Love Dies Slowly-Until Its Gone, Theres Still Hope
by Justforfun28
Summary: Love Dies Slowly...so where it exists at all there is still hope. My version of what happened when Arizona and Sofia moved to New York. I do not own the characters or the show. Rated M for future chapters. BTW...I love happy endings
1. Chapter 1

The plane ride had been long and while Sofia had fallen asleep nearly instantly, Arizona's mind had been racing far too much to let her get any rest. She and Callie had been talking and texting a lot more in the last few months and it seemed like maybe they were building some kind of relationship again. She just wasn't sure what type. She was concerned about getting hurt again or hurting Callie, but she also couldn't deny that her heart fluttered every time she received a call or text and saw that gorgeous smile on the screen. Callie seemed happy, and a happy Calliope made her happy as well. There was just so much she wasn't certain of and the anxiety of moving across the country again wasn't helping. Sure, she had done it before but now she was doing it with her daughter in tow.

Sighing softly she ran her fingers through Sofia's silky dark tresses where she lay across her lap. Living near both her moms would be best for her, right? As long as they kept building a good relationship where they could co-parent her and put her first. She needed to stay focused on that goal no matter what and try to be as open and honest with Callie as possible along the way. They could be friends, even good friends. It may be difficult at first but she was certain she could keep any other feelings contained. Ok, not certain, but she would do her best. Looking out the window, she released a deep sigh and was relieved to see the lights of the city as they circled closer. She was still leery of flying and on top of that it had been a really long day and her leg was aching.

The landing was smooth and she smiled down at Sofia. She had woken her as they prepared for the final approach and her excitement was evident as she bounced in her seat next to her. "Momma will be at the airport?" she questioned for the 20th time.

"Yes, sweetie. Momma said she would be waiting inside for us. I know she can't wait to see you"

Turning her phone back on she saw she had a message from Callie.

" _I'm nervous. Are you nervous? Why am I nervous?"_ She laughed lightly as she read it. Arizona could hear Callie's voice in her head as she read the text. Thank God she wasn't the only one that was feeling anxious.

" _Don't be nervous. It's just us, and Sofia is so excited to see you!"_

" _...and her mommy?"_ Arizona bit her lip as she pondered how to answer. Swallowing her reservations down, she kept repeating the words 'open and honest' in her mind as her fingers fumbled with her response.

" _Her mommy is also excited….and a little bit nervous as well ;)"_

" _So, not just me :) Don't be! - I can't wait to see you. It's been a long time. I've missed you"_ Arizona couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. She couldn't help it. When Callie said things like that, it made her happy.

As the flight attendant stood up to thank them for traveling with them, Arizona sent one more text before gathering up their bags.

" _Me too, Calliope. More than you know"_

The airport was crowded and Arizona struggled to hold on to both of their carry on bags as well as keep Sofia's hand in hers as she tugged her impatiently through the terminal searching for her momma "Mommy, where is she?"

"Hold on, Little Miss, we will find her" She smiled down at the tiny brunette. Her daughter was beautiful and feisty, just like her momma, and Arizona loved it even when it drove her crazy.

Looking around, familiar sparkling brown eyes met and caught hers causing her heart to skip a beat just before her daughter squealed loudly and took off running, throwing herself into Callie's arms as she bent to catch her. Arizona smiled, surprised at the tears that pricked her eyes as she stopped to watch the pair together. Her heart swelled at the sight of them wrapped so tightly around each other and she knew immediately that this had been the right choice. This is what her daughter needed, both of her mommies in the same city for good. Arizona's heart fluttered and raced when Callie looked up and smiled widely at her, taking Sofia's hand and walking to where the blonde stood. "Hey there" her voice was quieter but no less excited as her eyes drank in the sight of the pediatric surgeon. "You look really great"

"Calliope" she said without thinking, the name slipping out on a soft sigh as she took in that glorious grin and twinkling eyes. Callie's smile grew wider and she wrapped an arm around her slender waist, drawing Arizona into a tight hug. "Oh!" she gasped out in surprise before returning the hug, an arm finding its way around the Latina that was even more gorgeous than she had remembered. She couldn't resist turning her face to snuggle in to the crease of her neck, inhaling as deep as she dared. Arizona had always found the Latina's scent intoxicating and so uniquely her. Being wrapped in her arms and enveloped in that smell felt like coming home and tears again pricked at her eyes.

"It's really good to see you, Arizona" she whispered into her ear before pulling back to look into the beautiful blue eyes that even after all this time still found their way into her dreams.

Before the blonde could respond, a sweet voice questioned "Hey, what about me momma? Is it good to see me too?" Sofia threw her arms around both of her mommies as she turned her little face upward, grinning widely.

Laughing, she stroked her daughter's cheek. "I missed you so much, Mija. Are you ready to get out of here? Are you hungry? I have a pizza we can heat up or I can make you your favorite omelet. Your choice" As Sofia started debating the two options out loud, Callie turned back to Arizona.

"You ok?" she questioned, reaching up to wipe away a solitary tear from the blonde's face before realizing what she was doing and blushing lightly.

Leaning in to embrace her again, Arizona whispered in her ear "I am now".

Callie's smile lit up the airport as she took their bags and, each holding one of Sofia's hands, they walked out together.

Placing the bags in the trunk of her car, Callie slid into the driver's seat. "You ok if we eat in tonight? It's pretty late and I'm not sure there's any place still open" she threw a quick wink in her direction as she buckled her seatbelt and made her way out of the parking lot.

"Did you want some time alone with Sofia? I had planned on staying at a hotel but hadn't had time to find one yet. Is there one near your place? If you don't mind dropping me off, maybe we could meet for breakfast?"

Frowning slightly, she shook her head "Arizona. It's late and you are tired. Why not just stay with me tonight and we can talk about the rest after Sofia goes to bed, or even better, tomorrow?"

"Callie, are you sure? I don't mind staying at a hotel"

"No, I insist! Besides, I have a jacuzzi tub and a new bottle of bubble bath that I am sure you will really appreciate after today." she smiled teasingly at her, remembering Arizona's love of large tubs filled with lots of bubbles.

"Ohhh" Arizona grinned back swallowing down her anxiety while also thinking about how wonderful the jets of the tub would feel on her sore leg. "Ok, you've convinced me"

"Sofia, is that ok with you? If Mommy stays with us tonight?" Callie cut her eyes over to Arizona as their daughter bounced with excitement.

"Yes! Mommy and Momma! This is _sooo_ awesome!" The two women shared a laugh as Callie merged into the heavy traffic.

Looking out the window as the city sped by, Arizona let hope consume her. This just might be the new start they all needed.

* * *

 _ **Keep going? Let me know what you think :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all of the great reviews! To the guest that offered me their kingdom for an update, I hope your kingdom is huge and I will gladly take half ;)**_

* * *

Arizona hesitated at the doorway to Callie's apartment. She had helped settle Sofia initially in New York and knew that Callie had moved since then but had somehow forgotten.

Laughing lightly as she watched Sofia excitedly run to her room to make sure nothing had changed, she looked back over her shoulder. Seeing Arizona still standing in the door, Callie moved back to her and stroked down her arm, gently grasping her fingers and giving a light tug. "Come on in" she smiled that magical grin again.

"I had forgotten you had moved" She said timidly as Callie closed the door behind her and moved to the nearby kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. I needed a change of scenery after you know, the whole Penny debacle" Callie cringed as she opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. "Plus this place is a little bit closer to the hospital and Sofia's school"

Arizona smiled weakly as she tried to shove thoughts of Penny back out of her brain. She wanted Callie to be happy but had not been overly happy herself with things Sofia had shared now and then about her momma's girlfriend. Sofia was not a fan which meant Arizona was even less of a fan.

"Mommy! Come see my room!" Sofia called before appearing from down the hall to lightly tug at Arizona's hand.

Raising her eyebrows questioningly at Callie, the brunette smiled and nodded her encouragement. "While you do that, I'm just going to pop the pizza in the oven. It should be ready in about 15 minutes."

An hour later, the pizza was gone, Callie was reading to Sofia and, after cleaning up the kitchen, Arizona had collapsed on the couch rubbing her sore leg.

Closing Sofia's door softly, Callie too sat on the couch with her filled wine glass. "Doing ok?"

Arizona winced a little at the tenderness of her thigh. "Yeah, I'm ok. I heard rumors of a jacuzzi tub and bubble bath…?" She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes teasingly in Callie's direction.

Callie chuckled as she took another sip of her wine. "Coming right up! I will go get the water going then is it ok if we talk schedules for a few minutes why it fills?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks, Callie" she smiled, secretly relieved that Callie wasn't intending to get into any deep discussions tonight. She had been up for way too long for any serious discussions.

"Alright" Callie flopped back down "we have about 15 minutes before it's full."

"Wow - that must be a big tub"

"It's an amazing tub! You are going to love it" the brunette smiled widely causing Arizona's heart to catch just a little.

"Looking forward to it. So, schedules. Do you work tomorrow?"

"No, actually, I have most of this week off. I have to go in for a few hours on Wednesday but other than that I should be free. I wanted to make sure we had plenty of time to take care of everything before you started working"

"Take care of everything?" Arizona questioned, confused by what exactly Callie meant but a little bit excited at the thought that she might get a lot of Callie time in this week.

"Well, yeah. I have a few things I want to discuss with you that we can talk about over the next few days but first I thought we should maybe come up with a schedule."

Arizona frowned as her mind raced to understand what they were scheduling. Surely she wasn't already trying to get her to commit to a schedule for Sofia? It was after 1am and she just wanted to get in that hot tub then crawl into bed. "I'm sorry, Callie. I am super tired and I'm not understanding. Tell me exactly what you have in mind as far as a schedule and we can take it from there."

There was something that Callie couldn't quite pinpoint lurking behind Arizona's words and she paused to search her eyes for a moment before continuing on a little more cautiously. Smiling tenderly at the blonde, she decided to be as honest as possible. "I've really missed you Arizona, and I've really missed Sofia. I would love to spend some time with both of you." She reached out and softly tapped Arizona's hand "I was hoping, if you are up for it, that we could have a family day just hanging out tomorrow, or I guess it's actually already today. We can talk about which school we are going to enroll Sofia in and take her school shopping, maybe go out to lunch then have a movie night. Then on either Monday or Tuesday, whatever day she starts school, we could take her together and then go apartment hunting."

Sinking back in relief, Arizona nodded and smiled at her, making a mental note to ask in the morning why she was considering switching schools. "That sounds great and I'm sure Sofia would love that"

That gorgeous grin spread across the Latina's face again and Arizona's breath caught in her throat. Damn, was she ever going to not react to that smile?

"Let me go check your water, then there is one more thing I wanted to talk about"

She watched as Callie moved quickly out of the room, obviously excited about the blonde's agreement to her plan. Behind her, Arizona wearily moved to the edge of the couch. She wished she wasn't always waiting for the other shoe to drop with Callie but she knew that's the reason she was so tense everytime the brunette said she wanted to talk. She would definitely need to work on her trust a little. Ok, maybe a lot. Rubbing at her aching thigh again, she closed her eyes in anticipation of the hot water and jets that would soon soothe her tired muscles.

Callie watched the emotions playing over the blonde's face as she stood at the doorway. She knew her leg had to be aching and she wanted nothing more than to massage the pain away and help Arizona relax but she was afraid it would be too much too soon. The amputation had been a giant hurdle in their marriage that they had seemed to trip over again and again and the Latina was reluctant to make it an issue again. It did make her heart hurt though to see the Peds doctor in so much pain when she knew she could make it better. It's what she was born to do and built her entire career on. Sighing softly, she made her way back to the couch, sitting a little bit closer than before.

Arizona jumped a little when she heard Callie's voice so close. She had apparently dozed off for a moment and hadn't realized she had returned. Giggling softly, the brunette apologized "Sorry, I didn't realize you were sleeping"

Smiling softly, the blonde shook her head. "That makes two of us"

They looked at each other for a few minutes and what should have been awkward was surprisingly comfortable. Blushing, Callie took another sip of wine. "I'm so glad you are here, Arizona. I can't believe you are in New York sitting on this couch with me"

Scrunching up her nose in that cute way she has, Arizona looked around in awe herself. "It does seem a little surreal, doesn't it? Even just a few months ago I wouldn't have believed this was a possibility." Her gaze fell on a few of the pictures that were sitting on a shelf on the far side of the room. One was of Callie, Sofia and her at the park. It was one of her favorites because of the happiness on Sofia's face. The one next to it surprised her though. It was one of just her and Callie, a selfie they had taken the night they had gone "camping" in Derek's trailer. She was kissing Callie's cheek while Callie was laughing at the camera. It had been an amazing night but she was shocked to see that Callie had the picture on display.

Following her gaze, the brunette looked at the picture also but didn't offer up any explanation. Their eyes met and held again for a moment before Callie finally broke the silence.

"Let's get you in that bath before you fall asleep sitting up again" her voice was filled with tenderness as she reached for Arizona's hand and pulled her up.

"Wasn't there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"It can wait until you've had some sleep"

Smiling gratefully, Arizona let her lead her through the apartment.

* * *

 _ **Would love to hear your thoughts...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am thankful so many people are enjoying this story. I wanted to spend a bit more time on this first night, although the story may pick up speed as we go._**

* * *

" _Wasn't there something else you wanted to talk about?"_

" _It can wait until you've had some sleep"_

 _Smiling gratefully, Arizona let her lead her through the apartment…._

….and into her bedroom. "Oh...uh…" she said, hesitating at the door before entering.

The bedroom was surprisingly large for a New York Apartment with an enormous bed centered against the far wall. The walls were a deep, rich red color and were accented with black and white. The bed was covered in piles of pillows and Arizona wanted desperately to fall into them. This was unmistakably Callie's room and the very thought of entering it sent butterflies fluttering through her abdomen and chest. Pressing a trembling hand against her tummy, she closed her eyes briefly as the Latina's scent wrapped around her filling her with all kinds of tender memories.

Callie had walked straight through to the attached bathroom and swung the door open before turning and smiling at her. The smile slowly disappeared though as she watched emotions chase their way across the blonde's face, too fast for her to distinguish them. Making her way cautiously back to where she stood, she reached out and touched her arm.

"Arizona? Are you ok?"

Gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open and locked on hers nearly stealing her breath away.

Arizona struggled to shake loose of the flashbacks as she smiled reassuringly at the brunette. "I'm sorry, Callie, I just didn't realize the tub was in your room. I think maybe I will just change and make my bed on the couch. I don't want to keep you up longer than I already have. If you could just point me in the direction of the linens?"

Laughing lightly, Callie shook her head. "Oh no, you definitely do not want to sleep on that couch!" tugging gently on Arizona's fingers, she drew her in to the room and toward where the scent of bubblebath was wafting towards them. "Do you remember the couch that Meredith use to have that everyone hated? This one is way worse. I've been meaning to buy a new one but just haven't gotten around to it. Also, I worked until 8 this morning so didn't get up until after 6. I will be awake for a few more hours yet. You aren't keeping me up at all!"

Pulling the reluctant Peds surgeon into the bathroom, she stood smiling widely at her as her eyes grew at the size of the tub.

"Oh, wow! That is…" All concerns over the sleeping arrangements faded as Arizona took in the large garden tub with the jets that was nearly overflowing with bubbles. Her fingers automatically reached for the buttons of her shirt as her body craved the warmth and silkiness of the water.

"I know, right?" Callie winked at her as she pulled a few towels from a nearby cupboard. "Why don't you go ahead and climb in. Take as long as you would like and just call me if you need anything" squeezing her hand briefly, she left her alone.

Not even remembering how she got undressed so fast, Arizona soon found herself submerged to her neck in the welcoming bath. She sighed deeply as she tilted her head back and rested it on the edge of the glistening tub. She had piled blonde hair high on her head and could feel the warmth of the air curling the few tendrils still hanging down.

She had a vague concern about falling asleep and slipping under the water before her eyes drifted shut, her entire body relaxing as the jets gently worked on her sore muscles. She woke with a start a little bit later momentarily disoriented before remembering where she was. Feeling just a bit more awake, she took in her surroundings. The bathroom really was beautiful, painted a plum color with silver accents. It had Callie written all over it. There was also a glass shower next to the tub and Arizona looked perplexedly at the shower bench inside it wondering if Callie had put it there for her. Surely she wouldn't be staying here after tonight so why would she buy her a shower bench? Maybe someone else in Callie's life needed it? Arizona snorted at the thought. It wasn't like her ex-wife was purposely looking for amputees to date. That particular thought brushed up against a still tender bruise on her heart and the Peds doctor quickly tucked the thought away as she continued to survey the room. There were built in shelves on either side of the massive mirror on the opposite wall. Pictures were scattered among the other items and Arizona was surprised to again spot a small photo of herself nearly hidden but still there. This time it was a snapshot of just her. They had taken Sofia to the park that day and Arizona had snagged a swing next to Sofia's laughing as Callie moved to push both of them. She had smiled playfully when the Latina had moved in front of her to snap her picture. She stared at the picture in quiet contemplation as the water continued to cool. Had Callie placed pictures of her around the apartment in anticipation of her arrival? Or had they been there awhile? And what did that mean?

Finally deciding it was time to get out, she pulled herself over to the side of the tub and swung herself around reaching for the towels. Drying off, she wrapped a towel around her realizing at the same time that she hadn't brought any clothes in with her other than the one she had had on. Rolling her eyes at herself, she glanced at the dirty clothes and cringed. She was much too tired to go to the trouble of pulling those on just to take them off again to exchange for sleep clothes. The idea of putting her leg back on again tonight was equally cringe worthy. She rolled her neck and looked at the ceiling as she contemplated her options. Pursing her lips, she slowly let out a breath.

New York. New start. Part of the reason for the breakdown of their marriage was definitely her unwillingness to let Callie help her and to let her in after the plane crash. At the time, it had felt too new, the pain too raw and Arizona had been too angry to let anyone help her especially Callie. She was stronger and more confident now although still fiercely independent. She would bend for the brunette though. She needed to bend if there was any chance of maintaining a friendship with the Latina, or any other possible kind of relationship. Nodding resolutely, she reached for her phone. She would bend for Callie because she desperately wanted this to work.

" _Hey there"_ Hearing her cell phone buzz, Callie reached for it wondering who would be texting her at 2 in the morning. Seeing the blonde's face pop up she couldn't help the wide smile that made its way across her face.

" _Well, hello there Dr. Robbins. How is the bath coming? :)"_

Hesitating again before responding, Arizona finally typed in _"It was blissful but I have ran into a few small problems…"_

Problems? Callie raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow as she considered what problems Arizona might be having. Smirking she quickly responded _"Not enough bubbles?"_

Remembering the giant mound of bubbles that Callie had filled the tub with not even 30 minutes ago, she laughed lightly. Biting her lip she thought about what to say. _"No, definitely good on bubbles. You may not need to add more bubble bath for the next six months! :) Seems like I forgot a few essentials….like clothes…."_

The Latina swallowed thickly. She had purposefully refused to dwell on the fact that Arizona was currently wet and naked in her bathroom but she could no longer keep those thoughts and images at bay. Her heart rate increased as she stared at the words on her screen.

Before she could answer, the phone buzzed again with another message.

" _I also would prefer to not put my leg back on if I can avoid it but my crutches are with my things being shipped. I didn't want to deal with them at the airport along with our bags and Sofia it just seemed like too much. Would you mind helping me to the bedroom so that I can change into pajamas? It's ok if you don't want to or if it makes you uncomfortable. I promise I won't be upset. Actually, I can just put it back on, it's fine. Nevermind :) See you in a few"_

At first Callie smiled at the way Arizona could ramble on even in a text. It had always been one of the quirky things she had loved about her. The smiled slipped as she continued to read, moving quickly towards the bedroom.

" _I'm coming! Be right there!"_

The Peds surgeon had just stood, one hand braced on the wall when there was a short knock on the door and it opened just a crack.

" _Is it ok if I come in?"_

Smiling nervously, Arizona nodded before rolling her eyes at herself again. Why was she nodding? It's not like the Ortho surgeon could see through the door.

"Yes. Thanks for coming, Callie"

Stepping into the room, the Latina grinned widely at her equally relieved and disappointed to see a towel wrapped snugly around her otherwise naked body. "Of course I came! I would be more than happy to help you"

That amazing smile did marvelous things to the blonde's insides and she couldn't help but grin back at her, dimples popping, as the brunette moved closer, scooping her into her arms. "Callie!" she squealed "You don't have to carry me!"

"We offer a full service here at the Chateau Torres" Winking at the giggling and flushed woman in her arms, she made her way across the room and set her gently on the side of the bed desperately trying to ignore the glistening drops of water on her chest and shoulders and all of that beautiful bare skin. Moving to gather up some sleep clothes for her to wear, she contemplated ideas on how to keep Arizona in her bed that night.

* * *

 _ **Would love to hear your thoughts :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all of the reviews! I love reading them and hearing your thoughts and appreciate you taking the time to share them. I'm not sure I can do longer chapters AND update faster AND keep this story true to my own version of what happens though but I will do my best. ;) Also, there was a request to incorporate the personal changes Sara Ramirez has made recently into this story. I want you to know that I did consider it and I know there are stories out there that have done just that which are very good and well written. Callie Torres is not the same as Sara though, in my opinion. Callie grew up as a little princess. She dreamed of a white wedding with a beautiful wedding dress. She seems to really love getting all dolled up and I just don't see her making the same changes as Sara. Sara did an amazing job of portraying Callie Torres and I am a huge fan of hers. She is incredibly talented, passionate, beautiful and I love that she has embraced who she is. Between Callie and Arizona though, I would have to say that it usually seems that Callie is slightly more girly than Arizona, not less.**_

* * *

Arizona burrowed deep into the pillows that seemed to be infused with Callie's scent. It's not that she had forgotten how much she loved waking up in her bed, she had just set the memories aside for her own sake. Sighing softly her thoughts drifted back to earlier that morning when the Latina had picked her up, carrying her to the bed. It gave her goosebumps just remembering how those warm hands had slid over her bare skin and the things it did to her body. Her heart rate increased at the memory of how dark the Latina's eyes had been as she turned to hand her some clothes. She remembered that look well and her body's response to it was instantaneous, heat racing through her and pooling in interesting places. Butterflies fluttered in her chest as she thought of the effect they obviously still had on each other.

Hearing a light snore coming from beside her, she rolled to her side and smiled as she ran her fingers through silky dark tresses, before pressing a kiss to smooth skin. Dark eyes opened and blinked a few times before focusing on her.

"Hi mommy" Sofia whispered quietly, smiling a toothy grin. Callie had carried her in last night after it was decided the couch was not an acceptable option for either of them and Callie had insisted that Arizona enjoy her bed while she slept in Sofia's.

"Good morning, Little Miss. Did you sleep well?" Arizona asked as she drew her in closer for a snuggle.

"Yep, but why am I in your bed?"she asked looking around before sitting up quickly. "Mommy, we are in New York!"

Arizona laughed at the excitement in her daughter's voice and reached over to tickle her. "We sure are! Did you forget, silly girl?"

Flopping back down, Sofia giggled as she tried to get away, but Arizona tugged her close again and kissed her cheek.

They snuggled for a minute before Sofia gave a small gasp. "Momma's here!" her smile was so wide and her eyes so bright with happiness that her mommy felt tears prick at her own eyes.

"She sure is, baby. I bet she is curled up asleep in your bed this very minute. Why don't you go see if she needs some of your amazing snuggles?"

Sofia scrambled off the bed and ran to the door, her dark hair flying. Before she opened the door though, she was suddenly running and climbing back up in the bed. Arizona's heart ached when those precious arms wrapped around her neck, squeezing firmly. "Thank you, mommy. I love you so much". A sweet kiss later and she was gone again, beyond excited to have her momma and mommy in the same place.

"Love you too, my precious girl" she whispered as she watched with a soft smile. This had been the right choice.

She stayed in bed a little longer enjoying the sounds of Callie and Sofia talking and laughing from down the hall. As her mind drifted her eyes wandered around the room eventually falling on the photos lining the Latina's dresser. There was one of her parents with a younger Callie and Arizona smiled at the smirk on younger version of that face she loved. There were also several of Sofia at different ages. Their daughter was a real ham and the camera loved her. Then, tucked off to the side, slightly behind a picture of the three of them together, was one of their wedding pictures. Blue eyes widened as she stared at their happy faces. Callie was breathtakingly beautiful and the candid photo had captured the love in their eyes perfectly . It was painful seeing that and knowing how badly it ended.. but...maybe they weren't quite done yet.

Wanting to get a closer look at the photo, Arizona sat up and lowered her leg over the side of the bed looking for her prosthesis. One perfect blonde eyebrow arched up as she found her it resting right next to a set of gleaming crutches. Hmm...interesting. Now where had those been when Callie had carried her, wrapped only in a towel, into her room?

Choosing to put her leg on rather than use the crutches, Arizona freshened up a bit before emerging from the bedroom to find Sofia and her momma making pancakes in the kitchen. Her breath caught when she saw the Latina in a pair of tiny sleep shorts and a tank top, all that delicious caramel colored skin on display. Biting her lip, she swallowed a groan of appreciation.

There was something in the air and part of her desperately wanted to explore it. Wanted to see if her and Callie could work again. The other part of her was terrified of trying and failing...again. Their divorce had very nearly ripped her heart out. Sofia had been her only real saving grace. Could she risk it again? And why did Callie seem so much further along than her? She had picked up the photo on the dresser and noticed the light coating of dust. It had not been placed there too recently. She found the same with the photos in the bathroom and living room. They all appear to have been on their perspective shelves just as long as the ones of Sofia. Callie had moved to this apartment nearly a year ago. Had they been out for that long? She had pictures of Callie in her house but they had mostly been in Sofia's room as it was too painful to have the constant reminders. Her thoughts drifted briefly though to the framed photos hidden in her nightstand at home and her desk drawer at work. She had carefully wrapped and packed both before leaving. Shaking her head to clear it, she took another step towards the kitchen.

"Hey there, sleepyhead" Catching sight of her, Callie smiled that magic smile that had the butterflies inside Arizona fluttering madly again. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did. I have to say, your bed is really comfortable Callie".

Raising a dark eyebrow in her direction, her gaze drifted down the blonde's body taking in the tank top that scooped low enough to expose a generous amount of Arizona's cleavage and the loose pajama pants that hung low on slim hips leaving a strip of her abdomen bare.

"Well, you are welcome in it anytime" she winked at her and laughed a little when the blonde's blue eyes widened with surprise.

Choosing not to respond to that, Arizona turned to Sofia who was standing on a step stool, an apron over her bright purple nightgown, as she stirred ingredients. "And what are you doing, Little Miss?"

"We're making pancakes, mommy! And momma said we could add chocolate chips!"

Smiling at their daughters excitement, she grabbed a mug and moved to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup. "That sounds super yummy. Make sure you put extra in mine, ok?"

Sofia just giggled as she reached for more of the chocolates.

"So, did you find the crutches ok?"

Glancing up, she nodded. "I did. I am curious though why, if you had those, they didn't make an appearance last night." She said pointedly, eyeing the brunette before taking a sip of the hot beverage, letting it slide down her throat as she closed her eyes and hummed softly at the flavor.

Chuckling at her obvious enjoyment, Callie came up behind her and reached for her own cup. Arizona's eyes flew open and she froze as a warm hand curled around her hip, thumb brushing over bare skin. She couldn't help but shiver when the Latina leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Somethings may have changed, Arizona, but me wanting to touch your naked skin? That will never be one of them" Squeezing her hip gently before releasing her and grabbing her cup from where it sat on the counter in front of the blonde, the ortho goddess moved back to where Sofia was mixing away. "Hey now! Chocolate chips can't be the only ingredient Mija!" she teased, glancing over her shoulder at the other woman, obviously pleased at the reaction her words and touch had elicited.

As mother and daughter continued to talk and laugh, Arizona's eyes remained wide and unfocused, cup half raised to pink lips, body still frozen except for the frantic beat of her heart and those damn butterflies.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Next chapter is nearly done :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to everyone reading my story! And a HUGE thank you to those of you who have left reviews! I love reading them and hearing your thoughts and ideas. :) In response to one review I do want to say that I think Sara Ramirez is stunning no matter how her hair is cut or what clothing she wears. If Callie had been written to be more like Sara, I'm not convinced Arizona wouldn't have still found her attractive. All she would have to do is smile that amazing smile and I think Arizona would have still been smitten. This chapter is longer, hope you all enjoy it :)**_

* * *

Rinsing the last dish and placing it in the dishwasher, Arizona poured herself another cup of coffee and moved to sit next to Callie on the couch where she was spreading out brochures from several different schools on the table in front of her. Hearing Sofia still splashing in the bath, she knew they had a while before the tiny brunette made another appearance. She may look just like her momma, but the eight year old got her love of bubble baths from her mommy.

Speaking of her momma, Arizona was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of her. While she had insisted on cleaning up the kitchen, Callie had decided to take a quick shower. Dressed now in tight black jeans and a red v-neck button up blouse she looked stunning and smelled intoxicating. The blonde took a deep breath as she moved a little closer, breathing her in. She loved seeing her in red. It was a mesmerizing contrast between her caramel skin and the dark glossy curls that hung just past her shoulders. The blouse she wore was fitted and she struggled to keep her eyes from lingering on the tiny button straining slightly across her full breasts and where the neckline showed off her cleavage. Taking another sip of her coffee she tried to calm the butterflies that erupted but there was nothing she could do about the shiver that ran through her when those dark shining eyes met hers and that amazing smile covered the ortho goddesses face.

Callie's smile turned smug when she felt the blonde shiver next to her. So far, this was going better than she would have ever dreamed. Clearing her throat, she looked back up at her letting her eyes linger for only a moment on noticeably hard nipples poking through her tank top.

Arching one dark eyebrow, she dragged dark eyes up to meet gorgeous blue. "Are you cold? Do you want me to get you a sweatshirt?"

Arizona tilted her head and studied the brunette for a minute. She had noticed where her gaze had lingered and she knew Callie enough to see the desire in those expressive eyes. The brunette had taken her by surprise earlier in kitchen but had made her obvious interest known, at least in a physical aspect. Would it hurt to encourage her? The Peds surgeon wasn't sure but was aware enough of her own feelings to recognize that the attention she was getting was helping to soothe the bruises that had been left on her heart. "Nope"

Another smug grin, smaller this time, spread across the brunette's face as she tilted her head in acknowledgement, gaze drifting down again.

Setting her mug on the table, Arizona picked up a brochure. "So what is all of this?"

Shifting slightly to ease the pulsing in her suddenly awakened clit, Callie tried to refocus.

"Schools. Right...uh, ok. The school Sofia was going to only goes up to 2nd grade so we need to choose a new one. I talked with people at work and other moms as well as did a ton of research online and these are the 5 best schools that are within a reasonable distance from the hospital and also the site of the brand new Robbins-Herman Center for Women's Health."

Reaching out to grasp Arizona's hand, she squeezed it gently, pulling it into her lap. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I am _so, so_ proud of you, Arizona. What you have accomplished and the difference this center is going to make in the lives of women and babies all across the country is nothing short of amazing."

Blushing lightly, she flipped her hand over to tangle their fingers together. "Thank you, Callie." She smiled up at her through her lashes. " Why would I take that the wrong way?"

"I just..well, I was less than supportive when you were working with Dr. Herman before. I should have done better - been better for you" guilt made her head hanging a little lower.

Pulling her hand back, Arizona shook her head no. "We aren't doing this, Callie. I just can't do this"

Her heart dropped as she saw a myriad of emotions in those beautiful blue eyes. She had learned the hard way over the last few years though and refused to give in to the impulse to jump to conclusions. Turning carefully in the blonde's direction, she put an arm across the back of the couch and scooted a little closer. "What do you mean, Arizona? What can't you do?"

The brunette's concern was evident and there was even a little fear in the back of those expressive eyes causing the Peds surgeon to reach out and clasp a denim covered knee. "I refuse to dwell on the petty things from our past. I have forgiven you, I hope you have forgiven me. There are a few bigger things left that I'm still working through but for the most part those past things are over and I don't want them to continue to haunt us. We made mistakes, both of us. We hurt each other and we can't change that. We can refuse though to let those same mistakes hurt us again. No more apologies."

Searching her eyes, Callie nodded slowly. "Yes, please. I do forgive you and I just want to start from here and move forward" her smile was tentative at first and Arizona's heart beat just a little faster at the earnestness in her face. They smiled sweetly at each other for a moment before the smile slipped from Callie's face. "Bigger things...what are the bigger things?"

 _Damn it,_ Arizona thought, _she hadn't meant to say that._ Her mind raced to think of a response but the mantra of 'open and honest' was playing like an endless chant in her head.

"So, tell me more about these schools" she said brightly, trying desperately to change the subject.

The Latina gave her a long and measuring look. Blue eyes refused to meet hers and she could tell by how the blonde was biting her lip that she was nervous and uncomfortable. Reaching over she lifted a trembling chin up until their gazes met. "It's ok if you can't talk to me now about those other things, ok? Just promise me we will talk about them? No more walls between us, ok?"

As much to comfort herself as it was to comfort Callie, Arizona nodded and reached over to press her lips right below the Latina's ear. "I promise" she whispered sending goosebumps racing over caramel skin.

Dark eyes slammed shut and the blonde bit back a giggle as Callie froze in much the same way she had earlier in the kitchen. Yep, the chemistry was still there.

They had been looking over all the information Callie had gathered for the last 20 minutes and it was all starting to blur in Arizona's mind. Every school had a plethora of clubs and activities and boasted high academic scores and achievements. Narrowing the list down had become a daunting task.

"Remember that game 'Two Truths and A Lie'?"

Confused where this was going, Callie looked at her with her eyebrows drawn together "Uh...yeah." she said slowly. "What does that…"

Before she could finish though, Arizona shook her head and smiled over at her. "No, I don't want to play. I just…" she placed the pamphlets on the coffee table and turned to more fully face the brunette. "I want to make a new game. Well, not really a game but kind of. I mean it would be more serious, or I guess it could be fun depending on the topic"

Callie laughed a little as she watched her ramble on. She had forgotten how cute she used to find it when Arizona would get nervous and would cover it by endless talking. It was still really cute and she almost hated to interrupt her but they had other things to talk about.

"Arizona"

Instantly pressing her lips together in silence, she searched the dark eyes in front of her blushing lightly when she saw the amusement in their depths. "2 needs and a want"

"What?" her confusion was still evident as she tried to follow along blindly in the blonde's thought path.

"When we get stuck on a decision or can't agree or just want to clear something up, I want to play two needs and a want." She gave a little nod and smiled in Callie's direction. "That way we can maybe narrow down different options. So tell me two things you definitely need or think Sofia needs in a school and then one thing you want or think she wants. That way we will have four definite things we are looking for and two more things we would like."

A slow grin spread over Callie's face. "Ok, yeah, we can try that. So two things I need and one thing I want…"

"You can think about if for a little bit if you want and then we can compare. There are just two rules. First, when one of us answers we need to be absolutely honest. Second, we need to listen and try to understand without getting upset." Arizona bit her lip again as she waited for Callie's answer. She had thought about a way for them to communicate better and this had came to her a few weeks ago as she had listened to two interns rambling on about playing "Two Truths and a Lie" at a party they had been to. Their juvenile prattling had been loud enough that she had eventually left the cafeteria and taken her lunch back to her office to eat but the game itself had stuck in her mind and this seemed like the perfect moment to introduce her new version of it. She knew on the surface it may seem silly but she hoped that the brunette would see the underlying reason she had proposed it. Communication had always been an issue for them but maybe by trying to simplify it, at the beginning of whatever this new relationship was, they could eventually build on that and it would become easier.

The Latina gazed at her, brown eyes taking in her seriousness, slight nervousness and the faint blush on her cheeks. Tilting her head, she considered the request. "Ok, but I would like to add a rule." She murmured quietly. Blue eyes flew up to meet hers and Arizona hesitated before nodding her encouragement. "What did you have in mind?"

The look on the Latinas face was serious as she reached over and grasped a slender wrist, letting her hand slide down to gently squeezed the Peds surgeons hand. "When one of us asks that...the two needs and a want...the other one has to answer. Even if they need to take some time first, they have to answer."

Smiling sweetly at the Ortho goddess, Arizona relaxed back into the cushions. It seemed Callie did understand what she was asking for and wanted the same thing. "That seems fair. Did you have a timeframe in mind?"

"24 hours seems like a long time but I don't know. For big decisions, we may need longer."

"Hmm...ok. What if we try to answer as quickly as possible but within 12 hrs? That's an entire shift at work plus a few more hours. For bigger things we could agree on a 24 hour extension as long as we communicate that?"

Callie smiled and nodded "Agreed. So a definite response within 36 hours...I think I could manage to be patient that long." she smirked as Arizona laughed lightly. They both knew that the Latina was not well known for her patience.

After careful consideration, they limited their criteria down to an all inclusive school with high academics (they had each listed both of these as a need) as well as one that preferably had soccer and dance (Arizona favoring soccer, and Callie favoring dance). With that list they were able to narrow it down to two schools. Sofia very happily made the final choice, excited to learn that her best friend was attending one of the two schools her moms had chosen.

After touring Sofia's new school, doing a little shopping and stopping for lunch, the three of them finally were heading home.

"I really need to find a hotel room, Callie. Is there somewhere near that you would recommend?"

Smiling brightly and sending those damn butterflies soaring through Arizona's chest again, she nodded. "Yep, I do. It's the best place in town. Very affordable, excellent staff, exceptionally clean"

"Sounds perfect. What's it called? I can check for availability now" she said pulling out her phone.

"Uh...Chateau Torres...same place you stayed last night. Amazing right?" she winked at her as Sofia giggled in the backseat.

Dropping her phone in her lap, Arizona turned and stared at the smiling brunette. "Callie…"

"What? C'mon, stay with us. I'll even let you take another amazing bath tonight" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I can't kick you out of your bed again and Sofia needs to have a good nights sleep before school tomorrow"

"Sofia could sleep in a crowded airport and still be up bouncing around by 7 so I don't think that's an issue. If it makes you feel better, we can take turns sleeping in Sofia's bed or sharing my bed with her. Unless you want to share my bed with me?" she asked coyly before laughing at Arizona's expression. Knowing they had her nearly convinced, she threw in one last incentive.

"Did I mention they serve the very best chocolate chip pancakes?" she smiled innocently as Sofia giggled again.

"Yeah, mommy, The BEST!"

"Well I can't argue with that, can I?" she said, reaching back to tickle her daughters leg and "accidentally" pressing a full breast against the Latina's arm. Hearing her sharp intake of air, Arizona smiled smugly as she settled back in her seat. Spending a few more days in Callie's apartment couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

 ** _Would love to hear more of your thoughts and ideas!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to those that took the time to review - I genuinely appreciate it!**_

* * *

Callie stood at the doorway watching Arizona tuck in their daughter. They had already read the obligatory two books to the sleepy girl before Callie had slipped out to take a quick call from the hospital.

"Goodnight, Little Miss, sweet dreams" she whispered bending to kiss her cheek.

"Mommy?" Sofia said, reaching out to hold Arizona's hand.

"Yes baby?" she smiled at the contact. At eight, the little burnette fireball didn't hold her hand as much as she had a few years earlier. She was growing up too fast and Arizona was thankful for moments like this.

"Can we live here always?" Pleading brown eyes met hers and made her heart ache. Having a good idea exactly what her daughter meant, she still deflected in order to buy herself some time. Looking around the lavender room, she took in all of the pictures of her and Callie that Sofia had on shelves and walls as well as her large amount of stuffed animals and books. Her hands traced over the lines of the butterflies stitched onto the pink and purple quilt covering her twin sized bed. Looking up to meet those dark eyes again, she took a deep breath and smiled again.

"In New York?" she tucked a silky dark strand of hair behind a tiny ear.

"No, with Momma. I like having one room and one bed. I like knowing which apartment I will be in each night."

She gently squeezed the smaller fingers wrapped within her own. "Sofia, are you wanting to just live with Momma? Is that what you would like to do?" her smile was sweet even if it wavered around the edges. She loved her daughter so much and if one bed and one bedroom is what she needed most than Arizona would make it happen. She would always be in her daughter's life and would miss those sweet snuggles so much that even the thought of not having her daughter in her home at night was bringing tears to her eyes. Blinking them back, she continued to stroke her head. She could live close and see her all of the time, she would make it work.

"No, mommy! I don't….I just want it to stay like this. I want us all to live in one place. I want to snuggle with you and with Momma every night. I just want...can't we live all together? You can share my room" she smiled hopefully up at her.

Callie had to wipe her own tears away before moving into the room, and bringing Arizona's and Sofia's attention to her.

Tearful blue eyes met dark brown and Arizona knew that Callie had heard their daughter's question. Putting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, she was surprised when Arizona covered it with her own, holding onto it tightly.

"Your Mommy and I will talk more about it and see what we can come up with. Ok, Mija?" she bent down to tuck her in a little tighter and drop a kiss on her cheek. "Right now though you need to get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow!" Callie's magical smile lit up her face and broughts smiles to the other two faces as well. "Yay! I get to see Emma tomorrow!"

It took another few moments to extract themselves from their daughter's room. Turning off the light, and pulling the door nearly closed, Callie turned to the Peds surgeon where she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you ok?"

Arizona wasn't sure. She mostly wanted to go hide somewhere and let the tears fall freely. She knew though that this would be something that would need addressed and soon. She wasn't sure how best to explain everything to Sofia and wasn't looking forward to the sadness she knew she would find in that sweet little face.

Callie hesitatingly moved nearer. In the past, this is when Arizona would run or shut down which in turn would cause Callie to become defensive and it would usually go downhill from there. Mind racing as she tentatively reached out to touch her shoulders, she settled on a thought.

"Two needs and a want"

Tormented blue eyes raised to hers before darting away again.

"Doesn't have to be about that conversation. Just in general, tell me two things you need right now and one thing you want."

Letting out a deep breath, Arizona looked up at her again letting her arms and shoulders relax as their eyes met and held. She nodded and smiled a little.

"Ok. Uh...I need to sit in that amazing tub again and...I need a glass of wine."

Her heart beat a little faster as that magic smile she loved slowly took over the brunette's face.

"Done. And your want?" Callie let her hands slide down to hold the blonde's slender fingers. This was actually working and she was more than thrilled.

Biting her lip, Arizona considered the gorgeous brunette in front of her as she kept repeating her inner manta of 'open and honest' inside her head. There was something she was craving but was concerned about how it would be received. Something she had missed for a very long time.

Holding her gaze, she looked deep in those gorgeous brown eyes "I want you to stay"

"Stay? I'm not going anywhere" her confusion visible

"I want you to stay and talk to me while I enjoy the bubble bath and wine. I want you to stay" Arizona watched carefully as confusion turned to shock and then to something warm…..bordering on hot..as a dark eyebrow arched in interest.

* * *

Sinking down into the massive pile of bubbles, Arizona let out a deep sigh as the warm water soothed her muscles as well as her inner thoughts. A quiet knock on the door drew her attention and she swallowed nervously before calling out for Callie to come in. Peeking around the edge of the door, she let her gaze sweep over the large garden tub. Hiding her disappointment that the bubbles covered every inch of the creamy white nakedness below the water, she blushed lightly when she found blue eyes watching her with amusement. Handing Arizona a glass of wine, she took a sip of her own as she moved to sit on the floor, back against the vanity.

"Thank you, Calliope"

Heart rate increasing at the sound of her full name rolling off the blonde's tongue, the Latina took another sip. "You're welcome.

Bringing her painted pink toes out of the water, she watched as the sudsy water slipped off them. "This tub really is great, Callie. I'm putting this at the top of my priority list when I go apartment hunting"

Nodding in agreement, the Latina looked around the bathroom before answering. "Yeah, I've really enjoyed it. I was excited to see it had that and a shower. Probably one of the biggest selling points of the apartment."

"That shower looks pretty inviting too." Arizona bit her lip and cut her eyes to the burnette. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Taking a sip of her wine, Callie grinned at her "Not at all!"

Turning back to look at the glass and chrome free standing shower she again took in the small shower seat nestled inside. "I was just wondering about the shower chair...did that come with the apartment?"

Blushing profusely, Callie swallowed a laugh. "Uh...no. I bought that a few months later".

Her face scrunched cutely as she thought over her answer and tried to figure out the look on the ortho goddess' face.. "Were you injured or sick or something?"

Her blush deepened as she closed her eyes and shook her head no. "Uh..no. I'm good. It was more a safety issue…."

"A safety issue? What on earth...oooohhhh"

Callie's eyes flew open and she saw Arizona trying hard to hide her amusement.

"What? It's totally normal!"

Smiling widely, Arizona giggled a little. "Detachable shower head?"

As the Latina's grin grew while her skin turned impossibly more red, the blonde tilted her head backwards, laughing loudly.

The burnette couldn't help but laugh along. Her heart clenched at the view in front of her. This was the Arizona she had fallen in love with. This light hearted, teasing, blue eyed angel. It had been so freaking long since she had heard that amazing laugh and she basked in the sight and sound of it. When the Peds surgeon finally started getting ahold of herself, Callie just smirked and said "Hey, in my defense, it has 7 different settings"

The both laughed again at that and it felt so good for both of them. Arizona's heart soared...this was going to work. Winking, she smiled widely, dimples popping. "Well then, I may just have to shower later ...you know, to rinse the bubbles off"

"Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?" she winked back at her.

A comfortable silence fell between them, both lost in their own thoughts before Callie broke it. "So, you were dating someone before you decided to move here, right?"

Eyes focused on her toes again, Arizona nodded. "I was. Carina."

Not sure how much was ok to ask and how much wasn't, the Latina hesitated.

"Callie, you can ask, it's ok. I really don't mind."

Dark eyes darting up to search blue ones, she took a deep breath "Was it...was it serious?"

Smiling a little and taking a sip of her wine, she let it roll around on her tongue for a second before swallowing. "No, it wasn't serious. I think it may have been more so on her part though. She was really sweet and maybe it could have become serious, but I wasn't there yet." To be honest, she had barely thought of Carina since she had gotten on the plane to New York.

"What about Penny? Want to talk about it?"

Callie snorted a little before tilting her glass back. "Not my favorite topic but sure. I'm not even sure where to start except what I thought was a new start was actually a train wreck."

Choosing not to comment, Arizona leaned her head back and listened to the brunette talk for awhile about her life with Penny as the jets did amazing things to her muscles. Her eyes did open again with interest when Sofia's name was mentioned. "It became more and more tense as Sofia's dislike for her grew. Not that I blame Sofia in any way, she is a child and she already had two mommies, she didn't need another and it wasn't fair to expect her to accept one."

Reaching for her nearly empty glass of wine, Arizona took a sip before commenting. "She seemed to like her when you were still in Seattle. Sofia could have tried harder."

Snorting again, Callie arched a dark eyebrow. 'So could Penny, and she was supposedly the adult"

"Hmmm. So, besides the rough patch with our daughter, what happened that ended it?"

The Latina blushed again and looked away. "Uh...there was an incident. I mean things were already bad and it would have ended soon anyway. I was already thinking of moving out and we hadn't really been spending much time together. She mostly stayed at the hospital and I was really fine with her not being here which is never a good sign."

Confusion was evident in those expressive blue eyes. "Incident?"

"Uh...yeah. She uh came to the apartment unexpectedly one night really late and I was uh….uh...I was.."

Arizona nodded knowingly "Rinsing off the bubbles?" she asked with a smirk

Laughing lightly, Callie nodded. "Yeah, that"

"I still don't see the issue. I've never minded watching." the blonde blushed remembering how she would watch the Latina twist and arch as she brought herself to a peak.

Brown eyes darkened as the ortho doctor shared the same memory. Clearing her throat, she looked away for a moment. "It wasn't the uh...actions...that uh concerned her...it was the uh...name I called out."

"Oh" her voice was somehow both heavy and breathless as the impact of that sentence hit her. Arizona wasn't sure if she wanted to know. The possible ramifications of the name Callie called out were overwhelming either way. She could feel that the Latina was waiting for her to ask, the air was pulsing with it. Searching desperately for a way to lighten the mood, the blonde faltered before amusement glittered in the depths of those gorgeous eyes.

"Hmmmm…..I always loved it when you would call me god" she sent the brunette a saucy wink and smiled when she laughed in surprise.

They talked for a little while longer, discussing work and their friends back in Seattle, and also deciding to go apartment hunting together after dropping their daughter off at school. It seemed way too soon when Arizona decided the water had cooled too much to be enjoyable and decided she needed to get out and dressed for bed. Callie stood to leave and give her some privacy when the blonde grabbed her hand. "Hey, Callie?"

Turning back, she smiled at her before letting her eyes drift down. The bubbles had dissipated a little giving her a more intriguing view than earlier.

"Two needs and a want?"

She was surprised by the request, but also touched that Arizona was using this to make sure she was ok after the scene with Sofia and the discussion about Penny.

A dark brow arched in a challenge as the ortho doctor answered her request. "I need to do this again tomorrow night. I've had a great time talking with you - I've really missed you, Arizona." she threaded their fingers together as the blonde smiled and nodded. "And I need you to agree to sharing my giant bed with me tonight because we forgot and put Sofia in her bed and after that little speech she gave I hate to move her" Groaning at the truth of that argument, Arizona pouted a little. "She totally gets that from you".

Callie threw her head back and laughed. "From me? You must be kidding! Those big doe eyes and the ability to give amazing impromptu speeches that have people eating out of her hand and doing exactly what she wants? That came straight from her mommy!"

Smiling smugly, she just shrugged. "Your bed it is then, but no funny business AND we have to get up before her. I don't want her getting confused about what's going on between us."

Making a non committal noise in the back of her throat, the brunette chose to just smirk at her. "I will agree to getting up early. I make no other promises."

Blue eyes darkened and blinked up at her. "Deal" she murmured, voice low and husky.

Thirty minutes later they lay in Callie's bed facing each other but not touching. As they had crawled into bed and talked more, they seemed to inch closer and closer until they were less than an arms length away. Watching as the Latina's eyes closed and her breathing evened out, she struggled to hold off sleep for another minute "Callie?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" Arizona smiled at the cuteness of watching her fall asleep. Her heart ached and the butterflies now seemed to be in constant flight.

"You didn't say what you want"

"I didn't?" her forehead scrunched up in an adorable expression of confusion

"No, you didn't. What do you want?" her voice low and quiet.

Draping an arm across her slender waist and pulling her a little closer, a warm hand slipped under the back of the t shirt Arizona wore to rest against her bare skin. Her breath hitched as heat raced through her and a sleepy grin crossed Callie's face. "Mmm...so soft." she murmured, stroking the skin with her thumb and shifting closer until their chests brushed against each other. Arizona tried to wiggle backwards as she felt her nipples tighten into hard tips that pushed against the brunette, but the arm around her waist held firm. "I wanna kiss you. That's my want" the Latina murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Eyes wide and focused on the wall past Callie's head, Arizona shivered at the sensation caused by the fabric rubbing against her sensitive peaks each time one of them took a breath. Wet heat was racing through her and she wondered if now would be a good time to go rinse those bubbles off. So caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the opening of one dark eye and the smirk the brunette bit back almost as soon as it appeared.

* * *

 _ **Would love some feedback - let me know what you think! Things are starting to heat up a little...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! I love reading them! I am going to try and post every Thursday :) This chapter is much longer. This story is rated M so definitely look for smut in future chapters. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

" _Oh, ARIZONA! OH YES! Please don't stop" she dug her fingers into golden curls and held the blonde close as she lavished the naked Latina's nipple with her tongue before sucking it deeply into her mouth. Two of Arizona's slim fingers were buried deep inside of the brunette and were rubbing against the spongy part of her front wall as the heel of her hand grinded against her hard and sensitive clit. It had been way too long since the blonde had touched her like this and damn it felt good. No one else came close to Arizona's skill level when it came to playing her body. The ortho surgeon whimpered in protest as she pulled out then groaned loudly when she slammed deep inside of her again. Callie's hips were bucking uncontrollably and she was so close to falling apart in her lover's arms when her alarm started blaring. "Noooo" she whined as Arizona sat up and smiled at her, her blue eyes vibrant in the darkness. She reached for the offending item and fumbling, finally turned it off . Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned back smiling only to find herself still wearing pajamas and in an empty room. Falling hard against the mattress, she covered her face with fingers that she realized were still damp from her apparent self stimulation. Groaning loudly, she pounded the bed with her foot. "Fuck!"_

Arizona slid scrambled eggs onto 3 plates, adding bacon and toast before turning and handing one to Sofia. "Here you go, little miss" she smiled.

"Should I go wake Momma?" she looked so cute in purple and black with a little ribbon in her hair that she couldn't help but lean over to kiss her cheek making Sofia giggle.

Turning back to the stove to hide her smirk, she shook her head no. "Momma was busy when I checked on her earlier. She should be out in a few minutes"

Clearing her throat, Callie stepped into the kitchen, a blush staining her cheeks. She had heard what Arizona had said and realized that she had been there for at least part of her dream.

"Momma! We get bacon and eggs for breakfast!" Smiling at her daughter, the brunette gave her a hug. "Yay! Why don't you take that to the table and we will be there in just a minute. I want to talk to mommy for a second"

Arizona raised an eyebrow in her direction as she bit back a grin but not being able to contain the dimples that deepened in amusement.

As soon as Sofia was out of the room, Callie turned back to her. "So..uh...not sure what.."

Laughing, she patted the mortified Latina on the arm "It's ok, Callie, really. It was a dream. It's not like you could control it."

"Is it too early for a drink?" Callie laughed awkwardly

Arizona's laughed loudly, her head thrown back and the Latina stood memorized by the sight.

Finally catching her breath, the blonde grabbed a plate and headed for the table. Throwing a wink over her shoulder, she made the brunette's pulse race when she said "I enjoy a good show before breakfast anyway."

Gasping, Callie nearly dropped her own plate. "You watched?" her fervent whisper answered only with another deep laugh. It took a minute after Arizona left before the ortho doctor moved again. Considering all sides of the situation, she decided that having her hot ex-wife choose to watch her very intimate moment might not be all bad. Smiling smugly, she grabbed her plate and went to join them.

* * *

"Sofia, are you nervous?" Callie asked as they turned into the parking lot of the school.

"Nope" her answer was quick and confident

Glancing at Arizona, they shared a smile before the brunette momma looked in the rearview mirror at their daughter. "Not even a little bit?"

"No, Momma. It will be fine because I'm ...AWESOME" she said grinning and tossing her glossy hair over her shoulder. Her moms both burst out laughing. "So true, little miss, so true" Arizona agreed as Callie pointed at her "Wonder where she got that phrase from?"

Smirking, the blonde turned back to Sofia. "Are you too old for us to walk you to class? We don't want to embarrass you"

"Uh..no. You are definitely walking me" she nodded with conviction. "The other kids may be sad that they don't have two awesome parents but that's too bad." Her little eyebrow was raised and her arms were folded over her chest just like her momma and Arizona snickered at the identical looks. Callie pressed her lips together in a smirk, eyebrow raised, and nodded "That's right, Mija. You be you, right?"

They pulled into a parking spot but before they got out, Arizona stopped them. "Sofia, I'm really happy that you are so excited to go to school today. Do we need to have a talk though about behaving? I know you had a rough time in Seattle but I don't want a repeat performance here"

Sofia shook her head with conviction. "No, I promise I will be good." Smiling, the moms reached for their door handles but the little brunette fireball was not done. "When I make bad choices, Mommy gets really sad and a little bit mad. Momma gets really mad and a little bit sad. Now that you are both in New York I can't handle that all at once. It's sooo extra. I'd rather be good" With that she popped open her door and jumped out, backpack pulled behind her. The two moms just stared at each other. "Dear Lord, she is going to be a teenager in just 5 short years".

* * *

"Hey! Why am I the only one signing this giant stack?" she grumbled good naturedly. They had been able to get Sofia situated in her classroom and were now in a small conference room attached to the office filling out a stack of enrollment forms.

"Legal guardian, so you get the pleasure." Callie's smile was wide and genuine as she winked at her from across the table.

Arizona looked up at her with wide eyes, all actions frozen.

Glancing up at the blonde, Callie raised a teasing brow "What's wrong? I'm fine with it, Arizona. Now sign, woman" she laughed and pushed more papers her way.

The peds surgeon's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Mistaking the look on her face for anger, Callie paused and covered her hand with her own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that would upset you. I really didn't mean anything by it, I was just teasing you. Look, if you are tired, we can take these papers with us and you can sign them later. We can drop them off when we pick her up."

Shaking her head to clear it, Arizona flipped her hand over to grasp Callie's "No, no. I'm ok. I'm not mad...I was just surprised. I know I signed the papers the first time Sofia was enrolled here in New York but haven't you been signing everything since?"

"What? No, Arizona. I had the medical document giving me the legal right to seek medical care but there hasn't been anything else. If there had, I would have sent them to you" the confusion was evident on the Latina's face as this conversation got stranger.

"But why? Why would you have sent them to me rather than sign them yourself?" Dark brown eyes searched the blue ones in front of her. She knew Arizona enough to know that she was genuinely confused and not purposefully trying to rub salt in a long ago wound.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. The blonde nodded and started to say something but then closed her mouth and tilted her head waiting for an answer. "Uh...because you have full custody. It wouldn't be right to sign my name when I technically am not her legal guardian."

Blue eyes sparked with anger as Arizona stood and grabbed her phone. "I need to make a call, I will be right back." she had nearly left the room when she abruptly turned and went back to where Callie now sat with questions in her eyes. Grasping her hand she squeezed it gently "I just need to take care of something." she nodded reassuringly, "Now get to filling those out, woman, so I can sign them and we can go find some lunch, ok?"

Offering a small laugh and uncertain smile, Callie picked up the pen and went back to work. She wasn't sure what had just happened exactly but she trusted Arizona to tell her when she was ready. She paused, a giant smile spreading across her face. She trusted her. Arizona. She trusted Arizona. Smiling smugly, she started humming as she finished filling out the papers. This was going to work.

The majority of the school day was spent looking for apartments. Apparently Callie's lease was coming up for renewal and she thought it might be a good idea to look around as well. They had already been to several properties including a few that they had pulled up to but never left the car because of how bad the area was. Finding somewhere to live in New York could be a daunting task and Arizona hated every minute of it.

They pulled up to another apartment building, this one obviously brand new. Turning off the car, Callie turned to her and bit her lip as she started to say something but stopped.

"What is it?" Arizona questioned.

"I just...well, I've seen this apartment already but I really want to see what you think"

Smiling, Arizona nodded. It was sweet that Callie was asking for her opinion. Even though she was tired and her leg was starting to ache she was really curious about this one.

"Let me show you around first and then we can talk about it"

The apartment was gorgeous, but huge. It had 4 bedroom, 3 1/2 baths and a large living room with floor to ceiling windows and a panoramic view of the Hudson bay. Two of the bedrooms had full baths attached while the other two shared a bathroom off the hallway. The wooden floors were beautiful and the kitchen was large and stylish, she could picture Callie in there dancing while she cooked and Sofia coloring on the carpeted floor of the den. She could see it and it made her heartache that she wouldn't be a part of it.

"What do you think?" Callie questioned as she finished giving her the tour, turning to smile widely at her. "There is also a rooftop pool that is amazing! A park nearby and so close to the hospital and Sofia's school"

"It's beautiful, Calliope" her full name slipping out again as she lost herself in that smile that warmed her from the inside out.

Callie looked so happy that Arizona hesitated before asking "It's really big. Are you going to take in roommates?" The idea of strangers living with her daughter made her really nervous. She knew she would struggle with it but also knew that Callie was just as protective of Sofia as she is.

"No, I was hoping you would want to live here"

Ocean blue eyes widened. Stunned, she looked around herself again trying to find her words. "Callie, I'm not sure I can afford this. It's pretty big and I haven't sold my house in Seattle yet."

"I don't think I'm explaining this right. I want us all to live here together." She grasped Arizona's hands letting them swing in between them. "There's plenty of room. You could have your own space and Sofia would get both of us every day. She would have both parents and one room"

Callie's warm brown eyes watched her as a million thoughts and questions went through her mind. Tilting her head, she considered her. The question had shocked her as she had never considered sharing an apartment with Callie but not sharing a bed. Could they do it? Would this enhance their relationship and make them better friends? Or would this destroy a friendship that they had barely begun to build again? Sighing softly, she looked down at their clasped hands. "I'm not saying no but I need some time to think about this"

A soft smile crossed the Latina's face as she pulled the blonde in for a gentle hug. "Ok. Yes, take some time. You'll let me know?

Confusion evident on her face, Arizona nodded. In the past the brunette would have pushed for an answer right away then blown up if it wasn't the one she wanted. She liked this Callie. The Callie she had fallen in love with and married was confident and badass at work but emotional and...not needy so much but more needed to be needed and needed to be in charge...in a relationship. She bit a smile back though as another thought came to her. Calliope may have been lacking in confidence when it came to the emotional part of a relationship, but she was a confident badass in bed. Hmm...she hoped not every part of her had changed.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of Sofia. The tiny brunette had a great day at school, loved her teacher and was so excited to discover her best friend from her old school was in her class again. Finally they were able to settle her down in bed after dinner and then they both collapsed on the sofa with a glass of wine.

"Ok, Callie, ask me" she turned on the couch to face her

"What?" she asked, her brow lowered in confusion

Smiling, dimples popping, she reached out and nudged her. "C'mon, ask me"

Thinking that this might be the beginning of another invitation to watch her bathe, a slow and breathtaking smile slid across the brunette's face. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned "Yeah?"

"Yep. Ask me" dimples now on full display

"Ok, Arizona. Two needs and a want"

Eyes bright with amusement, she nodded. "Ok. I need to talk to you about Sofia, then I need to talk to you about the apartment.

Agreeing, Callie nodded surprised that the blonde was jumping right in. "Ok. And your want?"

This evidently was the source of Arizona's amusement. "Oh, yeah. We are going to need to talk about that butterfly tattoo"

Choking and nearly spitting out her wine, the Latina coughed as the peds surgeon rubbed her back. "You really did watch!"

Laughing, she shook her head. "I didn't really. I woke up I think right at the beginning because you were moving around so much. When I looked over I noticed the tattoo but didn't get a close look because I thought you would probably appreciate a little privacy before you ….rinsed off the bubbles." She smiled cheekily then laughed out loud when Callie blushed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute as they both took a sip of wine and relaxed back into the cushions.

Thinking about the upcoming discussion she felt her anxiety level increase. Taking a deep breath, she began. "Callie, I need to ask you something." she bit her lip

"Ok….what is it?"

"If you could go back and change what happened in court, what would you do different"

Inhaling deeply, she nodded. "Ok, I guess we should talk about this. Yeah, ok. Arizona, I am so, so sorry.." she stopped, her eyes drawn together in confusion as the blonde waived her off.

"No, Callie, not that part. It's ok, really. It sucked for both of us but that's not what I was asking. If I was never awarded full custody, if we still had joint, would you have done anything differently? Would you make different choices now?"

Sitting back she took a deep breath in relief that this wasn't going to be the intense conversation she had originally imagined. Picking up her wine glass, she took a small sip as she considered the question. "No, I really don't think so"

"Really?"

Turning towards her and shifting a little closer, Callie smiled "I was terrible to you, Arizona. I was terrible and you were still amazing. I think that no matter what you would have eventually let Sofia and I move to New York because you loved me that much." her smile grew as she saw things more clearly herself. "You wanted me to be happy."

Nodding in agreement, Arizona smiled softly. "What about since moving to New York? Would it have changed anything then?"

"I don't think so. You made it so easy! You never threw it up in my face or made me feel like a lesser parent. You made it easy. I think I would be in the same place doing the same exact thing. Why are you asking this?"

Searching the face in front of her, Arizona seemed to find what she was looking for. Leaning forward she placed her glass on the table. "I need to tell you something, Callie, and I think it may upset you but I don't want any secrets between us. I just didn't realize this was a secret until today. I mean, I wondered why I never heard anything from you but I was so busy and still dealing with everything and.."

"Arizona" Callie said, her eyes narrowed.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde relaxed her shoulders and smiled uncomfortably. "You still make me nervous sometimes"

Moving her hand to cover a slim thigh, Callie smiled at her. "I love that you still ramble when you're nervous. Now, what is it you need to tell me?"

Reaching for the manilla envelope that had been delivered earlier, Arizona handed it to her. "You've had joint custody of Sofia since about 6 weeks after we went to court. I said we did it wrong and I meant it. I had the papers sent to you then but should have followed up. I didn't realize until you made me sign all of her registration papers that you had no idea."

Callie pulled out the packet of papers with tears and wonder in her eyes. "I did? I do? You gave me joint custody?" her words were choked with emotions.

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes. Sofia has two mommies and both of them deserve to have her and love her as much as possible. I called my attorney and made him send me the documents right away including the delivery receipt. I was prepared to sue him if he never sent the documents to you. I was actually not very nice, I may need to send him some kind of gift or fruit basket…" she watched as Callie flipped through the documents.

"I didn't know, I never got them. What happened.." she gasped as she came to the last page which was the delivery receipt dated not even a month after she had moved to New York. The address listed was correct and it was signed….by Penny.

It was nearly 15 minutes later when the blonde surgeon found enough courage to enter the kitchen where the Latina was pacing back and forth and angrily muttering in spanish, punctuating her words with an occasional swig from the wine bottle on the counter.

Moving close to the brunette, she leaned in letting a full breast brush against her arm. Callie's hands were clenched in fists against the counter while she tried to control her anger at a woman that was gone forever from her life. Arizona gently pressed in closer, letting her hand drift down to draw circles on one of the brunettes. She could feel the shift in the air and knew exactly when Callie's attention turned to her and her actions. Letting her nose brush against a tanned neck she whispered quietly. "She was wrong, Calliope, she was wrong but she's gone. It's ok to let it go" backing away to a safer distance but still within arms reach, she found dark eyes staring at her. She knew that look well and her heart rate tripled as the Latina took a step closer and pulled her into her arms. "You..I can't believe...I was horrible to you and you gave our daughter back to me not once but three times now. How do I even deserve you? How could you trust me that much?" There were tears in her eyes as she hugged her tightly, lips brushing a pale temple.

Raising her hands to rest on strong shoulders, she met her gaze. "I have never doubted your love for our daughter. Of course I trust you with her. It's the only thing that gives me peace when she is away... I know she is in the very best hands."

"Arizona, please." she whispered as she trailed her lips over her cheek to her jawline.

"Calliope…" her name said on a breath as butterflies fluttered inside the peds surgeon. She needed to stop this, it was too soon. There were still things she needed to work through. All of these very responsible thoughts passed through Arizona's mind at the same time that she turned her head the slightest bit to meet those searching lips. As they brushed against hers, she gasped while Callie whimpered at the contact. The kiss was light yet full of emotion. Lips brushing, caressing and pressing again and again but never opening. For a long moment after, they just held each other, feeling their hearts slowly calm.

"Live with me, Arizona. I want to date you. If we live in different places, I will never see you because of our schedules _._ We can have separate rooms, Sofia can have both of us, and I can see you every evening"

Nodding, she agreed. "Ok, but we need to go slow and there has to be some rules if this is going to work."

Squeezing her around the waist in excitement, Callie nodded. "I can do rules. I can totally do rules" her smile was bright when she pulled back to look into the ocean blue eyes that she could never get enough of. "First one can be no free shows"

Arizona's head fell back in laughter. "Oh, absolutely not! You convinced me to stay in your bed and all subsequent shows are fair game" dropping another quick kiss on those full red lips she winked at her and pulled away. "Speaking of, Sofia's asleep in her room again. Would you like me to take the couch?"

She couldn't help but let her eyes drift down to the blonde's ass as she left the room. Damn she had missed seeing her move. Raising darkened brown eyes to meet amused blue, she smiled "Not on your life".

* * *

 _ **Please let me know how I did :) Also, Arizona has not forgotten about the tattoo and either have I ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for reading my story! I know I said I would post on Thursdays, and I plan to. At the request of a few reviewers including "a desperate reader", here is a bonus chapter ;) Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**_

* * *

"So what kind of rules do you think we need to set?" Callie asked as Arizona made her way across the room. She had opted for a shower that night and had just come out of the bathroom in a tank top and sleep shorts with her hair loose and still damp on her shoulders. Grinning at the brunette that was propped up against the headboard with several pillows, the blonde dried her tousled hair with a towel before sitting next to Callie on the edge of the bed.

"I think we need to set them together so we both understand what they are and why we need them" she smiled softly.

Callie nodded even as she found herself distracted by very pink lips that she knew were sometimes incredibly soft and at other times incredibly demanding.

"Calliope...are you listening to me?" brown eyes flew up to hers with forced innocence.

"Absolutely" she smirked not sorry at all about getting caught especially when she saw amusement glistening in gorgeous blue eyes. "what and why, got it. How do we do this?"

Tucking a strand of dark glossy hair behind the Latina's ear, she grinned at her. "How about we think about it tonight and talk about it tomorrow? This has been a pretty full day already"

"Hmmm" Callie nodded then squinted at her "Ok, but where do you anticipate kissing falling on this list? Will it be on the do list or the don't list?"

Pursing her lips and raising her eyes to the ceiling, Arizona pretended to think about it before smiling at the brunette. "I think that one should definitely be on the do list"

"Oh, thank god" Callie smiled and pulled the giggling blonde into her arms. She gently wrapped a hand in blonde curls and pulled her down until their lips met and pressed together. Arizona moaned when the ortho goddess pulled back tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth until it slid free. Immediately moving back to find her lips again, she sighed softly at the sweetness of the mostly innocent kisses. Dropping several more on those very full red lips, she moved up and kissed her forehead too making Callie laugh softly. Rubbing their noses together she sighed again before burying her face in the tan skin of her neck enjoying their closeness and the sensation of being held. Content, they cuddled for several long minutes before Arizona stirred.

Sitting up, straddling the Latina's thighs, she smiled at her as a thought occurred to her. "Can I…" she bit her lip nervously and looked down at all of that smooth and soft caramel skin visible in a wide strip between where her shirt had ridden up and the low slung waistline of her sleep pants. Lifting her eyes to meet Callie's, she gave her a teasing smile. "Can I see your tattoo?"

Heart rate increasing to a pounding tempo, Callie tried to hide it as she rolled her eyes playfully. Reaching down to tuck a thumb into her waistband. she drew it down slowly, exposing her midriff, before continuing on. The tattoo was located just a few scant inches above and to the left of her pubic bone and by the time it was fully exposed, Arizona eyes were a midnight blue and her breath had quickened at the teasingly slow reveal. Swallowing thickly, she reached a tentative hand forward before drawing it back again. Grasping her fingers, Callie gave her an encouraging nod as she placed them on her warm skin. Closing her eyes briefly at the contact, she smiled at the blonde. "It's ok, you can touch it."

Blue eyes darted up to meet hers, taking note of the Latina's flushed cheeks and attentive gaze before drifting slowly back down her body, lingering for a long moment on where taut nipples poked against the thin fabric of her shirt, before continuing on.

"You don't even like butterflies" she whispered reverently as she traced the edges of the pink shape, memorized by how vibrant the colors were against Callie's beautiful caramel colored skin.

"But I like the girl who wears the butterflies" she smiled, voice soft and loving.

Raising an eyebrow at the memory of a similar comment about sandwiches when they first started dating, she wasn't surprised to find a teasing grin on the ortho goddess' face. A thrill shot through her before confusion etched across her features.

"Which girl wears butterflies?" she questioned, her nose scrunched up in a way that Callie loved.

"You do" she grinned

"What? I don't wear butterflies!" she protested starting to move away before the brunette reached out to wrap her hands around slim hips, holding her in place.

"I remember once, after we had just started dating, I was in the chapel at the hospital with Addison"

"Callie, really? I'm not sure I'm buying this" she questioned with a stone face but eyes glittering with amusement.

"I know, Addison in a chapel, but it's a true story." she laughed

"Anyway, I was talking about how I had kissed a peds surgeon and how I really, really liked you. Except you liked butterflies which, you know, I'm badass" She shrugged and laughed as she shook her head at the memory "I was telling her how much I was falling for you, and that you were perky, like really perky, and loved butterflies and everything pink. I even told her there were butterflies on your scrub cap just to make it clear how perky you actually were. I am the polar opposite of perky so me being so completely infatuated with someone so incredibly cute and cheerful was what convinced her I was seriously into you." Grinning at the memory, she became thoughtful "Ever since we met, butterflies have always reminded me of you. They are just so beautiful, free, and seeing one always makes me smile. So, yeah, I love the girl who loves the butterflies." Arizona blinked back tears as she listened to the end of the story, ignoring the fluttering in her chest. Dimples popping, she grinned down at her.

"And the pink?" she tilted her head with curiosity

"It's your favorite color. I wanted all the different patterns in your scrub cab but it would have been too detailed for such a small area."

"Hmmm" she murmured as she traced the delicate lines. "Callie? You didn't...not in Seattle..and it's not new...Callie, when did you get this?"

The brunette stilled underneath her. She looked up to find soft dark brown eyes focused intently on her. She could feel the shift in the air again and wondered what was coming. "I uh...I got it a month or so after I moved here." she whispered.

Arizona tilted her head and stared at her as she processed the information. Getting no response, Callie nervously continued on. "I uh...I knew Penny was a mistake. I did but I was so desperate not to fail again. Looking back, I don't know what I was thinking. I had you, this bright shiny star in the sky and I let you go and was too scared I would fail again." She moved her hands to grasp the blonde's thighs, drawing circles with her thumbs against the edge of the fabric, occasionally dipping low enough to caress smooth skin. "I needed someone who needed me and so I tried to polish Penny to be a bright shiny star but she wasn't. Not for me at least. It was easier to ignore what I was feeling in Seattle, between work, our friends, you and Sofia I was able to convince myself I could love her. In New York there were no other distractions besides work. She was dull and plain and...just not you. I missed you so much, Arizona. I was just so scared". Knowing what she said would probably raise more questions her eyes pleaded for understanding as she waited for a response.

Searching the face in front of her that she had loved for so long, Arizona took her time to think about all that Callie had said. She had a lot of questions about her time spent with Penny. She wanted to know when Callie knew it was a mistake and when she had decided she wanted to be with her again. She wanted to know why she had stayed with Penny when she knew she was wrong for her and why she had never came back to Seattle when it was over. There were so many unanswered questions burning for answers but as she looked at the hope and anxiety intermingled in the brown eyes before her, she hesitated wondering if it would be best to leave the heavier questions for another time. Instead, she tried to focus on the things pertaining to her. Callie loved her. She thought she was a bright shiny star and had missed her. Had apparently missed her enough to get a tattoo in her honor. Looking back down at the cute and yet incredibly sexy image, she scrunched her nose up in confusion again.

"You missed me, so ...you got a tattoo?"

Relief evident, the Latina smiled. "It seemed inappropriate to put my wedding ring back on but I wanted something permanent."

The fluttering in her tummy increased in intensity, and she struggled to ignore it. "I have a lot of questions, Callie."

"I know, and I..I want to answer all of them, but maybe not today?"

She nodded with understanding because it had indeed been a very full day. Smiling softly, dimples flashed as she leaned close enough that Callie could feel her warm breath against her skin. Heat streaked through her and gathered, pulsing and pounding in her core.

"It's beautiful" she murmured "Is that my..?"

"Y..yes…" she stammered. "I had them make the wings out of your initials. I thought the guy did a pretty good job."

"Mmmm" was her only response as she continued her close inspection. Callie closed her eyes tightly as she tried to hide her body's reaction to the blonde's lips being so close. It felt like every one of her cells were aching to be touched and caressed. A low moan ripped from her throat when she felt the tip of a warm tongue trace the initials as they curved to form elegant wings..

Arizona knew it was too soon and knew she should wait. There were still a lot of questions, things to discuss, rules to make, and boundaries to set but she couldn't help but taste that glorious skin and the permanent way that Callie had marked her own body as hers. Callie was hers. Pressing an open mouth kiss to the pink tinted skin, she murmured "Mine" just loud enough for the Latina to hear her.

Gasping at that one word, she couldn't help but tangle her fingers in blonde curls, holding her close. "Yours. Always" her response was low and filled with emotion.

Pressing her forehead against her abdomen, Arizona took a deep breath. She could smell the brunette's arousal and the intoxicating scent was making her dizzy. She fought the urge to go further but was finding it extremely difficult

Callie loved sex. She especially loved sex with Arizona. She had had good sex with other people but no one was able to bring her body to the heights that the blonde peds surgeon could. She desperately wanted to push her head down just a few more inches to where her clit was hard and aching with need. She craved the taste of the blonde as well as the touch of her mouth on her core as her lips and tongue searched for and found every hidden treasure she had. The brunette could tell that Arizona was struggling to contain her own desires though which meant she wasn't really ready. Even as her hips bucked up slightly, Callie eased the grip on her hair. "Two needs and a want, Arizona" she managed to get out.

Kissing her skin again, Arizona looked up and Callie gasped at the naked want in her eyes. Blinking a few times, the blonde gained control of herself. Clearing her throat she nodded. Her voice was low and raspy "I need to take a cold shower. I need to finish making a few calls about having my stuff brought here. I want to take you out on a date." she smiled impishly.

A breathtaking smile spread over the Latina's face and her eye's lit up "You do?"

Flashing her dimples, she smiled and nodded "Yep. I mean you are already mine so the least I can do is take you out" she winked.

Raising a dark eyebrow with a smirk, Callie nodded "Okay then, I accept."

Smiling a brilliant smile, Arizona nodded before sliding off of Callie. Stopping, she turned back and dropped another kiss on the pink butterfly then hesitated before bending one more time to press a firm and lingering kiss against the fabric covering the tip of the Latina's folds where her needy clit was still pulsing. Giving her a flirty wink when she failed to stop a low moan from escaping, she strolled out of the room, hips swaying.

"Damn it" Callie murmured even as another grin crossed her face. Groaning with both frustration and anticipation, she fell back on the pillows.

* * *

 _ **Would love to hear what you think and how you liked this chapter. Also, I love to hear ideas and suggestions also :) Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm running a little late, but it's still Thursday :) Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! It's been a really busy week but I didn't forget you all. This is a little shorter and probably not edited very well but I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Turning on her side, Callie smiled as she woke to the sight of the beautiful blonde in the bed next to her. Arizona had taken a call from Dr. Herman the night before that had lasted quite some time. She had tried to stay awake and wait for her but obviously she hadn't made it. Letting her eyes roam over the figure next to her, she sighed with contentment. How she had been able to turn her back on this and walk away was more than she could fathom. She had been such a freaking mess at the time.

Arizona was lying on her tummy, hands tucked beneath her pillow and face towards Callie. The covers were tangled up at the foot of the bed, leaving them both uncovered in the cool morning air. Scooching a little closer, the Latina reached out and carefully brushed blonde curls out of her face and over a pale shoulder that was sprinkled with freckles. Pulling the covers up so that the blonde wouldn't feel the chill, she hesitated before letting them fall across toned thighs. It had been a very long time since she had been able to gaze her fill at the peds surgeon and she decided that she didn't want to waste this opportunity. Her fingers trembled slightly at the sudden and overwhelming urge she had to trace the invisible line between each freckle with the very tip of her tongue. There were a few of them that she remembered vividly as they were some of her frequent points of interest as she had explored every inch of Arizona's delectable skin. Heart rate increasing slightly at the memory, she pictured the one that was sometimes visible during the day depending on how low the peds doctor's neckline fell. The freckle on the inside lower part of her right breast was a huge turn on and a major distraction. She smiled at the memory of the multiple times she had stopped to kiss and suck at it, pulling the giggling blonde's top down further to gain better access. Eyes traveling down to where the shirt had shifted up, she spent a moment admiring the bare skin there before her attention was drawn to the taut roundness of the most amazing ass she had ever had the pleasure of sinking her teeth into, literally. Her hands itched to mold and squeeze all of that perfection as she reacquainted herself with her curves. She imagined kissing along that bare skin and then moving down to peel those very tiny shorts down inch by inch with her teeth until every bit of her was exposed. Then she would fill her hands with her and knead all of that glorious flesh as her tongue traced the line where ass met leg. She wouldn't be able to contain her excitement as Arizona parted her creamy thighs for her and opened herself up for whatever Callie wanted to give her. And oh she had plenty to give her. She would start by tracing her tongue…

"Good morning, Calliope" the soft voice startled her from her daydream and brown eyes flew up to meet bright blue.

"Hey there, beautiful" she smiled guiltily knowing that there was little chance that Arizona hadn't guessed where her thoughts had been.

Arizona let her gaze sweep over the brunette who was rumpled from sleep. It was a look that the blonde had always found incredibly sexy and she bit her lip at the rush of desire that washed over her. Turning on her side to face the brunette, she didn't miss how those chocolate brown eyes darted down to her chest as her breasts pressed against the soft fabric. Waiting until their eyes met again, she smiled knowingly and watched as a light blush covered Callie's face.

Clearing her throat, the brunette grinned and shrugged. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Do you have to go in to the hospital today?" Arizona slid her hand over to play with the brunette's fingers where they lay on the bed.

"Not until tomorrow. When does Dr. Herman get in?" She asked, distracted by the contrasting colors of their skin where their fingers were now tangled together.

"Tomorrow morning." she smiled up at her "Looks like we have another free day"

"I think you're right" she answered as Arizona let go of her hand in order to fall on her back and arch into a full body stretch, straining the fabric over her breasts and causing the tank to ride up even further.

Callie swallowed hard, saliva filling her mouth instantly as she gazed at not only the freckle from her memories but also nipples that were hardening before her. Midnight blue eyes watched her intently as pale fingers pushed her tank up further and rubbed at the smooth skin of her abdomen, taking in every bit of the Latina's attention. "I love the way you look at me, Calliope." she whispered. "No one else had ever looked at me in quite the same way. I've really missed that."

The stared at each other as a thousand unspoken words lingered between them. Callie had just leaned forward to press their lips together when the moment was broken by the sound of small feet padding through the hallway followed by the slam of a bathroom door.

Sighing softly, Arizona dropped a quick kiss on her waiting lips before sitting up and pulling her prosthesis on. "I need to get out there before she finds us together and the questions begin"

Nodding, Callie climbed out of the bed and went to stand in front of the blonde. "Is it weird that we are sneaking around behind our daughter's back? Isn't that backwards?" she laughed lightly as Arizona wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Smiling up at her, the peds surgeon's eyes were lit with amusement. "At least we will have all the tricks down before she starts dating" she winked.

One eyebrow raised, Callie shook her head. "She isn't dating until she is at least 35"

Slowly peeling her pajama bottoms down to expose her very favorite tattoo in the whole world, Arizona just hummed in response as she kissed the butterfly gently sending the Latina's heart rate soaring. Stunned, Callie could only stand there as the blonde moved around her to get to the door. "I believe I was promised chocolate chip pancakes with my room so you better get moving" she whispered in her ear as she scooted past her.

An hour and a half later they dropped a very excited 8 year off at her classroom and found themselves with 7 hours of free time. Sliding back into the car, Callie turned to look at her. "So...what would you like to do today?"

"How about furniture shopping, lunch and then we go from there?"

"That sounds good. Is this our date?" a tan hand reached out to tangle their fingers together.

Arizona smiled and looked up at her. "Nope. I want to take you out on a real date. I want to dress up and take you to a fancy restaurant then go back to make smores over the fireplace and then…"

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Callie prompted her to continue "...and then…?"

"And then something really fun that I've wanted to do with you for a while now" she smiled teasingly.

"Mmmm." Callie gave a slight nod along with a knowing look "Something really fun?"

"Yep" Arizona smiled knowing what the Latina was thinking but also knowing she wasn't quite ready for that yet. Still, she knew the brunette would like what she had planned and she couldn't wait to find an opportunity to make it all happen.

The first few furniture stores they stopped at didn't have exactly what they were looking for. Over the course of the morning they had decided that a white or off white leather couch might be the best choice for the new apartment they had both agreed to try to live together in. They both liked the idea that they could change the throw pillows and immediately change the feel of the room. There was so much natural light in the living room that it would be a beautiful room no matter what color they picked.

They day had gone really well so far as they talked and laughed, holding hands nearly the entire time. Stopping for a quick lunch, they had two more places they wanted to stop by before quitting for the day. They were thrilled to find just what they were looking for within a large furniture warehouse type store. The leather was as soft as butter and had a matching loveseat with built in recliners.

"Callie, what are you doing?" she smiled down at the brunette as she stretched out on the sofa.

"What?" she questioned innocently "Gotta make sure it's comfortable" she winked at her before yanking her down with her, being careful of her prosthesis. "And we have to make sure there's room for two" she waggled her eyebrows at the giggling blonde.

Amused by her antics, Arizona couldn't hide her giggle as she snuggled into the soft skin of Callie's neck, breathing her in. "Awfully presumptuous of you" she laughed as she stretched out on top of the Latina, grateful that the area where they were was mostly vacant of people.

"Well, a girl can dream" she winked while pulling the blonde closer not even trying to resist the urge to slide her hand down to press on her lower back, maybe just a tad too low for appropriate behavior in public. She reveled in the weight of her body on top of her own and let her legs fall open so that the peds surgeon was cradled between them.

Bracing herself on her elbows over the brunette, Arizona bit her lip before smiling softly as she considered her for a moment "Do you?"

Distracted by the action that pressed their pelvises tighter together, Callie missed the question "What?"

She tilted her head, smile still in place. "Do you dream about me?" the question was said quietly and earnestly.

A flip comment sat on her tongue before she hesitated as the question hit an unexpected soft spot of emotion. Aware of their surroundings and yet knowing this was important to Arizona and to her own feelings, she composed herself before answering. "There is so much I want to say to you, Arizona, but it's still early and I don't want to scare you away by saying too much too soon"

"I understand Callie. I wish I could help you but I can't. I can tell you that I'm not running and I would like to hear what you want to tell me, whenever you are ready."

Nodding, she searched her face before answering. "Do I dream about you?" Arizona gave a slight nod of her head. Moving her hands up to cradle her face, her thumbs stroked over the hint of dimples as she looked directly into the eyes she loved. "Oh yeah. All the time. I dream of those amazing blue eyes, and your soft lips and beautiful body. I dream of your touch and your taste and more than anything I dream of those sweet dimples and those moments when you laugh so hard your head falls back." Arizona's smile was beautiful and Callie couldn't help but match it. "I dream of waking up next to you and watching your eyelids flutter before finally opening and that smile that's like the sunrise. Do I dream about you? Arizona, you ARE my dream and I'm so sorry I ever lost sight of that"

Arizona watched Callie carefully as she gave her impassioned speech. She searched those bottomless brown eyes to weigh the truthfulness of her words. When all she could find was love, hope, and complete certainty in her own words, the blonde braced a hand on either side of the brunette's head and leaned down for a sweet kiss that quickly ignited into something more.

Letting the tip of her tongue sweep over a full bottom lip, Arizona gasped when the brunette immediately sucked it into her own mouth. When she finally released it, the blonde pulled back, stunned by the intense reaction of her own body and how it had ground down against Callie's seemingly on it's own. Had it always been this good between them? Why did it seem even more intense than it ever had before?

Leaning in for another taste, she quickly changed her mind and pulled back again before standing and reaching for the brunette's hand. "Calliope, please, let's go back to your house"

Callie could only nod as she took her hand and let her lead her from the store. Her heart beat for the woman beside her and for the possibilities of what was coming.

* * *

 _ **I know it is taking a long time to get to the really sexy parts but it will be worth it. I just don't believe that after everything they have been through and the hurt they both caused each other that they would immediately jump into a full on physical relationship. I think they would both decide it was necessary to go slow and to be sure, if not for their sake then for Sofia's. When they do take that next step though, it will be explosive. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Loving all of the comments! Thank you:)**_

* * *

"We need to set some rules, Calliope" she murmured as full lips found their way down the sensitive length of her neck.

"Mmmkay" the brunette agreed as she cradled the blonde on her lap where she had pulled her down just minutes after locking the apartment door. Exploring the sweet skin below her ear with her lips and tongue, she was already lost in a fog of desire. The drive back had been quick but had felt lengthy as a slender hand had rested firmly on a muscular thigh, drawing circles that slowly creeped higher and higher up her inseam. They had barely made it in the door before she had pressed the blonde against it and kissed her deeply before pulling her to the sofa where they were currently in each other's arms.

Moaning softly, Arizona tried to pull back but became overwhelmed when a tan hand found and squeezed the swell of her ass. Gasping, her head fell back and her fingers tangled in dark strands of silky hair. Taking advantage of her increased access, the Latina quickly moved to drop kisses across her chest where the vneck of her button up shirt left her creamy skin exposed.

Her head was spinning as that amazing mouth left wet kisses over her heated skin as it explored her cleavage. Deft fingers released the top two button of her shirt and the brunette groaned as she finally found that freckle that she had fantasized about that morning. Sucking on the sensitive skin, she reveled in the feeling of the blonde tugging her hair, bringing her mouth in tighter against the curve of her breast. Her hand made its way to a firm globe and kneaded it gently before long fingers slid underneath the blonde's shirt and the silkiness of her bra to palm her bare flesh.

Heat and moisture pooled between her thighs, wetting her panties and threatening to soak through the jeans she had put on that morning as Callie pulled her to her and stroked and teased her tongue with her own. It was only when cool fingers circled her taut nipple that Arizona pulled back with a gasp and stilled the brunette's hand. Pulling it from her clothing, she kissed her gently trying to lessen the impact of her rejection.

"We...we need...Callie..." she murmured, still overwhelmed with the strength of her own desire.

Nodding, the brunette reluctantly moved her hands to the peds surgeons waist and pressed their foreheads together while they both caught their breaths. They held each other for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth and comfort as their heart rates slowed.

Arizona sighed as she slid off of the Latina's lap and shakily stood, holding her hand out to her. Callie was her drug of choice and she knew she would be a lifelong addict. Her heart raced when she was near and she yearned to touch and be touched but she also knew she needed to take it slow this time. There were still a few hurts that needed tended.

Placing her hand in the blonde's, Callie stood confused where they were going. "I think we better have this talk at the table" Arizona smiled, dimples popping. Callie smirked playfully at her. "Yeah, ok. I don't know if tables are necessarily safe either but we can try it". The blonde laughed even while blushing lightly as the memory of several encounters on a table flooded her mind. "Keep it in your pants, Calliope" she quipped teasingly, pulling her to the table before letting her go and pulling out a seat across from her. Laughing, the brunette smiled widely, setting butterflies fluttering through the peds surgeons chest again. She loved the sight of the brunette's gorgeous smile and dark eyes filled with amusement. It was truly memorizing and she caught her breath before biting her bottom lip as she watched.

"This table talk isn't going to happen at all, Arizona, if you keep looking at me like that" Callie murmured as her body responded to the lust clearly on display in those deep blue eyes. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Arizona tossed a wink in her direction as she stood "I'm going to get us a small glass of wine and then we can talk". Watching her walk away in her tight jeans, that accentuated her perfect ass, and blue and white plaid button up, Callie took a deep breath before smiling again. She could do rules, if she got Arizona in the process, she could totally do rules.

Coming back with two glasses of wine and a notebook and pens, Arizona grinned at her as she set them all down.

"Ok. I think we should maybe start with the two needs and a want and go from there. Let's each write ours down and then we can discuss them and why we feel they are important. Sound good?"

Callie nodded as she picked up a pen and looked at the empty page in front of her. Two wants and a need….this shouldn't be too difficult, right? As she thought it over she found it was actually a lot harder than what she thought. There were a lot of things she wanted but they weren't necessarily "rules". For example, she wanted to kiss Arizona and touch her and see her every day. She wanted to listen to her laugh and know she was the one that made her happy. She wanted to tuck their daughter in together and spend time as a family and...and...ok, this may be harder than she thought.

Arizona put her pen down and looked up at the brunette that was still writing. Taking a sip of her wine she watched as she flipped the page and began writing on the backside as well. Looking down at her own paper, she felt anxiety building in her chest as the Latina kept going and going. How many rules did she need? She wondered as her nervousness grew. Finally, squeezing one last word in at the very bottom of the page, Callie laid down her pen and looked up at her with a smile on her face. "Done." she pronounced. "Are you ready?"

Less excited now about sharing what she had written, the blonde nodded hesitantly. "I am. Did you want to go first?"

Watching her carefully, the brunette wondered about the look on her face. "Are you ok?" she reached out to touch a slender hand.

Nodding warily, Arizona smiled. "Nervous, I guess"

A wide smile spread across a tan face causing the blonde's heart rate to increase again. "It's just us, Arizona. There's no need to be nervous. Seriously. We have already been through everything. These rules won't break us"

Grinning back at her, the peds surgeon visibly relaxed. "You're right. Ok, how about we take turns? I list one and then you list one"

When Callie nodded in agreement, Arizona took a breath before looking up to meet dark eyes and deciding to cover the big one first. "No sex for 30 days" she paused waiting for a reaction but when the Latina just waited for her explanation, she continued on "I know we've done this before with horrible results but I need to know that you are 100% sure about this and I need to know that I am 100% sure about this as well. We have Sofia to think about and she is older now and understands more. I just think that if we are going to live together and see if we can work, we need to take sex out of the equation for at least a little bit." She braced herself for the reaction that was typical of the brunette but instead watched in surprise as Callie took in her explanation and seemed to calmly think about it.

"No sex for 30 days? What are the parameters for that? Like no touching at all or just specifically no sex? Is 30 days a hard limit or is there room for negotiation?"

When Arizona stared at her is surprise, Callie looked at her with confusion. "I'm not trying to disrespect you or argue your point, I'm just still figuring out how this discussion is supposed to work"

Letting go of her shock at the calmness of the brunette's response, Arizona smiled at her. "No, no, that's great. Let's discuss those things. That's exactly what I want to do."

Grinning with relief, the ortho goddess nodded. "Ok. So...just sex? Or no touching at all?"

Arizona pursed her lips as she thought about what was reasonable. She herself couldn't seem to keep her hands or mouth off the brunette so there was no reason to set both of them up for failure. "I think that kissing and touching and an occasional good ole junior high makeout session once in a while would be appropriate. Not in front of Sofia though."

"So first through third base is fine, just no home runs?" Callie teased as she arched a perfect brow.

"Let's take it a day at a time, but yes, no home runs for at least 30 days" she smiled and nodded

"Hmm...30 days is a long time. How about 3 weeks?" the brunette asked hopefully

"30 days plus time served?" she revised, when met with a teasing stare from the blonde. Arizona couldn't hold it in and laughed lightly.

"3 dates...and then we talk about it" she said.

"Does today count?" she reached over and tangled their fingers together

"Nope" the blonde smiled as her dimples flashed. Their eyes met and held as they grinned at each other.

"Ok, so 3 dates and then we talk about it" Callie agreed with a nod before her gaze turned thoughtful. "Can I ask you something?"

Looking down at her paper, Arizona nodded.

"Is there another reason you want to wait?" the Latina felt like there was a shadow of something lurking in the beautiful depths of those blue eyes she just wasn't sure what it was.

Biting her lip and hesitating, the peds surgeon lifted her gaze to meet Callie's. Open and honest, right? "Yes, but I'm not quite ready to talk about it. I will, eventually, but I'm not ready yet. Is that ok?"

A slow and understanding smile spread across the gorgeous woman before her. "Absolutely. You'll let me know when you are ready?"

Nodding, she gave her a small smile before glancing at her very long list "Ok, your turn. What's one of your needs?"

"I think that if we are going to make this work, we need to make sure we sit down and plan things out each week"

Tilting her head in curiosity, Arizona scrunched her nose up in that cute way that Callie loved. "What do you mean?"

Still holding the blonde's hand, the brunette explained. "We need to have a plan regarding Sofia, responsibilities for that week, time for us, etc.. Let's make sure we sit down each week and talk about what is happening and what each of us are able to do then neither of us should feel overwhelmed"

Nodding happily, she agreed. This was going well so far. "That's a good idea. I love it"

"Ok. My next one is space. Since we are living together.." Callie let out a little squeal of excitement and squeezed the slender fingers in her grasp. Looking up, Arizona giggled at the joy on her face. Leaning forward she captured those full lips in a sweet kiss before she continued on. "...Since we are living together, we need to respect each other's space. If I need a little space it doesn't mean I'm necessarily upset or angry, I just might need space to process. So if one of us needs space we need to say it and the other should respect that and not become upset. It's ok if we occasionally need a little time to be alone"

"Space. Got it. That's good...I've gotten a lot better about spending time by myself" she smiled. "Alright, my turn. My next one was boundaries which kind of goes with space but I also wondered about physical boundaries."

Arizona smiled in confusion but nodded for her to continue

"I won't go in your room unless you invite me, that really goes without saying but I will say it anyway" she grinned "You, however, are welcome in my room anytime" she winked and smiled as the blonde blushed. "No touching when Sofia is around, I got that part but what if she isn't around? Is it ok to touch you or do I need to wait for certain times? Just casual touching? Or can I be more familiar? What are you comfortable with?"

Arizona's blush grew deeper as she considered the question. "I think that.." she started carefully "...if we have already gone there, recently, then more familiar touching would be ok?"

"Allrrright" Callie nodded, semi serious and semi teasing. "Good to know"

Their eyes met and held for a moment as their thoughts wandered along those same lines. Finally, clearing her throat, Arizona continued "Ok, wants. I would like to make sure we keep communicating."

Nodding solemnly, Callie agreed "Absolutely. That's on my list too. Do you think we should set a time at least weekly?"

Arizona thought about it for a minute then agreed "Yes, but maybe separate from our planning talk. I like how we have spent time talking the last few days and I would like to see more of that. If we combine it with planning, I'm afraid it would become all business and the personal would get lost"

Raising a pale hand up, Callie gently kissed her fingertips setting the butterflies loose inside of the blonde. "I would like to continue the wine and bubble bath talks. I really love that. I know it's not feasible to do it every night, but maybe a few nights a week?"

Staring at the red lips that kept brushing over her sensitive skin, Arizona nodded. She bit her lip as her blue eyes darkened. Struggling to keep her focus, she traced those very full lips before speaking "Callie...if you change your mind...if you don't want to try us again...if..."

"Arizona. You are it for me. I'm not changing my mind" she spoke with conviction.

"Just...tell me early, ok? I need to know when the doubts first start, before the end comes. Ok?"

Brown eyes filled with tears as the Latina stood and made her way around the table. Pulling the peds surgeon up, she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Ok, I promise. It won't happen, but I promise". She could feel Arizona's tears against her skin and her heart ached for the damage she knew she had caused.

Pressing her face into the soft skin of the brunette's neck, the peds surgeon fought to control her emotions. She hadn't meant to get weepy but couldn't seem to help it. Taking a deep breath, she sighed softly before snuggling in to press her lips against caramel skin. Callie tasted so good and her tears quickly disappeared replaced by a nearly blind fog of lust. Wrapping her hands in dark curls, she tugged on the silky strands giving herself better access to all of that deliciousness. Her lips found the sensitive spot beneath the Latina's ear and she tentatively sucked the pulse point she found there, grinning as a moan was ripped from the burnette's throat. Nipping the skin with her teeth, she stroked her tongue over it soothingly before moving on to explore her collarbone.

"Arizona" she gasped out in desperation as the blonde wrapped her arms more tightly around her. Wrapping one tanned hand around the back of her neck, she let her thumb stroke over a dimple before pulling her mouth to hers as her other hand slid down to cup her rear end and knead the firm roundness. Their lips met and pressed together several times, caressing and kissing, before Arizona tentatively stroked a very full bottom lip with her tongue. Callie instantly opened her mouth, granting her access and they both groaned as their tongues stroked and explored. It had been way too long for both of them and neither could get enough. Something inside of Arizona unleashed and her kisses became punishing as she bit and sucked and explored. The brunette fought for dominance for only a moment before she bent to the will of the blonde in her arms. Lifting her onto the table, the Latina stepped between her spread legs as the peds surgeon slid a hand underneath her shirt and palmed a very full breast, moaning as she felt a nipple harden against the palm of her hand. Callie gasped as her breast was squeezed hard before slender fingers pinched her nipple harshly. Desire flooded her entire body at the rough handling by Arizona. This was something new that she hadn't seen from the normally gentle peds surgeon before and she was enjoying it more than she had ever imagined. "OH! YES!" she gasped out as teeth clenched down on a sensitive nipple through the fabric of her shirt, tugging mercilessly before letting it pop free.

Slipping her hand out from under the brunettes shirt, Arizona trembled with her desire to possess. She wanted to mark every inch of the Latina as hers. She wanted to rip her clothes away and taste every inch of her. She wanted to fuck her long and hard until every other lover she had ever had was gone forever from her memory. Closing her eyes in an effort to regain her control, she kissed her hard, plundering her mouth with her tongue as she held her still with a hand wrapped firmly around the back of her neck. She could feel the brunette whimper and shiver as she let her kiss slowly become more gentle, finally pulling back to look into those dark eyes that held so much passion.

Breathing heavily, Callie was beyond turned on. "That was...oh my...Arizona. You're trying to kill me aren't you?" she questioned in a deep voice husky with want. "I...whatever that was...I want more of that" she whimpered again, her legs still shaking from the intensity of the blonde's passionate display.

Arizona's smile bordered on predatory and the brunette shivered again before moving away and walking unsteadily to the couch. Lowering herself from the table, she grabbed their lists and followed.

Leaving a few inches between them, she folded her hands in her lap. "Are you ok?" she questioned the still stunned brunette

"Hmmm? Oh yeah..that was, intense" she said, chest till heaving. Pulling the blonde on her lap she wrapped her arms loosely around her waist and laid her head on her chest. Nuzzling in closer in order to hear her heartbeat, she just held her while Arizona stroked her hair lovingly. Finally pulling back a little, she smiled up at her teasingly "Told you the table wouldn't help" she winked. Arizona laughed out loud, dimples popping and Callie watched in wonder.

"I want to date you" she blurted out "at least twice a month depending on our schedules. More if possible."

"That wasn't too much for you?" Arizona questioned.

"Absolutely not. That was fucking hot. I will take more of dominate Arizona anytime she wants to come out and play" her voice had dropped an octave and was deathly serious.

Smiling that predatory grin again, Arizona leaned forward and kissed her deeply nipping her lip with her teeth as she withdrew "I want to date you too. Agreed" she said playfully.

"I have a few more things on my list" she grinned shyly at her.

"I noticed" Arizona winked at her, arms still wrapped loosely around her neck

Laughing at herself, she felt a blush moving over her cheeks. "I want a family day. Maybe every Sunday depending on our schedules?"

Nodding, the blonde happily agreed. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I would like us to try to do things for each other. Maybe just little things to let the other know how we feel or to show our appreciation. I don't think we did that enough….and I really really want to do that for you. Would that be ok?"

Kissing her lightly, Arizona smiled and nodded. "That's sounds great, Calliope. So, we have no sex for at least 3 dates, respect each others boundaries and need for space, take time to plan our week" she tilted her head and stuck the very tip of her pink tongue out between her lips as she thought "take time for each other, take time as a family, and do things for each other. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope" she smiled widely, eyes on her lips where that pink tip had disappeared. Arizona couldn't help but lean in and drop another teasing kiss on her waiting mouth.

"A few more things, Callie" she murmured, pulling back. "I have questions and maybe you do too. How about we tackle them a few at a time? Maybe ask during our personal time together then answer the next time? Then there is a time limit but we have time to think about it too?"

"Yeah, I can do that" she nodded slowly, reaching to touch their lips together again as her hand slid up a muscular thigh.

Giggling, Arizona pushed her hand back down. "We have to pick Sofia up soon so behave" she teased, kissing the pout that appeared before becoming serious again.

"One more, Callie. If you and I don't work...we have to still come out as friends, ok? I can't go through losing you completely again. I survived and I could again, but I don't want to. We have to be friends and keep our communication open, ok? No running. We live together and we make it work for Sofia's sake. Agreed?"

"Agreed" she whispered, dark eyes suddenly sad as they gazed up at her. "I want you to know though that I'm not going anywhere, Arizona. I'm yours. I've been yours all along. I know that now and I've known for quite some time. This is going to work. We are going to make it work."

Smiling even as tears filled her eyes, Arizona rested her head on a strong shoulder content to be held until it was time to pick up their daughter.

* * *

 _ **How did I do? :) I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I've been really sick this week and wasn't able to finish the chapter I had planned. This one will hopefully work instead. No promises, but I hope to make it up to all of you with 2 chapters next week. Thank you for all of the great reviews! I'm always happy to learn people are reading and enjoying my story.**_

* * *

Callie had barely made it inside her apartment after dropping Sofia off at Emma's for the night, when she found herself pressed face first against the door she had turned to lock. A slender frame pressed firmly against hers and every fiber of the brunette's body came to attention.

Brushing dark hair away from her face, Arizona licked the shell of her ear. "Hello, Calliope" she whispered huskily before nipping at her earlobe. Grasping the Latina's wrists she pulled them up and held them against the wall above their heads. Callie groaned at the sensation of those lips on her skin and the heat rushing through her.

"These stay up here, do you understand?" the blonde pushed against her wrists and Callie's heart raced.

Biting her neck sharply, Arizona growled "I need an answer, Calliope"

Gasping she nodded, "Yes, yes, I understand" Breasts pressed up hard against her back.

"Good girl" she murmured as her hands slid down the brunette's arms and around to grasp her abundant breasts. Callie's knees nearly buckled at her words and the touch of those hands.

Kneading and squeezing the flesh in her palms, Arizona pressed closer to grind against the curve of her ass.

"Do you want this, Calliope? Do you want my hands on you?" her voice low and seductive.

Nodding, the brunette's head fell forward to rest against the cool wood only to jerk back up when the blonde pinched her nipple sharply.

"Say it" she demanded, pulling her hair with one hand while continue to pinch and pull at a hard and sensitive nipple.

"Yes! Arizona, yes! I want you to touch me"

Letting go of her hair, she cupped both breasts enjoying the heft of them in her hands while she thumbed the stiff peaks. Slender fingers moved to slowly release the buttons of the Latina's shirt.

She could feel Callie's pulse thumping and her form trembling with need and anticipation. Her entire focus was on those pale hands and the way they were currently brushing against her naked skin as each button was released.

"We still have a lot that needs discussed, Calliope." her voice was conversational. "There are still questions that need answered, but those will come later. You hurt me, Callie. You hurt me. Used me and walked away. Let your lawyer say terrible things about me. Disrespected me as Sofia's mother. Do you know how much you hurt me?"

Callie's voice shook and her eyes filled with tears, remorse evident. "I am so sorry Arizona. So sorry. I will talk about it whenever you want. I have no excuses but I can tell you what I was feeling at the time and how very sorry I am."

Done with the buttons, the blonde pulled the shirt open and smoothed her hands over a taut abdomen then up to cup the silk covered breasts that she desperately wanted to taste. "Hmm…" she released the front clasp of her bra letting the full weight of those breasts fall into her hands. "You see, Calliope, talking is not what I have in mind for tonight" she pinched her nipples roughly again as she kissed along her tanned neck. "Ask me Callie" she nipped the skin lightly before soothing it with her tongue. The Latina moaned and let her head fall back against the blonde's shoulder.

Twisting a nipple harshly, she repeated her demand "Ask me, Callie" .

Dazed and confused for a minute, Callie gave it her best shot "Two wants and a need?"

Smiling, Arizona awarded her by sliding her hand down to thumb open the button of her slacks

"Good girl" That little phrase seemed to have such a pavlovian effect on her as Callie shivered in need. "I want to touch you" she whispered into her ear as she let a slender finger slide down between fabric and skin to play in the coarse curls above the brunettes slick center. "I want to taste you" she nipped at the sensitive spot beneath her ear, as her finger dipped lower to brush her clit and play in her wetness below. "And I need to make you feel the hurt you made me feel"

Callie was already so close to losing control but that last sentence made her entire body visibly freeze and Arizona smiled.

"Wh...what?"

Undeterred, Arizona continued to play with her body and her mind as she whispered in her ear her plans for the night. "I want all of those things, Calliope, I want all of those things and you can give them to me. Let me be in charge tonight...of your pleasure and your pain, will you do that, Calliope? Do you trust me?"

The brunette looked dazed as she considered the question. Looking over her shoulder, questioning chocolate brown eyes met clearly aroused midnight blue. Arizona watched the different emotions flicker in those dark eyes that she loved so much. She had had a long time to think about all of the things her and the Latina had never tried and this was definitely one of them. It would be an exercise in love and trust but the need to try it was overwhelming. Not that she actually wanted to cause the brunette harm or distress, but pain and pleasure could go hand in hand. She saw Callie's answer before she heard it and her heart fluttered happily within her chest.

"I am yours, Arizona. Body and soul."

Her dimples flashed as she grinned at her. Rewarding her with a kiss, she took her hand and pulled her into the living room. A dark eyebrow rose in question as Callie noticed the reconfiguration of their furniture. The love seat had been centered in front of the ceiling to floor windows so that one arm was about 5 feet from the bank of windows and the other arm was reaching towards the center of the room. The room was lit by only a few dim lamps that had been moved to the far corners of the room and the lights of the city were visible through the glass.

Pulling her to the loveseat, Arizona turned and pulled her into her arms kissing her intensely before lowering herself to sit on the cushion.

"Strip, please" she demanded although the huge smile on her face belied the seriousness of her words.

"Here?" the brunette questioned, looking at the windows nervously where others moved around in apartments nearby and people still wandered on the streets below.

Nodding emphatically, Arizona's smile dimmed. "Strip, Calliope" her voice firm and demanding.

Swallowing nervously, she cast another glance at the window before angling away from it and reaching to slide her shirt and bra off that were already undone. Facing the peds surgeon she hesitated as she reached for her pants that were already hanging open. Giving her an encouraging nodd, Arizona licked her lips as she watched.

Sliding her fingers inside her waistband, she slowly lowered the dark slacks until they fell around her ankles where she could kick them away. Arizona's heart beat loudly against her ribcage as she took in all of that dark caramel skin hidden only by a nearly sheer pair of black lace boy short panties, the wings of the pink butterfly appearing above them. As Callie reached for the lacy panties, the blonde stopped her.

"Wait"

Swallowing in relief, the brunette nodded, obviously thinking her lover had changed her mind about having her undress in front of the open windows but she was so wrong.

"I want to see you dance in your underwear. Dance for me, Calliope." she smiled up at her.

It seemed like only moments later that Callie found her now completely nude body inches away from the cold dark glass of the window as her palms pressed against it. Moaning loudly, her head fell forward against the glass as Arizona played with her nipples with one hand as the other tugged on the dark hair in her grasp. "These are mine, Calliope. Mine. Mine to touch, and suck and kiss."

"Yes!"

"Do you know what else is mine?" she asked as she twisted a dark pink tip that was already so sensitive before sliding her hand further down the Latina's body.

Callie just whimpered as she spread her legs a little further apart.

Curling her fingers over a curvy hip, the peds surgeon yanked firmly until the brunette's luscious behind was sticking out and pressed solidly against her groin. Grinding against her, she let her fingers wander down to barely graze coarse curls and brush against folds that were hot and damp.

"Tell me, Calliope. Tell me what's mine" she whispered as one slender finger slipped lower, delving into the pool of wet heat. Finding her hardened clit, she pinched it firmly and the brunette called out "Yours! I'm yours! All of me, it's yours" she ended with another gasp and whimper.

"Mmm" her hand curved down over a perfect ass, two fingers still buried in her folds stroking and teasing. "Do you want me to fuck you, Calliope? Do you want me inside you? Do you want me to drink up all of this wetness that's just for me?" she murmured as she bit her earlobe.

"Arizona!" she whimpered "Please! Yes! Oh yes..please!"

"You have an amazing ass, Callie. It's so full and round and firm." Pale hands stroke the tanned skin. "I love watching you walk and ...mmm...when you dance...I get so wet." her voice was low and husky. "You make me soaked." she squeezed her ass cheeks roughly then pulled her hands back to watch the pinkness leave her skin as it returned to its natural caramel color. Fascinated, she did it again, loving the noises the Latina was making. Smoothing a hand over the curve of her ass again, she wrapped the other in dark curls and pulled back firmly. "I'm going to make you cum so hard, Calliope. Then I am going to lick up every single drop you give me." Stroking her smooth skin, Arizona smiled as the brunette gasped and moaned and pushed her hips against her own. She smacked a hand down firmly on her backside as she pulled her hair again. "No. Don't be a bad girl. You don't get to cum until I say, understand?" She didn't quite catch the string of spanish words that the Latiana gasped out but she was positive she had her attention.

"I really want to make you cum, but first I think I need to show you what a bad girl you've been. Have you been a bad girl, Calliope?"

The brunette nodded then groaned when her nipple was firmly pinched "Use your words" Arizona scolded.

"Soo bad!" she gasped "Please, please!"

Smiling cheerfully, dimples popping, Arizona stepped back and tugged on her hand until she followed her to the love seat. With a hand firmly on her back, she guided Callie on to her knees on the cushion as her hands braced on the arm. She was on full display as she faced the window.

"So beautiful" she murmured as she ran her hand over smooth skin before spanking her just hard enough to turn her skin pink. Watching until the color faded, she slid a finger in to test the brunettes arousal and was pleased to find even more wetness than before. "Such a bad girl, Calliope, getting spanked where all of New York can see." She laughed lightly when another gush of warm fluid soaked her hand. "A very bad girl. You want to be spanked, don't you?"

The Latina was beyond words at this point and just nodded before whimpering as her hand again made contact with her increasingly tender ass. "Such a bad girl!, Calliope"

" _Mommy?"_

 _Arizona's face scrunched up in confusion._

" _Mommy! Wake up!"_

 _Blinking her eyes open she groaned as she realized it had all been a dream.  
_

" _Hey Little Miss" she murmured as she tried to take a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart._

" _Mommy, are you ok? Were you having a nightmare?"_

 _At a loss as to what to say, she just nodded, smiling at her daughter. "Yep, baby. I'm all right. Thanks so much for waking me up" she said, pulling her down for a quick snuggle._

" _Momma and me made breakfast! Are you going to eat with us?"_

 _Smiling brightly at her, she nodded "Absolutely! I wouldn't miss it. Why don't you go on and get dressed and I will be there in just a minute"_

 _Watching until the little brunette had bounced off the bed and ran to her room, Arizona groaned as she could still feel her clit pounding with need. Sighing, she sat up and went about the task of changing into dry panties and reattaching her prosthesis. Making her way down the hall, she arrived in the kitchen just in time to catch their conversation._

" _Momma? What did you do to Mommy?" Sofia demanded with her little hands on her hips._

 _Eyes wide, Callie turned to look at her with concern "What do you mean, Mija? What's wrong with Mommy?"_

" _She was so mad. She was having a nightmare and was groaning and smacking the bed and saying that you were such a bad girl. You need to say sorry, Momma!" Sofia glared up at her mother with her arms folded._

 _Staring at the little girl for a moment in confusion, she lifted her dark brown eyes to where Arizona stood in the doorway flushed a deep red. Raising an eyebrow as she began to realize what had happened, she tried to bite back a laugh but failed. Arizona's heart clenched at the sound of her laughter and that beautiful wide smile. Laughing softly herself, she couldn't help but wonder if she really could make the Latina's ass the same beautiful shade of pink it had been in her dream._

* * *

 ** _Alright...hit me with it. What did you think?_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Made a few changes so the first date is actually happening in tomorrow's chapter. Being down with illness the last week has given me a lot of time to develop the story line more. Hope you aren't too disappointed and still enjoy the chapter. Also, thanks so much for all of your reviews! To those with concerns that parts of the dream didn't exactly match earlier parts of the story, all i can say is it was a dream and dreams don't always reflect real life. ;) Please continue to share...I want to hear your thoughts.**_

* * *

Sitting in the shower, Arizona tipped her head back enjoying the warmth of the water cascading down her body. As the steam filled the bathroom she let her mind wander over the last few days. It was truly amazing spending time with Callie again and she relished every minute of it. There was an overwhelming feeling of coming home but at the same time it also felt new and exciting, like a new relationship. She smiled as she compared the two and realized both feelings were entirely accurate. She was coming home but neither she nor Callie were the same people that kissed in Joe's bathroom so very long ago. She was generally impressed with the changes the Latina had made, knowing how difficult making her own changes had been.

Thinking of the brunette brought back to mind the very steamy dream she had been woken up from that morning and she could again feel her cheeks flush at the thought of what her daughter had heard. Thank goodness she was too young to put two and two together and was also easily distracted by adding extra chocolate chips to the pancake batter. Her brows scrunched together as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair and remembered all the ways Callie had found to tease her over breakfast. Promising if she were a "good girl" and ate all her pancakes, she could have eggs too. Or when she asked her to pass the syrup and the Latina immediately dropped everything to hand it over, whispering with a sly wink that she didn't want her to think she was a "bad girl". Arizona had flushed with each comment, her eyes darting to their daughter.

Speaking of their daughter, Sofia had come home ecstatic that there would be no school on Thursday and Friday due to a teacher inservice. Not only that, but she was over the moon that her best friend Emma had invited her to go on a camping trip with her and her family. Sofia had been jumping up and down with excitement as Arizona turned questioningly to Callie. She was a little leery sending her daughter off with strangers, but was reassured when the brunette smiled widely and nodded. "I work with Emma's mom and dad. They are great! I will introduce you sometime soon. In the past we have traded off once in a while to help cover each other. It will be fine but if you'd rather wait, that's fine too". Arizona had smiled at her daughter and nodded in agreement, knowing if Callie was ok with it that Sofia would be fine.

Her bath the previous night had been filled with sexual tension as the brunette teasingly moved closer and closer to the tub as they chatted until she was leaning on the edge, not even hiding the fact that she was trying to see through the mounds of bubbles. Arizona had giggled as Callie repeatedly exhaled loudly through pursed lips trying to blow the suds from her breasts. As those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, dancing with amusement, had locked on to her stormy blue ones, Arizona knew in her heart then that she wouldn't last three dates. Pulling her mouth down to hers, their tongues had met and danced together, and she had been so tempted to drag her fully dressed into the warm water with her. It was hard to believe they had only been together again for four days. It already seemed like so much longer. The things she thought still needed mended where rapidly disappearing from her thoughts and she struggled to even remember them especially when the Latina was near. She turned the water off with a dreamy sigh and grabbed a towel, anxious to be dressed and back in Callie's company.

Dropping their daughter off at school together with an extra hug and kiss and a pinky promise to call every night the little brunette was away, they stood together holding hands as Sofia happily skipped into the school.

"Three nights away. Why does she all the sudden seem to be getting too old?" Arizona asked as she turned to walk back to the car.

"It is a long time. She will have so much fun though! If we miss her too much, I'm sure we could join them for a night" Callie teased as she gave her slender fingers a squeeze before dropping them and moving to open her door for her.

Smiling up at her gratefully, Arizona shook her head. "No way, Calliope. If we miss her that much we can facetime or go stay in a hotel near where they are camping"

Callie laughed as she shut the door and made her way to her own side, sliding behind the wheel.

Stopping at the office for the new apartment building, they went in to sign the paperwork and pick up their keys. The brunette's excitement was palpable as she signed and slid the paperwork over to the peds surgeon. Arizona hesitated only a moment as she took the time to search dark eyes before winking at her and signing her name. As she finished, their gazes met and held and Arizona's breath caught at the beautiful smile on the Latina's face as butterflies erupted inside her again. Smiling back, dimples flashing, she hoped those butterflies never went away.

"So we haven't sat down and planned out our week yet. Do you want to grab a coffee somewhere and do that now? I have about an hour before I need to be at the hospital."

Checking her watch, Arizona nodded. "I need to meet Dr. Herman about the same time."

Stopping at a coffee shop nestled between the hospital and the temporary office Arizona would be using until their building was ready, the two sat across from each other. Taking a sip of her coffee, the blonde let out a moan at the delicious flavor. Callie stopped mid sentence as the sound reverberated through her awakening every inch of skin and sending heat streaking through her. She bit her lip as the blonde let out another little moan, eyes closed and head tilted back. Noticing the silence, Arizona's eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the dark glittering look in the other woman's stare. Swallowing thickly, she tilted her head and watched her trying to determine what had caused the change in the air.

"You are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Callie whispered, low and husky "I don't know what kind of coffee that is but I am going to buy stock in the company" a slow smile spreading across her face.

Arizona's head fell back as she laughed, not expecting that answer at all. "My god, you are beautiful" the Latina murmured as she gazed at the incredible woman seated across from her.

Touched, the blonde reached for her hand, tangling their fingers together. "I'm so happy to be here with you, Calliope."

Sorting out their schedules was easy since Callie had taken the week off and Arizona wasn't actually starting for a few more weeks and just had sporadic meetings here and there. They decided to try to move in to their new apartment Friday and Saturday while Sofia was gone so that they could surprise her on Saturday evening when she came back home. So far they had been able to keep their daughter in the dark regarding their plans and couldn't wait to see her face when she found out.

"Hey, do you want to meet for lunch today? Will you be done by then?" Callie questioned as they stood to leave.

"Actually, that would be awesome. Can I meet you at the hospital? I would love to meet your chief and begin the process of getting privileges there."

Callie smiled and nodded "Oh, absolutely! I can introduce you to him. Just text me when you get there and I will meet you at ortho. It's on the 3rd floor."

"Perfect" she grinned as she leaned in for a soft kiss that lasted maybe slightly longer than what was publically appropriate. "I'll see you then, Calliope" she turned and headed off to meet Dr. Herman. Only shaking her head and laughing as her face flushed when the brunette called after her "Be a good girl!"

* * *

"Hey, Tina. Did you page me?" Callie asked as she stepped up to the nurse's desk.

"Hello, Dr. Torres. I did page you" the older woman beamed as she looked up at the Latina that she had grown quite fond of. "It looks like you have something you need to share with me" she teased as she darted her eyes to a large bouquet of gorgeous flowers.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked with confusion.

"Those beautiful blossoms have your name on them. Now, care to tell 'ole Tina who of your many admirers you have finally succumbed to?"

Callie's eyes lit up at the amazing display of colors and various flowers "Those are for me?" she questioned, incredulous.

Nodding happily, Tina slid them closer "I believe there is a card in there somewhere"

Finding it and pulling it out, Callie's grin widened as she read the words. "I tried to find flowers as beautiful as you are but they simply don't exist so these will have to do. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight, Calliope?" it was signed only with a little pink butterfly, wings in the shape of a flowery "A" and "R".

Heart thumping in her chest, Callie blinked back tears as she pulled out her phone.

 **They are gorgeous, Arizona! Thank you so much and there is nothing I would like to do more than go on a date with you tonight.**

 _ **...nothing? ;)**_ came back a swift reply

One eyebrow arched high, Callie smirked as she answered back _**mmmm….maybe a few things now that you mention it….but, I don't know...would that make me a good girl or bad girl? Because I can apparently be really good or very very bad….**_

 _ **I send you flowers and very sweetly ask you out and you still insist on teasing me? I think you enjoy playing with fire, Ms. Torres. :) Is if ok if i pick you up around 6?**_

Thinking it was cute that she was going to "pick her up" when they were currently occupying the same space, Callie giggled as she texted back her consent earning herself other indulgent smile from the aging nurse.

"You certainly look happy. I can't wait to meet your special someone! It's about time someone put a smile on your face"

The Latina winked at her as she carried the flowers proudly to her office, burying her nose in the fragrant blooms.

* * *

Arizona winced as she looked at her watch. She was running about an hour later than what she had planned but had made it a point to text Callie and let her know. Hopefully she wasn't holding her up too much. Entering the hospital, she found an elevator and made her way to the third floor. As the doors opened, she smiled when she heard a voice she knew just as well as she knew her own. She paused as she turned a corner and saw the Latina standing at the nurses desk talking to a very pretty honey blonde woman who also appeared to be a doctor. The woman reached out and grasped Callie's forearm as they laughed together at whatever story she was telling. Arizona's breath caught in her throat and she stood mesmerized by the sight of the Latina in scrubs again, a sight she never thought she would see after Callie left Seattle. There was just something about that curvy figure that made scrubs look so hot and the blonde found herself feeling a little overheated. She moved a little closer and the brunette looked up, a wide grin gracing her face. "Hey there! You made it" She smiled and moved to hug Arizona, kissing her cheek softly.

"Sorry, I'm late." Arizona chirped as she looked curiously from Callie to the honey blonde and back again.

"Oh! Arizona, this is Megan, Emma's mommy. Megan, this is Arizona, Sofia's mommy"

"Arizona! I'm so happy to meet you!" Megan exclaimed as she pulled the blonde into a surprise hug. "Emma is so excited that Sofia is going with us tonight! Thanks so much for letting her come" She stepped back and grinned at her.

Listening to the two women converse, Callie smiled softly as she watched the expressions dance across the blonde's face. She was so happy she was here in New York and part of her life again.

As they both said goodbye to Megan, Arizona turned to the Latina again. "Is now a good time to meet the chief or did I miss him? I'm so sorry that I'm late, Callie. Dr. Herman got off on a tangent and it took me a while to get her back on track."

"Not a problem. I actually set up a meeting with him at 1:30 so we have about 15 minutes."

"Thanks so much! I really appreciate your help." she beamed up at her, her smile faltering when met with an arched brow.

"So….does that mean I'm a good girl then?" the Latina smirked. Arizona's eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips. She thought for a moment as she considered a response. Amusement lighting her eyes, she smiled sweetly. "Is that enough time to see your office? I would love to see where you work"

Surprised at the change of topic but eager to show the peds surgeon around, Callie nodded. "Absolutely! It's right over here".

Moments later Callie found herself face first against the door in her office, Arizona pressed firmly against her back.

"Enough, Calliope. Do you really want to know the details of my dream?" she asked, voice low and husky in the Latina's ear as her lips barely brushed against the skin. "Because I will be more than happy to share, just know that afterwards we are going to walk out this door and straight to your chief's office where you will have to sit and act professional no matter what shape you are in."

Her eyes were wide with shock and desire as she considered her options. She should feel bad for the teasing and she should choose to let the blonde keep the information to herself if that's what she wanted but everything within the ortho surgeon yearned for the details of the dream

"What will it be, Calliope?" Arizona teased as her hips pressed against an ample backside "do I share or….are you going to be a good girl?" She smiled wickedly as Callie giggled nervously.

"Share. Please. I want...yes, share." those gorgeous full lips curled up in a grin.

Wrapping dark strands of glossy hair around her fingers, she gave a firm tug loving the moan that ripped from the brunettes throat. "It started just like this, you pressed against a door as I slowly undressed you" she whispered, lips trailing down the curve of her neck "until your breasts were naked and filling my hands". A slender hand slid under the Latina's scrub top and palmed one full breast, giving it a squeeze before moving to tease a very hard nipple as Callie gasped and arched into her touch. "Before long I had you completely naked and pressed against the cold glass of the windows in our new living room. It was dark outside and the room was dim" She dipped a finger into her waistband and drew circles on her hipbone, smiling as the brunette trembled.

Callie whimpered when her hair was again tugged sending a gush of fluid flooding her panties. Thank god she kept extra scrubs in her office. She moaned again when Arizona kicked her legs apart and drew her hips back further until her ass was sticking out slightly. "Mmmm…." her voice low and seductive as she palmed her luscious backside before patting it lightly "then I made this beautiful behind a glorious shade of pink as you begged me for more, completely naked and exposed as I spanked you where all of New York could watch."

With another whimper, Callie's head fell against the door as she shuddered with need. "You were so wet for me, Callie. So wet and I couldn't wait to lick up every single drop of it" she husked into her ear before nibbling on a soft earlobe. "Are you wet for me now? Do you want my tongue on you?" she murmured as fingers brushed over the front of her scrub pants teasing the skin below as her tongue lapped at the line of her clavicle.

Whimpering and trembling, the ortho goddess could only nod as slender fingers again found a distended nipple and gave it a firm tug.

Stepping away, Arizona bit back a triumphant grin at the condition of the ortho surgeon. "Alright! Let's go meet your chief!" she said cheerfully as she gently moved the Latina away from the door so she could open it.

"Wait!" a tanned hand pushed the door closed again "Arizona, I...that was...we've never...um...that was…"

"Too much?" The blonde asked with a teasing grin. She was no longer embarrassed about her dream and was looking forward to seeing what the brunette thought of it...or maybe more the possibility of it.

"No...that...that was fucking hot" she murmured, her eyes still dark with need as she tried to pull the blonde to her. Giggling Arizona side-stepped her and went to open the door again.

"No! Arizona!" she whined. "Wait, I need to change into a fresh pair of scrubs. Could I meet you at the nurse station in like 2 minutes?"

Laughing blue eyes quickly changed to mock stern. "Absolutely not, Calliope. You knew the conditions and you agreed. Now you will go sit in the chief's office like a good girl or you will find out just how "girly" these hands truly are" she winked at her as pulled her along behind her.

Groaning, Callie was more than thankful she had just long enough to grab her white lab coat where it hung near her door as she was sure moisture had seeped through her scrub pants and turned the pale blue material a darker shade.

* * *

 _ **So...if you enjoy a little smut (or a lot) I think you will like tomorrow's chapter. If not, you might want to skip it ;) Reviews for this chapter welcome!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_It's late but it's still Thursday! Your reviews have been much appreciated and often amusing - thanks so much for taking the time to let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Nervously pacing the floor inside her apartment, Callie checked her watch for what was possibly the fiftieth time. Groaning when she saw it was 5:45, she again looked to see if she had any texts from the missing blonde. She hadn't seen Arizona since they had parted with a kiss after having lunch together. She had made a last stop at the hospital that had taken about ninety minutes before she had gone back home to get ready for their date. Now she was all dressed up in a deep red mini wrap dress that just barely covered her assets enough to be considered proper outside of a club and black stilettos that made her legs and ass look amazing. Stopping to check her appearance in the mirror one more time, she slid her hands down the front of her dress smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. It was a little chilly outside and she knew the long sleeves wouldn't really help but she was counting on the blonde to keep her warm anyway. Tossing her long dark curls over her shoulder, she smiled, pleased with her appearance. The smile fell from her face though when she checked her watch and found it was still only 5:46. Groaning loudly, she began pacing again.

Stepping from the elevator, Arizona stopped in the hallway and took a deep breath before knocking on the brunette's door. She had had a very busy day getting everything ready for tonight and was so excited for Callie to see what she had planned for their evening. Even with all of the excitement, her nerves were on edge. Smiling as the door was flung open, she caught her breath at the vision in front of her. The Latina's beautiful smile instantly calmed her anxiety but seeing those sinful curves barely wrapped tightly in red caused her body to react in an entirely different way.

"You are ...stunning" she whispered as her gaze slowly moved down the brunette's body taking in the deep plunging neckline and the hemline that rode high on her magnificent thighs. Her blood pulsed hot and heavy in her veins as the butterflies took over her stomach.

Callie's grin widened at her obvious appreciation but her attention was quickly drawn to the royal material that made her blue eyes even bluer and draped over the blonde's fabulous body. The neckline, not quite as low as her own, showed off her perky breasts perfectly and the Latina's mouth watered at the sight of that freckle that drove her crazy. The dress then crisscrossed, accenting her tiny waist before flaring back out to snugly hug her hips before ending halfway down her thighs. "Arizona, you are so gorgeous" she whispered as she drew the blonde closer and wrapped an arm around her waist pushing the door closed behind her.

"Mmmm" she whispered as she bent her head, not being able to resist pressing her lips against the caramel skin right beneath her ear. She breathed in her intoxicating smell as she felt hot wet heat pool in her center. "That dress is amazing, Calliope. I can't wait to see how it looks on the floor" she murmured seductively before leaving open mouth kisses across her collarbone.

Callie's core clenched and she gasped. "Please, please tell me that is on the agenda for tonight" she begged as her hands smoothed the material over the blonde's firm rear end. She couldn't help herself, curving her hands to cup each cheek and lifting the peds surgeon up higher against her so that their breasts pressed together.

Smiling, Arizona kissed her, lazily searching her mouth with her tongue, stroking and teasing. "Nope. This is the first date, not the third. I'm not that easy" she pulled back winking then giggled when the brunette threw her head back and whined in protest. "Then why did you say it? Now I'm all wet and ready" she pouted as the blonde dropped a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmm" she hummed dreamily lost in the thought of exploring all that wetness.

"Hey! No fantasizing after teasing me like that!" Callie poked her in the side making her giggle.

Backing away chastely, Arizona beamed up at her and wiped a bit of smudged lipstick from her face. "Alright, gorgeous. Are you ready?"

"Always" Callie winked making her giggle again as they turned to leave the apartment. The brunette groaned as Arizona moved to open the door. One hand on the door she looked over her shoulder at the ortho goddess questioningly.

"What? Do you know how amazing that dress makes your ass look?" she grinned

Eyes narrowing playfully, Arizona tossed perfect blonde curls over her shoulder and looked over her shoulder at the back of her dress. "Really? Do you think so? Because I think it may be my ass that makes the dress look amazing" she waited a beat before winking then smiled as Callie's laugh rang out.

Catching sight of the Latina from behind as they entered the elevator, Arizona smiled smugly even as her mouth watered at those delicious curves. She wasn't sorry one bit when Callie looked just slightly more dazed and tousled when they exited the elevator several long moments later, both with kiss swollen lips.

They chatted easily over dinner catching each other up on their day and sharing stories of Sofia and their friends back in Seattle. They were both enjoying their time together and the delicious Italian cuisine offered up by the five star chef and Callie marveled at how easy it was with the blonde. It was even better then when they first began dating all those years ago. This time, they were friends first and moving towards more rather than the opposite. There was none of the angst and drama that had plagued the last year or so of their marriage.

"This is so nice, Arizona. Thank you so much" she smiled, reaching over and grasping a slender hand in her own.

Turning her palm up so that their hands clasped, Arizona grinned back at her. "Thank you for saying yes. I'm having a really great time too."

The Latina bit her lip as she considered if she wanted to risk popping the bubble they were in. She knew there were things that need to be discussed but wasn't sure about the timing. They had often not addressed issues in the past though, choosing to let them fade in the background rather than talk them through and it had obviously not worked well for them.

Squeezing her fingers, the blonde smiled encouragingly at her. "Go ahead, Calliope"

"You had questions...I promised answers. Did you want to talk about any of those now?" she asked nervously.

Releasing her hand, Arizona sat back and tilted her head as she mulled over her question. "Do you have any questions for me, Callie?"

"Uhh….just the one…." she murmured, eyes darting nervously to her drink.

Taking a deep breath, she grinned at the Latina before signalling for the check. Callie's heart sank for a moment before the peds surgeon winked at her. "I think we should move this conversation to the next part of the evening where we have a bit more privacy"

* * *

"Arizona? What are we doing here?" she questioned, looking up at their new apartment building. She may have noticed sooner where they were headed but the blonde had spent most of the time snuggling up to her in the back of the cab and dropping kisses along her jawline while taking advantage of her dress riding up. Pale fingers drew continuous circles on her smooth thigh as she shivered from the sensation.

Tugging gently on her hand, the peds surgeon only smiled as she led her to the elevator, eager to be alone with the curvaceous and gorgeous brunette.

Entering the apartment, Callie was stunned to find the couch they had picked out as well as candles, mounds of pillows, blankets, and a basket sitting by the fireplace filled with things for s'mores.

A beautiful smile graced her face as she turned back to the peds surgeon. "This is amazing and perfect, Arizona. What a great idea!" she pulled her near and kissed her softly. "Shall I start the fire?"

"First I think we should try out that huge garden tub that looks plenty big for two" she grinned up at her as she reached into her bag and pulled out two very tiny bikinis.

Eyebrow raised in immediate interest, the brunette's grin widened. "Hmmm...yes"

Changing in separate rooms, Arizona sank into the bubbles first as she waited for the Latina to find her way into the bathroom. Her breath caught as she sauntered confidently in wearing a black bikini that barely covered the essentials. The butterfly tattoo was prominently displayed and fought for her attention along with her amazing breasts. Breasts that Arizona had thought about often when alone at night. Moaning in appreciation, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the tile as Callie giggled at her reaction. Noticing the wine bottle sitting in a bucket of ice on the counter, she turned to pour them each a glass pretending not to notice Arizona's reflection where she could see her very obviously checking out her ass.

Sinking into the warm, sudsy water and sighed with contentment. "Mmm...best date ever" she murmured, taking a sip of her wine before setting her wine down.

"So...you had a question for me?" she smiled encouragingly.

Nodding, Arizona set her glass down and turned to her "Several in fact. Would you like them all now or would you like to take them one at a time? I think we agreed we could ask on one date and answer on the next?"

"One at a time sounds fair. Would you like to go first?"

"Sure. Umm….hmmm" she said, thinking over her choices. "Ok...I would like to know when you knew Penny was a mistake". Blue eyes met and held hers with a bit of a challenge in their depths. Accepting that this was going to need to be addressed eventually, Callie had thought about her answer for a while but also didn't mind waiting a little longer before giving it. Nodding thoughtfully, she agreed. "Ok. My question is what is left that needs worked on? "

Confused for only a moment, Arizona nodded. "I may request an extension on that one but it's a fair question. I will do my best to answer next time."

Smiling, Callie nodded in acceptance. "You know, it may have taken us a while but it feels like we are finally getting this communication thing down" she winked and grinned when Arizona laughed lightly.

"So...I wanted to talk to you about something else too"

Curious, Arizona raised a brow in interest "Oh?"

"Your dream got me thinking and I thought we could talk about sex." Callie grinned teasingly as she made a show of trying to see Arizona's breasts through the mounds of bubbles, making her giggle and flick water in her direction.

"And what exactly do you want to discuss about sex, Calliope?" she grinned.

Moving to straddle the blonde's thighs she kissed her cheek, draping her arms over her shoulders. "How about we play two needs and a want? Tell me two things you need from me in the bedroom and one thing you really want to do with me" she teased into her ear.

Moving her head to give the brunette better access, Arizona moaned at the sensation. "Me first and then you too?" she clarified before answering. At the brunette's nod, the peds surgeon wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close.

Their eyes met and held as they both thought about their answers. "Hmmm….I need you be open to me being in charge sometimes. My dominant side has definitely been woken and I would like to explore it more"

"I love dominate Arizona so I agree 100% to that request" she murmured, lips meeting and caressing before breaking apart again.

"Ok. Now you do one" she smiled

"Now? Ok...let me see...I need you to let me be the little spoon sometimes. I love holding you but sometimes it's also nice to be held"

Shaking off guilt for past deeds was getting a little easier Arizona thought as she instantly let it go promising to do better.

"I would really love that, Calliope" she smiled dreamily imagining sleeping every night with her arms wrapped around this amazing woman that she had missed so much "I need you to ask me for what you need when you need it though. I will do my best to stay on top of those things but if I miss one, I need you to let me know so that I can be there for you."

"I can do that" she nodded, dropping another kiss on her waiting lips. "Once you're comfortable with it, I'm going to need to spend a lot of time memorizing every inch of your body again." she murmured hotly into her ear. "First with my fingers" she slid a hand up to cup a breast through the wet material of her bikini top. "Then with my lips" she sucked on her earlobe letting it go with a pop, "then with my tongue" she whispered as her tongue traced a path from her ear to her collarbone.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as a shiver made it's way through her body. "And what's your want?" she gasped out. Callie pulled back to gaze into beautiful blue eyes. "I want to use a strap on." Swallowing thickly, Arizona stared at her uncertainly before answering. "Was I..do you not...a strap on?" she questioned and the brunette knew instantly what the problem was. "Arizona, you are perfect and are all I ever want." two tanned hands raised to cup her face. "You are it for me and I can do without anything but your fingers and mouth and tongue. You more than satisfy me. My fantasy is to wear the strap on with you riding it. I want to be so deep inside you that you can feel it the next day." Blue eyes widened in surprise and Callie smiled again when she also saw a spark of interest in their depths. She knew the blonde had never been penetrated by anyone before but it was something she had always wanted to try but had never been brave enough to request. "It's a want, not a need. Just something to consider, ok? I just love the idea of sitting on the couch with you completely naked and riding me as you arch into me. Just the idea makes me so wet" she murmured pressing their lips together again and getting lost in the blonde's eager kiss.

Breaking apart to take in a breath, Arizona whimpered at the loss of contact. "It's your turn" Callie whispered as she lay her head on the peds surgeon shoulder.

"I know I'm not ready yet, Calliope, but that doesn't mean you aren't. I would like to touch and taste you."

Pulling back she looked at her in surprise "You do?"

"Yep" she said, dimples popping.

"I'm yours Arizona, you can touch me whenever you want"

The peds surgeon's smile was brilliant, dimples on full display as slender fingers made their way over warm and sudsy curves as they reached up to undo the straps of the brunette''s bikini top. Filling her hands with those firm and beautiful breasts, kneading and squeezing them , she grinned when Callie's head fell back and a moan ripped from her throat. Taking full advantage of her position, she quickly sucked a tightened tip into her mouth, savoring the flavor that was unique to the brunette. Lavishing both breasts with her mouth and tongue, she drove Callie nearly to the edge before she finally stopped as the water cooled to the point it was uncomfortable.

Dropping kisses against her flushed skin, she dutifully lifted her top back in place. Tying the strings, she stroked a strong caramel back until Callie recovered enough to move off her. Claiming her lips again in a deep kiss, Arizona giggled as the brunette's legs wobbled as she tried to climb out of the tub.

* * *

After drying off and dressing in t-shirts and dry lace boy shorts the two women found themselves in front of a warm fire enjoying the roasted marshmallows and chocolate. Licking marshmallow from her fingertip, Arizona moaned with pleasure "mmm..I love smores". Smiling she turned to the brunette whose eyes were dark and glittering with fresh arousal. Arizona had conveniently "forgotten" pajama pants she had explained cheekily earlier as she ogled the brunette in the tiny boy shorts. Now the sight of Arizona bent over the basket of goodies as well as that pink tongue darting out to collect the sweet treat was proving to be too much of a challenge for the ortho goddess. "Did you want to make another one?" she questioned as the Latina crawled towards her with intent written all over her face. "I can roast the marshmallow for you…" she continued, giggling when she soon found herself on her back against the pillows with the brunette above her.

"I'd rather taste yours" she murmured as her tongue swept over her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Happily obliging, Arizona moaned as the kiss continued for a long moment before Callie finally broke free for air. As she kissed along the blonde's clavicle, sucking and nipping, the blonde wrapped her fingers in dark tresses and gave them a tug causing the Latina to gasp at the sensation. Eyes dark as midnight opened wide. "Your dream...is that something you really think about?" her voice was low and husky and filled with awe.

Shivering with desire, the peds surgeon tried to focus. "Not really before...but ever since that dream I haven't been able to stop thinking about it" she smiled teasingly before gasping again when a strong hand closed over one of her breasts. Arching up into the touch, she tugged her hair again. "Do you want to know what I really want right now though?"

Callie nodded as she sucked a soft earlobe into her mouth "I do" she murmured.

"Remember... the story you told me about when..you know who walked in while…. you were….rinsing the bubbles?" Arizona was getting lost in the sensation of the Latina's mouth on her skin

Pulling back in surprise, Callie stared at her in confusion. "With….?" she said, reluctant to say Penny's name during such an intimate moment. Smiling up at her, Arizona nodded. "Yeah. I want that" she said hesitantly.

Her confusion increased as she looked down into a face full of hope. "What?"

Biting her lip, she flushed lightly before speaking again. "I want to watch you...do that"

Dark eyes went impossibly wide as she stared at her stunned. "Wh...you want...you mean...watch me touch myself?"

Nodding, Arizona continued to bite her lip as her eyes darkened. "Yes, please" she whispered before her nose scrunched up cutely "Is that ok?"

Sitting up and straddling the blonde's thighs, Callie stared at her a moment thinking about her request. "Now?"

Nodding shyly, the peds surgeon traced circles high on the brunettes thighs "Only if you want to...it's ok to say no. It's a want, not a need" she whispered wishing she hadn't mentioned it even while still desperately wanting it.

Stunned by the request, she stared down at the gorgeous blonde even as her desire to have Arizona trapped willingly beneath her as she brought herself to climax began burning through her.

"Are you sure? It's not the third date" she questioned, her voice low and husky.

Nodding, Arizona reached up and touched her cheek gently. "I would just watch...if that's ok"

Reaching down slowly, she grasped the hem of her shirt and took her time pulling it up and over her head as the blonde watched, barely breathing,mesmerized by the slow reveal. Filling her hands with her own breasts, her head fell back as she pinched and tugged at her already hard nipples.

Arizona gasped and bit back a low moan as she watched those amazing hands caress and squeeze as the Latina began rocking to her own rhythm, grinding down against the peds surgeon with each roll of her hips.

"Talk to me Callie, tell me how it feels" she husked, wrapping her hands around curvy hips to follow her movement.

"Mmmm…..so good, Arizona." she whimpered as she pinched and rolled both nipples. Dark eyes fluttered open and gazed down at her. "Do you like watching me? Do you like seeing me touch my nipples knowing I am imagining my hands are yours?"

Need rushed through her wetting the panties she had just put on as her hips rolled involuntarily against the brunettes core. She could feel the wet heat building between her legs and her words made her moan as her grip tightened.

Using one hand to slowly pull her waistband down until it barely covered her folds, Callie ran her hands sensuously from her neck down between her breasts and to each hip bone before letting one fall to the apex of her thighs while the other followed the same path back up to wrap around her neck. She gasped and then whimpered when she brushed up against her clit. "Do you like to look at me all wet and wanting, with your tattoo on display as I finger myself?" she gasped out, letting her finger wander a little deeper.

Arizona's heart was beating wildly. This was much more intense than she could've imagined and she was struggling keeping control of her own hands. She may not have been ready for Callie to have her but she was more than ready to claim the brunette.

"Are you wet for me, Calliope?" she gasped out

Moaning and nodding frantically, back arched and head tossed back, breasts proudly on display as she teased a nipple, the Latina slid another finger between her folds and played in the wetness there. "Mmmm….so wet"

Biting her lip, she squeezed her hips "Let me see" she demanded.

Fighting to make eye contact when her lids begged to slide closed, Callie pulled her fingers away from her core with a whimper and held them up for the blonde's inspection.

She cried out as pink lips wrapped tightly around her wet digits and and a warm tongue licked every drop from her fingers.

Arizona whimpered at the taste that she had nearly forgotten yet craved nearly every night for the last several years.

"Take these off and ride your fingers, Calliope" she snapped the band of the black lace panties as she pushed her own shirt up to expose the skin of her abdomen

The brunette groaned loudly palming both breasts again before a sharp slap against her backside got her attention. She stopped moving completely and stared at the blonde beneath her, surprise evident. Arizona smiled smugly as she felt the warm gush of fluid against her abdomen. "Ride your fingers, Calliope." she demanded firmly "two of them". Eyes dark and wide she quickly removed her panties before straddling the blonde again and sliding two fingers into her tight channel, whimpering at the sensation. Rolling her hips slowly at first, she looked down for approval and smiled when the peds surgeon nodded up at her. Other hand rising to her breast, she arched a brow waiting to see if she would be corrected again but the blonde merely smiled at her before her eyes dropped back down to where her hand worked between her thighs.

Losing herself again in the sensations racing through her body and the intensity of the other woman's gaze, Callie rocked and moaned with abandon as her fingers worked her body. Nails scraped the sensitive skin of her backside and the Latina shivered.

"Mmmm….Arizona! Feels so good…" she moaned

"Add another finger, Calliope, but don't cum until I tell you"

Whimpering, the brunette followed her directions, grinding hard against her fingers while the other hand slid beneath the blondes shirt and cupped a full breast. Squeezing it firmly, she cried out as another smack landed on her ass. "Oh...yes!" she moaned as she felt her orgasm building. Yanking the tshirt up, she wrapped her lips around a tight pink nipple and sucked hard, groaning each time the blonde tugged at her hair or landed a sharp slap on her rounded ass but refusing to release her hold on her. Alternating between both breasts, she grinded hard against her own fingers.

"Please, Arizona, I'm so close! Please!" she gasped, letting a swollen nipple fall from her lips.

Yanking hard on the hair in her grasp, the blonde whimpered as her nipple was released with a pop and the Latina sat back up, hips rocking frantically. She herself was on the verge of succumbing to an eminent orgasm but she wasn't quite done yet.

"Roll over, Callie" she moaned as another gush of fluid wet her abdomen, dripping down her sides and onto the blanket beneath her. Whimpering, Callie fell on to the pillows her fingers still working frantically. Arizona sat up and pushed the brunettes knees apart so she could see all of her. Dark curls spread across fluffy white pillow, firm breasts topped with tight dark pink nipples, and all of that glorious caramel skin. Her back was arched up with pleasure as long fingers continued to stroke in and out, thighs wet with need and feet braced against the floor.

"OH! Mmm...please! I can't...ARIZONA!" she cried out as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her. The blonde stared in wonder as she took it all in, mesmerized by the beauty of the moment. Finally collapsing, Callie groaned in relief before remorse washed over her "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I tried to wait, I really did"

Smiling down at her, Arizona kissed her softly as she reached for her hands. "You were perfect. Thank you so much, Calliope" Raising her fingers to her mouth she wrapped her lips around them, grinning as dark eyes rolled back and closed with a groan as aftershocks still wracked her beautiful body.

* * *

"Callie?" Arizona whispered, not sure the brunette was awake. They had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other, the Latina completely naked while Arizona was still wearing pajamas. She had been awake for awhile admiring the beautiful woman in her arms and stroking as much soft skin as she could reach.

Sighing with contentment, Callie pulled her closer and rubbed their noses together. "Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, brown eyes fluttered open to meet nervous blue ones. "Always" she whispered, kissing the very edge of her mouth.

"I just...even though I'm not quite ready for the full on Torres experience.." she said, batting her eyelashes playfully and making Callie smirk smugly with one eyebrow raised high. "...I just wanted...well…" The Latina kissed her forehead, encouraging her to continue sensing that what she wanted to say was important. "It's not…" she sighed softly searching for the right words. "In the past I would run when I got scared or overwhelmed or felt like I was losing control. I could give you examples but I don't think you really need them since you lived through the worst of them." she searched dark eyes trying to find any doubt or disbelief but only found love and understanding. "Sometimes the running wasn't physically leaving. Sometimes it was withdrawing mentally or emotionally while I processed the situation. Lauren was one of those times." her hands gripped Callie tightly as the brunette gasped in surprise at that much hated name. Arizona moved until she was lying fully on top of her and paused until she felt the woman in her arms relax again. "The thing is … I may not be ready for all of this yet but I'm not scared Callie. We've been through everything. Survived everything. I've had a lot of time to think about this and I absolutely know now that I can get through anything as long as I know you and Sofia exist somewhere in this world and are happy. It's how I was able to live after you left, and how I was able to still function and work and even occasionally laugh when my daughter was in New York for months at a time." Sighing softly as she saw the concern evident on the Latina's face "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not scared, Calliope. I'm not going to run. This…." she said gesturing between the two of them "this is it for me and has been since I walked into that apartment and found a goddess in black lingerie asleep on the sofa with a party hat and plate of donuts. You've had my heart this whole time even if I wasn't good at showing it."

A goofy grin slowly lit up the brunette's face as she grinned up at her "Yeah?" she questioned.

"Yep" she smiled against full red lips "I just need you to be patient with me as the rest of my body catches up to what my heart has known all along."

* * *

 _ **How did I do?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Very mixed reviews on that last chapter. Thanks so much for all of the feedback!**_

 _ **There is a "guest" reviewer that loves to correct my Calzona memory (I think you are the same reviewer each time...?). To that reviewer:**_ You must be a huge fan of Callie and Arizona! Thanks so much for keeping me on my toes! Ever considered being a Beta to the fandom? 🙂 PM me if you're interested!

 _ **To "ADesperateReader":**_ I got you ;)

 ** _To the rest of you, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts, appreciation, frustrations, etc. I find Callie and Arizona to both be strong, beautiful, complicated women who have both been through quite a bit but have both come out stronger on the other side. Although they have both made painful mistakes that hurt the other, I wouldn't paint either of them as a victim even if it may look that way in these early chapters. In this story, Callie is quite a bit ahead of where Arizona is but she will catch up quickly. I think that Arizona didn't realize Callie would ever be an option for her again where as Callie realized early that Arizona was the only option she cared about. Obviously Arizona doesn't normally struggle with self confidence in the bedroom or anywhere else, but her last experience with Callie has left her less confident specifically when it comes to intimacy with Callie. I think it's completely normal and understandable that she would be cautious, especially since Callie matters more than any of the others. It's a challenge to write that caution without making her overly cautious. Also, while we are on chapter 14, keep in mind that she has only been in New York for less than a week. They are actually moving faster than it seems. I don't expect everyone to like my version of their future but I do appreciate you reading my story and telling me your versions. Thanks again for ALL of the reviews!_**

* * *

Callie snuggled closer to the warm body next to her, sighing with contentment as her gaze swept over the peacefulness of the woman in her arms. Last night had been amazing and she had no regrets about sharing such an intimate moment with the woman she loved so deeply. While she desperately wanted to renew their physical relationship she was content with the strides they were making and couldn't wait to move in permanently together, a family again.

Stretching a little, she adjusted her arm careful not to wake Arizona as she turned to face her more fully. She smiled as she thought how smart it had been for the peds surgeon to have their sofa delivered before their date. It was incredibly comfortable and wide enough for them to cuddle up together. At one time maybe they could have made it all night on the floor but not anymore. She had woken the blonde up and pulled her to the sofa shortly after she had collapsed on the floor beside her. Arizona had smiled dreamily at her as she slipped her clothes back on and removed her prosthesis, covering them both with a blanket before they fell asleep again wrapped in each others arms.

Carefully tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, she closed her eyes and let her mind slide over the previous evenings events. She knew Arizona wanted her and she would admit freely that she desperately wanted to know what was stopping her. It had been a while and so much had happened over the last few years but she said this was it for her and Callie believed her. Even when everything else had been falling apart around them, sex had rarely been a problem. Sometimes it seemed that was how they communicated best, apart from the months following the plane crash. Her brow furrowed as she remembered the mention of Dr Boswell last night. She had not been happy to have her name brought up especially while she was laying there completely naked and vulnerable. She understood what Arizona had been saying but wasn't ok with hearing that name again.

Cool fingers stroked over her troubled brow as if to smooth out the worry. Dark lashes fluttered open to find cerulean blue orbs watching her with concern. "Good morning, Calliope" she smiled hesitantly.

Returning the grin, she dropped a kiss on pink lips. "Good morning, Dr. Robbins" she teased.

Fingertips still mapping the lines of her face, Arizona searched her eyes. "Tell me" she whispered softly.

Dark eyes moved over her face as the Latina hesitated. "It's nothing" she said shaking her head before sighing as Arizona's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to ruin this with something silly" she admitted.

"Calliope" she murmured, lifting her chin up to meet her eyes again "If I've upset you we should talk about it. If you're upset, it's not silly and I promise you aren't going to ruin this"

Biting her lip, she nodded. "It's just...I don't want to hear her name anymore. We worked through that part of our history and while I understand what you were saying last night...I don't ever want to hear her name again."

Looking at her thoughtfully, Arizona knew instantly who she meant and mentally kicked herself. She had been so involved in trying to explain that she hadn't truly considered how Callie would take it.

Pulling her in a little closer, the Latina continued in a barely heard whisper "I don't want...that single action to define who we are becoming. I don't want to ever be reminded that every single person I have ever been married to has cheated on me"

She gasped at the pain on the brunette's face. "Callie, I am so sorry. I...I'm not sure how to make this better" she murmured, tears filling her eyes.

Smiling sadly, the Latina shook her head. "It's in the past.. The Arizona I married would have never touched another woman, and i don't believe the Arizona I am falling in love with again would either. You were different after the crash, I know that. I know I'm not an easy person to love and I stretched you past your limits."

Shocked, the blonde grasped her shoulders tightly. "No, that's not true! Callie, you are so _easy_ to love! That's what made the time after the accident so difficult. I hated what happened to me and I hated the person I became because of it and you were so amazing and patient and loving and I hated myself that I couldn't give it back to you" Sliding her hands down her arms she grasped her fingers in her own and pulled them up until they were pressed in between their chests. "I knew what I was doing...to you, to our marriage, and to myself. Everytime you left the apartment I would cry and promise myself I would do better, but then you would come home with so much love in your eyes and I knew I didn't deserve it, didn't deserve you. I couldn't stand that I was so weak and that you saw me like that and I hated myself that I couldn't seem to stop directing all of that fear and anger at you. I became this monster I barely recognized. I was a terrible friend, wife and mother...a terrible person"

The Latina shook her head but Arizona wasn't done. "No, it's true. I was terrible. I promised to be a good man in a storm and I was weak and failed you and Sofia. I even failed myself. I broke us and I am so so sorry"

Pulling her hands free, she cupped the blondes cheeks, stroking her jaw with her fingers. "Weak? Are you kidding me? Arizona, you are one of the strongest people I know. Think of all you have been through and yet look how far you have come. I've never looked at you and thought you were weak. You are amazing" she smiled at her "And _you_ didn't break our marriage, ok? We both made a lot of mistakes. _We_ broke our marriage and now we are going to make it work." Wiping tears from her eyes, she leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss which the blonde returned. "So we agree that neither of us will ever bring she-who-must-not-be-named up again?" she questioned after breaking from the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. "If you want, we can add Penny to that list as well"

Shaking her head, Arizona brought her hand down to squeeze a curvy hip before letting her fingers wander beneath the brunette's tshirt to stroke her bare back. "No, its ok. Her name is probably going to come up once in a while. You lived with her and it was an entirely different situation."

Nodding in understanding, she held her close. "So we are ok?" the brunette asked cautiously, a grin spreading across her face as the blonde nodded happily, dimples flashing even though her eyes were still shimmery with tears. "I'm ok if you are"

"We are getting good at this talking stuff" she teased poking the blonde's belly and making her giggle.

Arizona snuggled in closer, sighing as Callie wrapped her arms around her and slid a bare thigh between her own. "Mmmm….maybe we should have all of our conversations cuddled up like this" she grinned.

Pulling back, the Latina searched her eyes for a moment before blurting out "Go on a date with me."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Callie, I think we might still be on a date…"

One eyebrow arched up as she considered that thought. "Hmm...I think you are right. So I guess you will need to kiss me goodbye then so that I can pick you up and take you on a breakfast date."

Kissing her sweetly, Arizona pulled back until the Latina could see the cute little pout on her lips. "I'm not ready to kiss you goodbye yet. Let's stay like this a little longer and then I will let you take me out"

Smiling, the brunette nodded as she dropped kisses on her upturned face. "Mmmkay. Not looking forward to that walk of shame anyway." she winked.

Eyes narrowing teasingly, Arizona poked her. "First of all, no night spent together could ever end in a walk of shame. I will go home proudly, wrinkled dress and all. Second, I packed each of us a bag of clothes and everything else I thought we would need"

"Wait a second...you packed me a bag of clothes?" she questioned, suspicion growing as the peds surgeon nodded. "Where exactly was this bag last night when you insisted I had to spend the evening in these nearly see through panties?"

Laughing, Arizona slid her hands down the back of the panties in question. "Hmmm….some things may have changed but me wanting to see as much of your skin as possible will never be one of them" she winked, dimples prominent as she grinned up at her. Leaning in, she rubbed their noses together before sighing softly. "I love waking up this way, just being lazy and talking and all wrapped up around you."

"Mmmm" Callie agreed and she bent to claim pink lips before sliding her tongue between them. The room was slightly chilly and the warmth in their little cocoon on the couch was more than comfortable as they lost themselves in the moment. Hands searched for and found bare skin, fingertips dancing over abdomens and ribs while thighs rubbed gently against each other. Arizona broke away with a gasp when her breast was covered with the warmth of the Latina's palm as full lips found and caressed the spot behind her ear that always immediately made her tremble with need. "Calliope" she whispered.

Squeezing gently, the Latina opened eyes dark with desire and the blonde stared, memorized. "I just want to feel you" she murmured, searching for and finding a pebbled nipple. She circled it with a tip of a finger as she watched already darkened eyes turn an amazing shade of deep blue. Arizona bit her lip as her lids drifted shut. Head falling against the back of the couch, she moaned as her nipple was pinched and pulled. Sliding her hand down from where it rested on the Latina's back, she slipped her fingers just under a lacy waistband, pressing their hips tighter together.

"I love your breasts. They are so firm and yet silky soft. Perfect" she husked out as she continued to kiss and suck along the length of her neck. Whimpering, Arizona pulled her closer letting her fingers wander lower. Cupping her breast, the brunette continued to brush her thumb over the sensitive peak enjoying all of the sounds the peds surgeon was making.

"Arizona?" she shivered as slender fingers stroked over soft skin.

"Hmmm?" She was so lost in the sensation of Callie's hands on her that she had trouble focusing on anything else.

"Arizona? Can I…? Could..? Please...take this off" she pleaded as she pushed the hem of the blonde's shirt up. "I want to feel your skin on mine. I just...please?"

The peds surgeon forced her eyes open and she tilted her head for a moment before slowly stretching both arms above her head and lifting her body as best she could to help as the Latina slid the fabric up exposing both breasts to her view before pulling the shirt up and off. "So beautiful" she whispered as she filled her hands and gazed at the perfect mounds, thumbs circling and flicking at the painfully tight nipples. Her mouth watered as she thought about tasting those tight pink buds, running her tongue over them and drawing them in deep enough to suck on them until she was satisfied.

She gasped when the blonde slowly pushed her shirt up as well, letting bare skin meet bare skin with a questioning look. Callie nodded and immediately pulled it off the rest of the way, dropping it on the floor. They both groaned at the sheer deliciousness of the sensations racing through them as they pressed together.

"Calliope" she murmured, taking caramel breasts in her hands, weighing them in her palms and massaging their fullness. Bending her head, she kissed a dark pink tip before flicking it with the very tip of her tongue. The Latina whimpered, her head falling back as she buried her hands in blonde curls, holding her close. Groaning at the taste of her, Arizona took a deep breath before latching on and sucking on the turgid skin, continuing to roll and flick her tongue.

"Mmm...yes!" Callie moaned, shifting her thigh higher between the peds surgeons legs and arching into her, palming that glorious ass. The peds surgeon whimpered and pulled back reluctantly, knowing that they needed to stop and that she didn't want their first time back together to happen on a couch. When she was ready for more, which was happening faster than she could've imagined, she wanted a big giant bed where she could worship the Latina's body for hours without worrying about one or both of them falling off. Not being able to neglect the other breast though, she decided maybe another minute wouldn't hurt as she dragged her tongue over the neglected nipple and grinned as Callie writhed against her.

Several long minutes later, they let their heart rates slow and calm as they lost themselves in sweet and mostly chaste kisses. Bare skin still pressed together, they both sighed in contentment.

"Arizona? Thank you" she whispered, smiling her beautiful smile when a blonde head lifted from where it had been tucked under her chin. "Thank you for an amazing date". Her words were met with an answering grin framed by those dimples she lived for. "You're welcome, Calliope. I can't wait for our next one."

* * *

 _ **Alright...let me hear it...the good, the bad and the hopefully not too ugly. ;)**_


	15. AN

I had really good intentions to post another chapter today. But I unexpectedly ended up in the hospital Monday night and had emergency surgery yesterday. Pretty out of it still on pain meds and don't have my computer with me so I apologize that it will be delayed. I didn't wanna leave you all hanging though. I will post again when I am able to. Thanks so much


	16. Chapter 15

_**Two surgeries later but I'm back! Thank you for being so patient :)**_

* * *

"Momma! Mommy! You called!" Sofia's grin was huge and toothy as she facetimed her moms from her camping site.

"Of course we did, Little Miss, a promise is a promise." Arizona winked. It had taken another hour or so of snuggling on their new sofa before they had been able to pull away from each other long enough to get dressed and head back to Callie's apartment to take turns showering and dressing and for Callie to call and arrange for the movers to pack up the apartment the next day and move everything to their new place. Now, well past lunch time, they were finally nearly ready to leave on date number two but had wanted to call their daughter first.

"Are you having fun?" Callie smiled.

"So much fun! We slept in a tent and there were giant bugs on the outside and we roasted marshmallows and sang songs..it was awesome! And today we are going hiking and to get ice cream!" the excitement was nearly too much for one eight year old to contain as she went on and on about how her trip was going. The Latina laughed as much at the look on the blondes face as she did at the excitement on her daughters. Apparently Sofia didn't share Arizona's disdain for camping. Finally her voice quieted down enough for her moms to respond to some of the things she had mentioned. They talked for a few more minutes before Sofia asked to speak to just Arizona. Callie raised an eyebrow in question as she handed the phone to the curious peds surgeon and went to the kitchen to finish making plans for later that day.

"Mommy?" she asked, a solemn look on her face.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you getting homesick?"

"No. I mean, I miss you but I wanted to ask you something"

Nodding her head in encouragement even as anxiety settled in her stomach, she smiled at her "Ok, Sofia, what did you want to ask?"

"Emma and I were in our tent last night and we kept hearing these noises. They were a little scary but Emma just giggled. When I asked her what it was she said that her mom and dad always made those noises when they were doing naked cuddling."

Arizona bit her lip as her face flushed a light pink. "Hmmm….what did you think about that?"

Rolling her eyes, Sofia let out a deep long suffering sigh that had the peds surgeon biting her lip again to contain a giggle. "I don't know...its weird right? Why would they cuddle naked?"

"Well when two people really love each other in a romantic way, sometimes they want to be as close as they possibly can be to each other so they cuddle naked" she said very matter of factly.

Sofia scrunched her nose up and tilted her head as she thought that over and Arizona grinned as she recognized the gesture as one of her own. "Why do they moan then?" Blue eyes flickered up to meet stunned brown ones as Callie re-entered the room before dropping back down to view her daughters curious gaze. "I think it probably just feels really nice. Like when you are cold and slip into a warm bath or like when you have that first bite of your favorite ice cream, sometimes you make a very happy moaning sound too."

"Oh, yeah!" A toothy grin spread across her face in understanding before she nodded. "I can't wait to get ice cream later today!" she bounced a little on the log she was on. Arizona could see Emma's parents in the background standing together and talking, looking worriedly over at her daughter and it reminded her that she needed to add a little more. "Hey, Sofia?"

"Yeah?"

"Naked cuddling isn't something that should be talked about with other people" she started as the little girl grew concerned. "It's ok that Emma told you that and you can talk to me and Momma about anything" she soothed even as Callie's eyes widened "but it wouldn't be ok to ask Emma's parents about it, ok? That's a private moment between them that I'm sure they didn't know you girls could hear. Do you understand?" Sofia nodded in relief. "Ok, mommy. Can I see momma again now?"

Arizona smiled up at the brunette who quickly put a smile on her own face, squeezing in next to the blonde "Hey, mija, have fun today! And no trying to smuggle any of those horses back in your sleeping bag"

Giggling and covering her mouth with her small hand, Sofia nodded. Saying goodbye, they hung up and Arizona braced herself for what she knew was coming. Callie never took well to being left out, especially by her own daughter. She surprised her though when she leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear, nipping at the lobe, "Naked cuddling, huh? Do I need to be concerned?"

Tilting her head to the side to give the Latina better access to her neck, Arizona giggled a little breathlessly. Those lips on her skin never failed to cause a reaction. "I would guess you will have a text very soon from two concerned parents who seemed to have gotten a little too loud last night."

She laughed when Callie's phone immediately chimed several times indicating she had a few new messages. Grabbing her phone, she smirked at the three messages that had about twenty "I'm sorry's" mixed in them. Sending a quick response, she smiled as she typed out "Better you than us! Hahaha!" letting the other parents know she wasn't upset. Putting the phone aside, she turned back to the blonde staring at her with a soft look. She grinned as she swung Arizona's legs up and over hers so that her back was flat on the couch. Turning, she pulled her own legs up as she snuggled in between the peds surgeon and the back of the couch.

"Now, tell me more about how this naked cuddling works" she teased as her nose nudged the blonde's jaw and found the skin beneath her ear, arm slipping under her flannel shirt, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

"You are ok that she wanted to talk to just me?" Arizona asked, wonder in her voice.

Pulling back, bottomless brown eyes shone down at her. "Absolutely. I kind of got the gist of it anyway and I know if it were something serious you would let me know. I love that she talks to you about somethings and to me about others. Makes us a great team" she winked at her causing Arizona's dimples to pop as a wide grin spread across her face. Filling her hands with dark tresses, she pulled those beautiful full lips down to meet her own, spending several long moments exploring her mouth. Finally breaking away, she gasped in air as Callie moaned. She giggled "We are going to have to practice doing this cuddling thing without the sound effects".

* * *

It was a beautiful but crisp fall day and Callie had decided they should spend it outside. Holding hands, they had strolled through Central Park talking and laughing and eating at various food trucks as they went. Callie smiled smugly as Arizona bit into a hot dog, groaning loudly at the flavor. She didn't even try to hide her blush though as she just grinned and leaned in for a mustardy kiss. As they explored the park, the Latina couldn't seem to stop touching the peds surgeon who somehow managed to look both adorable and sexy as hell in boots, leggings and a flannel button up paired with a jean jacket. Arizona seemed to be struggling with the same issue as her hand seemed to continuously find "innocent" reasons to brush against a denim clad rear end and her fingers couldn't seem to stop finding the bare skin beneath her button up blouse. They lost track of time as they just enjoyed being with each other.

It wasn't until a few hours later after they had walked through the zoo and cooed at the various pandas that Callie brought up the questions from the night before. "I knew Penny was a mistake probably before I left Seattle." she blurted out, freezing Arizona in her tracks. Stunned blue eyes met hers, blinking a few times as she processed that information. Finally breaking her gaze, she swiveled around as if she were looking for something before dropping the Latina's hand and walking away.

Callie closed her tear filled eyes as she took a deep breath, shoulders sagging. Preparing herself for the long walk back without the blonde by her side, she looked up, surprised to find Arizona just a few yards away. She was standing in line for ice cream, tapping her chin in thought as she squinted at the menu. Turning back to where she had left the Latina, she smiled and waved her over. "Do you want just vanilla or a sundae?"

At a complete loss of words, the brunette just shook her head. "What?"

"Ice cream? Vanilla? Or Vanilla with hot fudge? I think I'm going to get a hot fudge sundae with nuts and whipped cream"

"Arizona?" she questioned

"Hmm?" blue eyes finally met brown and Arizona frowned with concern. "What's wrong, Callie? Are you ok?"

Staring at her, confusion evident on her face, she nodded. "Uh..yeah. I just...I told you that and you walked away. I thought you were leaving."

Dimples flashed as the blonde grinned up at her. "Not at all! This discussion just requires ice cream to wash it down" she winked up at her as she grasped both of her hands and tugged her closer, dropping a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I told you, Calliope, I'm in this. I'm not running. I want to hear what you have to say, I just want to hear it with hot fudge and whipped cream."

Callie didn't have a chance to respond as Arizona stepped up to the cashier to order their sweet treats. The amazing grin on her face when the blonde turned to hand her a sundae was enough for the peds surgeons breath to catch in her throat though and all of the sudden hot fudge was not what she wanted on her tongue. She pushed back her desire for the Latina just long enough for them to find a secluded bench and for her to climb into her lap, ice cream set carefully on the bench beside them. Wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck, she brought their mouths together. Callie whimpered as her tongue found its way inside her mouth, stroking and exploring. It was only when cold fingers found their way under her jacket and shirt to stroke the smooth skin on her side, that Arizona broke away with a gasp and remembered where they were. Dropping a few more smiling kisses on waiting lips, she finally moved to her own end of the bench and picked up the only slightly melted dish.

Still a little stunned, it took Callie a minute to come to her senses. Picking up her own dish, she turned to find a smug blonde looking back at her, pink tongue lapping at the whipped cream on her spoon. Brown eyes grew darker as she watched for a moment, imagining that clever tongue lapping at other things. Arizona laughed huskily, only winking when she met her gaze.

"Alright. You knew Penny was a mistake before you left Seattle. So, tell me then, why did you take our daughter and leave?" there was no accusation or malice in her voice, just a curiosity that needed satisfied.

Searching her face, Callie bent her head and collected her thoughts before she met her eyes again, watching her take another bite. "I think I didn't want to admit to myself that everything I had put you through and put Sofia through and even myself had been for no reason. I wanted to believe that I had made the right choice and could move on and be happy and I wanted to believe that I had found that person I could do that with. I was scared to move across the country by myself and make it work but I knew I needed to get out of Seattle."

Swallowing the bite of ice cream in her mouth, Arizona thought about what she had said, a dozen questions racing through her mind. "Why? Why did you need to leave Seattle?"

Sighing, Callie set her ice cream aside, no longer really wanting it. "My head was such a mess. All of our friends, they all tried to be supportive but they also all had an opinion on who was right, who was wrong. On if I was treating you right. If I should be dating. Who I should be dating. Who you should be dating. It felt like I was trying to move on by committee. Does that make sense?"

Nodding in understanding, Arizona put her dish down and turned to survey the trees around them that were just beginning to change color with the season. "I love our friends in Seattle, but they aren't shy in sharing their opinions."

"I think that I moved more for myself and, looking back, I am sad to say I used Penny as a crutch more than anything. In order to find myself again and remember the person I am, I just needed to be away from everyone that mattered. Including you." she said quietly, reaching out to where her hand splayed on the bench between them to brush a pinky against Arizona's.

Looking down, the blonde lifted her hand to cover the tanned one next to it. Searching the trees again, she nodded, letting the breeze and sun caress her face. "You didn't love Penny?" she asked, eyes closed as blonde curls blew in the breeze.

Letting her eyes move over her face, memorizing every feature as her heart clenched at the beauty of just being here with her, Callie took a moment to answer. "I thought I could. I knew it would never be like it is with you, but I thought it could still be good" she murmured, pulling the blonde's hand into her lap and playing with her fingers. "Our relationship.." she began

"Our marriage" Arizona interrupted, eyes still closed.

Callie was silent as she felt those words wash over her. Theirs had not just been a relationship, but a marriage. They had both taken vows to honor, love, and cherish each other and they had both broken them. Glancing up at the blonde beside her, she saw that although her eyes were still closed, there were a few stray tears on her cheek. Sliding closer, she turned sideways on the bench, moving their ice cream dishes behind her. Gently reaching for the blonde's chin she tried to nudge her to look at her. Meeting only a slight resistance, Arizona's lashes fluttered until pain filled blue eyes met hers briefly before closing again. Leaning forward, she kissed where each tear traced a path down her cheek. "Our marriage" she confirmed, as she kissed the last tear away and searched her face for more. "It felt like a runaway boulder that was crushing both of us. I didn't know how to get the boulder off before it broke us completely. I had to step back. I had to let you go so that you could find happiness, so I could find happiness again"

"With Penny?" she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Callie's chest, filling her hands with the lapels of her leather jacket.

"I'm not with Penny, Arizona. I haven't been for a long time and I've found happiness again. The boulder is gone and I've found happiness again with you. It's always been you. I needed time. I was hurt and I know I hurt you too, badly. I needed time to heal and remember why I married you. Why you are it for me. Why it's you my heart beats for." she took her hand and pressed it over her heart.

"Are you sure this time? What if there's another boulder?" Voice little more than a whisper, she raised her head to meet her gaze, searching her eyes for answers. There were so many things she wanted to know about the time they had been apart but when Callie had began talking she realized that they didn't matter, not really. Although it had been a difficult few years and both of them had been hurt in innumerable ways, they had also both grown tremendously and their relationship was going to be stronger now because of all they had both learned. Letting the past continue to hurt them wasn't going to help either one of them.

"I'm sure." she grinned at her lovingly. "We will face it together because now I know that I'm always stronger when I'm with you. Alone we are brilliant, amazing, strong women who can accomplish so much. Together though? We are freaking superheroes" she smiled as Arizona snorted before turning and burying her face in the crease of her neck. Rubbing circles on the blondes back, she was so happy that she was there and in her arms. She may have not had the right words to explain everything she had been feeling when she left Seattle or how she felt once she arrived in New York but Arizona's acceptance of her feelings was all she needed.

They stayed like that for several long moments until Arizona finally raised her head and kissed Callie softly on the cheek. "Thank you, Callie. Thank you for sharing that with me" she whispered before standing up and offering her hand. Hand in hand they finished their walk through Central Park, quieter than when they had arrived but a little more settled and a little happier.

They spent the cab ride home cuddled up together in the backseat, whispering and laughing together as they talked about the phone call from Sofia earlier. Kissing her softly, Callie grinned at her. "Do you feel like a bubble bath when we get back?". Looking at her thoughtfully, Arizona shook her head. "I just really want to put on pajamas, crawl into your bed and hold you while we watch a movie. I'll answer your question, tomorrow ok? Tonight I just really want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

Pulling her into another kiss, the Latina whispered huskily "There's no other place I would rather be".

* * *

 _ **What did you think? Also, should I post another chapter tomorrow or do you need longer to process? ;)**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Thank you for your reviews! I love reading your thoughts about my story :) This is just a fun little chapter to get us to the next one. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Callie moaned softly as she felt cool fingers stroke over the warm skin of her abdomen. Not ready to wake up, she tried to ignore the sensation of her shirt rising a few inches as she struggled to cling to the dreamworld she had been lost in. She barely felt the slide of silk as her sleep shorts were lowered just enough to expose her hip bone, but the feeling of lips pressed against her tattoo woke her enough to have dark eyelashes fluttering and a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

Arizona smiled smugly as the brunette stretched, arching her hips towards her. She loved watching Callie wake up, enjoyed the cute little grumbling she would sometimes do in complaint and the way her body would move and twist. She loved all those dark curls tousled against the pillow and the way the brunette would raise an uncoordinated hand up to sleepily move them from her face. She especially loved how she would arch her back displaying those magnificent breasts. She loved all of it, and she loved it even more when Callie was completely bare and she could see all of that delicious caramel colored skin in all of it's perfection. Licking her lips, she bent down to leave an opened mouth kiss on the pink butterfly adorning her skin and let her mind flood with memories of a naked Latina. Sitting back up, she watched as dark eyes finally fluttered open and she bit back a moan at the beauty of it all.

"Hey there, beautiful, time to wake up" Arizona whispered softly as she moved to kiss her smiling lips. Taking advantage of the blonde's closeness, Callie wrapped her arms around her and rolled so that she was on top. Pinning the peds surgeons arms above her head, the Latina began kissing the length of her neck, thankful for the low cut tank as she eyed the blondes delectable cleavage.

"I'm awake" she murmured hotly into her ear before leaning forward and tracing her clavicle with her tongue. Arizona moaned at the slick heat and only resisted slightly at having her hands restrained. "The movers will be here soon" she gasped as full lips moved lower to explore the skin between her breasts. Her nipples tightened almost painfully as the heat of Callie's breath warmed them through the cotton of the tank top. "Mmmm…..I just...want a taste" she breathed as she licked along the edge of the fabric, tracing a wet path over a full breast. Arizona's eyes had darkened considerably and her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she pushed up towards the sensations. Her hips shifted restlessly causing one of the Latina's thighs to fall in between her own and press up against her.

"OH!" she gasped in wonder as heat and desire swept through her. Reluctantly, Callie pulled back to look at her before leaning forward to claim her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Letting go of her wrists, she slid her fingers underneath the straps of her top and gave them a tug, looking at Arizona with dark and glittering eyes and a perfect brow raised in question.

With glazed eyes and kiss swollen lips, the peds surgeon gave a hesitant nod as her fingers weaved into dark tresses. Lowering the fabric until her breasts were fully exposed, Callie swallowed as her pulse pounded hot and heavy in her veins. "So beautiful" she murmured, taking in the creamy skin of her full breasts topped with tight nipples the color of strawberry champagne sorbet. Licking her lips, she filled her hands with all of that amazing skin and reverently lowered her mouth. She skimmed the tips with the lightest touch of her lips and watched in awe as the sensitive nubs tightened even more and goosebumps raised on the blonde's skin. Slender fingers curved against her scalp as Arizona whimpered and pressed closer. Bending low, she traced the turgid skin around each nipple, wetting it then blowing softly watching it grow darker with need. The Latina had always been fascinated with the way Arizona's breasts responded to her touch. Her nipples had always been incredibly sensitive and her entire chest would flush with desire, turning her very favorite shade of pink. She could almost feel her breasts swell in her hands and Callie kneaded each globe, testing their fullness. Lowering her mouth, she gently nipped a tip with her teeth causing the blonde to moan softly, before she swept it into her mouth, sucking deeply.

With a gasp, Arizona arched up into her, pressing herself closer and burying her hands deeper into her hair to keep that clever mouth at her aching breast. She moved restlessly against Callie's muscular thigh, wanting more even while knowing they needed to continue talking before she should let this happen. Just then, Callie fingers moved to tease her other nipple and Arizona promptly lost all conscious thought beyond the sensations racing through her and the wet need pooling in her center.

Flicking her tongue against the tight and swollen bud in her mouth, Callie pulled back letting it slide against her teeth before releasing it with a pop. She lifted her mouth to meet Arizona's hungry kiss before moving to do all of the same things to her other breast. She could feel the blonde's heat against her thigh and could feel the wetness of her need seeping through her sleep shorts and onto her skin. She was nearly lost in her desire to claim the blonde with only a fleeting thought of honoring Arizona's request to be patient. She wanted to, she did, but having her bucking and writhing beneath her was more than she could tear herself away from on her own. Letting the second nipple slide from her lips, she peppered her breasts with kisses before sucking lightly on that freckle between her breasts. Grinding her hips against the blondes, she gasped. "Tell me to stop"

Lost in her own desires, Arizona barely heard the words she had murmured as she pulled Callie's lips up to meet her own. The passion nearly consumed them and the Latina moaned deeply when slender fingers made their way beneath her clothes. "Arizona, tell me to stop" she moaned into her ear as she bit the tender lobe.

Just then a loud knock sounded from outside their apartment, shattering the bubble they had been in and causing them to pull apart both panting for air, Callie looking at her questioningly.

"The movers" Arizona whimpered "They called a little bit ago and said they were on their way"

Swallowing thickly, Callie nodded reluctantly before her gaze dropped back down to the blondes chest. Kissing each nipple sweetly one last time, she raised her straps back into place with a deep sigh, whispering "I will miss you both soooo much. See you soon" as she patted them solemnly.

Arizona giggled as she smiled up at her, dimples popping. Another knock sounded at the door as Callie huffed and rolled her eyes before getting up and slipping her robe on to let the movers in.

It was a busy day of Callie supervising the movers in one apartment, while Arizona worked on unpacking what they moved over to the new apartment. They both wanted everything perfect for when Sofia came home the next day. Tipping the movers, Callie sighed as she turned back to lean against the closed door. It was already four in the afternoon and she was beat. Knowing that Arizona had to be equally tired she went to find where the blonde had taken a break and was sitting in the living room slumped on the sofa.

Dropping down beside her, she smiled as the peds surgeon handed her a glass of wine "Dinner break. I ordered pizza. It should be here in a few minutes" she smiled as she watched the brunette sip gratefully. "Just enough time for a little leg therapy then" she grinned. Leaning forward, Callie placed her glass down on the table beside her and reached for Arizona's legs. She pulled them into her lap and reached for the waist of her leggings, giving the blonde one of her patented Torres glares when she hesitated before rising up and letting the brunette slide the cotton pants down her legs.

"Callie, I'm fine, really. You don't have to…" but it was too late as the brunette removed the prosthesis and set it carefully to the side. Shifting closer she massaged the muscles on Arizona's thigh smiling when her head fell back with a groan. "You are so very good at that" she moaned closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of her hand on her thigh as she manipulated muscle and eased the ache that had been building. "Mmmm….you have a standing offer for a leg massage whenever you want one. Especially if you are wearing those panties" she husked. Looking down, Arizona realized she had put on tiny, barely there low-rise bikini panties. "Oops" she grinned even as she flushed a little at the lack of coverage. After the morning they had shared, she had felt extra sexy and wanted to keep the feeling going not imagining she would end up pantless in their new living room.

Callie's fingers inched up a little higher towards the white silk triangle just as the doorbell rang. "Guess I'll get that" she winked as she handed Arizona a pillow to place over her lap but bent to take her pants with her. "I'm just going to put these somewhere safe" she grinned as she tossed them down the hall.

"Callie!" the blonde laughed. Guess she would be eating pizza in her underwear. Taking another sip of her wine, she leaned back against the arm of the sofa and waited for the brunette's return with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

After devouring the pizza and moaning through another amazing massage that only got mildly heated, the two women sighed happily as they surveyed their new place. Arizona had talked Callie out of her pants also so they both relaxed in panties and t-shirts as they talked about what they wanted to do next.

"So" Arizona said, wiping her fingers off on a paper towel "Sofia's room is done except for the stuff from Seattle that arrives tomorrow and the kitchen and living room are nearly done. That just leaves our own rooms."

"We've done really well today" Callie grinned

"We have" she smiled back "Are you sure that's the bedroom you want?" Arizona questioned. The apartment had 4 bedrooms, two smaller rooms connected by a full bathroom and then two bedrooms that could both pass as master bedrooms although one had a garden tub and two walk-in closets and the other had a shower and only one walk in closet. The one with the shower and one closet was on one end of the apartment while the other three were clustered together at the other end.

"As long as you let me use your gigantic bathtub once in a while I am absolutely fine with it" Callie grinned.

Arizona tilted her head thoughtfully as she looked at the brunette.

"What?" she questioned as she sensed a serious discussion coming.

Sighing softly, Arizona bit her lip before lowering her gaze. "What if we were together? What then?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confusion evident

"Uh...ok. Two needs and a want in a perfect bedroom" she turned to face her.

Callie's eyebrows rose in surprise before she slowly nodded not sure where she was going with this but patient enough to find out. "Ok...if we were together and picking a bedroom I would need space for all of our stuff and I would need to be near Sofia….and I would want the garden tub."

Nodding, Arizona smiled as if everything was now clear "Me too. So you should take the bigger bedroom"

Still not understanding, she shook her head. "You've lost me…why would I take it from you?"

"Well, if you think about it, you have more clothes and the better furniture and sleeping in your bed is awesome." she grinned. "If the end game is us together, why would we set all that amazing stuff up in a bedroom we don't want, just to eventually move it again? Plus, I'm looking forward to sneaking into your room for wine and bubble baths." she winked at her, dimples beaming.

Callie took in the amazing woman in front of her that constantly surprised her. "You don't want to keep any of your furniture?" she questioned even as she saw the wisdom in Arizona's words. She had really splurged after Penny left to buy the bedroom furniture that was now stacked in the smaller bedroom waiting for tomorrows movers.

"Yep" she grinned smugly. "One day that other room will make a perfect guest suite".

A wide grin slowly spread across her face that made Arizona's breath catch, Callie nodded. "Ok. I guess I will ask your movers to set up my bed tomorrow in _our_ future bedroom" Smiling at each other, they both leaned in for a kiss. "You know if we are going to be close to Sofia we will need to practice being quite during our naked cuddling" Arizona giggled as the Latina poked her.

"We can definitely work on our semi-naked cuddling skills a little later. Want to finish the kitchen today?"" Arizona murmured against her lips

Breaking away, Callie grinned at her wickedly "Are you going to help me wearing just that?"

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter soon..._**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for all of the reviews and well wishes! I have one more procedure this week but I don't expect it to slow me down much. This chapter is really short but the next one will be pretty long. I don't anticipate splitting it, but we will see. Thanks so much for reading and for sharing your thoughts!**_

* * *

Stretching out the muscles in her back, Arizona moaned. They had finished the kitchen and hung pictures in every room except her own. That was all they could do for today, the rest would come when the movers from Seattle arrived in the morning.

"I think I'm ready for some more wine and a bubble bath." she said as Callie finished putting the sheets on her mattress which they had pulled out to put in front of the fireplace for the night.

"That sounds amazing" she agreed. "Do you want me to start your water and then order some Chinese food so it's here when your done?"

Checking the clock, she shook her head. "It's only a little after nine. How about we put on those bathing suits and share a bath then order food after?"

Raising an eyebrow, grin spreading across her face, Callie gave a little nod. "Or, I can promise to be a very good girl, and we can take one without bathing suits" she grinned even as Arizona's eyes narrowed.

Pursing her lips, the peds surgeon squinted at her before nodding. "Ok. Only if you promise to stay on your end" she winked and sauntered away to start the bath.

Jaw dropping in surprise, Callie quickly finished making the bed up before following closely behind her. Groaning when her phone rang, she scooped it up only to see it was a call from Megan's phone. Smiling, and expecting her daughter on the line, she answered it.

"Mija! How are you?"

"Sorry, Cal. It's just me" Megan answered, laughing lightly at the brunette's excitement. "I just wanted to apologize again for what Sofia overheard. It was about one in the morning and we really thought that the girls had been fast asleep for awhile".

Laughing, Callie chatted with her for a few moments before Megan handed the phone to Sofia.

"Momma! Guess what?!" she squealed, full of excitement "I rode a horse today and his name was Violet! But he was black and not even a little bit violet!"

"That is so awesome, Mija! I am so glad you are having fun!"

She brought her phone into the bathroom and was a little more than disappointed to find Arizona already in the tub and concealed beneath bubbles when she stepped into the steamy room. Waiting for her daughter to take a breath, she interrupted "Hey, here is mommy, she can't wait to hear all about you day too, ok? Love you, baby"

Handing the phone to the beaming blonde, she watched her face as she spoke with their daughter and it made her heart fill with warmth. She loved how close the two were and the bond that was between them. She also loved the way Arizona's attention wavered and her eyes darkened as Callie stood nearby slowly removing all of her clothes until she was standing completely bare in front of her.

"I love you, baby, and I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep well, ok?" she said before hanging up and handing the Latina her phone back, not hiding the way her eyes raked over her naked skin.

"Like what you see?" the brunette teased as she swept her hair on top of her hair and secured it with a band, making her breasts jut out in the process. Blue eyes focused intently on hardening nipples before sliding down to briefly take in the pink butterfly near her hipbone and then resting on the dark curls between her legs.

"You aren't playing fair, Calliope" she whispered as her skin heated even beneath the soothing bath water.

Flashing a wide smile at her, Callie stepped in and slipped beneath the water making sure her leg brushed up against Arizona's.

"You know, this would be even more comfortable if we could do a little naked cuddling while we soak" Callie winked.

Arizona scrunched her nose up and tilted her head as she pretended to consider her request "Do you really think so? This seems pretty comfortable like this…are you sure it would be better?" she asked innocently.

Biting back a grin, Callie nodded solemnly. "Absolutely. It's a well known fact that naked cuddling in a bubble bath is the best option and beneficial for ones health"

The peds surgeon raised her eyes to the ceiling as she thought about it "Well...if it's a well known fact….and beneficial to our health….maybe you should come over here so we can try it out...?" she said, lowering her head and looking up at her through her lashes.

"I can't…" Callie murmured a crestfallen look on her face. "You see...I made a promise to stay on my end of the bath."

Covering up her initial surprise at the rejection, Arizona tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm...that is a problem." she frowned

Enjoying this playful conversation, Callie sat up in mock excitement, bubbles falling from her breasts. Blue eyes immediately dropped to take in the magnificent sight. " _You_ didn't promise though, so you could come over here!"

"I suppose that's true" she sighed, watching the suds slowly disappear revealing more and more of the caramel colored mounds. "Rules?" Blue eyes flicked up to meet brown.

"No touching below the waist?"

"Thighs?"

"Mmmm...I love your thighs" Arizona was already sliding closer. Leaning in for a passionate kiss, she allowed herself a few moments of feeling those warm, soapy breasts before she broke the kiss and settled herself between Callie's legs, back pillowed against the Latina's chest. She could feel the brunette's heart pounding beneath her head and she turned her head to find her mouth again. This time Arizona made sure to keep their kiss slow and sensual even as she found the Latina's hands and tangled their fingers together before wrapping long tanned arms around her slender waist. Breaking apart again, she sighed softly as she relaxed against her. Callie trailed light kisses along her neck and shoulder before she too relaxed. "Mmm..I think you were right..this is better" Arizona whispered.

They sat quietly cuddled together in the bath for a while, sometimes whispering and stroking lightly, but often just enjoying being so close to each other. They both were nearly falling asleep when Arizona's stomach growled loudly making Callie giggle. Stepping from the cooling water, she quickly dried herself off enjoying the feeling of the blonde's eyes on her before holding up a giant fluffy towel for Arizona.

Standing up, the peds surgeon giggled as the other woman made a show of squeezing her eyes shut but obviously peeking several times. Wrapping the towel around herself, she sat on the edge of the tub and reached for her nearby prosthesis as Callie left to order their dinner. Lost in thought, she smiled at the care and patience the Latina was showing her. There were so many things about Callie that were the same and so many things that were different. She sighed softly and with contentment as she realized she was falling more in love with her everyday. Her body ached for her and her heart beat for her, and slowly her head was falling in line.

A few hours later they found themselves nestled on Callie's mattress a few feet in front of the fireplace. This time the Latina had insisted that Arizona be the little spoon as her arms wrapped around her slender form. Lost in thought, she realized that the peds surgeon had never answered her question. Bending to kiss her temple, she nudged her a little "Arizona? Are you awake?" she whispered

"Hmmm?" she pressed a little closer to the Latina and sighed softly.

"Hey, you never answered my question" she whispered knowing the blonde was probably already too much asleep to understand her. It had been a really full day and she didn't believe at all that Arizona was avoiding answering, just probably hadn't had time to think about it.

It was a long moment later that Arizona's eyes fluttered open long enough to look up at Callie. "Do you remember the last time we made love?" she murmured, blue eyes still blurry with sleep.

Thinking back, Callie smiled softly because every time with Arizona had been special. "I do" she whispered dropping another kiss on her shoulder even as the blonde snuggled back in, her eyes closing again as the warmth of the Latina's arms, the fire blazing nearby and the length of the day all worked together to drag her under. She drifted off again before rousing one more time just long enough to whisper. "Do you remember what happened next?"

Callie smiled lovingly at the beauty of the woman in her arms, all flushed from the warmth, blonde curls everywhere and sweet pink lips pursed as she breathed softly, asleep again. She remembered every detail of….brown eyes flew open as it hit her and her entire body froze. Did she remember what happened next? Of course she did. She made love to Arizona and Arizona had made love to her. It had been amazing coming together again after being apart for 29 days. They had spent hours worshiping each other's bodies, kissing and stroking and tasting. Then they had woke up in each others arms, kissed each other goodbye, then hours later she had asked Arizona for a divorce.

In her sleep, Arizona fought against the sudden stiffness, pulling their linked hands up to her chest and Callie tighter against her back. Kissing her hand and sighing softly again, she dropped back into a deep sleep, not aware of the impact of her question or the dozens of thoughts racing through the brunette's mind.

* * *

 _ **I know some of you get really irritated that in this story Callie has forgiven Arizona for cheating but Arizona has not forgiven Callie for walking away. I don't believe it's about forgiveness anymore neither do I believe either one of them are victims of the other. Yes - they both made mistakes, but this is about the healing process. Arizona is a little behind but she is getting there so stick with me.**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello, my impatient friends! :) Watched greys tonight and was so disappointed when they seemed to re-do Callie and Arizona's "newborn" conversation. The least they could do is write a new story line for these silly new characters. Anyway - thanks for _all_ of the reviews! So many people with so many opinions - I love reading all of them! Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you missed it, I posted 3 chapters over the weekend so be sure to read those first ;)**

* * *

Something was wrong. Even as she struggled to wake up fully she could feel that something wasn't right. She could feel the body behind her and the warmth and safety of Callie's arms around her but yet...something was not as it should be. Cerulean blue eyes blinked open taking in the flames from the fireplace and how they cast dancing shadows on the floor and walls. Not seeing anything alarming she closed her eyes again and settled back against the Latina before realizing the Latina was a little stiff.

"Callie?" she whispered, twisting to see her face.

"Hmm?" her voice was a little throaty and Arizona turned in her arms so that she could see her more fully.

"Callie, what's wrong?" she reached out to trace her cheek soothingly.

Callie searched her face as she looked at her with concern. She could tell that Arizona didn't remember asking her those two very important questions. Kissing her cheek softly, she shook her head. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. It's late and we've both had a long day"

Arizona's heart dropped as her mind raced trying to think of what may have happened from the time she fell asleep until now. "Have you been asleep yet?"

The Latina hesitated before shaking her head. "I just have a lot on my mind I guess" she said softly.

Turning to face her, Arizona ran her hands up her arms and over her shoulders trying to soothe the tension away. "You seem really tense, Callie. Please talk to me"

Looking off into the distance, the brunette thought for a minute before sighing deeply. "You..uh...right before you went to sleep, you asked me if I remembered the last time we made love"

Arizona froze, her mind going blank as anxiety rolled through her.

Biting her bottom lip, Callie waited before adding "And then you asked me if I remembered what happened next."

Closing her eyes to hide her dismay at how badly she had answered the brunette's question, she could feel a blush creeping steadily upwards. Incredibly disappointed in herself, she finally met Callie's gaze again. "I am so so sorry that I asked you that and then fell asleep. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's late, Arizona, we should sleep". The peds surgeon tilted her head and pursed her lips as she contemplated the coolness of the Latina's voice but the warmth of her arms still around her. "Are you going to be able to sleep without talking about it?" Seeing the truth in the depths of those beautiful dark eyes, the blonde pulled herself out of her embrace and reached for her prosthesis. "I'm going to make some coffee so we can talk about this and then hopefully we will both be able to sleep tonight" leaning over she dropped a kiss on those full lips and pushed herself up.

Setting down with a coffee mug in each hand, she gave one to Callie. They both sipped quietly for a few moments until finally Arizona broke the silence. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I had intended to talk to you about this in the right way, not with a half asleep accusation."

Callie felt a grin tug at her lips despite the seriousness of the conversation that was coming. "In all fairness, I think it was more like 98% and not so much an accusation as a question"

Surprised at the Latina's calmness, Arizona grinned back at her before taking another sip, letting the warm brew brace her for what she needed to do. "So...now that you know why I'm hesitant, do you have any other questions? I guess I'm not sure where to go from here with this" she said hesitantly.

Turning to face her, Callie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Placing her mug on the table, she grabbed a pillow and tugged it onto her lap just to have something to hold on to. "Why don't you tell me everything I did to you and tell me how you felt?" her voice was soft and encouraging even though the blonde could hear the trace of pain in her words.

Arizona nodded but then stopped as she searched her face. "Can we...not do that? I mean, I want to talk to you about this but I don't want to sit here and make a list or anything. I just...we both did things. We both hurt each other. I feel like if we start listing every offense it will cause negative feelings instead of the healing we need."

Taking another deep breath, the Latina thought over her words as she searched her eyes. "How about I tell you all of the ways I think that I hurt you and you can share how you think that you hurt me, then we can go from there? Do you think that would be better?"

Reaching for a tan hand, Arizona squeezed her fingers gently. "That's a great idea, Callie. I think that would be much better." she smiled.

"Ok. So...uh...I think I will go first if that's ok. No interrupting though, ok?"

Searching blue eyes again, she relaxed a little when the blonde nodded her agreement. "Some of these things we talked about in therapy but I'm going to list them anyway." Their eyes met again before Callie dropped her gaze and focused on the pillow in her lap where her fingers toyed nervously with the fringe lining. "So...uh...I know I've failed you in a hundred different ways. I'm bossy and am usually certain that I am right, because of that I wasn't that great at listening to you. I sometimes made plans and forgot to include you in the planning part. I was not patient enough after the plane crash. Umm...I let them take your leg and that part of you that was always happy." she looked up briefly when Arizona reached out again to take her hand. With a shaky breath, she continued. "I was not really there for you when you lost the baby. Then I took your other baby across the country. I was angry and didn't keep our relationship private. I disrespected you and I let others disrespect you too." Her voice kept getting smaller and smaller and Arizona felt her own tears gather at the load that she had obviously been carrying around. "And after a night full of passionate love-making, I made you feel small, insignificant and used by completely walking away the next day"

The peds surgeon couldn't take it anymore. She moved until their thighs were touching and she took the gorgeous brunette in her arms and held her as they both cried. "My turn" she finally whispered trying to pull away but Callie held on tightly, pulling her on her lap and pressing her face into her shoulder. Running her fingers through glossy dark curls, Arizona continued. "Sometimes I run when things get rough. I often kept my thoughts and feelings bottled up until they explode out of me. Sometimes I would let you make decisions for both of us then get upset when they didn't work out. I buried myself in my work when things would get tense at home. After the plane crash, I was a monster and I turned all of my frustration and anger towards you to the point of being abusive." her voice was choked with tears as she continued. " I blamed you for taking my leg. I disrespected your thoughts and feelings and made you feel small and insignificant. I made plans for my future and in extension, our future, without consulting you." Callie rubbed soft circles on her back as she held her. "I was disrespectful, unfaithful and crushed your love and trust and destroyed our marriage. Then, even after you forgave me, I smothered you until you had to leave me in order to breathe again." her words came out in a rush as she finished and she was thankful for the warmth and security of the Latina's arms as they continued to hold her close.

They were silent as tears streaked both of their faces and they found solace in their nearness. Callie was barely able to make out Arizona's words at first when she began speaking again. "You are kind, loving, and have the biggest and most generous heart. I love your smile that sends butterflies through my body and your laugh...my god your laugh can change my entire day." She stroked her back soothingly as Callie's sobs increased. "I love how fiercely passionate you are about the things you love...about your work, about the people you love. I love the way you move like you always have music playing in your ear that no one else can hear. I love the way you mother and love Sofia" she whispered as the Latina pressed her lips against her sternum, leaving little kisses on her skin. "I love when you tease me and when you get that mischievous glint in your eye." She grinned when she felt more than heard the brunette snort. "And I love your snort when you are amused." she laughed softly when Callie raised her head up long enough to send her a teasing arched look before dipping down to drop more kisses on her chest. "Most of all, Calliope, I love the way you love me. I love looking in your eyes and seeing that endless pool of amazing feelings you have for me that I'm sure I don't deserve but at the same time want to spend my whole life gazing at. It takes my breath away."

Arizona cradled her face in her hands, nudging until their eyes met. "I love you so much, Calliope. I know it's been a long, hard road for us but we are going to make it. If we come out stronger, better, and together in the end then it will have all been worth it." she smiled softly and nodded encouragingly as the brunette dried her tears. Leaning forward, she pressed their lips together relieved with the Latina responded instantly. The spent several long moments caressing each others lips before Callie finally pulled back just far enough to press their foreheads together. "I love how you mother and love Sofia too. I am so thankful that you are her mommy" she murmured, dropping another kiss against pink lips. "I haven't always shown it, but I am so proud of who you are and how much you've accomplished in your career. You are nothing short of brilliant" foreheads still pressed together, her words were quiet but fervent as dark eyes darted up to meet blue. "I love how happy you are and how much joy you bring others just by that showing up with that perky smile and gorgeous blue eyes. And those dimples...I can't even. Those dimples make my heart ache every time." She pulled back to look at her and laughed softly when those dimples were prominently displayed as Arizona's smile lit up her face. "Mmm...and I love your eyes. So much. I love when they are full of amusement or excitement but I also love when they turn a dark blue and you look at me with all of that want and desire. It makes my heart race when they get all predatory." she shivered as she watched those eyes do exactly what she was describing. She tamped down on her own needs though as she struggled to put all she felt into words. "I love it when you use that cute little pout to try and get your way and I love how fierce and protective you can be. I love how you open your heart to all those tiny humans and to your friends and family. You are amazing to me and you make my heart sing just being near you. I love the way you love me too, Arizona. I love the way we love each other and I love that we are getting another chance to find out how great we can make us."

They stayed tightly wrapped around each other for a while before finally moving back in front of the fire. Sharing another kiss, they cuddled together watching the dancing flames. "Arizona?" she began hesitantly, "do you want to talk about how you felt when I did those things?"

Turning in her arms, Arizona reached up and kissed her chin sweetly. "We can, if you want. We can discuss how I know a lot of what you did was in reaction to things I was doing and I would guess you would say the same about some of the things I mentioned. We can discuss both of our feelings if you need to, but I'm content, Callie." she murmured, tracing down a caramel cheek with the tip of her finger.

Nodding, Callie caught that finger, kissing it before snuggling back in against the blonde. The long day combined with the emotional night had taken a toll on both of them and they both soon drifted off in each other's arms.

* * *

Morning came way too early in the Robbins-Torres household the next morning as they were again awakened by the movers, this time the ones from Seattle. Within a few hours, they had moved everything in and had even offered to set up Callie's bed and move her furniture into what would eventually be the master bedroom. There were a few pieces that were placed in the fourth bedroom for the time being, such as Sophia's extra bed, dresser and bookshelf. They had already set her room up with the furniture that Callie had for her but agreed it would be best to let her make the final decision when she got home that evening. Unpacking what they could, they put the rest of the boxes in their perspective walk in closets and both showered quickly in order to be ready to pick up Sofia.

"It's time to go get our girl" Callie smiled widely as she pulled Arizona in for a deep kiss.

"I can't wait to see her reaction" she grinned up at her when they parted, dimples on full display.

The next hour was full of anticipation, excitement and then a never ending fountain of joy, giggles and endless chatting from the tiny brunette in the backseat of the car.

Callie grinned at Arizona as they turned off their normal path and headed towards the new apartment. It only took Sofia a few minutes before she fell silent.

"Momma? Where are we going?"

"Well, Mija. Your mommy and I have been pretty busy looking for an apartment and guess what? I found an awesome one that I thought you and I could move to." she looked in the rearview mirror not at all surprised to see the little brunette's lips in an adorable pout. "It has an amazing view, an awesome roommate and even a rooftop pool!" she said enthusiastically.

Arizona looked worriedly at Sofia, hoping she was going to take this well. "It has a pool?" she finally asked in a small voice.

Smile growing, Callie nodded. "It sure does! On the roof!"

The pout lost a little of its intensity as Sofia considered this new information. "Are we going to see it now?"

"Actually, here it is!" the Latina cheerfully said as she pulled into the attached parking garage. Getting out of the car, Sofia looked up solemnly at Arizona as she held her hand tightly. Her brown eyes, so much like her momma's, were filled with sadness and the blonde had to bite her lip to hold back the truth just a little longer. Instead, she smiled encouragingly and gave the small fingers a little squeeze. "You'll like it, Sof, it's a really great place"

Sighing softly, Sofia finally nodded but didn't let go of her mommy's hand as they boarded the elevator and made their way up to the new apartment.

Enthusiastically, Callie gave a complete tour, her amusement growing as Sofia didn't even try to hide her pout. Skipping the bedroom where all the extra furniture was kept, they made their way back to the living room.

"Mommy? Did you find an apartment too?"

Pulling their adorable daughter with the huge heart in a little closer, Arizona smiled down at her while tucking a long lock of dark hair behind her ear. "I sure did, Little Miss. Would you like to see it?"

Nodding, she hugged her tightly. "Can we go right now?"

"We sure can. I got 3 flavors of ice cream too so that we can celebrate. Does that sound good?"

Sofia looked conflicted as she wasn't happy about her moms living separately again but really loved ice cream. Finally, she smiled a tiny smile and nodded. "Ok. Is it close? Will I get to see you every day?'

"So close and you can see me whenever you want" she smiled down at her. Taking her hand she made her way down the hall, Callie following close behind. Opening the door to her room, she stepped back to let Sofia see. "What do you think baby? It's big and has a great view and I have the very best roommates who love to make chocolate chip pancakes." Sofia hadn't been paying attention but her head whipped up at those words and she stared at her mommy before looking into the room. Seeing Arizona's things, she squealed and wrapped herself around her legs.

"You are living here too?! All of us together?! Yay! This is the best day ever!" breaking away from Arizona's embrace, she turned and flung herself into Callie's waiting arms. "Is this real?!" she asked "No joke?"

Laughing even as her eyes pricked with tears, Callie nodded. "No joke, baby. You get all of our "extraness" all of the time" she winked.

Sofia was more than excited as she jumped and squealed and kept chanting "A new room, a pool, momma and mommy! Yay!"

Smiling at each other, Arizona and Callie drew closer together as they watched their daughter's excitement and joy. "Do you think we scarred her by letting her thinking I was moving somewhere else?" the peds surgeon questioned with concern.

"Does she look scarred to you?" Callie smirked as the tiny brunette twirled and danced.

"Ice cream! Time for ice cream!" she squealed, running past her mothers and into the kitchen.

Stealing a quick kiss from the smiling blonde, Callie followed their daughter.

* * *

"Ok, Little Miss, we have to spend a few hours cleaning your old apartment and then we are off to check out that park by our new apartment."

"Yay!" Sofia cheered as she held both her moms hands when they stepped off the elevator. Callie looked up and stopped short as she looked at the door to her old apartment.

Confused, Arizona looked up to see what was wrong and followed the Latina's gaze before freezing herself.

Sofia let go of both of her parents hands and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is _she_ doing here?" she demanded as she looked at the redhead that had been sitting outside their door apparently waiting for their return.

Taking in the group headed her way, the woman slowly rose, a pleading look on her face. "Hi, Callie"

"What are you doing here, Penny?" she demanded, her voice cold.

Taking in the situation, Arizona put an arm around her daughter and leaned in close to the brunette. "How about Sofia and I go get some ice cream while you deal with this" she calmly whispered, squeezing Callie's arm gently.

Searching the blonde's face, the Latina reluctantly nodded. "I will text you when she is gone"

They were gone less than an hour before Arizona's phone buzzed with a text from the brunette. She had done her best to distract Sofia but the little brunette had grown quiet and sullen as time passed.

Deciding it would be best to go back the following day to clean, they decided to meet at the new apartment. Callie was there waiting for them when Arizona opened the door. Sofia stomped past them without looking and slammed her bedroom door.

Shocked, the Latina turned to Arizona. "What happened?" she asked astonished by the little girls behavior.

"You've just met Seattle Sofia" Arizona said, an eyebrow raised. "She pretty much refused to talk to me after we left and seemed to grow more upset as time went by."

"Wow. Well this should be fun" she murmured as she turned to follow their daughter. The peds surgeon reached out to stop her.

"Callie. Did everything go ok?" Dark eyes searched blue and the Latina sighed as she realized she needed to reassure both of her girls before the end of the night. Leaning in for a soft kiss she was relieved to find the blonde's lips soft and waiting for her. "It was ok. I promise to tell you all about it. I should probably talk to Sofia first but then maybe we could do our bath and wine thing?" She asked hopefully.

Arizona nodded and kissed her cheek before stepping back. "Good luck in there" she whispered only half teasing.

Determined, Callie turned to go find her daughter.

"I _hate_ Penny!" she stormed, mimicking one of her momma's rants so well it was scary as she paced her bedroom floor. "Why does she always have to show up and ruin everything?" she demanded as tears fell down her cheeks.

After listening to her for over twenty minutes and finally taking all she could, the brunette stopped her daughter, forcing her to look at her where she sat on her bed. "Mija, we do not say we hate anyone. I know you don't like Penny and that's ok. She isn't part of our lives anymore and she never will be, ok? She isn't going to ruin anything."

Sofia wiped her tears, her lips trembling. "We aren't going to have to go live with her again?" she questioned.

"Oh baby, no. Never. We are living with Mommy and there is no room here for Penny." she assured her as she pulled her into a hug. Finally relaxing a little, Sofia crawled on her lap and curled up there. She held her close as she cried for a while. The last hour and a half had emotionally exhausted the young girl and her momma gently removed her shoes before tucking her under the covers and curling up next to her. They lay quietly for a while before Sofia spoke again.

"Momma, did you love Penny?" earnest dark eyes looked up at hers with curiosity.

Thinking about what she wanted to say, Callie leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I thought I could love her" she said as she pulled her in closer. "Do you know that puppy puzzle you have?"

Confusion filling her face, Sofia nodded.

"Well, do you know that one piece that we always think is the right one?"

Sofia's face lit up as she nodded "Yes! The one on his belly"

"Yes, that's the one. It looks like it should fit, and it kind of fits but just throws the whole thing off. Well, a heart can be like that sometimes" she stroked her dark hair as she tried to explain.

"You see, a heart can be really big and can have a lot of little pieces and some big ones. Like I have a giant Sofia shaped puzzle piece on my heart" she tickled the small girl when she giggled softly. "When you love someone, in a romantic way, the puzzle piece that fits just right has their name on it"

"Penny's puzzle piece didn't fit?" she questioned.

"No, Penny's didn't fit. It just looked like it should. Does that make sense?" Sofia nodded before looking back up at her.

"Do you have a puzzle piece for momma?" she asked worriedly

Smiling softly, she tucked the blankets in a little more snug around her. "I sure do, Mija. She is your mommy and will always have a special place in my heart.

Sofia thought about this as her eyes slowly started to close "Momma?" she murmured "Have you found your romantic way piece yet?"

Kissing her soft cheek, Callie stroked it as she answered. "I have, baby. Sometimes you have to wiggle the perfect piece until it fits snugly and makes the puzzle whole. My puzzle piece has to fit snugly in her heart and hers has to fit snugly in mine. I've got her piece in, and as soon as she is done wiggling my piece then our hearts will be ready for each other. Does that make sense, baby?

"Yes, momma" she whispered, eyes finally drifting shut and her breaths growing deeper. Callie watched her sleep for a little while longer, not noticing the blonde that had been sitting in the doorway for a while, get up and slip out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) Reviews are appreciated. Next update will be a few days late due to one last procedure. My apologies.**


	20. Chapter 19

_**So the procedure a few weeks ago led to multiple complications and I have been in a drugged haze for nearly the entire last two weeks. I apologize for missing an update but I'm positive you wouldn't have wanted to read anything I would have written during that time. That said, this chapter may also be full of mistakes but I'm beginning to feel better! Please forgive any errors. Thank you all for your reviews and well wishes.**_

* * *

Arizona wandered the apartment as she thought about the day, the conversation the night before and what she had just overheard. It wasn't that she was upset, she really wasn't. She just need a little time to process everything. Moving into her bedroom, she mindlessly began unpacking boxes as she contemplated everything. The conversation with Callie in the middle of the night actually went really well and she knew they had reached a new level of trust and understanding. Maybe even a new level of emotional intimacy and healing. Her heart fluttered at the memory of what the brunette had shared and she inwardly marveled at the ease that they were communicating even with these difficult topics. Then there was the reality that they were now living together. She was so excited and yet also incredibly nervous. Arizona was committed to doing her best to make this work but was still concerned about the possibility of suffocating the Latina again.

She wasn't too proud to admit that whole thing still confused her. The peds surgeon could understand the boulder analogy and could understand why Callie felt she needed to leave, she was just confused which of her own actions suffocated her. Had it just been the weight of all of her collective fears, anger and pain that she couldn't seem to stop piling on her wife in one way or another? Or was it something more specific that she hadn't even considered yet? Had she been too needy in some way?

Folding clothes and tucking them into dresser drawers she tried to shake off those questions and focus on everything Callie had said and done in the last week to make her feel so special and loved. A small smile tugged at pink lips as she thought of the time they had spent together talking, laughing, kissing, and touching….it had been a magical week and she had fallen in love with the brunette even more. Realistically, she knew they had really spent the week in a little bubble with neither one of them having much on their agenda's other than spending time together. Well that bubble had certainly burst the moment the redhead had stood up outside of the Latina's door. Pursing her lips, she thought about her feelings when Penny had only glanced at her and Sofia before asking Callie if she could talk to her. There was definitely anger she thought as she rolled her eyes. Anger that Penny was once again upsetting not only the brunette but also their daughter. Narrowing her eyes as she finished folding clothes, she carried the box back in the closet to get another one. Had she been jealous? Surprisingly, she hadn't. As she contemplated that, she realized that she felt 100% sure that the Latina was completely committed to her and their little family. Smiling as she felt her heart flutter again, she began putting clothes on hangers.

And then there was the puzzle conversation. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she let her hands fall into her lap. Butterflies erupted in her abdomen as she thought about how Callie had explained to their daughter about how a heart was like a puzzle. It wasn't a perfect analogy but it was so beautiful and put in a way that Sofia could understand. The Latina had been wrong though because even as she spoke those words, the piece in Arizona's heart with Callie's name on it was permanently affixed to the others. She absolutely adored the brunette and wanted so much to show her and give her everything she had been waiting for. She was still scared and nervous but her doubts were gone. Running her fingers over the silk of the dress in her lap, she knew that tonight was not the night though. Not a night tainted by the appearance of Penny. She wanted a night that was just about them and their love, without any ghosts of the past lingering around. Grinning to herself, she began to plan their next date.

Turning off the lights in the living room and kitchen, Callie made her way to her bedroom. It had ended up being a really long day and she couldn't wait to relax with Arizona and a glass of wine. She was relieved that Arizona had insisted Sofia bathe and change into clean clothes before they had left to go to the old apartment. Normally she would never put her daughter to bed in her clothes, but it was still early and she hadn't wanted to disturb her again once she had settled down.

Opening her door, her bedroom was eerily quiet and she knew before peeking in the bathroom that the blonde wasn't there. Confused, she walked back through the apartment before knocking on the peds surgeon's door.

"Arizona? Can I come in?"

"Yes, come on in" she called and Callie let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Arizona hadn't seemed upset earlier but she wasn't sure. Pushing the door open slowly, she smiled at the blonde as she hung a handful of clothes in her closet.

"Hey. What are you doing?" she rubbed her hands nervously down the thighs of her jeans.

Turning and grinning back at her, Arizona shrugged. "I thought it would be a good time to work some more on putting things away"

The Latina stood and watched for a minute before moving closer. "I..uh..I thought you would be in the bath."

"Oh. No. It's early and I wasn't sure if Sofia was actually going to sleep or not so I thought it was better to wait"

"She fell asleep" Callie murmured feeling the weight of the day pressing down on her.

"Well, she's had a pretty busy day so I'm not surprised" she looked up and grinned before moving back to the closet.

"Arizona...are we ok?"

The blonde turned quickly to take a closer look at the Latina. Damn, she had been so focused on their next date she had forgotten for a second that Callie may need her. Hanging up the clothes in her hand, she made her way over to her. Wrapping slender arms around her waist, she tucked her hands into the back pockets of the brunette's jeans and reached up to give her a gentle kiss. "We are absolutely ok. Are you ok?"

Slipping down to sit on the side of the bed, Callie pulled her towards her and pressed her forehead to her chest as her arms wrapped around her waist.. "Yeah. I was just not expecting her to show up and it made it worse that it was the day we brought Sofia home to our new place. I mean, today is really the first day we start really working on being a family again and now I feel like she stole part of that from all of us."

Arizona gently pulled the elastic band from the Latina's hair, releasing her beautiful locks from the high ponytail she had been wearing since showering earlier. Working her fingers gently through them, she combed through the silky tresses before gently massaging the brunettes head just letting her say whatever she needed to say.

"Mmmm...feels good" Callie whispered, closing her eyes and pressing her head against the peds surgeions palms. "I was so mad that she was there...she didn't really get to say much. I mean...first of all, I am going to have words with a certain scrub nurse on Monday. Apparently her and Nancy still talk and Nancy lives in the same building I did. Why that gave her the right to tell her my address is beyond me. I moved away specifically to be in a Penny free zone. If I wanted her to have my address, she would have had it."

The Latina's fiery temper was building as she continued to talk and Arizona moved her hands down to massage tense shoulders. Sighing softly, Callie nuzzled in between her breasts and relaxed against her. The blonde bit her lip and mentally counted to thirty in her head. She had just reached 29, when a dark head lifted back up and continued her rant. Barely able to contain her grin at how well in some ways she still knew the woman in her arms, she slipped behind her and knelt with her right leg on the bed as she pressed a little deeper into her shoulders with her thumbs. As she manipulated the knotted muscles, Callie's voice got quieter and quieter until she was moaning more than talking.

"Why don't you lie down so I can have better access?"

She nodded but didn't move further then to turn to her and lift her eyes to meet Arizona's. The look in those beautiful brown eyes was an odd mix of hurt, sorrow, and pleading that made the blonde's heart physically ache.

"What is it, Callie? What else happened?" she stroked the hair at her temples as she cupped her face in her palms.

"I asked her about the custody papers" Callie whispered, voice breaking. "I asked her and do you know what she said?" tears slipped down tan cheeks. "She said she didn't think it really mattered. How could she say that? And how could I have ever thought I could be with someone who would think having shared custody of my daughter wouldn't matter? How could she say that? What did I do to make her think it wouldn't matter to me?"

"Calliope" she breathed out, pulling her to her and trying to soothe her pain. "You are a wonderful mom. I know it, Sofia knows it, and you should know it. You are amazing and Sofia is so lucky to have you as her momma." She could feel hot tears soaking her shirt and dampening the skin between her breasts where a dark head nestled. "She has no idea what that means, Callie. Until she is a mom she won't realize how much a mom needs to know that she has rights to her own child, how important that is." Callie nodded her head as trembling fingers reached up to play with the buttons of the blonde's blouse.

Wiping a few tears away, questioning dark eyes met blue. Smiling softly, Arizona nodded and reached up to help undo her buttons pulling her blouse open to expose a lacy mint green bra. Rubbing her cheek against the newly bared skin, Callie sighed with contentment. Holding the blonde in her arms, skin to skin, had long been the one thing that had calmed her through many of their years together. After a really hard day, she used to love to come home to the peds surgeon and slowly undress her until she could cuddle up safe in her arms, pressed against her warmth.

They stayed like that for a while, Arizona standing and Callie snuggling against her. "Do you want that massage now?"

Soulful brown eyes met hers. "Do you think we could just snuggle for a while? I know we can't sleep in the same bed, but can I hold you?"

Bending down and kissing her softly, Arizona nodded. "Absolutely. I would love that"

Callie scooted back pulling the blonde along with her. As they sunk down into the pillows, the Latina sat back up and looked at the bed beneath her. Patting the sheets, she looked up in confusion.

"Arizona? Can I ask you something?" face carefully blank as her hands continued to feel the bed beneath the sheets.

"Anything" she grinned up at her, blushing a little at the question she knew was coming.

"What the hell is wrong with your bed?"

Arizona's head fell back as she laughed out loud. "I bought a new mattress before I left Seattle and when the movers left today there wasn't time for me to take the plastic off. You were busy and I'm going to need your help with it." she grinned up at her. "So I just made the bed over it so it would be made when we brought Sofia home"

Laughing lightly, Callie bent down and kissed her smiling lips. "You are such a dork. A new bed, huh?"

"Yep. The other one had ghosts and needed to stay in Seattle" she wrapped her fingers around a tan neck and brought her back down for another lingering kiss.

"Ghosts, huh?" she murmured as she pulled back. The blonde just nodded as her dimples flashed. "Ghosts".

Her smile grew as the Latina slipped a hand inside her open shirt and stroked the skin of her abdomen.

"Momma! Mommy!" Sofia called. Groaning, Callie pressed her head against Arizona's chest again causing the peds surgeon to giggle even as she attempted to button up her blouse. She had just fastened the last one as the Latina stood up when Sofia came in and sleepily climbed onto her bed.

"Are you having a slumber party?" she asked with a little pout at being left out.

Winking at Arizona, Callie said "Actually, Mommy and I were just thinking about how great a slumber party would be on our first night in our new place. What do you think about piling on to my bed and watching a movie?"

"Could we have popcorn too?" the tiny brunette suddenly didn't look as sleepy as she grinned hopefully at her mommy.

"I think that's a great idea" Arizona nodded, kissing her cheek. "How about you go get pajamas on while I change and Momma makes the popcorn?"

"Yay! Slumber party!" Sofia squealed as she ran for her room.

Less than an hour later, they were both snuggled up with their daughter, watching her eyes drift slowly closed. "Mommy?" Sofia woke enough to murmur.

"Yes, Little Miss?" the blonde whispered as she stroked her hair.

"You gotta wiggle the right puzzle piece so it fits" Sofia's eyes slowly closed and stayed closed this time as cerulean blue eyes met and held stunned dark brown.

* * *

 ** _Would love to hear your thoughts..._**


	21. Chapter 20

_**To all my desperate readers and friends: How about a short little chapter to hold you over until I post again on Saturday? Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! And thank you for all of the great reviews!**_

* * *

Callie's dark eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times as they struggled to focus in the nearly dark room. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she took in the sight of her daughter squeezed between her and Arizona, her head on her Mommy's chest and her bottom pressed up against her Momma's abdomen. She looked so peaceful as she slept safe and happy between the two of them. The Latina let her gaze rove over the blonde as her light curls blended with Sofia's dark locks. She had missed being able to just look at her, especially during moments like this when she wasn't aware she was being observed. Arizona had such a natural beauty to her that would often take her breath away. Even tousled from sleep, Callie's heart clenched as she took in her long lashes where they rested on her cheeks just above a light smattering of freckles. Her creamy skin was flushed from sleep and her pink lips were parted slightly. As the Latina watched, the flush deepend and a slim tongue slipped out to wet those captivating lips.

Dark eyes darted up to meet amused blue.

"You were watching me sleep" she murmured sleepily. It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Arizona had been well aware of Callie's fondness of watching while she slept and at one time in had been a private joke of sorts between them. She smiled as she remembered waking up like this many times in the past.

Callie's smile was instant and breathtaking. "It's not my fault you are so gorgeous even in your sleep" she murmured as she reached out to brush her hair from her face, trailing her fingers over the softness of her skin. Pressing into her touch, Arizona's eyelashes fluttered and closed as she sighed in contentment. "I think I could wake up like this almost every day of my life and never get tired of it" she whispered, her hand sliding up Callie's arm.

"Almost every day?" the brunette teased, knowing exactly why she had added on the disclaimer.

Blue eyes found brown again and Arizona laughed lightly at the mischievous look on Callie's face. "Mmm. Yep. Almost every day." she winked as Sofia squirmed between them. Stroking their daughters head, the peds surgeon gazed at the little girl. "She is so amazing. We are so lucky to have her"

Callie's heart ached with the love she held for both of her girls. "We are" she said simply as she reached to grasp Arizona's hip, pulling them both in a little closer.

They lay there together for a few more minutes just enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the early morning. It wasn't long though before Sofia was waking up and stretching in the small space between her mommies. Seeing that Arizona was awake, she grinned up at her.

"Hey there, little miss, did you sleep well?"

Nodding her head, her happiness was obvious. "I love slumber parties!" she said as she snuggled in against both of her mothers.

"Me too" she smiled.

"What are we doing today?"

Blue eyes met brown "I'm not sure. What do you think, Momma?"

"Momma!" Sofia exclaimed, happy to see her other mother awake.

"Hey there, Mija" she grinned as the tiny brunette wiggled around to face her. "How about we hang out here today and then I take you both out for a fancy dinner tonight? Show off my girls" she winked.

Arizona's gaze immediately fell to take in the brunette's ample cleavage that was deliciously exposed in the tank top she was wearing. Blushing at the coy look on the blonde's face, Callie discretely pinched her hip as the peds surgeon grinned at her. "I think I like that plan. Sof? Does that sound good?"

"Yay! I can wear the dress I wore for the wedding! Can we still make pancakes for breakfast though?"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent lazily at their new home, enjoying the time they had together before Callie went back to work the next day.

"Mommy? Can I ask you a question?" surprised by the sudden serious tone of her voice, Arizona stopped putting the final touches of her make-up on to look at her daughter. Sofia had been watching her get ready for their family dinner, talking about random subjects that popped into her head. The peds surgeon had found her rambling amusing and endearing.

"You can ask me anything, Sofia."

Nodding, she looked at the floor for a minute before meeting her eyes again. "Do you love Momma?"

Butterflies erupted in her tummy and she took a minute to think about her answer as she put her makeup brush down and gently pulled Sofia into her room. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she drew the little girl close. Cupping her cheek in one hand, she smoothed down her hair before reaching for her hand. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" she asked.

Tilting her head in confusion, Sofia shook her head no.

Smiling softly, Arizona touched her cheek. "You look so much like her. I see your momma's beautiful brown eyes that light up with laughter or mischief. Eyes that I love to look into because I can instantly tell how you're feeling."

Sofia's eyes widened as her mommy talked which made Arizona bite back a smile. "And do you know that amazing smile your momma has when she is really happy?" Sofia grinned and nodded her head. "Yeah! That's momma's magic smile! She says your smile is magic too, mommy! You both have magic smiles!"

Laughing, the peds surgeon nodded. "Yes, that one! Well, did you know you have that same magic smile your momma has?"

"I do?" she asked with wonder

"Absolutely you do" she confirmed with a nod. "I look at you and I see your momma's eyes, and her magic smile and so much more. Do you know how much I love you?"

Grinning widely, Sofia's response was instant "To the moon and back a million times and more!"

Arizona giggled at the little girls enthusiasm. "Yes! Now if I love you so much, how much do you think I love your momma who has the same sparkly eyes and magic smile and who gave me you?" she asked, blinking back tears that were suddenly blurring her vision.

"You must love her a whole lot!" she smiled another toothy grin that caused her mommy to laugh out loud.

"Exactly!" she smiled as she pulled her in her arms and tickled the giggling girl.

Straddling her lap, Sofia played with a length of blonde hair. "Do you love her like Prince Eric loves Ariel?"

Torn between her suspicions that Sofia may be on a little mission of her own and her thoughts that it was natural for their daughter to have a lot of questions, she bit her lip in contemplation. Smiling as an answer came to her, Arizona hugged her daughter before answering. "Wouldn't that be awful? I don't think even the sea witch would want my voice! Poor Eric would never get to kiss the girl then!"

Sofia's eyes narrowed but she couldn't hold back a fit of giggles.

"Are you two having fun without me?" Callie asked from the doorway with a smile.

"Momma! Mommy says not even the sea witch would want her voice!" she giggled again as Arizona tickled her. Sliding off her mommy's lap she ran over to hug the brunette. Smiling at the two of them, Arizona stood smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress where Sofia had climbed into her lap.

Callie's response died on her lips as she focused on her and the blonde felt butterflies again as that suddenly intense gaze moved slowly over her.

Tugging on her hand, Sofia looked up at her "Doesn't mommy look beautiful, momma?"

Still stunned, the Latina could only nod before murmuring "She is the most beautiful woman in the world". Her eyes skimmed down the form fitting red dress that emphasized all of Arizona's assets while still affording her the appropriate modesty to spend an evening with their daughter. The blonde's pulse soared at the look on Callie's face. That look combined with the stunning black dress she had on made her want to do naughty things to the Latina. Things she should not even be thinking about with Sofia in the room.

"You are gorgeous, Callie" she said before her eyes fell to a very smug looking eight year old. "And you little missy are the prettiest little girl I have ever seen" she winked causing Sofia to giggle again. "Why don't you go find her shoes while I finish getting ready?"

Callie turned to watch the little girl run down the hallway. "Slow down, Mija!" she called just before the door closed. Turning back to the peds surgeon she was surprised to find her just inches away, her hooded eyes a dark blue as she pressed up against the Latina.

"Hello there, Calliope."

The huskiness of Arizona's voice shot heat straight to the brunette's core and her head fell back as pink lips pressed against the arch of her neck. "Mmmm…"

Threading her fingers in blonde curls, she pulled her in for a kiss. Slipping her tongue easily between her lips, she smiled as Arizona sighed with contentment. That was quickly forgotten though as the kiss intensified. A muscular thigh found its way between her own and she groaned as it pressed against her rapidly hardening clit. Cool and slender fingers slipped beneath the hem of her dress.

Pulling back from the kiss, Arizona nipped a tender earlobe. "I want to see my tattoo.." she whispered huskily making Callie swallow a whimper. Dark eyes glittering, she could only nod as she took in the naked desire on the blonde's face. The peds surgeon traced her tongue over her clavicle as her fingers slid higher up the Latina's thigh, lifting the black fabric of her dress up as they went.

"Mommy! I'm ready!" Sofia called as she ran down the hall towards them, dress shoes tapping loudly against the hardwood floor.

Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes and groan dramatically, grasping her hip and pulling her closer. Giggling, Arizona dropped another kiss on her full lips as she removed her hand and tried to step back.

"Nuh uh" Callie protested, holding her close.

"Aww...how about if I promise we can pick up right here after we put our little princess to bed tonight?" She smiled up at her, dimples on full display.

A beautiful smile lit up her face as her eyes dropped to the blonde's cleavage. "Only if you promise" she said, leering in exaggeration.

Giggling again, Arizona kissed her just as Sofia reached the door. "Promise" she whispered, stepping away just in time.

* * *

 ** _Arizona is done waiting. It's about time for her to go and claim her girl, don't you think? Another chapter on Saturday ;)_**


	22. Chapter 21

_**It's Saturday :) Thank you for the reviews! Please let me know what you think...**_

* * *

Closing the door softly behind her, Callie sighed and smiled. What a great day it had been spending time together as a family. She couldn't even begin to describe the feelings she had watching Arizona and Sofia laugh and chat together, or the joy she felt when either one would focus those amazing smiles her way. There was such an overwhelming happiness surrounding them that it was getting harder and harder to accept she had ever walked away from the possibility of this. That was all in the past now though, and her and Arizona were in a much better place now. Eyes narrowing as her thoughts turned to the peds surgeon, her steps became more deliberate. Seems like there had been a promise made earlier that needed fulfilled. Pulse rate already increasing, she went in search of the gorgeous blonde.

She didn't need to search long before she found her shoulder deep in the giant garden tub currently filled with an abundant amount of bubbles. Head resting on the edge of the tub, her eyes were closed as she mouthed the words to the song playing through the headphones that covered her ears. Callie took a minute to enjoy the view of creamy skin sprinkled with pale freckles. The bubbles covered all of the interesting parts but the vision before her was still beautiful. Quickly stripping her clothes off, the Latina slipped into the warm water, settling back with a sigh and finding hooded blue eyes watching her from the other end of the tub.

"Hey there" she whispered, removing the earbuds and placing them carefully out of the way of the water. She had felt the brunettes presence and had opened her eyes just in time to watch her remove that mouth watering dress, revealing her matching black lace bra and panties. Her eyes had quickly took in the amazing sight as the Latina reached behind her to free her breasts from their confinement. Arizona's mouth watered as they bounced free, nipples already puckering from the coolness of the air. Eyes darting to the pink butterfly, they slipped further down as Callie peeled off her panties. Seeing her standing there in all her delicious naked beauty, Arizona's breath caught as her arousal sky rocketed.

The Latina's gaze swept deliberately over the blonde, slow and purposeful as she raised one eyebrow in interest. "Dr. Robbins" she murmured as deep brown eyes finally met midnight blue. "You're very far away over there. Why don't you come a little closer?"

Arizona tilted her head as she considered the request. She knew what she had promised earlier and she had every intention of following through. She was so ready to be loved by Callie and to, in turn, show Callie how much she loved her as well. They had discussed the weeks schedule earlier though and now she was torn. The Latina had to be at work at 5 am the next morning for a 12 hour shift, followed by a 10 hour shift the next day. Wednesday she was working a double from 5am to 11pm. Sleep was prime right now and she knew that, if Callie touched her, they would spend the rest of the night in bed with no sleeping involved.

Watching Arizona, she could see the different emotions chase each other across her face. Absolute want and desire, followed by confusion and indecisiveness. Thrilled at the former, and sad about the latter, she decided to see what she could do to help the blonde make up her mind. Callie reached for the body wash and squeezed some in to her hand, before spreading the scented soap over her breasts. Letting her head fall back as she cupped and massaged her own skin, she bit back a grin when she heard a little growl before the water rippled around her and a firm bottom landed in her lap.

Arizona pinned her arms against the cool tile above her and leaned in for a deep kiss, nipping at her lip before sweeping her tongue inside. Breaking away only when air became a pressing need, she smiled as Callie moaned. Their slick and soapy breasts pressed together and the Latina whimpered as Arizona deliberately rubbed her nipples with her own.

"Calliope" she whispered, tugging gently on an earlobe with her teeth. "I want to make love to you so much but if you touch me I can promise you that you will get no sleep tonight. I'm trying so hard but you are making it very difficult for me." she grinded against her center, loving the coarseness of Callie's dark curls as they scraped against her own hardened clit.

"Wait!" the Latina gasped "Arizona?"

Pulling back, the blonde looked down into deep brown eyes filled with wonder and love. "You...you're ready?" she asked.

Dimples deepened as the peds surgeon smiled and nodded. "I am in, Calliope. one hundred percent in." Butterflies erupted in her abdomen at the look that came over the brunette as they stared into each other's eyes.

Struggling to free her hands from where they were still pinned above her head, Callie thrilled at the strength of the blonde even as her need to touch Arizona increased.

"Let me go, Arizona. I need to touch you. I need to feel…" she gasped as Arizona leaned down and bit a tender nipple.

Pulling back, she smiled happily. "I will let you go as long as you are a good girl, Callie. You have to get some sleep tonight or tomorrow will be horrible for you. If you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I will let you go."

"I promise" she solemnly said, mischief lighting her eyes.

Arizona's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she searched the Latina's face. "You have your fingers crossed, don't you?"

Face falling a little, Callie all of the sudden didn't look so confident. "Please, Arizona, let me hold you and kiss you. Please. Even if we do nothing else, which may very well kill me, let me at least hold you."

Arizona bit her lip in thought before bending down and claiming the Latina's mouth. She took her time stroking the inside of her mouth with her tongue, exploring every surface and rubbing against the brunettes tongue causing her to whimper. Slipping her tongue past the peds surgeons pink lips, Callie felt her heart flutter with anticipation. Pulling her hands from the blonde's now loosened grasp, she cradled her head in her hands as she deepened the kiss, taking everything Arizona offered.

Tanned hands moved down to grasp slim hips, pulling her in closer as her lips found the length of her neck. Arizona's head fell back giving the Latina more access even as her hips rolled bringing their hardened clits in contact with each other. Callie gasped at the sensation and shifted her center up, silently begging for more.

Bending down for another kiss, Arizona tried to move closer but quickly became frustrated by the way the tub constricted her movement. It was a large tub but the peds surgeon needed a big bed and a naked brunette. Her hands slipped up to grasp abundant caramel colored breasts and she moaned as she massaged them, loving the feeling of the Latina's hard nipples poking the palms of her hands.

"Calliope" she whispered "I don't want to do this and then wake up alone in my own bed tomorrow". She knew her words made sense but her own body was betraying her as her hips continued to roll against the brunettes and her fingers flicked and teased her nipples. Callie swallowed thickly as she tried to clear the fog from her lust filled brain. Pressing her lips to Arizona's, they shared another passionate kiss that left both of their pulses pounding wildly.

"I'm not sure I can stop knowing that all this is mine now, that you are mine" the brunette murmured as she dropped tiny kisses on pale shoulders. "Either way, I don't think I am going to be able to sleep without you next to me."

Losing herself again in the brunette's touch, Arizona closed her eyes as her taut nipple was sucked deeply into the Latina's mouth. She whimpered at the pulling sensation that shot right to her core. Weaving her fingers into Callie's dark tresses, she held her close as she did amazing things to her breasts making the blonde cry out.

Callie loved the noises coming from the peds surgeon and couldn't wait to hear what other sounds she could pull from her once she buried her fingers in her tight channel. Smoothing a hand down a firm abdomen, silky from the bath water, she caressed the dark blonde curls before letting a finger wander down to brush against her hardened clit.

"Calliope!" she moaned as her hips rocked towards that finger, wanting and needing more. She arched into her, still holding her head against her breast, where Callie's very full lips were wrapped around a tight bud. Scrapping her teeth over the tender skin, she soothed it with the stroke of her tongue making the blonde gasp and hold her tighter.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "Momma?"

Callie's forehead pressed against her chest as her hands held her tightly against her. "No. No, no, no" she whined softly, disbelieving they had been so close only to be interrupted by their daughter. "Is she too young for boarding school?" she teased. Arizona grinned at her while pinching her side lightly.

"Momma?" the call came again along with the rattling of the door knob. Arizona's gaze flew to the door and she sighed with relief that Callie had locked it when she came in.

Wide blue eyes met brown and they shared a sympathetic and pained smile before the Latina sighed. "Yes, Mija?"

"Momma, I can't sleep. Can we have another slumber party with Mommy?"

Callie bit back a groan as she rolled her eyes. She loved her daughter but tonight was so not the night.

"I would be able to sleep with you" Arizona whispered coyly

"Not naked though" was the Latina's sullen response.

Winking at her, the blonde leaned forward and dropped a kiss on pouting full lips. "You are off work on Thursday and a certain little girl will be at school for 8 hours..no interruptions, no distractions"

Dark eyes lighted with interest. "Go and get your stuff together, Sofia. I will go see what Mommy has to say. Ok? Wait for me in your room."

"Yay!" Sofia called as she took off to her room.

* * *

The next few days were tortuous for Callie for many reasons. One was that it was difficult spending so much time away from Arizona now that she was back in her life. She missed working with her and seeing her off and on through the day. It was also extremely difficult keeping her hands to herself when she did see her. She had had to settle for stolen kisses in the pantry or walk in closet and one all too brief but intense makeout session on the couch. For a little girl that seemed to desperately want her two mommies to be together, she was sure hindering Callie's sex life. Tomorrow was Thursday though which stood like a shining beacon in the middle of a long work week. She only needed to get through two more hours at the hospital then she could head home for some much needed rest. Then, in the morning, Arizona was all hers. Pushing the door to the OR open, she stepped through, grateful for the mask hiding her smug smile.

The next morning, Arizona dropped Sofia off at school then took a long shower with the rest of the day in mind. Smiling as she rinsed off, she thought about Callie sleeping in the other room and imagined just how she would wake her up. Finishing up, she attached her prosthesis before slipping on a robe over her nakedness. It was only a short time later that she pushed open the door to the Latina's room, carrying a tray loaded with pancakes, eggs, bacon and a giant mug of coffee. Setting the tray on her nightstand, she grinned down at the brunette. Callie was sprawled on her tummy one leg and one arm drawn up, her lips parted softly. She was wearing an emerald green sleep set and the tiny little shorts showed the bottom curve of her luscious cheeks. Arizona's eyes drifted over all of that caramel skin and unconsciously she licked her lips. Eyes moving upwards she took in how her dark glossy hair contrasted against the emerald green and admired all of the smooth skin where one of her straps had slid down leaving a shoulder and part of her back bare.

Moving to the other side of the bed, she slipped her robe and prosthesis off before sliding under the sheets. She shivered at the coolness of the fabric on her heated skin. Pulling the sheets up far enough to cover her breasts, she propped herself up on one hand and just took a minute to look at the brunette, so peaceful as she slept. Not able to stop from touching her, she reached out and stroked a soft cheek, traced an arched eyebrow, then moved to follow the line of her jaw with one finger. It was only when she brushed a thumb over a full bottom lip that the brunette's eyes blinked open. They drifted shut again for just a second before opening again and focusing on Arizona. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Sofia?" she asked, her voice low and husky from sleep and a hint of something else.

"Safe and sound at school" Arizona confirmed as she played with the lowered strap.

"How long do we have?" she asked, turning on her side and facing the blonde

Blue eyes flickered to the clock over the brunette's shoulder before they focused back on her. "It's about 9am. We have about 6 hours"

"9? You should have woken me sooner." Callie grinned, closing her eyes again and enjoying the sensation of Arizona's fingers playing with the edge of her top where it lay low on her breast. A slender finger slipped under the fabric and grazed her dark nipple.

"You needed at least eight hours of sleep because I'm planning on wearing you completely out today." she smiled, dimples popping. "I brought you breakfast too. You have 20 minutes to eat, shower, or whatever you want to do and then you are all mine."

Dark eyes opened and met hers again "Yeah?" she grinned before her eyes dropped down. "Are you naked under that sheet?" she asked, reaching out and tugging teasingly at the linen. Arizona held firmly to the material for just a few seconds before allowing it to slide down to her waist.

Callie's eyes immediately dropped to take in the firm and high breasts topped with pink nipples. She couldn't help but lean forward to trace one of the tight buds with her finger, following the same path soon after with her tongue. Arizona moaned as she arched up lightly. Lifting both breasts with her hands, she teased both nipples as she watched the blonde's eyes darken. The Latina sat up and dropped a lingering kiss on her lips before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and reaching for her coffee. "I only need ten. Ten minutes and I want you uncovered and spread eagle on our bed". Wrapping eggs and bacon in a pancake, Callie strolled towards the bathroom, looking at her over her shoulder with one perfect eyebrow raised.

Flushed and giggling at the brunette, Arizona nodded even as excitement and anticipation raced through her veins causing moisture to pool in her center. She snuggled deep into the Callie scented pillows and sighed softly, her mind drifting until she fell into a light sleep. Exactly ten minutes later she woke when the sheet was ripped from her body and a head of dark curls buried itself between her thighs. Her eyes were barely open with a warm and wet tongue licked a firm path from her opening all the way up to her hardening clit.

* * *

 _ **Don't hate me. One more week but I promise there will be no other interruptions for the next 6 glorious Sofia free hours.**_


	23. Chapter 22 (part 1)

_**Here's a short chapter. It may be Saturday before I can post again.**_

* * *

Gasping, Arizona's hips bucked up reflexively as her clit was surrounded by the heat of the Latina's mouth. Sucking on it hard, the brunette moaned as she felt it stiffen in her mouth.

"Calliope!" she whimpered, tangling her fingers in dark curls and holding her close. Callie wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding them firmly open and in place as her tongue traced every inch of her folds. "Mmmm…..missed this so much" she murmured, lapping at her opening before leaving a soft kiss high on the inside of her leg. "You taste so good, Arizona."

The peds surgeon was quickly falling apart as a very talented tongue claimed every bit of her. She could feel a gush of wetness as plush lips surrounded her clit, sucking it deep into the Latinas mouth. Moaning softly, she was soon writhing in Callie's grasp but the brunette kept her strong hold in place leaving her completely open and at her mercy. The blonde arched and mewled as her tender nub was held between the Latina's teeth while her tongue flicked it back and forth feverishly.

Arizona's fingers tightened in dark curls . "Callie..please" she begged, already a trembling mess.

"You are so fucking wet" her voice was deep and husky, as she licked her length again and again.

"You make me this wet, Calliope" she gasped

Slipping a hand down to open her up further, Callie thumbed her clit slowly as she pulled back and waited for her eyes to open. Arizona cried out in protest as her withdrawal and tried to buck her hips up to find her mouth again. Finally her lashes fluttered open and deep brown eyes met barely open midnight blue eyes. The blonde shivered at the intensity in the brunette's gaze.

The Latina slowly circled her opening with one long finger. "Do you know what this is, Arizona?" She didn't answer because she couldn't seem to look away from the brunette's nudity. All of that delicious caramel skin begged to be kissed and tasted. She wanted to explore every inch. The peds surgeon was mesmerized by Callie's swollen lips, glistening with her juices and the Latina had to ask her question again. "Do you know what this is?" Shaking her head with confusion, Arizona looked up at her blankly.

"This" she stated firmly not breaking eye contact as she inserted just the tip of her finger inside of her and circled the rim of her opening. "This is all mine". Her smile was smug as she thrust two fingers deep into the blonde's core as her mouth lowered again to her sensitive clit.

Arizona's heart clenched even as her need spiraled out of control. "Calliope!" her voice echoed in the room as she arched hard into an orgasm. Spasm after spasm wracked her body as the Latina continued to push into her even as her walls closed around long fingers. Callie couldn't help but bend forward for another taste, relentlessly sucking her clit.

As she came down from her earth shattering release, Arizona tried to drag a dark head away from her overly sensitive core, but the brunette only doubled her efforts. "I need more." she demanded.

"I c..can't, Callie" she whimpered.

Slowing her movements, she lazily lapped at the fluid still flowing. "You can, Arizona. Give me one more, ok? You can do it"

Curving her fingers, she stroked against the spongy spot on her front wall and all of the sudden the hands that had been trying to pull her away were holding her close again as the peds surgeon moved against her. "Oh shit" she whispered feeling another intense orgasm building. Sitting up, the Latina's gaze shifted over her loving the view of blonde hair spread out across her pillows and all of that gloriously naked creamy skin. She loved how the peds surgeon bit her lip and pressed her head deeper into the bed as her hips chased her fingers. Her breasts were full and firm, topped with dusky pink nipples that were tight and waiting for her kiss. The muscles in her abdomen were rippling as she lifted her hips to meet Callie's fingers again and again as a light sheen of perspiration coated her skin. "You are so beautiful" she whispered before bending over and taking one of those delicious pink tips into her mouth, licking and sucking it before switching to the other one even as her fingers kept stroking her inner wall.

"Please!" she begged as her body strained closer. Pressing a third finger into her, the brunette brushed her clit with her thumb before pressing hard against the nub and sending the blonde over the edge.

"Oh..gawd...Callie!" she gasped as another orgasm ripped through her, soaking her thighs and leaving her spent.

The Latina softly stroked her until she came down then slowly pulled her fingers out as Arizona whimpered. Moving up to lay beside her, she cupped her face and dropped light kisses on her head, cheeks, nose, and parted lips. "That was so beautiful. Thank you" she whispered.

The blonde laughed breathlessly "That was amazing, Callie. Thank you!" she raised her lips up to press against full red ones that still tasted like herself. Swiping a bottom lip with her tongue, she was instantly granted entrance. Stroking the inside of the brunette's mouth, she got lost in the intensity of the kiss. Turning sideways to face the Latina, she snuggled in closer not coming up for air until her lungs felt like they would burst. Opening her eyes, she smiled when she found brown eyes looking back at her. "I love you so much, Calliope. I'm so glad we have another chance." she whispered.

"I love you too" she murmured, nudging her cheek gently with her nose before leaning in for another passionate kiss. "You are all I ever want or need".

Arizona smiled brightly, dimples on full display, as she wrapped her arms around the Latina. "Good. Because you are stuck with me now" she teased as she pushed the brunette on to her back and climbed on top of her.

"That so?" her eyes glittered as she moved her hands down smooth skin to grasp a perfect ass.

Nodding cheerfully, the peds surgeon smiled brightly down at her. "Oh yeah. Completely stuck" straddling the Latina's legs, she pushed down between them, rubbing their clits together. The brunette gasped and her eyes clouded with lust as Arizona lay pressed against her, taking a dark nipple in her mouth while her other hand rolled and flicked the remaining one. Their juices mixed together as the blonde continued to press against the brunette, rocking back and forth, clit stroking clit. Her tongue curled around a tight nipple before she released it with a pop then bit down. Callie whimpered as her eyes shut tight. "Oh yes!" she panted as her hands captured rocking hips and pulled them down even harder against her to grind relentlessly against her pulsing center. The harder their clits got the more intense the sensations as they rocked together, both panting as their pelvises pressed closer and closer.

Filling her hands with caramel colored breasts, Arizona continued to massage and squeeze the firm mounds as she trailed her lips down the brunette's neck and clavicle. Stopping to nip and suck at sensitive spots along the way, she finally kissed right below the Latina's ear. "I'm so close, Calliope" she whispered hotly into her ear. "Come for me, gorgeous" she bit her earlobe before swirling her tongue around it, smiling smugly as it caused the brunette to buck against her. Calling out her name, she rocked her hips against her once, twice, and then came with a hard shudder.

Feeling the Latina come undone under her sent Arizona in to another orgasm as well. Callie groaned and her eyes rolled back in her head, as the blonde's warm juices flowed over her pelvis and dripped between her legs to mix with her own.

* * *

 _ **These women still have several more hours before their daughter comes home. Lots more time to explore and get reacquainted... Thoughts?**_


	24. Chapter 22 (part 2)

_**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you are still reading and enjoying the story.**_

* * *

They lay together wrapped in each others arms and sharing soft kisses as they both recovered. Arizona smiled dreamily as she lazily slid her hand over Callie's smooth skin. She was still half sprawled on top of the woman beneath her, pinning her to the bed as she moved to cup a full breast. "You are so gorgeous" she whispered, nuzzling in closer to trail her lips down the curve of her neck as one finger circled a dark areola.

The Latina smiled, eyes nearly closed as she soaked in the blonde's touch. "Mmmm...feels so good laying here with you".

Propping her head up on one hand, Arizona took advantage of her position to take in the brunette's naked body. Bending to press her lips against a newly tightened nipple, she let just the tip of her tongue slip out and tease it, flicking it lightly back and forth before withdrawing. Smiling when the Latina made a little sound of protest, she rolled the other nipple between her fingers giving it a little twist, loving the sounds she was pulling from the other woman. Moving lower, she traced each rib before dipping a finger into her navel. Callie opened one eye when Arizona tugged down on the tight skin there. Grinning at her, her dimples on full display, she bent down to claim those full lips in another sensual kiss. Tongue slid against tongue as the blonde moved lower to brush against coarse dark curls. The Latina gently cupped Arizona's face, drawing her in nearer and sighing softly as her bottom lip was caught between the peds surgeons teeth and tugged lightly.

Callie's hands were pressed against the mattress as Arizona moved more fully on top of her. Lost in another intense kiss, she moaned as the blonde broke free and nibbled her way up her neck, pausing to suck at a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. "Hands stay here, Calliope" she demanded softly, pulling back to look deep into brown eyes that appeared nearly black with desire. "Understand?"

The Latina nodded, perfectly content with letting Arizona have her way with her for the moment. Her heart rate was increasing steadily as soft lips and hands caressed every inch of her bare skin from her neck to her navel. She could already feel her renewed arousal beginning to gather and pool. She basked in the beauty of blonde curls trailing over her breasts, abdomen and now on her thighs as she slowly made her way down her body. She grasped the sheets tightly and fought the urge to roll her hips, biting her lip as a clever tongue found and traced the butterfly tattoo inches from where her body pulsed for the stroke of it.

Arizona smiled against heated skin as Callie shivered beneath her. She loved that the now vibrant pink skin was so sensitive beneath the lines of the butterflies wings. It just somehow seemed so fitting that tracing her own initials on the Latina made her tremble and gasp, which in turn caused molten heat to settle between the blonde's thighs. "Mmmm...mine" she murmured as she nipped tanned skin.

Forgetting everything but the peds surgeon wreaking havoc on her body, Callie's hands flew down to bury themselves in blonde hair, drawing her in closer. Immediately kissing her way back up her body despite the brunette's protests, Arizona pulled those insistent fingers away from herself and above the Latina's head, pressing them firmly against the mattress again. "Uh uh, Calliope. You broke the rules" she whispered, sinking her teeth in to a soft earlobe and tugging gently.

"Please, Arizona!" she begged even as the blonde started to slide off of her before pausing at the sight of her breasts.

Filling her hands with the firm mounds, she squeezed and massaged their fullness, leaning forward to suck a straining nipple deep into her mouth. The Latina groaned loudly as she arched up into her touch. Arizona lathed each tip with her tongue, alternatively moving between each one sucking and nipping while Callie writhed beneath her. She had nearly forgotten exactly how incredibly sensitive the brunette's nipples were and she relished in the renewed discovery even as the desire to see if she could still make her cum like this took hold inside of her. Fingering one nipple as she sucked at another, she pulled and flicked each tip until Callie was moaning incoherent words and mumbling in Spanish.

No longer able to control herself, Callie rolled her hips frantically trying to find some friction as her pulse beat hard in her veins. She nearly cried as Arizona straddled one of her thighs and pressed her own core against her. Her relief was short lived though as the blonde made sure to keep a breath away from the Latina's center, never close enough for the brunette to find any relief. Her need skyrocketed as the wet heat from the blonde coated her thigh where Arizona rocked against her, seeking her own release. Sharp teeth bit down on a tender nipple and Callie cried out as she felt her orgasm building within her. "Oh fuck!" she cried as her deliciously abused nipples were twisted harshly before Arizona drew them both in her mouth at the same time and sucked deeply.

She smiled as the brunette came completely undone beneath her. Letting her nipples slip free of her lips, she sat up to survey her work. Callie's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she panted through the last spasms of her orgasm. Her hands were buried deep in her own dark curls, chin raised and bottom lip between her teeth. Her breasts were flushed, nipples distended and swollen, still wet from Arizona's mouth. "So beautiful" she murmured, as her fingers again brushed over the tender tips. Callie whimpered as dark eyes struggled to open and meet blue. Smiling down at her, she bent to give her a soft kiss. "You still broke the rules, Calliope. Now roll over".

Dark eyes opened widely, shock and desire waging in their depths. Swallowing thickly, she cleared her throat. "I'm not sure I can move" she said her voice somewhere between a rasp and a whisper.

"Hmm" Arizona murmured, still straddling the brunette, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if in deep thought, lips pursed. "I guess if you need to rest, we can stop." she finally said, bottom lip sliding out into an adorable pout. When blue eyes met brown though, she smiled and looked at the clock as dimples came out to play. "Or, you can find the strength to roll over and we can keep going. Seems like we still have another 4 hours or so".

It was mere seconds later that Arizona felt strong tanned hands wrap around her waist and lift her to the side. She giggled as she watched Callie roll onto her stomach, moaning as her sensitive nipples came in contact with the sheets. Not wasting any time, she quickly straddled the brunette again, kissing the back of her neck before slowly making her way down her body. This time though she alternated between soft kisses, strokes of her tongue as she tasted the brunette, and little love bites as she pressed her teeth into tanned skin in varying degrees although never hard enough to break the skin.

While she made her way down the brunette's body, her hand skipped ahead, reaching between her legs and gently stroking the Latina's swollen folds. Callie spread her legs as much as she could, giving her better access as she moaned beneath her. Slender fingers played in the wetness she found there and she couldn't help gasping a little herself at the abundance of it. Purposefully staying away from the bundle of nerves that was waiting for her touch, she explored the rest of her, stroking and circling but never entering her. She smiled as the brunette tried to grind down against the mattress seeking relief. Giving a sharp little bite to the curve of her ass, Arizona gasped at Callie's immediate response. "YES!" the brunette groaned as a gush of fluid coated the blonde's fingers. Callie's response to the little bits of pain mixed in with pleasure was exactly what Arizona was hoping for. Moving to her other ass cheek, she bit down again and was thrilled when she got the same response.

Sitting up, she straddled the back of her thighs as she scraped her nails down the tender flesh of the brunette's backside. Callie shivered beneath her, bucking and grinding as she sought her release. "Please, Arizona!" she gasped unprepared for the sting of Arizona's hand as it slapped against her skin. "Oh shit!" she moaned as another gush of fluid coated her thighs.

Taking a few seconds to admire her own pink handprint on the brunette's delicious curvy ass, Arizona smirked smugly. The sight was every bit as glorious as it had been in her dream. Bending down, breasts pressing against the brunette's back, she kissed the curve of her neck as her fingers finally slipped inside the Latina's hot and slick channel. Callie shifted and moaned, moving her hips to chase after those fingers that slowly began pumping in and out of her.

Arizona bit her lip to hold back her own groan at the feeling of Callie's walls closing in on her fingers. It had been way too long since she had buried herself in the Latina's heat. Enjoying the silkiness of her wetness, she pressed in deeper. "Do you like that, Calliope? Do you like feeling me moving deep inside of you?" she whispered seductively into her ear. The brunette could only whimper as she continued to stroke in and out. "Do you like being a bad girl? Do you like it when I spank you, Calliope? When I claim that beautiful ass as mine?"

Murmuring in Spanish, the brunette shifted and pressed her ass up against the blonde as another gush of warm fluid filled Arizona's hand. "I'm going to take that as a yes" she husked, nipping at her earlobe before sitting up and raking her nails down a caramel colored back.

Callie's heart was beating so hard that she could barely catch her breath as Arizona continued to work her closer and closer to the intense orgasm that she could feeling building inside her. She had waited so long, had wanted for so long to have Arizona beside her, on top of her, in her that she hardly dared to believe this was actually happening. Her breasts pressed against her back and she could feel the hardness of her nipples. Her warm breath at her ear and her husky words made the Latina's heart clench and desire rip through her. The unfamiliar mix of pleasure and pain was more erotic than she could have imagined and she found herself wanting more.

Arizona lifted a slender hand and brought it down again with a sharp slap on Callie's backside as her other hand continued to work between her legs, bringing her up higher and higher towards her release. Smoothing the skin covered in her own pink handprint, she waited until she could barely see it before placing another sharp slap on the opposite side. She alternated between spanking and soothing, right and left, until the Latina was nearly delirious with need.

The brunette wanted desperately to get on her hands and knees so that she could rock against those fingers deep inside of her as well as press into each spank of the blonde's hand but Arizona wasn't budging from where she straddled her thighs, only giving her a small space to spread her legs.

"Do you want to come, Calliope?" she questioned as she again slapped her skin before soothing it with a gentle caress.

"PLEASE, ARIZONA!" she gasped out. The blonde immediately pressed her thumb hard against her neglected clit, rolling it in a circle and throwing the brunette over the edge.

Callie's body was still spasming when Arizona finally removed her fingers and slid to the side, gathering her in her arms. Dropping kisses all over her face and neck, she rubbed soothing circles into her back as the brunette recovered and snuggled in tightly against her. The peds surgeon gently stroked her hair whispering to her. "I love you so much, Calliope. You are amazing and that was so beautiful. Thank you for giving yourself to me. I am so very thankful that we are together, that I can be with you again."

Callie pulled back, her eyes only half open as she nudged the blonde with her nose before claiming her lips in a slow and sensual kiss. "Mmm...that was amazing, Arizona" she whispered. "I think I'm going to like being your bad girl" she teased.

Laughing breathlessly, Arizona pinched her backside. "You mean my good girl, right?"

Dark eyes glittering and a smirk on her face, Callie's only answer was one perfect eyebrow arched high.

* * *

 _ **Still several more hours before their daughter comes home. Anyone still reading?**_


	25. Chapter 22 (part 3)

_**Thanks for all of the great reviews! I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions! I know it's not Thursday but with the holidays, over the next month or so I will only be able to update when I find the time. I will still make an effort to update at least once a week. I always hate how busy December ends up being!**_

* * *

Callie's hands were buried in her own dark curls as she sat up, back arched, straddling Arizona who watched with rapt attention as the Latina rode her fingers. A pale hand had found its way to a firm breast and rolled a taut nipple as the brunette moaned, eyes shut tight and a plump lip caught between her teeth. They had had to stop after the last round to shower and eat, never bothering to dress as they slowly fed each other bits of fruit and cheese. A naked Arizona sitting unself-consciously in the middle of their bed, had jump started the Latina's libido all over again and as soon as she had finished the bottle of water Callie insisted she drink, she had moved back on top of her. Arizona, with a dimpled grin, had instantly taken charge, not caring for a moment that the Latina was on top.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat at the vision above her even as intense desire shot through her. Every time Callie bit her lip like that it made the blonde's mouth water and created an instant need to nibble on it herself. Doing it while completely naked and glistening with sweat as she worked herself to an orgasm on top of the blonde just increased her need to taste all of that caramel skin and claim those lips. Blue eyes raked down over the Latina, focusing on her high, generous breasts, loving how they bounced and swayed with her movements. Just beneath, she watched as the muscles in her abdomen moved and twitched. She ran her free hand up the smoothness of muscular legs that were flexing with the brunettes efforts and squeezed them lightly as her fingers made circles on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Shifting her attention, Arizona finally focused on where her own fingers were buried deep inside the Latina's heat. The other woman was rocking hard against them, gasping and moaning as she impaled herself again and again. The blonde pushed back against the ever tightening walls and stroked the spongy spot inside of her, biting her own lip when the brunette cried out.

"Arizona!" she gasped as her hands moved down to grasp her own breasts. Callie's arousal was flowing freely on the blonde's pelvis and Arizona's eyes were black as midnight as she watched on, fascinated by the flush of the Latina's skin and the heat of her arousal. Squeezing in a third finger, she groaned at the tight feeling even as she listened for the brunette's reaction.

"Oh, fuck. YES!" she cried as her release built higher and higher. Her heart beat hard inside her chest and she could barely catch her breath as the blonde filled her so well. Rocking back and forth, she moaned at the sensations racing through her. As her orgasm spiraled tighter and tighter, Callie was slightly terrified of the intensity of what she knew was coming but was also confident Arizona would be there to catch her at her inevitable free-fall back to earth.

"Mmmm...you're so tight" Arizona gasped as she searched again for that spongy spot, loving the way Callie's hips would grind against hers whenever she found it. The Latina whimpered as her fingers rolled her own nipples, twisting and pinching them in her desperate attempt to send herself over that imminent precipice. "Can you take another one, Calliope?" she asked as she grasped a curvy hip and stroked her thigh. "Can you be my good girl, and take one more?".

The raspiness of the blonde's voice nearly sent her over the edge but the question broke through the fog of need clouding her brain and she whimpered at the request. Her hips bucked as she felt Arizona scissor her fingers, stretching inside of her.

A hot rush of fluid flowed over the blonde's hand as she stroked the brunette. "One more, Calliope? For me?" she whispered huskily. Dark eyes, clouded with lust, opened, found and searched hers before the Latina nodded, whimpering as Arizona immediately worked a fourth finger deep inside of her. "Mmm...good girl" she praised as more warm fluid flowed over her fingers. Gasping at the fullness, she grasped pale hips and rocked harder against her as she murmured words in Spanish, head falling back exposing her neck and thrusting her breasts out more.

Groaning loudly, Callie's eyes flew shut again when Arizona pressed her thumb against her hardened clit. Rolling it firmly, her other hand slid up to play with a dark nipple. It only took a few more thrusts of her hips before the brunette came completely apart, bucking uncontrollably and crying out before finally collapsing boneless beside the peds surgeon.

Arizona took her time stroking her softly before removing her fingers from her hot and soaked channel. Raising her wet fingers to her lips she slowly and carefully licked off every drop of the brunettes arousal as Callie lay beside her watching her with dark, glittering eyes as she recovered.

"Mmm...so good…" she managed, breathless.

Leaning in, Arizona softly kissed the corner of plump lips as the Latina's chest still heaved and her body lay spent. Snuggling in close beside her and pushing her own arousal aside, she kissed her nipple sweetly before resting her cheek on her chest. Arizona giggled when the Latina whimpered. Letting her slowing heartbeat lull her into a light slumber, she waited for Callie to recover.

Callie had woken nearly thirty minutes later and had spent a little time just watching the blonde sleep. How she had missed this, waking up skin to skin, wrapped around each other. She smiled as Arizona sighed softly in her sleep. They had spent the most incredible day together catching up in the most natural and intimate way and Callie's heart was overflowing with love for the beautiful woman in her arms.

Slowly withdrawing, she gently moved Arizona until she was completely on her back, one hand lying near her face, while the other hand rested on her abdomen. Turning on her side, Callie propped her head on one hand as her gaze moved hungrily over the sleeping woman's face and collarbone and she couldn't help but press a soft kiss in the hollow at the base of her throat. Arizona didn't move and so Callie continued dropping tiny kisses along her collarbone smiling when the blonde again released a little sigh of contentment. Slowly drawing the sheet down lower, her gaze moved down to take in her beautiful breasts and soft pink nipples. Callie obviously hadn't been celibate while they were apart but no one ever made her heart race as well as Arizona or tasted as good. There was no one else who could just look at her or whisper her name and instantly making her wet and needy. She had spent a long time thinking about it over the last six months and as cheesy as it sounded, no one else could cause her soul to sing or her heart to beat quite like the woman in her arms. Arizona was her soul mate, plain and simple.

Careful to not put any weight on the blonde, she gently straddled her hips as she dropped soft kisses across her chest. Her fingers slowly caressed every inch of kissed skin as she took her time exploring her chest and abdomen. As she reached the edge of the sheet, her tongue darted out to trace the edge of it where it met creamy skin. Glancing up at Arizona, she thought she saw her eyes quickly flutter shut which made her smile. If that hadn't given her away, the goosebumps that were now on her and the tightening of her nipples definitely had. Letting her continue to pretend she was asleep, Callie lowered the sheet further before pushing it all the way off of her. Keeping her kisses and caresses slow and light, she trailed her mouth lower, exploring the softness just above blonde curls, then the smoothness at the top of her thighs. Her tongue made sweeping paths along her inner thighs and she smiled as she heard the blonde's breath catch. Mouth watering at the scent of her arousal, she forced herself to only drop a chaste kiss on the outside of her already swollen and flushed folds as she moved on. Thinking she had heard a soft whimper, she looked up only to find blue eyes quickly fluttering shut again. Smiling smugly, she made her way down Arizona's right leg, tracing the muscle lines with her tongue occasionally nipping and sucking at sensitive spots. Dropping a kiss on her ankle, she hesitatingly moved up to her left leg.

"Does it bother you?" Arizona whispered just before Callie's lips touched the soft skin right above where her left knee should have been.

Brown eyes met blue briefly before Callie looked back down and kissed her thigh. Wanting to get this right but not sure exactly how to put it, her hand stroked over the silkiness of her skin. Meeting her eyes again, she continued to move higher and higher with each stroke as she watched those blue eyes slowly darken. "It does but not for the reason you are thinking" she answered truthfully. Arizona's head tilted as she considered her answer and waited for her to continue.

Callie wondered if she should stop to talk about this but as her gaze swept over the beautiful body before her, all signs of her arousal were still there. Lowering herself so that she was laying fully between the blonde's thighs she continued to kiss and caress her as she explained. "It bothers me that you had to go through that, it bothers me that I couldn't save it and it bothers me that your life changed because of it and that some things will always be more of a struggle for you." she whispered, her fingers inching higher and higher. "As much as I hate that you had to experience this though, I love this part of you." She again looked up to see the confusion on the blonde's face. Moving to press her lips to her skin, she kept her hand on the remainder of her limb, sliding her fingers down to cup the surgical site and raising it up so that she could kiss the scar directly, letting her lips move over it as the blonde watched with wide eyes. No one had ever paid so much attention to her tortured limb before, at least not in the bedroom, not even Callie. "I love that you are here, that you are happy and living, I love that I get to live in a world with you in it, I love that you have so much strength that this didn't stop you, and I love that you are ok with letting me touch you here now. This scar is a small representation of your life, courage and strength and it's beautiful. It doesn't define you but it is a beautiful part of you."

Arizona's eyes filled with tears at the Latina's words and she reached to pull her in for a tender kiss. As Callie settled against her, lips pressed against her own, her need for the brunette rushed through her veins. The Latina had continued to stroke her and it didn't take long for their tender kiss to turn passionate. Callie lifted Arizona's left leg and rested it against her hip as she caressed the sensitive skin on the backside of her lower thigh. Surprised by her own sensitivity, the blonde gasped. Pulling back, the brunette gazed at her as a flush moved over her chest and face. Curious, she moved her fingers in the same pattern again and lifted a perfect brow when Arizona shivered and bit her lip.

Sliding down, Callie kissed the back of her leg and swirled her tongue over the same spot loving the gasp that ended in a whimper that came from the blonde. Moving to her right leg, the brunette did the same thing and the reaction was similar. Smiling smugly she looked up at Arizona who giggled and rolled her eyes at her. Lowering her mouth to her folds, she again smiled smugly when Arizona's giggle was abruptly cut off and a moan was ripped from her throat.

* * *

They had definitely made the most of their day alone but time was slipping away and they only had about twenty minutes left before they had to shower and head to the school. With this in mind, Arizona grasped muscular thighs and pulled them down lower on either side of her head. After Callie had made incredibly slow and deliciously tortuous love to her, she finally had gotten her mouth on the brunette and she was determined to keep it their until the very last minute.

Callie's whole body trembled as she knelt above the blonde, hands firmly wrapped around the headboard. Arizona had been bringing her to the edge over and over but then stopping before her orgasm could fully develop. Whimpering as soft lips wrapped around her very hard clit, she tried to grind down but the blonde wasn't having it. Holding her firmly in place, she thrust her tongue in and out of her, drinking in as much of her arousal as she could.

Arizona couldn't get enough of the brunette's essence. Cuddling with Callie these past weeks had been like coming home but this, this was something even more. She loved burying her nose in the bend of the Latina' neck and breathing her in. It was safe, warm and comforting. This though, this was heat and wild seduction in its truest form and she couldn't get enough of either. Her tongue traced her folds as she gently nudged her clit with the tip of her nose, grinning as Callie whimpered and tried to grind down. Arizona withdrew completely before taking a deep breath and leaning into suck her clit in between her lips and scrape her teeth across the hardened nub.

Hips bucking uncontrollably, Callie cried out as her tongue again found its way deep inside of her. She rocked hard against her, riding Arizona's face while the blonde's nails dug into her thighs, holding on tight. Turning her head to catch a breath, Arizona looked up into eyes so dark and wide that they stole her breath. "Please baby" the brunette whimpered as she looked down at her, hips still moving and body trembling. Her legs tightened around the blonde's head as her eyes begged for relief.

"You want to cum, Calliope?" she whispered as her nails scraped down a curvy ass.

"Please!" she whimpered

"I want to hear you scream my name" Arizona demanded. Callie nodded adamantly as her eyes squeezed shut again.

She gasped as the blonde pinched her clit harshly. Dark eyes flew open in shock. "I want you to keep your eyes on me. I want to watch you."

Nodding again, she bit her bottom lip as another shot of desire ripped through her. Bracing herself for what was coming, she tried desperately to keep her eyes open as Arizona's mouth found her again, tongue thrust deep inside even as her nose pressed firmly against her clit. Crying out, Callie couldn't help but grind down, riding her tongue and face, taking her pleasure as her lover watched from below.

Reaching up, the blonde found her tight nipples and pinched them firmly sending the brunette flying over the edge as her orgasm sent shattering waves through her. She screamed out her name as she came again and again, Arizona drinking up as much of her release as she could. Finally collapsing next to her, she lay spent, barely registering the smug look on the blonde's face as her chin still glistened with Callie's own pleasure.

* * *

 _ **Hmm...thoughts? I know Im posting late...anyone still reading?**_


	26. Chapter 23

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! I am glad you are still reading and enjoying this :) Here is a short little chapter to tide you over until I can write a longer one. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

They honestly had every intention of showering quickly, dressing and going to get their daughter. They made it within about 20 feet of their front door before Arizona found herself on her back on their dining room table, bare from the waist down. Callie had at least thought to send a message to Megan begging her to pick up Sofia when she got Emma. Finally managing to shower and dress again before their daughter arrived home, the two women were now in the kitchen listening to Sofia talk about her day as they made dinner together.

Smiling at the peds surgeon, Callie let her hand, hidden from Sofia's view, slide over and squeeze her backside as she moved past her. She couldn't seem to stop touching Arizona, wanting nothing more than to strip her clothes off and run her hands over every bit of her soft skin. Her fingertips tingled at the very thought of the warmth of her body. As her thoughts continued in that direction, desire for more began to build.

Arizona's abdomen erupted in butterflies as she turned to smile up at Callie and saw the dark and hungry look she was giving her. Her gaze dropped to where the Latina was biting on her bottom lip and she found herself mesmerized by the sight of the white teeth nibbling on that very full lip. Shivers ran down her spine as she thought about leaning in and soothing it with her tongue.

"Mommy!" Sofia stomped her foot with impatience. "Are you listening to me?" she demanded. Turning to smile at her daughter, Arizona nodded. "Of course I am listening to you, I love hearing about your day. So what did Emma say when Andy took her cookie?"

Convinced she was still listening, Sofia continued on with her story. The blonde smiled at the little girls elaborate use of her hands and arms as she told the rest of her story. She was so much like her Momma. Continuing to cut up vegetables for a salad, it didn't escape her notice when the Latina moved to stand behind her. Her breath caught as her hips were pulled back just enough to press into Callie's front. Grinding back against her, she grinned smugly when she heard her low moan.

"Mija" Callie said when there was finally a break in the rundown of the little girl's day "Could you please go set the table."

"Okay, Momma" she happily grabbed the stack of plates and skipped out of the room.

Plush lips instantly found Arizona's neck and she gasped at the sensations that raced through her body as Callie's mouth found her pulse point, nipping at it gently while her hand slipped into the back of her waistband and palmed a firm ass.

The blonde flushed lightly when the brunette withdrew just as Sofia reappeared. Needing a minute to calm her now racing pulse, she grabbed a pitcher of water and made her way to the table.

"Hey, Sof, think you can take these cups out?" Callie asked as she turned and handed them to her suddenly quiet daughter.

Sofia stared up at her with those dark eyes so like her own and her heart flipped a little at the considering look she was receiving. Carrying the cups to the table, Sofia still watched her over her shoulder until she turned the corner out of sight.

Arizona tousled Sofia's hair, sharing matching grins before entering the kitchen. Taking advantage of the few seconds of alone time with Callie, she slid a caressing hand over her hip as she pressed against her side. Dropping a quick kiss on her cheek she winked at her flushed cheeks as she added croutons to the salad.

"Do you think Sofia knows?" the Latina whispered concern evident in her voice.

"Knows what?" the blonde asked "Oh, you mean...that we…"

Nodding, she looked back to the door to see if the fiery little Latina had returned yet.

"No, why do you think that? She seems fine to me."

Dinner started out as a really quiet affair, Sofia barely saying anything as she watched Callie carefully.

Growing concerned herself, Arizona put her fork down. "Sofia, is everything ok? You are really quiet".

Giving her mom a little smile, Sofia nodded "I'm just thinking"

Exchanging a worried look with Callie, she tried again. "Ok. Well, do you want to talk about what is on your mind?"

"Nope. It's a secret" she grinned

"Hmm...ok. Well if you change your mind, you can come talk to me anytime. Ok?"

Nodding, the little girl smiled. It seemed her trance had been broken though as she began to eat and talk more about her day. Arizona grinned as she saw Callie take a deep breath and visibly relax. The rest of the dinner was noisy and fun as they laughed and talked together until Sofia turned to Callie and asked "Momma, what did you do today?"

Her eyes darted to Arizona and a slight blush covered her cheeks as she tried to come up with an answer. "Your mommy.." she said, pausing to swallow the bite in her mouth.

Arizona immediately choked on the sip of water she had just taken and Callie bit back a laugh before continuing on. "Your mommy and I were wondering what you wanted to be for Halloween this year"

Sofia's eyes lit up as she grinned at both of them. "I want to be a princess doctor!"

* * *

Later that night, as they tucked their daughter into bed, Sofia hugged Callie then turned to Arizona. "Can I talk to you, Mommy? Alone?".

Dark eyes met blue as they again shared a look of concern. Callie tried not to show either her nervousness or disappointment that the little brunette didn't want to include her. Dropping a kiss on her cheek, she whispered "Love you, Mija, so much"

"Love you too, Momma" she grinned up at her and watched until she closed the door behind her. Turning to her Mommy, her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Momma's birthday is in ten days!" she whispered with excitement. "What should we do?". Sighing with relief while also biting back a giggle at the little girls exuberance, Arizona hugged her.

"Ohh….I don't know. What do you think she would like?" she asked, content to let her daughter lead the way.

"We should have cake and ice cream! Oh, and also a movie night and I can make her something!"

Nodding enthusiastically, Arizona grinned at her. "That sounds perfect, baby. She is going to love it!"

"Are you going to get her a present too?" she looked up at her with those big beautiful eyes and the blonde just wanted to cuddle her and cover her little face in kisses.

"Hmmm…" she teased as she rolled her eyes up to study the ceiling,."Yes, silly goose!" she tickled the giggling girl. "I will have to think about it though."

"You should buy her jewelry or flowers!" she exclaimed

"Do you think she would like that?" she questioned as she covered her up again with her butterfly quilt.

"Yes! All girls like those things!" she giggled

Overly amused with her daughter's simplified vision of the world, Arizona kissed her cheek and ran her hand over dark glossy hair. "You are so smart. I will think about it and find her the best gift I can". She fought a blush as she shoved the thought of what Callie had already asked her for out of her mind for the moment.

Nodding, Sofia grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Mommy? I love you so much. Thank you for letting us live with Momma".

The peds surgeon felt tears begin to prick her eyes. "I love you too, baby. I'm so glad you are happy. Go to sleep now, ok?"

Sofia smiled and nodded, closing her eyes as Arizona turned off the light.

Callie was waiting for her in the living room, pacing back and forth. Slipping her hand in hers, the blonde tugged her towards her room, closing the door behind them.

"Does she know?" Callie demanded. "Is she not happy? Is she mad at me for kissing you?". Not waiting for an answer, Callie began pacing again muttering in Spanish. Arizona tried to break in but the Latina was too lost in her own thoughts. She ranted for a few more minutes before stopping and turning to her "I thought she would be happy" she said, tears in her eyes.

Smiling softly, Arizona moved to stand in front of her. Taking her hands in her own, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. She kissed her languidly, taking her time and slowly sliding her tongue inside her mouth before wrapping her arms around her neck. Weaving her fingers into the dark curls at the nape of her neck, she lazily caressed, stroked and teased her mouth until Callie relaxed and pulled her closer. Finally breaking away, Arizona's smile was dazzling, complete with those deep dimples that had the power to make the Latina's blood run hot.

"Apparently our little party planner remembered your birthday is in ten days" she whispered as her hands made their way under the back of the brunette's shirt. She groaned a little at the feel of her heated skin and slid her lips down to find the spot under the Latina's ear that always drove her crazy.

Trying to focus amid the rampant desire fogging her mind, Callie's knees nearly buckled when a slender hand slid around to squeeze one of her breasts. Gasping, she tried to remember what they had been talking about. Covering Arizona's hand with her own, she stopped her. "You mean she isn't mad? She doesn't know?"

Grinning widely, Arizona shook her head. "Nope. She is just super excited about your birthday. And, just so you know, she is going to love that we are back together once we decide to tell her." Leaning forward to kiss those plump red lips again she could nearly taste Callie's relief.

Breaking away for air, the brunette cupped her firm ass and pulled her up tight against her. "I was so worried with the way she was watching me, like she knew I had spent the day doing dirty, dirty things to you" she whispered, her lips finding her jawline and tracing it.

Arizona moaned as her head fell back giving the Latina more access. "I can't believe you told her you did me today!" she gasped. Callie laughed darkly as she nipped at her collarbone. "I was just pausing to swallow my food! You just have a guilty conscience"

Flicking the snap on the brunette's pants open, she didn't hesitate to slip her hand beneath the fabric and scrape her nails over the soft skin of her buttocks. "Or you are just a naughty, dirty girl" she whispered.

Shivering, Callie didn't even argue as she pulled Arizona to the bed.

* * *

 ** _Any other desperate readers excited for Arizona to give Callie her gift? ;)_**


	27. Chapter 24

_**Thank you for all of the great reviews! I hope you all had a great holiday :) This is a bit of a filler chapter getting us ready for the upcoming birthday party. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Groaning loudly, Arizona reached up to rub at her temples trying to relieve the throbbing headache that was rapidly developing. Her various meetings with contractors, hospital personnel and, of course, Dr. Herman had ended earlier than expected and she couldn't have been more relieved. Her leg was bothering her more than normal today and that, combined with the headache, was making her wish it were already time for bed. Callie's birthday was in four days though and she had just now found some time alone to sit down and research her gift. The thought of the brunette instantly brought a soft smile to her face as she thought of how amazing the last week had been. Juggling work and household responsibilities as well as spending time with Sofia and finding alone time with the Latina had been challenging at times but she was thriving on the challenge. Both her and Callie had found ways to stay as connected as possible despite their busy schedules.

Burying her nose in the vase full of daisies she had received from her gorgeous lover the night before, she let out a little hum of contentment. Every moment they managed to steal away together was a treasure. It was hard to believe how much happier they were now then she could ever remember them being before and, despite all the difficulties and fights of the past, they had been happy together for years.

Getting up to pour herself a glass of wine and find some ibuprofen, she made her way to the living room. Taking off her pants and prosthesis, she sighed with relief as she propped her thigh up on a pillow and leaned back against the arm of the couch. Deciding to remove her bra also, she slipped out of it before throwing a blanket across her lower half and taking a few sips of the wine, sighing with contentment as she pulled her computer on her lap again. Closing her eyes for a minute, her thoughts drifted again to the very curvy and naked woman she had kissed this morning before sneaking back to her own room, Arizona's body flushed as her blood heated. Biting her lip, she turned back to her laptop trying to narrow down her options. She had a basic idea of what she was looking for but there were just so many options….size, color, shape, accessories...she had no idea this would be so difficult. She was able to immediately eliminate anything that made her uncomfortable or that she thought Callie wouldn't like. Looking over the remainders carefully and finally narrowing it down to just two, she paused. Should she go with something more safe or a little more daring? Biting her lip, she moved the cursor over the more daring option. Hesitating, she finally closed her eyes and clicked on it. For Callie, she could do it.

Closing her laptop as she heard keys in the door, she smiled as Sofia squeezed through it before it was even fully opened. "Mommy!" she squealed as she raced to hug her. Sliding the laptop to the coffee table, she gathered her daughter in close, covering her face with kisses as the little girl giggled. "Mmmm...I missed you!" she gave her a quick squeeze.

"I missed you too, mommy. We got you donuts!" she gave her a big toothy grin as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Momma said we should get a whole dozen cause you had a rough day".

Tickling her daughter, Arizona's gaze darted to where Callie was standing watching them. "A whole dozen, huh? I should have rough days more often." she winked as the Latina's grin widened.

"Hey, Mija, why don't you go put your school things away and change into play clothes. Then you can help Mommy pick out which donut she wants first. Ok?"

Smiling and nodding, Sofia took off for her room.

Making sure their daughter was out of sight, the brunette sat on the edge of the sofa next to her and leaned in for a quick kiss. She gasped though when slender fingers gathered fistfuls of her shirt, holding her close as a clever tongue found its way inside her mouth. They were both breathing hard when Arizona finally pulled back "Mmm...I've been wanting to do that all day long" she whispered as her fingers smoothed out the wrinkles she had caused. Callie pressed their foreheads together. "I missed you too" she murmured, moaning and nipping at swollen pink lips when the blonde palmed her breast, searching for and finding a stiffening peak. Arizona smiled as she raked her fingernail over the hard nub.

"Momma? Can we order pizza?" Sofia called as she came out of her room dressed in leggings and a t-shirt with a unicorn.

Pulling back just in time, Callie sat up and smiled at the little brunette. "You will have to ask mommy. I'm not sure she would approve of donuts and pizza on the same night". She moved her hand under the blanket, eyebrow arching when her hand found the bare skin of Arizona's thigh. Running her fingers along her inner thigh, she smiled as the blonde's eyes widened. Flushing lightly, the peds surgeon sucked in a breath, forgetting for a moment what their daughter had asked.

Taking in the flushed and dazed look on Arizona's face, Sofia turned to Callie, hands on her hips. "Momma, what are you doing?" she questioned, head tilted and her nose scrunched up.

Trying not to laugh at the look on Sofia's face that was so very much like one Arizona would often give her, she put on her best innocent look and pulled the blanket away just enough so that the little girl could see where her hand was now resting much lower on her thigh. "Mommy's leg hurts, so I am massaging her muscle for her."

Seemingly both satisfied with the answer and concerned. Sofia leaned forward to kiss Arizona on the cheek. "Do you need some ice, mommy? Should I get you some while momma orders the pizza?"

The peds surgeon bit back a smile as she took in the serious look on their daughters face. It hadn't escaped her notice that Sofia was trying to preempt her answer about a pizza. "That's ok, little miss. I don't think I need any ice. How about you help by making a salad with some of the vegetables that are cut up in the refrigerator?" she said, waiting until the disappointment just started entering those beautiful brown eyes, before adding "We can eat that while we wait for the pizza."

"Yay!" she cheered. "Then donuts for dessert?" she questioned, pumping her little fist in the air when the blonde nodded. "Yes! Best day ever!".

Blue eyes met dark brown as they both laughed at their daughters antics. Moving to swing her leg over the side of the couch so she could put her prosthesis back on, she was surprised when Callie stopped her. "And where do you think you are going?" she questioned.

Scrunching her nose cutely in confusion, she cautiously replied, "To help Sofia…?"

Shaking her head, Callie removed the pillow from under her leg and slid so that both of her thighs laid across her lap. "I told our daughter I was massaging your leg. You don't want to make a liar out of me do you?" her voice was low and husky and Arizona struggled to not whimper as a warm hand again covered her bare skin, massaging the tight muscle. Her head fell back as her eyes closed. Moaning softly at her touch, she tried to not react when eventually she felt those fingers inching higher and higher until they were brushing over pale pink lace, but her body had other ideas. Instantly, Arizona's core was on fire as it throbbed with the need for the brunette to take her.

Struggling for control even as her legs parted more and her head pressed harder against the cushion, she made a feeble attempt to stop her. "Callie-we can't! Not when she is so close" she whispered fervently.

The Latina's eyes darted to the kitchen door where she could hear her daughter singing. "I'll be careful. Please, Arizona, I've been thinking about you, about this, all day. Please. Just let me…" her fingers slipped under the lace and she bit her lip at the amount of wetness that greeted her. "You're soaked" she whispered, fingers sliding easily through her folds and finding her already swollen clit.

Whimpering, the peds surgeon nodded weakly as she shivered hard at her touch, "I've been thinking about you all day too, Calliope. This is what you do to me." her hips bucked up as the brunette pressed her thumb firmly against her aching nub.

Eyes darting again to the kitchen, the Latina could hear her daughter putting things back away. Slipping two fingers deep inside Arizona's tight channel, she found and rubbed the spot deep inside that she knew would immediately have the blonde on the edge.

"Calliope" she whimpered as she grasped her arm, her grip tight as her body arched toward her release.

Slipping a hand under her shirt, she gasped when she discovered the peds surgeon was bare beneath that as well. Immediately pulling and rolling her tight nipples, she plunged her fingers in deeper and deeper, fervently trying to send her over the edge before their daughter returned. "Cum for me, Arizona. Let me watch you let go" she whispered hotly, eyes dark and intent.

Shuddering hard as her release washed over her, she bit her own knuckle in an attempt to stay as quiet as possible as wave after wave hit her. Finally, she collapsed, entirely spent. Smiling smugly, Callie withdrew slowly, smoothing the lace back in place, before raising her wet fingers to her lips. Before she could lick them clean though, Arizona pulled them to her own waiting mouth. Watching in astonishment, the Latina's gaze was hot and wanting as she watched her fingers disappear between pink lips and felt a warm tongue bathe each finger, darting between them to find every single drop of fluid. "Oh fuck, that is so hot" she murmured, fascinated by the sight even as her lips fell into a pout. "But I wanted some of that" she complained teasingly. Smiling dreamily up at her, Arizona pulled her down into a passionate kiss, immediately sucking her tongue deep into her mouth. Callie groaned at the taste of her release that still coated the blonde's mouth. "Mmmmm...so good" she whispered before pulling back when she heard Sofia yell "It's ready! Momma, did you order the pizza?"

"Oops" she giggled as the tiny brunette turned from where she had put the salad on the table and stomped her foot.

Grabbing Arizona's laptop, Callie started to open it and was shocked when the peds surgeon nearly jumped on it, slamming it shut again. "Uh...you can't use my computer" she said, cheeks flushed "You should just call it in"

A dark eyebrow arched high as Callie stared at her. "Something on there you don't want me to see?" she questioned.

Smiling even as she blushed harder, Arizona nodded. "Yep. It's a surprise for another day" she grinned.

Dark eyes narrowing, Callie stared at her for a minute. "Good surprise?" she asked.

Nodding again, Arizona winked at her. "I'm pretty sure you will love it. Now go order us some pizza, Momma. We are starving!" she said, playfully attempting to push her off the couch with her foot.

Giggling, Sofia jumped into the big chair next to her. "Yeah, momma! We are starving!"

Heading off to wash her hands as Arizona excused herself to freshen up and slip some shorts on, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she thought about how great her life was right now. Having Arizona and Sofia both living with her again was like a dream come true. She had been wanting this for so long and was determined to make sure it worked. Let Arizona keep her little secrets, she would get them out of her eventually she smirked as she thought about what those secrets might be.

Moments later she entered the living room to find the blonde and tiny brunette whispering together. "Ok, pizza is ordered" she grinned, noticing that the two fell immediately silent before turning to smile at her.

"What were you two talking about, huh?" she questioned teasingly as she scooped up her daughter and sat down while tickling her. "More secrets?"

"Momma!" Sofia giggled trying to wiggle her way to freedom "it's secret!"

"Are you sure you're still my girl? My girls wouldn't keep secrets from me!" she raised her eyebrows as she renewed her tickling attack. Giggling uncontrollably, Sofia finally wrapped her arms around her momma's neck and gave her a tight hug. "I'm still your girl, Momma" she grinned up at her. Straddling her legs she twirled a dark curl around her finger as her face grew more serious.

"What is it, Mija?" Callie questioned.

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, Sofia tilted her head to look at her for a minute. "You said my girls. I'm your girl. Is mommy your girl too?"

Their daughter amazed her so much. Her big, soft heart and soulful eyes were enough to make the brunette's heart ache. She thought about what she wanted to say without giving too much away. "Do you know why you're my girl?" she asked. Sofia tilted her head, a look of confusion on her face. "Because you love me a whole lot?"

Laughing lightly, Callie grinned at her. "Yep, because I love you so much that I want to take care of you and keep you safe and make sure that you are as happy as possible. I want to be there for every part of your life."

Leaning forward, she hugged her momma again before pulling back. "And mommy?"

Callie's eyes lifted to rest on Arizona where she reclined on the couch, listening intently. She gazed deep into azure eyes. "Look at mommy. Do you see how beautiful she is?" Turning to face her mom, Sofia nodded as she smiled at her. "Yes! Mommy is so pretty" she agreed enthusiastically as Arizona blushed lightly, not trusting her voice yet.

"And do you see how much prettier she gets when she smiles and shows off her dimples?" she asked, winking at the blonde.

"Calliope" she whispered half in protest and half in something else entirely.

"Yes! I have dimples too!" the little girl pointed to her own dimpled cheeks.

"Yes, you do and I happen to love to see those dimples. So, if I want to see them, I have to do all I can to make sure you are happy and that mommy is happy."

"And you like to take care of her and keep her safe too!" the little girl said excitedly. "That's why you were rubbing her leg! So mommy is your girl too?"

Hugging her daughter close, Callie looked up at Arizona again and smiled widely as she answered. "Yep, she is my girl too. I take it you're ok with that?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Sofia grinned at the blonde. "We can both be her girls, right mommy?" she asked. Hearing the doorbell, she didn't wait for an answer as she pulled Callie along with her. "Pizza!".

"Hold on, Mija. I have to get my purse. Go ahead and get the door but stay inside. I will be right there".

Waiting until their daughter was out of sight, Callie leaned in for a soft kiss.

"That was so sweet, Calliope."

"I think you were right, when we are ready to tell her she is going to be so excited". Dropping another kiss on pink lips, the Latina followed her daughter.

* * *

 _ **Callie's birthday will be in the next chapter. Has anyone figured out what her special gift from Arizona will be yet? Would love to hear your thoughts!**_


	28. Chapter 25

_**I'm late..I'm sorry. It's been a crazy few weeks. Thank you to each person who has read, commented or sent words of encouragement. All are appreciated!**_

* * *

Callie's hands clenched the sheets on either side of her as her eyes squeezed shut and her hips bucked convulsively. She had been woken from a very steamy dream only to find an even better reality waiting for her. Recovering from an earth shattering orgasm, she whimpered as a warm tongue lapped up her release, circling her clit teasingly.

Arizona grinned as she lovingly kissed her now overly sensitive bundle of nerves, giving it a small nip with her teeth, before sliding a little higher and tracing her tattoo with her tongue. Her laugh was low and breathy as the Latina shivered below her. Blue eyes shined with mischief as she continued kissing her way up the brunette before pressing their bodies together and finally finding and caressing plump red lips. "Happy birthday, Calliope" she murmured against her lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth as her hands found and massaged firm caramel colored breasts. Recovering enough to thread her fingers through blonde curls, she held her tightly to her as their tongues dueled.

The Latina slid her hands into the waistband of the blonde's tiny sleep shorts to cup her amazing ass, squeezing it and making the peds surgeon gasp. "Too many clothes" she pouted against her lips.

Finally, pulling back, Arizona's dimples flashed as she smiled smugly at her. "That's because it's your birthday, not mine and I only had a few minutes because our daughter is on her way in here with a special surprise." she said cheerfully as she climbed off the brunette and bent to kiss her one more time. "You have about two minutes to get decent before we come back".

Laughing at the mock grumbling coming from the now mussed bed, the peds surgeon made her way out of the room and went in search of Sofia.

"Alright, Little Miss, I checked and your Momma is just starting to wake up. I think now is the perfect time. Did you finish wrapping your gift?"

Bouncing with excitement, Sofia nodded and carefully lifted the tray carrying the pancakes they had gotten up early to make. "It's going to be the best birthday Momma has ever had!" the excited little girl squealed as she walked slowly to her door, waiting for Arizona to open it before yelling "Happy Birthday, Momma!"

A broad grin spread across Callie's face and Arizona's heart tripped in response. The brunette had managed to throw a tank top and pajama pants back on before the peds surgeon had returned with their daughter in tow, although her "sex" hair and kiss swollen red lips were still obvious to the blonde and she couldn't help the smug look that took up residence on her face at the sight of them.

"Thank you, Mija. That smells so yummy! Are you both going to help me eat this giant stack of pancakes?" she questioned, helping guide the tray onto the bed before hugging the little brunette. Reaching behind their daughter, she pinched Arizona's thigh playfully, laughing lightly when the blonde licked her lips and winked in response, leaning in to get a better view of her cleavage. Swatting at her, she grinned down at their daughter as she pulled away. "No, I already ate" the little brunette proclaimed.

"Me too" Arizona piped in, smiling innocently at the smoldering look Callie shot her way.

"I have a present for you!" Sofia giggled before pulling a little wrapped package from the back pocket of her jeans.

"A present, huh?" she teased "Shouldn't I save this for later?"

Sofia shook her head as she grinned up at her. "Open it, Momma! I made it all by myself!"

Holding her daughter close, Callie slowly pulled the wrapping paper away. "Look! It's a coupon book!" the little girl explained as she turned the pages filled with colorful drawings and Sofia's writing. "There's one for a hug, and a kiss, and a massage, and even breakfast in bed! You just use your coupon when you want something and it's all yours!" she beamed up at her.

Kissing her silky dark hair, the Latina gave her a quick squeeze "I love it! Thank you, baby"

"You're welcome, Momma, and don't worry, that hug and kiss were free since its your birthday but the next ones cost a coupon. Understand?" she said sternly.

Glancing up at an amused blonde, Callie bit her lip to hold in her own laughter. Nodding her head solemnly she said. "I understand, Mija. Thank you so much for the wonderful gift"

* * *

Unfortunately, Callie's birthday had fallen on a Friday, meaning they both worked and Sofia had school so they weren't able to spend the day together. Wanting to make her day as special as possible though, Arizona made sure to clear an hour for her lunch break. Making her way to the hospital, she was hoping she could catch the brunette between patients.

"I'm looking for Dr. Torres. Would you happen to know where she is or would you be able to page her for me please?" she asked, giving her best dimpled smile to the older woman behind the desk on the ortho floor.

"Hey, I know you! You're that pretty little blonde in all the pictures!" she exclaimed, standing up and grasping Arizona's hand.

"Pictures?" her nose scrunched up in confusion as she regarded the nurse.

"Oh, yeah honey. Dr. Callie has pictures of you all over her office! How about I let you in there and you can surprise her. She should be coming back any minute now. I was just going to order her a lunch up because I'm sure she hasn't had time".

Instantly liking the older lady, she nodded. "I'm Dr. Robbins, please call me Arizona". She froze for a minute before relaxing as the woman made her way around the desk and threw her arms around her, wrapping her in a bear hug. "Nice to meet you, Arizona. My name's Tina and anyone that makes Dr. Callie smile the way you do is at the top of my favorite person list!". Linking their arms together, she continued to chat away as she led her to the brunette's office. "Here you go! You just wait in there to surprise your woman and I will make sure I keep everyone else away." she winked then laughed as Arizona's cheeks flushed.

As soon as the door was closed, she turned to peruse the room. There was a large desk in the middle of the room with a small table, two chairs and a leather couch arranged in front of it. Several large bookshelves were lined along the back wall, while smaller ones stood against the side walls. Framed pictures of all sizes were generously scattered around the room and several large ones were hung on the walls. Sofia at different ages was the major subject matter, however Arizona was stunned to see her own image in at least half of them. How had she missed all these pictures the last time she was here? Then she remembered and smiled smugly as the memories of pushing the Latina up against her door flooded her mind. Moving closer to one of the shelves, she smiled when the door opened and Callie came in completely absorbed with the chart in her hand. She nearly spoke but was interrupted as Tina came in behind her. "Here, Dr. Callie, I ordered you your favorite with a little extra" she grinned placing the food on the desk before turning to go "Now you enjoy your lunch break and I will keep everyone else away."

A wide and appreciative grin was on the brunette's face as she looked up at her. "Thank you, Tina. You are the best". Waving off the compliment, she walked out, shutting and locking the door behind her. Not realizing she wasn't alone, Callie jumped when a low and husky voice whispered in her ear as arms wrapped around her waist. "Hello there, birthday girl, how's your day been?"

Relaxing into her embrace, she dropped the chart on the nearby table and turned in her embrace. "Mmmm...better now" she whispered, lowering her mouth to meet the blonde's in a passionate kiss. Groaning, Arizona framed her face with her hands and drew her in even closer, swiping her tongue across a full bottom lip before nipping it gently. "How much time do you have?"

Callie had very quickly gotten lost in the kiss and struggled to process the question. "about half an hour" she finally gasped as a tongue slipped between her lips to stroke the inside of her mouth.

Humming lightly, she slipped her hands over her curvy body before sliding them beneath her top and up to cup full breasts. The brunette moaned and grasped slender hips, dragging her up tight against her. "Have I ever told you how much I love seeing you in these scrubs?" she murmured, raking her fingers over hardening nipples. Whimpering, Callie shook her head no. "Nearly as much as I like seeing them on the floor" she whispered as she pulled her top up and over her head, bra quickly following it to the floor. The Latina's knees nearly buckled when Arizona circled a tight nipple with her tongue before lowering the wet heat of her mouth down to cover it. Moving between the two glorious mounds, she didn't stop until both nipples were rock hard and distended and the brunette was muttering incoherently in Spanish. Making short work of the rest of the brunette's clothing, Arizona ignored her whine of protest as she stepped back to let her gaze take in all of those beautiful curves. "You are so beautiful, Calliope. I'm never going to get enough of you" she said solemnly before releasing a deep sigh. "I just want to spend every minute worshiping every inch of your body and making you call my name over and over." Her fingers trailed over her breasts, teasing dark nipples before continuing downward to trace over her wet folds and causing shivers to wrack the Latina's body. "You are soaked" her voice held amazement as the brunette reached for her, declaring she had too many clothes on. Pushing her hands away and backing her up against the front of her desk, she shook her head no. "Not today, Calliope. Right now you are mine which means you keep your hands to yourself"

Opening her mouth to protest, she very quickly changed her mind as Arizona, one hand firmly resting on her bare shoulder, continued gently toying with her, finding and rolling her stiffening clit between her fingers. "Unfortunately you don't have that much time today" she let her lips fall into a pout before she winked at the brunette. "But today is all about you, so I'm here for a very special reason." Slipping two fingers deep inside of her she bit back her own moan at the tight wet heat of her. "Do you know why I am here, Dr. Torres?" She whispered.

"T..t..to..f..fuck me" she gasped, bracing her hands on the desk, as Arizona's fingers stroked deeper and deeper.

Flashing her dimples, she smiled cheerfully. "Well, yes, that too but I'm really here to give you your birthday spankings"

Eyes opening wide in astonishment, the doctor didn't even think to protest as Arizona guided her where she wanted her. Only a brief thought was given to the thinness of the walls as the esteemed Dr. Calliope Iphegenia Torres willingly bent, nude, over her own desk where she was spanked soundly before being fucked mercilessly until finally collapsing into oblivion after her fourth orgasm of the day. Her last memory was of a very smug blonde, one hand still wrapped tightly in dark curls as she held her in place, sucking her own fingers deeply into her mouth.

Gathering her in her arms, Arizona slid them both down the side of the desk to snuggle together on the floor. Reaching for the bag Tina had brought in, she was thankful to find two of every item including water. Opening one of the containers, she began eating as she stroked caramel skin and waited for the Latina to recover.

* * *

Arizona got off work early and picked their daughter up as soon as school was out so that they could make preparations for the party. Piling all the pillows and blankets in the apartment in front of the fireplace in the living room, Sofia was choosing a few movies as Arizona kept busy making popcorn and preparing snacks for their movie/birthday night. They had both already changed into pajamas, Sofia choosing a lavender nightgown while Arizona chose black silky sleep shorts with a matching button up silk shirt

"Momma is going to love this!" Sofia cheered, hands on her little hips as she surveyed the room. They had blown up balloons earlier and they were now scattered across the living room, the fire was lit, movie ready, pizza and snacks on the coffee table which had been pushed to the side, as well as a large vase of vibrant flowers from both of them. Everything was perfect except two things… "Hmm...now we just need Momma and your gift. Mommy where is the present from you? Did you forget?" Sofia questioned.

Stroking her silky hair, the peds surgeon looked down at her, heart melting at the worried look in those beautiful dark eyes. "Of course not." she smiled reassuringly. "I just hid it in my room so your Momma wouldn't try to peek" she teased, reaching out to tickle the little brunette's side. Giggling, Sofia squirmed trying to avoid her fingers. "How about you run and get it? It's inside my closet in the back corner behind the shoe boxes."

Sofia came back moments later, arms full of a large, colorfully wrapped box. "This is so heavy! What is it?" she questioned as Arizona relieved her of the gift. "Something your Momma's been wanting but hasn't bought yet" she winked. She had realized a few days earlier that she needed to pick up a gift that Callie could open in front of their daughter and thought of a shopping trip they had recently gone on. The Latina had spent time excitedly looking at the pots and pans in a kitchen supply store explaining the pros and cons of several different pans. Honestly, Arizona couldn't tell the difference between one brand or the other but the brunette's excitement had filled her with a sense of contentment as she followed her around the store smiling and nodding.

Hearing a key in the front door, the little girl squealed and ran to meet her momma as the blonde set the gift on the floor next to the table of snacks. She watched the two wrap their arms around each other as smiling dark eyes caught and held her own and she felt the breath leave her body at the beauty of that simple moment and the promise that the future held. They were all here together and they were a family again.

Callie's eyes turned questioning as she noticed the shine of tears gathering in her eyes. Her dimples flashed as she shook her head to let her know she was fine. Sofia grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her in to see the living room but not before the Latina reached out to brush her fingers comfortingly over a slender hip.

Looking around just a few short hours later, the blonde wondered in amazement how they had managed to eat so much food between just the three of them. It had been such a fun night and Callie had loved both the flowers and the new Anolon Nouvelle Dutch Oven she had purchased for her. She felt a little thrill at the memory of the dark promising glances the Latina had kept sending her way throughout the night and the stolen caresses. No one else had ever been able to heat her blood as quickly as the very hot brunette currently cuddled up beside their daughter. Sighing softly, she slipped away to quickly clean up the mess. Twenty minutes later, she crawled back into the middle of the heap of blankets and pillows only to find a very sleepy little girl and a momma who was already snoring lightly. She resisted the urge to kiss the plump lips that were parted slightly in sleep.

"Mommy, you got to sleep over there" Sofia whispered, gesturing to the other side of Callie.

"You don't want me to snuggle with you?" she questioned in surprise

"Well, yes, but it's momma's birthday so she gets to cuddle with both of her girls."

Nodding, a mock serious look on her face, Arizona agreed. "You're right, little miss, it is her birthday." Crawling back to her designated spot, she fixed the pillows and blankets and removed her prosthesis before snuggling up next to her gorgeous brunette. "Good night, Calliope, happy birthday" she whispered and grinned when dark eyes fluttered open to meet her own. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she stroked her jaw with her thumb as they gazed at each other.

"I want to kiss you" a smile tugged at her lips as the Latina whispered low enough that their daughter couldn't hear over the movie.

"I want that too" she murmured as her thumb brushed over full lips.

"Sofia?"

"On the other side of you" Arizona moved closer until their bodies touched from hip to breast.

Deciding it was worth the risk, the brunette leaned in until their lips pressed gently together. Instantly she knew it was a mistake to get even a small taste of the blonde. Quietly groaning, she opened her eyes to find deep blue ones still watching her intently.

"I love you so much, Calliope"

Overwhelmed with multiple emotions, she leaned forward and slowly unbuttoned three of the blondes buttons, spreading the material wide, exposing a generous amount of her breasts and cleavage but not too much. She placed her index finger in the notch of her collarbone before taking her time sliding her hand down until she could feel the peds surgeon's heart beating hard against her ribs. She fanned her fingers out wide as she looked up to find azure blue eyes. "I love you too. Thank you so much, for everything." she whispered, lips finding the soft skin of her breast and brushing it lightly.

Eyes fluttering closed at her touch, Arizona let her push her back down against the pillows so she could rest her head on her chest. Slender fingers stroked silky dark hair as the Latina snuggled up against her and, listening to the steady beat of her heart, gradually fell back asleep. Soon, her own eyes were drifting closed.

"Mommy" Sofia whispered as she sat up. "Mommy, the movie is over". Arizona opened her eyes to find Sofia peering carefully over Callie. She smiled when the little brunette covered her mouth with both hands and giggled. "Whats so funny, baby?"

"Momma is trying to naked cuddle you!" she said, giggling again.

Thankful that the darkness hid her hot cheeks, Arizona pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before winking at her. "I think she is just trying to stay warm."

Smiling smugly, Sofia just looked at her. "Uh huh. Night, mommy. Love you" she said before laying back down with another giggle.

Dropping a kiss on the Latina's head, she sighed with contentment. "Love you too, baby".

* * *

Callie was supposed to have the day off on Saturday but had ended up getting a page early in the morning. It had been hard to leave her two sleeping girls and drag herself to the shower. Coffee didn't even improve her mood as she made her way to the hospital. Her day ended up filled with back to back emergency surgeries. Luckily, as her mind continuously drifted to thoughts of Arizona and the events of the day before, they were surgeries she had performed hundreds of times. It was only when she opened the door to their apartment again nearly ten hours later that her mood lifted.

Dropping her things on the table near the door, Callie went to find the blonde that had occupied her brain for most of the day. Smelling something delicious, she made her way towards the kitchen, pausing to enjoy the sight of the peds surgeon wrapped in an apron as she made dinner. "Smells good, what are you making?" she asked, slipping her hands under the apron and around to grasp slim hips. "Stir fry" Arizona grinned as she turned to wrap her arms around her, enjoying the feel of all of those curves she had been dreaming about pressed up against her. Twisting her fingers in dark curls, she pulled her down to share a passionate kiss. Breaking away when the need to breathe became overpowering, Callie gazed down at her with darkened eyes. "Mmmm….I love coming home to you" she whispered watching as the blonde's dimples grew deeper. "I love coming home to you too, Calliope" she smiled up at her.

Hearing their daughter making her way to the kitchen, the brunette dropped another kiss on pink lips before stepping reluctantly away. "What's this?" she asked, gesturing to the shipping box sitting on the island.

Managing to contain her blush for the most part, Arizona turned back to the stove pretending indifference even as the thought of the gift made her feel equally anxious and excited. "Uh...that's for you actually. It's the other part of your birthday gift."

"There's another part?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face. Picking up the box she gave it a little shake as the blonde grinned over her shoulder at her and nodded.

"Can I open it?" she asked, looking for the edge of the shipping tape. Sofia came skipping into the kitchen at nearly the same time that Arizona snatched the box away from her, shoving it into the corner of the counter. Startled, the Latina stared at her as the peds surgeons cheeks flushed red.

"Momma! You're home!" she squealed running to wrap her arms around Callie's waist.

"Hey Mija!" she grinned as she hugged her. "How was your day?"

"So great! Guess what?" she bounced up and down with excitement. "Emma invited me to go to the movies with them! Mommy said I can go if it's ok with you...can I go?"

Callie laughed at her excitement. "A movie, huh? That sounds fun. How about you go ahead and jump in the bath while I talk to Mommy about it?". Watching their daughter run from the room, she turned to stare at the blonde who deliberately kept her gaze averted, staring intently at the vegetables in the pan. Reaching for the box that had been shoved aside, she slowly pulled it towards her, watching with interest as Arizona's lips pursed while her eyes darted furtively to the box and back.

"So….I'm allowed to touch it but not when Sofia is near?" she continued to stare at her as she thought about what the gift could be. "Hmmm" she tilted her head with a smug look on her face "Should I open this alone in our room?" she questioned, one eyebrow arched high as she searched her face.

The peds surgeon bit her lip before nodding her head, still avoiding her gaze. Butterflies had erupted in her abdomen when the Latina had said "our room" and a thrill shot down her spine. A smile tugging at her lips, she felt Callie grasp her chin and raise it in an attempt to catch her eye. Sighing softly, she finally looked up. The brunette swallowed at the look in the now dark blue eyes glittering up at her. "Do you want to open it together?" she questioned, leaning in and pressing her nose against the blonde's temple as she whispered huskily into her ear.

Shifting closer towards the ortho goddess, she let out a soft sigh as those lips brushed her neck. "Nope. It's your gift. Just open it when you are alone sometime, ok?"

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, she kept her gorgeous brown eyes on the blonde as she slowly backed out of the room, the box in her hands. A sly grin spread across her face when Arizona threw a coy wink over her shoulder just before the brunette turned the corner.

Still smiling, Callie carefully shut and locked their bedroom door before giving the box another little shake. Not wanting to wait, she put it on the bed and pulled the tape up, opening the box. Peeling away the black tissue paper she encountered, her mouth dropped in shock before stretching into a wide grin as she looked at what was inside. Reaching in, she slowly pulled out the gift and held it up. It was a deep red lace bustier with an attached black lace skirt and garter straps with black fishnet and lace thigh highs. It was nearly see through and so beautiful. It was also hot, dirty hot, and judging by the size it was for her to wear for Arizona. Raising an eyebrow as she wondered how this was a gift for her, she also realized there were no panties of any kind in sight. Confusion etched her features as she looked back down into the empty tissue paper just as another thought occurred to her. The box had definitely been heavier than what it would be with this tiny garment alone. Laying the bustier out carefully on the bed along with the stockings, she lifted the tissue paper out of the box and gasped.

It was true that Callie had not been in very many relationships with women over the years. A handful at best but she did have some experience with what she found in that box. She had never seen one quite as ambitious as this one though. The larger end had to be nearly 8 inches long and 4 inches around at its base, while the smaller end was maybe 5 inches, slightly curved and a little slimmer. Her mouth was all of the sudden very dry as she pulled it out of the box, feeling the weight of it in her hand. Her heart was racing and she struggled to swallow as she sunk to the bed, visions dancing behind her now closed eyelids of a dimpled blue eyed blonde lowering herself onto it again and again as she watched on. Forcing her eyes open, she stared at the object in her hand before glancing again into the box and finding a black harness. Her brown eyes darkened and her mind raced as she reached for her phone.

* * *

 _ **Would love to hear your thoughts if anyone is still reading after the delayed posting...**_


	29. Chapter 26

_**It's been a hell of a week. I didn't intend to leave you hanging for this long. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews - love reading them and love hearing your ideas!**_

* * *

Her heart beat wildly against her ribs as her blood pounded through her body. Nerves flooded her senses as she waited for a response of any kind from behind the closed bedroom door Callie had disappeared behind ten minutes earlier. She mentally counted how long it would take her to open the box and find all of the items inside. She should have had plenty of time by now. Maybe she showered first? Did she not pick the right one? Had Callie changed her mind? A dozen questions went through her mind as she tried to listen intently for the Latina. Trying to calm the storm of anxiety racing through her, she bit her lip and tried to focus on plating their dinner.

Entering the kitchen, Callie remained silent as she filled a glass with water for Sofia and two glasses with wine for her and Arizona. She could feel the blonde's eyes on her as she drained her glass before refilling it. She knew she needed to say something but didn't trust herself to not instantly rip the clothing from her body and drag her into their bedroom to test out her gift. Just the scent of Arizona's perfume combined with her need pulsating within her was driving her to distraction.

Mesmerized by the flush of the Latina's face and chest, the peds surgeon could sense how carefully she was controlling her emotions right now. She just wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Callie"

Calling for their daughter, the Latina's eyes finally lifted to meet hers just as Sofia skipped into the room. Arizona gasped as she took in the dark pupils that had expanded until just a rim of the warm chocolate brown was visible around them. Wet heat immediately flooded her panties and she was unable to tear her gaze away until she heard their daughter calling her name.

"Mommy? Mommy, are you ok?" tiny arms wrapped around her waist. She blinked and looked down into worried eyes. Smiling softly, she stroked her hand over Sofia's dark hair. "I'm just fine, little miss. Are you hungry? I think we are ready to eat."

"Yes! I can't wait! Momma called Emma's mommy and she said I can spend the night with Emma tonight!" she grinned up at her.

Swallowing hard, Arizona reached for her wine glass and tilted her head back, letting the fluid roll down her throat. Hands trembling with a mixture of anticipation, desire and even the very best kind of fear, she put her glass down with a clink, knowing her night was just beginning. "That sounds fun! We will have to pack your bag"

"Momma already did! We are supposed to meet them downstairs in…." she checked the clock…"seventeen minutes! Lets eat!"

Callie moved to refill the blonde's glass as their daughter skipped into the next room to take her seat at the table. Pressing up tight against her, the brunette couldn't help but grind her hips on Arizona's tight, round backside. Both of them groaned at the contact. Leaning back into her, Arizona reached behind her and clung to muscular thighs. "I take it you approve of your gift?"

Grasping her chin she lifted her mouth to meet her own, sliding her tongue between pink lips and ravaging her mouth. Finally breaking away, she looked down at the blonde's hooded eyes and heaving chest. Kissing her neck, her voice low and incredibly husky, she whispered. "Mmm….you are going to find out how much I approve in about 30 minutes." Rolling her hips against her one more time, she grabbed their wine and made her way to the table. Arizona took a few seconds to recover before following.

* * *

While she had picked out a very sultry and provocative outfit for Callie, for herself she had gone with something a bit more sweet and innocent. It hadn't escaped her notice over the years that the brunette was even more attentive than her usual handsy self when Arizona wore pastels and lace. As much as the Latina professed to disliking "girly" colors, she seemed to love to strip them off of her as soon as they touched her skin especially when it came to her bras, panties and lingerie. Tonight was all about fulfilling one of Callie's fantasies, and, if she were completely honest, she wanted to be dominated by her. She wanted to be taken again and again until the brunette had her fill and had claimed every bit of her. Just the thought of Callie in that very seductive, very hot bustier made her mouth dry and heat streak through her, setting her blood on fire. Shivering with desire, she knew at this rate she would soak through the delicate pale blue material before Callie ever arrived back from walking Sofia down. Briefly considering taking another quick shower, she tossed the idea aside knowing it wouldn't really help for long.

Sighing softly, she checked her reflection in the mirror as she stroked her fingers over the silky material of the babydoll gown she had chosen. Stretch lace, the color of a summer sky, lifted and covered her breasts, revealing enough to tease but covering her nipples entirely. The cut showed a tantalizing amount of cleavage with a plunging neckline that ended with a silky bow. The rest of the lingerie was the same shade of pale blue in a silk that skimmed her slim hips ending in a double tiered lace edged skirt that just met the top of her thighs, barely covering the tiny thong that should have been hidden beneath. Turning to look at the backside of the gown, she smiled smugly as she thought about how Callie would react when she saw the flyaway back that completely exposed her ass. Sweet and innocent...at least maybe from the front she thought as her brows arched and she pursed her lips. Deciding ruining the fabric would be worth the look on the brunette's face, she slipped on the tiny thong even as she heard the front door open.

She froze, butterflies instantly taking flight in her abdomen, fluttering their dozens of wings and making her insides clench as she heard the Latina call her name. She bit her lip, not making a sound. It was so quiet in the apartment that she jumped in shock when her phone went off. Lunging for it, she snatched it off the table and saw the message was from Callie.

" _I'm going to shower and dress. In 20 minutes, I want you in the living room standing in front of the couch, do you understand?"_

Barely managing to swallow, she stared at her phone.

" _Arizona, we don't have to do this. You just need to tell me. I love you."_

With just those three little words, the butterflies were calmed and Arizona took a deep, relaxing breath.

" _Yes, I understand….ma'am. 20 minutes"_ followed immediately with " _I love you too"_

Looking at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time, Arizona twisted her hands together and kept pacing. The waiting was making her anxiety build again and she began to feel a little sick. Taking a deep breath, she decided maybe she needed another glass of wine to calm her racing heart. Taking one more look in the mirror, she opened her door and padded on bare feet across the apartment, stopping only to make sure the door was securely locked, before finding her way to the kitchen. Before she could fill the glass though, Callie appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Arizona"

Arizona's mouth went instantly dry, all the moisture apparently finding other parts of her body to occupy as she took in the vision that was Callie Torres. Her dark hair was in loose curls that lay against her breasts. And oh...those magnificent breasts. She found them irresistible always but the sight of them cupped snugly and pushed up by the red bustier was breathtaking. The blonde couldn't help it when her lips parted and a pink tongue darted out to wet them as her gaze moved down to take in the neat patch of tight dark curls visible beneath the tiny black lace skirt and between the straps holding up her stockings, lace bands stretching across muscular thighs. Her fingers itched to stroke those stockings while she made her way up smooth thighs until she could bury herself between them.

"Calliope...you look...so hot. Just...breathtaking"

"Hmm...thank you. It seems I'm missing an article of clothing though." The Latina said, a brow arched high "did the panties cost extra?" she teased. Her shower had cooled her libido off a little, but only a little. Arizona was currently mostly hidden by the high bar counter and she had a feeling that as soon as she came closer her libido would spike even higher than before.

Still staring, Arizona missed the question at first. It was only when the brunette let out a low, seductive laugh that she came to. Shaking herself out of her daze, Callie's words finally registered. "Hey, that dutch oven wasn't cheap so I went with the more practical option that I thought you would use more. You don't need to wear panties, like ever." she grinned at her, dimples popping.

Nodding with mock seriousness, she moved closer. "Ever? Hmm...that would make changing at work awkward" Finding the blonde's hand where it rested on the bar, she covered it with her own before gently tugging on it. Swallowing hard, Arizona moved from behind the counter so that Callie could see her lingerie.

Dark eyes moved intently over her. Callie could feel dampness already coating her thighs at the sight of the blue babydoll nightie she had on. Her blonde curls were pinned in a messy bun on top of her head leaving just a few tendrils down around her face. The Latina loved removing those pins one by one until the curls fell and filled her hands. Firm breasts were covered by stretched lace and she couldn't wait to peel the material down and bare those beautiful pink nipples to her demanding mouth. The material skimmed her curves, ending in lace edging.

"You are gorgeous, Arizona. I love that gown and I can't wait to see it on the floor." she pulled her closer, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. Pulling a thin strip down, she freed one of the blonde's breasts. Massaging it with her hand as her tongue plundered her mouth, she grinned when Arizona whimpered. Rolling a now tight nipple between her thumb and finger, she kissed along her clavicle and over her breast. Her hands smoothed down her sides then moved to cup her ass. Finding only bare skin, Callie pulled back in surprise. Knowing blue eyes flew up to meet hers, as Arizona bit her lip in anticipation. Within seconds she found her hands braced on the counter as Callie stood behind her taking in the view as she rubbed and squeezed her ass cheeks. She moaned loudly as the blonde arched into her touch. "I love you so much, Arizona. I love the smell of your perfume, the feel of your hair" she pressed against her, grinding her core against the peds surgeon as she began removing the pins holding her hair. Arizona's eyes fluttered shut as the complete sensual feel of those long fingers stroking her scalp as the coarseness of tight dark curls spread moisture over her taut backside. "The curve of your neck" lips moving along as she whispered words against pale skin. "These breasts, so soft and firm." Lowering the other strap, she filled her hands with them, kneading and massaging.

The blonde's head fell back against a strong shoulder as her own hips bucked against the brunette's, desperate for some relief. Whimpering, she held her breath as tanned hands pushed her gown down further, fingers mapping over the skin of her trembling abdomen, stroking and tracing. "I love your abdomen and the lines of muscles there. I really love the curve of your hip and your cute little hip bones" she grinned when the blonde moaned when she nipped at her tender earlobe as her hands stroked a slender hip. "I love every single part of you, Arizona. Your smile, your dimples...they get me every time. I love you, and I love that I get all of you. That you share this with me too" she whispered, hand finally reaching its destination and cupping over the small scrap of blue silk covering the blonde's mound. "But, your ass...mmmm….I could worship it all day long." she murmured grinding harder against it.

Long fingers stroked and teased her through the material as the Latina continued to rub her now very wet core against her. Arizona was very close to losing her mind. Finding just enough strength, she managed to stop Callie's hand long enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Callie, lets move to the couch"

Eyes dark as sin, the brunette ground against her again. Callie was so close already that she was tempted to cum all over the blonde's rear end. Grabbing her hand, she pulled her towards the bedroom.

"I thought your fantasy was the couch?"

"It just changed" she murmured, pulling her in for another passionate kiss even while her hands continued to shove the soft blue silk down until it fell and puddled at the blonde's feet. Turning her to face the bed, she gently pushed her forward to the center of the mattress. "Lay down flat, baby, I want to try something"

Arizona pulled a pillow under her head and shivered as her now bare skin came in contact with the cool sheets.

Kissing down the pale skin of her back, she lingered on the blonde's sensitive spots, letting her tongue swirl over them as she made her way down her slim body. She groaned again in appreciation as she reached the curve of her backside. Sliding her thong down her muscular thighs, she stopped. "Can I take this off?" she asked softly, hands on the top of the blonde's prosthesis. At her nod, she removed it, sitting it gently by the side of the bed. Kissing her way back up she pressed herself against her, reaching down to spread herself wide. Moving back and forth she moaned at the scrape of her hardened clit as it slid over her smooth ass.

It took Arizona a few seconds to realize her intentions, as soon as she did she stopped her long enough to put a pillow under her hips so that she could better press up into her, her core flooding at the thought of Callie using her in that way.

Her thrusts came faster and faster. When she started murmuring in Spanish, Arizona knew she was close. "Cum for me, Callie. Cum all over my ass. I want to hear you. I can't wait to feel your hot juices all over me"

Her words were all the Latina needed to send her over the edge. The blonde moaned as her release flowed over her, dripping down her sides. Thrusting one more time, Callie fell on the mattress next to her, breath coming quick and hard. Arizona turned to take her in her arms, but Callie had other ideas as she flipped her onto her back and made her way down her body again, licking and nipping at the tender flesh as the blonde writhed beneath her. By the time she reached her core, it only took a few hard sucks of her aching clit to send the blonde crashing over the edge of her own orgasm. Staying between her legs, the Latina lapped up every drop she gave her as Arizona shivered beneath her.

Reaching for the toy resting on the nightstand, Callie went to insert it into herself.

"Wait. You don't want the harness?" she panted, still recovering.

"I want to try it without first"

Nodding, Arizona pulled herself to a sitting position. "Can I?" she asked, reaching for the toy.

Confused by the request, she handed it to her. The blonde pressed her back against the pillows and straddled her, kissing her deeply as she filled her hands with her magnificent breasts. She whimpered as the blondes fingernails scraped over her tight nipples through the red fabric of her bustier. Freeing a breast, she lowered her mouth to nip and suck at the taut nub. The brunette couldn't help but arch up into her touch as she moved to the other breasts and repeated the action, moving back and forth until the brunette was nearly delirious with need.

"Please baby" she begged, bucking her hips. "Off" she demanded, pulling at the red fabric. Callie quickly helped her strip if off, tossing it and the stockings to the floor and laying back. Grinning in triumph at all of that beautiful bare caramel skin, she continued kissing her way further down her body until she finally came to the neat patch of dark curls. Brushing her clit with her nose first, she took a deep breath. "Mmmm...you smell so good." she murmured, kissing the curls softly before pressing a tender kiss to her aching bundle of nerves.

Long fingers tangled in blonde curls in an attempt to hold her there. "Please, Arizona" she cried out then groaned loudly when her lips wrapped around her hardened clit and sucked it into her mouth, tongue flicking it again and again.

"Yes!..OH MY….RIGHT THERE!" she gasped, holding her close. Two slender fingers circled her opening before pushing inside, making her hips lift off the bed. Whimpering, she let her legs fall open wider. Arizona thrust inside her several times making sure she hit the spongy part deep inside along her front wall every time. Feeling her walls clenching around her fingers, she knew Callie was close. Pulling her fingers out, she smiled at the wail of protest. Grabbing the toy, she rubbed it over her glistening folds until it was coated in the brunette's arousal. Making sure it was good and lubricated, she eased the shorter end into the brunette stroking it in and out and going deeper each time until it was completely inside of her. Callie groaned as Arizona tapped against the toy while her mouth continued to work her clit. Feeling her tense again, Arizona let her teeth scrape gently over her before swirling her tongue around her bundle of nerves and giving it a hard suck sending the brunette into a very loud orgasm.

Taking a little longer to recover this time, Callie finally moved to lean against the pile of pillows. Pulling Arizona on top of her, she kissed her deeply, tasting herself on the blondes lips. She smoothed her hands down her back and cupped her backside, lifting her up so that she could taste her breasts again. Moaning in appreciation, the blonde pushed into her until she had nearly her entire breast in her mouth. Her fingers explored the crevice of her backside, one finger pressing slowly into her as she rocked against it with a whimper. Callie stroked her a few times before adding a second finger. Arizona pressed her hands against her chest and sat up, straddling the brunette's abdomen. Moving a pillow to her side to help brace her, the Latina again entered her with two fingers, watching as her eyes fluttered closed and her hips rocked against her. Scissoring her fingers, she stretched her before adding a third finger.

"Mmm...so good, Calliope." she gasped as the brunette thrust in as deep as she could, spreading her fingers wide inside her. Arizona's was soaking wet and as she began thrusting and fucking herself on the Latina's hand, Callie knew she was ready.

Whimpering when fingers slid from her core, deep blue eyes opened and met questioning brown. Biting her lip, Arizona nodded. Firm hands grasped her hips and helped guide her to the large phallus shaped object protruding from Callie's center.

Taking it in an inch at a time as she braced herself on Callie's shoulders, her eyes rolled back in her head as she was finally seated fully on it. She took a deep breath as she became accustomed to the length and girth filling her and stretching all of her walls at once. She gave a few experimental rocks of her hips before the hands on her hips tightened, stopping her movement.

Callie's heart raced as she watched the blonde slowly lower herself onto all 8 inches of the toy. Wet heat soaked her core every time Arizona moved but especially when she saw the toy stretching her wide. She took a deep breath as she tried to go slow knowing this was the peds surgeons first time with a toy like this. Pulling her down to her, she kissed her before trailing her lips along her collar bone. Whimpering as the toy stretched her even more as she was bent flat against the brunette, she struggled trying not to buck her hips.

"Two needs and a want" she whispered against her ear, breath hot and at the same time soothing. Arizona's eyes snapped shut and she groaned at the sensation.

Her head fell back as Callie's lips trailed over her breast again. "I need you, Calliope." she gasped, desperate with desire. "I need you in any way you want. I want you to take charge. Make me cum, Calliope. Make me cum while I'm screaming your name"

Grabbing her slim hips, the Latina thrust deep inside her and did just that, over and over during the next hour until Arizona finally collapsed boneless on top of her just as Callie's own release ripped through her.

Except to remove the toy, it was several long minutes before either moved again. Finally she looked over, a dreamy smile on her face. Her voice was raspy from moaning the brunettes name so many times which just made her words all the more precious. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too. So much" she whispered. "That was amazing, Arizona. Thank you so much".

"Hmmm...I'd say your welcome but really this feels more like it was a gift for me instead of you" she laughed lightly.

"Oh...I assure you, I enjoyed every second of that." she grinned sleepily. The Latina stroked the blonde's soft hair as Arizona massaged her breast, occasionally drawing circles around her slowly tightening nipple. "That was a pretty ambitious sized purchased you made" she said, a sexy grin on her face as she rolled to face her, scooting closer as she smoothed her hand down the blonde's firm abdomen and then up to fondle her breast.

Laughing breathlessly, Arizona just shook her head. "Well, I trust you, plus did I ever tell you I once performed surgery to remove a handgun from a woman's vagina? I figured if she could fit a handgun, I could handle an object designed to fit."

"What?" Callie exclaimed, shocked into stillness.

"Yep. Went off in the ER when we were giving her an exam. She was trying to sneak it to her boyfriend in prison but didn't realize it was loaded"

"Oh, for the….thank God it didn't hit you!"

"Anyway, after that, I decided I could probably handle fulfilling your wish" she grinned up at her, dimples on full display as the brunette laughed out loud.

"Thank goodness for that!" she exclaimed as they both giggled.

Smiling together, they enjoyed the closeness of being skin to skin as they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

 _ **Please let me know how I did :) Thanks for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 27

**Thank you, as always, for all of the great reviews! I've gotten several ideas to further this story and love to hear what you like and even what you don't like. It all helps! There will be a few tense moments coming up soon that our ladies will have to work through but end goal is always that they will be a family, perhaps even a growing family :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open. Her back was pressed tight against the brunette's chest, a strong arm thrown over her waist holding her close. She was tempted to stay in their little cocoon, cuddled up beneath the warm comforter on Callie's bed but her bladder had other ideas. Carefully removing herself from her hold she slid to the edge of the bed and reached for her crutches.

Callie woke to the sound of the shower. Instantly missing Arizona, she pulled her pillow close, cuddling it as she breathed in the scent of the blonde. The night before had been amazing and she couldn't believe Arizona had planned the whole thing just for her. Snuggling into the covers, her mind drifted as the pleasurable soreness of her body relaxed into the softness of the bed.

It had been amazing watching Arizona fuck herself on the toy she had bought her. Her folds parting to take in first the narrow tip before she eased back off leaving it slick and glistening. Groaning she had pushed down again another inch or so, repeating the action while the toy slowly spread her wider and wider until she was completely open and wrapped around the thick base.

Pulling her down to her, she kissed her before trailing her lips along her collar bone. Arizona whimpered as the toy stretched her even more as she was bent flat against her. Callie struggled not to buck her hips, wanting to go slow this first time.

"Two needs and a want" she whispered against her ear, breath hot and at the same time soothing. Arizona's eyes snapped shut and she groaned at the sensation.

Her head fell back as Callie's lips trailed over her breast again. "I need you, Calliope." she gasped, desperate with desire. "I need you in any way you want. I want you to take charge. Make me cum, Calliope. Make me cum while I'm screaming your name"

Wanting nothing more than to fill that passionate request, she had grabbed her slim hips and thrust deep inside her. Whimpering, Arizona had taken all she gave her and then had started to move against her. Pausing to take in the amazing sight, Callie had barely been able to breathe as she watched her.

Even now, her heart raced and wet heat rushed to her own core as she pictured that lithe body tensed, head thrown back and bottom lip between perfect white teeth as she worked herself towards her release. Her blond curls had rested on firm breasts topped with tight pink nipples that bounced with each movement. Callie hadn't been able to resist filling her hands with them, loving the sounds coming from the woman on top of her as she kneaded them, pulling and flicking those tight nubs causing more hot wetness to flow from Arizona's core and on to her own swollen folds. The heat of her juices flowing over her had caused the Latina to groan and lean close enough to suck a delicious pink nipple deep into her mouth. Gasping, slender fingers had delved into dark hair to hold her close as she shifted above her. Sliding into a sitting position against the headboard, her strong hands had moved down to cup pale hips and lift her up before pulling her firmly back down onto all 8 inches again and again.

"OH FUCK...CAL...OH!" she had gasped out before stiffening, still clinging hard to her as the brunette continued to lavish her breasts with her lips and tongues, dark eyes watching her intently. Callie was amazed at how tight she felt, as she had lifted her hips a few times to help the blonde ride out her orgasm. Letting her breast go with a pop, she had caught her as she collapsed against her.

Arizona snuggled into the space between her neck and shoulder as she recovered, breath coming hard and fast. Stroking her back gently, she had dropped small kisses along the bare skin of her neck and shoulder. "That was so beautiful, Arizona. Are you ok?" she whispered.

It was a few seconds before she could respond. Pressing their foreheads together, she had cupped her face in her hands, stroking her thumbs over the brunette's cheekbones. Midnight blue eyes fluttered open to meet dark chocolate. Taking her lips in a gentle kiss, Arizona had taken her time making love to her mouth, never breaking eye contact. Content to just hold her, the Latina had gasped when she had rolled her hips hard against her own. It had felt good before but this feeling was completely different, the toy had still been buried deep inside both of them hitting both her g-spot and clit with each rock of her hips.

The blonde had smiled softly when dark eyes widened. Reaching down between them, she had spread herself more open before finding the brunette's aching nub and pressing hard against it, rolling her thumb over it again and again as she had continued to gaze into her eyes. Callie had fought to keep her lids open as she got lost in her touch. Feeling slender fingers stroke over her and open her up more, she had gasped as the blonde again rocked against her. Feeling her soaking wet clit rubbing against her own seconds before the hardness of the double ended dildo stroked and pressed against both of them had her eyes rolling back in her head. Arching up in to the blonde, she had cried out as Arizona latched onto her breast, nipping and sucking at her sensitive tips as she had continued to rock hard against her. Grabbing her hips she had increased the pace, dragging the blondes core against her own again and again. Arizona had released her breast as need curled tighter and tighter inside, her head falling back and her mewling became an incoherent string of sounds rather than words as Callie had taken over completely driving them both relentlessly toward an intense climax that threatened to tear them apart in the best way possible.

The Latina had dropped kisses across a pale chest as Arizona dropped her hands to tangle their fingers together at her hips. Her head fell back to her shoulder as she had moaned and writhed on top of her. Lifting her hips even as she pressed the blonde down tighter against her, she had cried out as their core's grinded against each other. Her own words had been lost in the fog of her mind as the wave had crested and broke over them as they had clung together.

Callie shifted beneath the covers, her thighs covered in her own arousal as she remembered how she had then slid down further on the mattress taking Arizona with her before rolling on top of her. The blonde had held on tightly and whimpered as she had slowly lifted her hips to slide the toy nearly all the way out of her. She had paused at her opening as she gazed into deep blue eyes, searching them for any doubt but only finding love and trust. "Is this ok?" she had asked. Her heart had fluttered as Arizona had looked up at her with glazed eyes a slow smile making her dimples deep and prominent. Nodding, she had bit her lip and groaned as Callie had thrust into her, slow at first and then hard and fast.

Blue eyes had rolled into her head before her eyes had fluttered shut and the tip of a pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. Her fingernails had pressed into a caramel back before sliding down to scrape over her ass, squeezing the firmness she had found there. Callie had lost count of how many times she had gasped out her name as she had used her strong hips and thighs to push into her again and again until her walls seemed to grab the toy and she could barely move. Arizona's thighs had trembled as a powerful orgasm spiraled tighter and tighter inside her. "PLEASE! CAL-I-OPE! She had yelled as her hands smacked down hard on her backside. The Latina had whimpered as hot fluid had shot out of her soaking the tight blonde curls at the apex of Arizona's thighs and dripping down over her already soaked folds.

Not ready for it to end yet even though her own orgasm had been demanding to be released, Callie had pulled back as the blonde whimpered and tried to hold her close. She had slid her hand between them to find the blonde's hardened clit and had pressed her thumb against it hard when she had suddenly found herself on her back with Arizona clinging to her like a koala. "Don't Stop!" she had demanded, rocking hard against Callie's aching center. Lifting the blondes hips, she had raised her knees to help hold her in place as she had thrust up into her, thumb circling her clit before rubbing it gently and coaxing her over the edge. She had watched in fascination through bleary, passion filled eyes as the blonde came apart and fell boneless on top of her before she had immediately followed her over that same glorious edge.

Arizona wrapped the fluffy towel tightly around her body as before reaching for her crutches. The bathroom door swung silently open and she paused as she watched Callie shifting restlessly beneath the covers, hips bucking lightly. She smiled knowing the brunette was awake and reliving their previous night. Moving closer her eyes fell on the double ended dildo where it lay near the sink after being thoroughly washed late the night before. She stopped in her tracks, staring at it for a moment before flicking her eyes back to the brunette who had begun moaning softly and moving with more purpose. Rolling her eyes to the ceiling she pursed her lips as she thought about the possibilities. Finally with a smile and a slight nod of decision she picked it up and carried it with her. Dropping it on the edge of the bed, she reached for her prosthesis. She didn't need to worry about lube as watching Callie had already caused wetness to seep out of her and onto her pale thighs. Her hands went to the knot of her towel, slowly working it loose until it fell on the floor.

Lost in her own thoughts, Callie didn't even register the shower shutting off or Arizona moving into the room until the comforter was ripped from her naked body. Her gasp was cut off though as the blonde stretched on top of her, rolling her hips against the curve of her ass and pressing the Latina's clit harder against the mattress. She moaned at the sensation as her warm naked body covered hers, slender hands brushing her hair to the side as pink lips made their way up her neck. Nipping a sensitive earlobe gently with her teeth, Arizona grinned as the brunette shivered hard beneath her. "Are you having fun without me?" she whispered huskily, pressing her hips tighter against the woman beneath her.

"Mmm...I missed you. I woke up to snuggle and you weren't here. What's a girl to do?" she questioned, not being able to stop her hips from rolling.

Kissing a tanned cheek, she grinned at her as her hands slid up her sides and brushed over the sides of her breasts. "So you thought you would take matters into your own hands, huh?" she questioned.

Callie raised herself up on her arms just enough so that Arizona could slide her hands beneath her and fill them with her breasts. She groaned as the blonde squeezed and kneaded them, completely ignoring her nipples that were standing firm and at attention just waiting for her touch.

"Calliope?" she asked when her question went unanswered. The brunette though was too lost in her own pleasure as she attempted to grind up into the blonde while also pushing her breasts more fully into her hands. She groaned when Arizona's fingers finally found her nipples then gasped when she pinched them firmly. "OH SHIT"

"So you thought you would take matters into your own hands, huh?" she repeated, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Mmmm...yes?" she answered uncertainly and cried out when her nipples were again pinched firmly. Kissing the bare skin of her neck and shoulders, Arizona grinned against her skin as Callie again grinded her core against the mattress beneath her.

"Mine, Calliope. You are mine. These are mine." she squeezed her breasts tightly before twisting the already sensitive tips and making Callie buck and moan. "Your orgasms? All mine". Dark eyes widened as she turned to look at the blonde over her shoulder. Smiling sweetly down at her, Arizona could see how turned on the brunette was. Taking that as a sign that Callie was ok with everything happening so far, she continued. Bending down she kissed her firmly, biting gently on a full bottom lip before releasing it with a pop. "Mine, Calliope. Say it" she murmured looking deep into those beautiful bottomless brown eyes.

"I'm yours, Arizona. Always. All yours" she said firmly and clearly as she soaked in the love shining in those bright blue eyes. Butterflies fluttered and took flight in Arizona's abdomen at the look the Latina was giving her.

"Yours" she said again just as pink lips claimed hers. It was several long moments before they broke apart. Tucking an errant dark curl behind a tanned ear, Arizona trailed her fingers down the side of her face. "I love you so much, Calliope. Thank you" she whispered, touching her lips to hers again briefly.

A pale hand slapped hard against her left ass cheek and Callie jumped at the sudden change. "I want you on your hands and knees on the edge of the bed" Arizona demanded and watched as those brown eyes grew wide then got impossibly darker. Sliding off of her, she stood and reached for the toy, waiting for Callie to follow her directions.

Heart racing, Callie quickly moved to do as she was told. Her folds were swollen and she could feel that she was already dripping as she got on her hands and knees and waited to see what Arizona had planned.

Quickly slipping the smaller end of the toy inside of herself, Arizona bit back a whimper as it pressed nearly directly on the bundle of nerves buried several inches inside her. Taking in the beauty of Callie kneeling in front of her, she let her hands caress caramel skin, stroking over her back and down the back of her thighs. Leaning forward she dropped kisses along her shoulder blades before pressing her down and slipping a pillow beneath her head. Callie gasped as soft hands stroked over the curve of her backside and down her thighs before slowly trailing back up, coming within an inch of her dripping core before dancing away again. Groaning she dropped her head against her forearms as Arizona's lips followed the same path. "I love how smooth your skin is" she whispered as her lips drifted higher and higher. "I love how you smell too" she said, brushing her nose along the line where her thigh met a firm cheek. "I especially love how you taste" her voice was deep and husky and Callie whimpered a little when the tip of a tongue brushed against her opening, swirling and dipping and tasting, but never staying in one spot very long.

Arizona grinned as she felt the Latina tremble. Taking her time, she leaned forward and caught each drop of her arousal on her tongue as it dripped down her thighs. "Mmmm...so good" she half growled watching a shiver make its way down Callie's spine. "I almost missed this" she said with a pout "you were going to take all of this for yourself while I was in the shower" she murmured, eyes flashing. "You've been a bad girl, Calliope. What should I do with you?" she questioned as she drug her nails over the most perfect ass she had ever seen.

Whimpering, Callie nearly came right then. Fighting back her pending orgasm, she pressed into the woman behind her. "Please, Arizona, please" she begged, rocking her hips back to meet hers. "Oh fuck" she groaned as she realized the blonde was wearing the strap on. Her thighs clenched at the sound of her low laugh. Leaning over her, Arizona sucked at the pulse point in her neck before sinking her teeth in. "Oh, I intend to" she growled as she lined the toy up with Callie's opening. "Are you ready for me, baby?" she questioned.

"Wait" Callie gasped out even as her hips rocked back.

Freezing in place, Arizona wondered if she had somehow taken it to far. Those doubts were quickly put to rest though when eyes incredibly dark with desire met and held hers. "I don't need this Arizona. I would love to do this with you but I want you to know that you are enough. I don't need this."

A bright smile lit her face and she bent to kiss her again. "It's ok, Calliope. I get it now. I know it's a toy but when it was deep inside of me it was you. It was just you moving inside of me, deeper than anyone else has ever touched me. I know. It's ok" she whispered, inching the very tip inside of her tight folds.

Callie's eyes fell shut as a moan ripped out from deep in her throat. "I love you, Arizona, so much. Now please, please fuck me"

With a grin, she thrust her hips forward burying all 8 inches deep inside the brunette.

* * *

 _ **So...let me have it. What did you think? Still reading?**_


	31. Chapter 28

_**You all are insatiable! I love it! So, the last chapter was not meant to be a cliffhanger. I was actually done with writing about that night and was leaving the rest up to your own imaginations. BUT, since so many of you felt bereft, I decided to extend it. Just to be clear though, I am going to need to move on in the next chapter so please don't read this one as a cliffhanger. There will be more moments like this with our girls in the future. ;) Also, I don't know Spanish so please forgive me if I butchered it.**_

* * *

Pale hands gripped curvy hips, pulling the Latina towards her even as she pushed in closer, burying all 8 inches inside her tight channel. Callie moaned deep and low in her throat, pressing her head into the pillow, ass in the air and completely at the blonde's mercy which was just what Arizona wanted. She was taking her time enjoying the feeling of being completely in charge, bringing Callie to the brink again and again without ever letting her topple over. Arizona was starting to feel the fatigue in her thigh from doing this with her prosthesis on but it was so worth it. All of that amazing caramel skin bare and glistening with perspiration as the brunette rocked back against her in a slow and steady rhythm, the sound of her gasps and moans competing only with the sound of bare skin meeting over and over. Anytime she attempted to increase the speed, Arizona would immediately pull back and land several sharp slaps on her mouth-watering ass. Crying out more from the withdrawal than the smacks, she would immediately beg the blonde to continue.

"Please, baby! Por favor! Quiero que estés dentro de mi!" she cried out as Arizona again brought her hand down firmly on the curve of her backside.

Another moan came from deep in her throat as she pushed towards her hand. "Yes! Pegarme! Azotar mi culo!"

Arizona could pick out a word here and there, just enough to give her the gist of what the Latina was saying. She grinned smugly as her hand came down repeatedly as Callie whimpered below her, not stopping until her skin was a nice shade of pink.

"I really love the color pink" she teased as her lips moved over the now tender skin. The Latina continued to buck and whimper as she stroked the skin soothingly with her lips and tongue. Slowly she entered her again and began stroking the full length of the toy in and out of the brunette, listening as she whimpered in satisfaction. They were both soaked as fluid flowed from her in little gushes. The blonde bit her lip as she thought about lapping up each drop. Her insides fluttered and she nearly groaned herself at the anticipation of finishing her off so that she could bury her face between those strong thighs. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the very thought of sliding her tongue deep into her folds and stroking her from her opening to her aching clit. Mmmm….sucking on Callie's clit was one of her favorites.

Leaning forward, she kissed the damp skin between her shoulder blades as she slid her hands around to cup heavy breasts. Circling her nipples, she explored the puckered surface of her areolas, the skin drawn up tightly framing her hard nipples.

Callie continued to impale herself to the steady rhythm set for her as Arizona fondled her breasts, stroking and teasing without touching her tight nubs. Losing herself in the sensations, her hips picked up their pace slamming against the woman standing behind her. Arizona waited until her walls were closing in on her, making it nearly impossible to move, before she pulled out again.

"NO!" she cried out then gasped when Arizona pinched her nipples firmly before rolling them between her fingers "Mierda! Arizona!"

"You are mine, Calliope. You cum when I say you can. Do you want to cum, baby?" she whispered hotly in her ear as she threaded her fingers through dark tresses, winding them around her hand.

"Please! Please, quiero que me hagas cum!" she whimpered.

Kissing her flushed cheek sweetly, Arizona stood up straight again, one hand still knotted in her hair as the other scratched lightly at her skin that was now only slightly pink. Drawing circles lightly with her fingertip, she edged closer and closer to her puckered opening as Callie continued murmuring in Spanish and trembling beneath her. Pressing against it firmly, she smiled as the Latina groaned from deep in her throat.

Hmm...another possibility to explore a different day she thought as her finger slid lower to circle her opening as the woman beneath her shuddered with need.

"Please, Arizona. Please!" she whimpered.

"Shh, baby. Just a little bit longer and I will let you cum." Wrapping one hand firmly around the thick base of the toy she gently pulled with her other hand that was still wrapped in dark hair.

"OH! YES!" Callie gasped. Pulling her hair always had that effect on her and today was no different.

Arizona thrust her hips forward, pulling back on her hair with each thrust. The brunette excitedly rocked back against her a few times before confusion set in when she wasn't completely filled, the blondes hand wrapped around the toy making it impossible for more than the first 5 inches to enter her.

"Carajo" she whimpered as her orgasm built even as she knew this wouldn't be enough to send her over the edge. Her head fell forward against the pillow in defeat but Arizona immediately pulled it back up, forcing her back against her again and sending another gush of hot fluid down the brunette's thighs.

"Calliope. Tell me what you want." She let go of her hair and slid her hand down her abdomen to brush against her distended clit. Releasing a low moan, Callie's body trembled with need. Arizona pressed her thumb against her hardened bundle of nerves before pinching it lightly. The Latina gasped as she shakily raised up on her hands and knees again, turning her head to search and find bright blue eyes. This time Arizona moaned as she took in the depth of the brunette's desire.

"Cógeme, mi amor! Te necesito! Hazme tuya!" she gasped, not even realizing she wasn't speaking English but the blonde knew what she needed. Arizona slid deep inside her as she bent forward to lay claim to her plump lips, not wasting any time slipping her tongue into the warmth of her mouth. One hand went to her breasts again, as the other went back to rubbing and pressing against her aching clit. It only took three more deep thrust before the brunette came with a yell and a hard shudder, fluid squirting out of her and all over Arizona as she watched in fascination, stroking her with shallow thrusts to help bring her down.

Callie collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, completely sated. She whimpered again as another much smaller orgasm washed over her when Arizona slipped carefully out of her.

The blonde wrapped her arms around her as she dropped kisses on as much bare skin as she could reach before snuggling against her. It was several long minutes before the Latina rolled over to face her, burying her face against her chest.

Arizona smoothed her hand over the soft skin of her back as they snuggled together.

"Arizona?" she whispered, pulling back just far enough to slip a hand between them and rest it over the blonde's heart.

"Hmm?"

"That was…" Callie was at a loss of words to sum up what she was feeling

"Awesome?" Arizona said with a grin, dimples popping.

Laughing, Callie raised an eyebrow "Pretty confident, aren't you?" she teased.

"Well, it's not everyday someone squirts all over me" she winked as the Latina blushed and buried her face again.

"You know, you are the only one that has ever made me do that" she whispered making Arizona's heart flutter.

"I love you, Calliope" she whispered, pressing their lips together again.

"Mmm...I love you too" she moaned as Arizona sucked on her bottom lip before sliding her tongue into her mouth. The Latina's heart rate increased as the blonde rolled smoothly on top of her, the warmth of their bare skin pressing together intoxicating. Caramel hands stroked over pale skin then buried in blonde curls. Dropping another kiss on red lips, blue eyes met and held hers as Arizona grinned at her, dimples on display. Callie's breath caught at the look in those gorgeous eyes. Eyes fluttering shut as Arizona kissed her way down her body, she knew it wouldn't be long before she was swept away by another powerful orgasm.

* * *

 ** _How did I do? Remember, they are leaving the bedroom in the next chapter so no cliffhanger here :)_**


	32. Chapter 29

_**So...sorry? I know it's been a little while but life got crazy. Thanks to everyone still reading and leaving reviews! To any desperate readers out there, I apologize for missing Calzona's anniversary AND Valentine's Day. I will try to make it up to you in the next few weeks ;)**_

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm looking for an incredibly hot double board certified peds surgeon. Blonde hair, insanely beautiful blue eyes and the sexiest dimples you've even seen. Do you know where I might find her?"

Arizona's face lit up as she turned to find Callie leaning against her brand new office door looking incredible in black skinny jeans, a red blouse and her black leather jacket. "Depends" she teases as she puts down the file she had been studying and moves closer "She sounds super awesome. What do you plan to do with her when you find her?"

Callie struggled to contain her grin as she gave a mock serious response. "I can't tell you" she murmurs, nodding at Arizona's arched brow.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Because what I plan to do to her is so hot. So hot and dirty that I can't even say it out loud" her voice was low and intense and need immediately soaked the blonde's center.

Grasping the lapels of her leather jacket, Arizona pulled that smirking mouth closer.

"Mmmm...are you sure you can't tell me?" she whispered, letting her warm breath flow over the Latina's plump red lips.

Callie's pulse was pounding as she nodded again, a little slower this time. "Positive" she dropped her hands down to curve around the blonde's hips, drawing her tighter against the front of her body.

"Well then, how about you show me?"

The Latina gasped as a pink tongue darted out to stroke her bottom lip, before slipping between her parted lips.

"Robbins!" The two women jumped apart as Arizona's office door was thrown open. "Have you got that breakdown of costs we talked about?"

"Hi, Nicole. Are we not knocking on closed office doors anymore?" the peds surgeon huffed as she went to grab a file off her desk.

"What's the problem, Robbins? It's not like you were having sex in here or anything." she paused for a minute, head tilted.

"Torres?" she asked curiously

Callie's eyes widened in surprise taking in Arizona's look of resignation before her gaze jumped back to the woman at the door. "Hello, Dr. Herman. Good to see you again"

Nodding her head with a smirk on her face, Nicole laughed to herself. "I thought Ms. Perky had a little extra perk in her lately. I would say it's good to see you too, Dr. Torres, but I can't actually see you"

Arizona shook her head as Callie looked at her in bewilderment.

"Hey, Robbins. Are you still wearing pants?" she questioned

"Nicole! Of course I'm wearing pants!" voice filled with exasperation, she handed her the folder. "I would have locked the door if I was planning to have sex on the desk."

Dr. Herman threw her head back, laughing loudly. "Good for you. Sex is one of the perks of life. Carry on, just sanitize when you're done and try to be quiet" she smirked, leaving as suddenly as she appeared.

"That was...did she just give us her blessing to have sex in here?" Callie's eyes were wide and unbelieving.

Arizona laughed and nodded "Yep, I believe she did".

Callie's grin was wide and breathtaking. Tucking her hands in her back pockets, she watched as Arizona straightened up her desk.

"Do you have time for lunch?"

Dimples flashed as she nodded, "I always have time for you, Calliope. Give me just a few minutes and I'll be ready"

"You look really beautiful today, Arizona." she said, her gaze taking in every detail of the white button up blouse with the ruffles at each wrist and the high waisted, wide legged black dress pants. "I don't think I've seen that outfit before." The blouse had a few buttons undone showing just a hint of the blonde's cleavage and the pants accentuated her slim waist and hugged her hips perfectly before flowing gracefully to her ankles. Callie couldn't help but lick her lips as she thought of slowly removing the very feminine outfit and revealing the soft, firm skin of the woman beneath.

"I don't wear it often. It's my lucky outfit so I save it for when I really need it. I had a big meeting this morning" she answered absentmindedly as she filed some folders.

"Lucky outfit?"

Tossing a grin over her shoulder, she nodded as she slid the last folder into place. "Yep. This is the outfit I was wearing when I finally made the decision to pick up the phone and say that Sofia and I were coming home".

Callie thought about that for a minute, her face carefully blank before she pulled back a little in confusion and concern. "Home? Like Seattle?"

Arizona pulled her coat on. "No, not Seattle" she shook her head, smiling up at her. "Here". She stopped and looked up into the brunette's face, wondering at the serious expression. Thinking back over her words, it hit her just as Callie asked another question.

"New York? Back home to New York? You thought of New York as your home?"

Tilting her head to the side, she gazed into deep brown eyes and celebrated in the fluttering of butterfly wings deep inside. She smiled softly as she cupped Callie's face in her hands. "Not New York, not Seattle. You. You're our home, Calliope. Wherever you are is where we are supposed to be."

The Latina's smile was wide and instant. "Yeah?" she questioned, eyes filling with tears.

Cheerfully nodding, Arizona buried her face between the brunettes neck and shoulder. Pressing her lips against the warm skin there, she wrapped her arms around her neck as Callie pulled her tight against her. "Always. This is home. This is where I belong, right here in your arms."

Callie's heart clenched as her knees wobbled. "That was..you...Arizona, I love you so much." she whispered, clinging to her. Full red lips sought for and found pink ones and the blonde groaned as the kiss turned passionate.

Finally breaking away for air, Callie gasped. "So...your door...it locks?"

Giggling, Arizona nodded.

Callie quickly locked the door before pulling the blonde to her again. Over the next few minutes, she carefully removed every piece of Arizona's clothing, kissing and stroking every inch of exposed skin until the blonde stood nude before her.

"Mmm...you're so beautiful" she whispered, cupping her breasts in her hands and tenderly kissing each nipple before sliding her hands down to knead her ass. Lifting her up, she sat her on the desk. Sitting in Arizona's chair, she raised her eyebrows as her fingers traced the prosthesis.

Nodding, she smiled at the brunette as her prosthesis was removed and set carefully to the side.

"I'm kind of sad that we won't be working together every day like we used to." her tone was conversational as she slowly moved her hands up smooth and muscular thighs. "So I thought it would be a good idea to make some great memories here. You know, something you can think about every...single...time...you sit in this chair and look at your desk." Her voice dropped lower and she punctuated her words with soft kisses on pale skin. "I want you to picture yourself sitting here, naked, completely open for me" she murmured as she slowly pushed her thighs apart. Her eyes darkened as she took in the swollen folds already glistening with the blonde's arousal. She stroked the sensitive skin with a long finger, reveling in the way just that gentle touch caused the blonde to shiver.

Arizona whimpered as the brunette slid deeper, parting her folds and exposing even more of her to those gorgeous brown eyes. She grasped tightly onto the edge of the desk as Callie pulled her closer, bending her head to trace her folds with her tongue. "I want you to think of me, when you are in here, and think about how I tasted you right here on this very desk, and how I made you mine again and again." She gently dragged her tongue through her wetness, circling and stroking her hardened clit before sucking it into her mouth, letting her teeth scraped carefully over it and smiling as the blonde groaned loudly. Moving up to claim her lips again, Callie's heart swelled. Gently pushing her back until she was propped up on just her elbows, she took the time to suck on each pebbled nipple before making her way down to lap at her entrance.

Arizona's heart raced. She was naked, vulnerable and so in love with the woman before her. "Wait" she said, pulling her up to kiss her lips again, whimpering at the taste of herself on those deep red lips. Tucking a dark curl behind the Latina's ear, blue eyes met brown. "I am so very much in love with you, Calliope" she whispered. Unable to stay upright any longer, the blonde lay back on the desk and buried her fingers in dark curls, losing herself to the sensations cascading through her body.

* * *

 _ **Still reading? Hoping to get a few more chapters written next week**_


	33. Chapter 30

_**Thank you for the reviews! Question - does it seem like I favor one of our ladies over the other?**_

 _ **Warning: Smut**_

 _ **I'm not sure about this chapter...I may redo it. What do you all think?**_

* * *

"We need to talk" the ominous words washed over Arizona as she took in the brunette before her. Callie had obviously been pacing the floor anxiously waiting for her to come home and was now nervously twisting her hands together, eyes wide and imploring as the blonde froze in alarm.

"What's wrong? Is Sofia ok?" concern lacing her voice.

Reaching for Arizona's bag she nodded.

"No, Sofia is fine. Doing her homework in her room"

"Okay…" she said, shutting the door behind her before slipping her coat off and hanging it in the nearby closet, actions slow and precise as her mind raced. "Tell me" she said finally turning toward the brunette and reaching for her hands. "Tell me, Calliope" she quietly demanded, worried blue eyes meeting and holding brown.

"Meredith called" dark eyes darted away before coming back to meet hers. "They are coming for a visit".

Arizona stared at her for a long minute waiting for the other shoe to drop. When Callie just stood there still watching her anxiously. "That's it?" she demanded. When the brunette nodded solemnly, she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Seriously? You scared me to death, Callie!" pulling away, she strode into the kitchen yanking the cupboard door open and reached for a glass.

"So...you aren't mad?"

"Mad? That they are coming? Of course not! Mad that you scared me half to death? Yes! My gosh...I thought someone had died!" Filling her glass halfway with the deep red wine she took a healthy sip before adding a little more to the glass. It had been a long and frustrating day and coming home to a scare like that was not what she had needed.

"I was worried because I said yes before talking to you. I was just so excited to see Mer again and she is bringing Zola and I knew that Sofia would be beyond excited too but I just said yes and didn't wait to see what you wanted and we haven't been back together very long and I wasn't sure if you had told anyone back in Seattle and I haven't but it's not because I don't want them to know or that I'm trying to hide you because, you know, I love you more than anything and I would shout it to the world if I could but we haven't even told Sofia and I was worried you would think I was forcing you and that you would get upset and things have been so good between us and…"

Arizona took another sip of her wine as she watched the Latina pace back and forth across the kitchen, words pouring out of her faster than the peds surgeon cared to follow them. Irritation changed to interest as she took in the brunette. Presentation was not her forte but damn she loved her passion. She knew all too well how hot it could burn and was mesmerized and slightly amused by the intensity pouring off the brunette as words kept tumbling from those luscious red lips. She was wearing those tight jeans that showed off her curves perfectly and a purple vneck t-shirt that displayed an intriguing amount of cleavage. Licking her lips, she took another fortifying sip of her wine. Setting the glass down, she moved with determination, stepping in front of the brunette just as she turned and pressing her hips tightly against hers, forcing her still against the counter. She ignored her startled look as she molded their bodies against each other. Slipping her hands around her neck she threaded her fingers through silky dark curls pulling her closer until she could taste those lips against her own. She nibbled on a plump bottom lip before drawing it into her own mouth and sucking it lightly. She felt Callie's hands come to rest hesitantly on her hips as she pulled back, the brunette's lip still trapped between her perfect white teeth. Finally releasing it, she ran the tip of her tongue over it soothingly before pressing their lips together.

A low groan was ripped from Callie's throat as a pink tongue found its way inside her mouth. The flavor of wine mixed with Arizona's unique taste filled her senses. She forgot all about her concerns as the blonde stroked her tongue against hers teasingly, exploring her mouth thoroughly before slowly pulling back. Dark lashes fluttered as she struggled to open her eyes. Her heart was racing and all thoughts of their daughter had fled her mind as desire twisted hot and demanding inside of her.

Arizona took in her flushed face and heaving chest with a dimpled grin. Slipping her hands free she drew them down her chest being careful to make sure her fingernails caught briefly on pebbled nipples causing the Latina's lashes to flutter again before her eyes finally opened to meet her own.

Her breath caught in her throat at the brightness of the blue eyes that watched her and the power of those incredible dimples framing a wide grin that was utterly enchanting.

"Hi" she breathed out, amusement evident as she watched the brunette struggle to compose herself.

"Umm...you're not upset?" she questioned, confused by what had just happened but also unwilling to release the blonde's hips from her own firm grasp.

"Well, I would have preferred we talked about it first and you not scare me to death the minute I walked in the door but I love Meredith and Zola. I don't mind at all if they come stay with us! I think it will be awesome." Dropping another kiss on her lips, her gaze dropped lower. "I really like that shirt, Calliope. How about you take it off?" She fluttered her lashes and grinned up at her.

"What? No! We need to talk about this Arizona. Like where are they going to sleep? Are we going to tell them about us? Do we need to tell Sofia?"

"Tell me what?" Sofia asked, entering the kitchen and heading straight for the refrigerator not noticing her two mommies locked in each other's arms. Stepping quickly back, Arizona leaned against the bar, her eyes drifting teasingly back down to Callie's cleavage even as the brunette blushed and folded her arms over her chest. Sending her a saucy wink, Arizona turned around to face their daughter.

"That, Little Miss, is a surprise for later. How is your homework coming?"

"Almost done!" she grinned, poking the straw into her juice box. "I just have to color one math sheet and then it's movie time! Momma said we could have a movie night if I went to my room and did all my homework"

"That's sounds like a great idea" Arizona grinned down at her as she wrapped her arms around her. "How about you go finish that while Momma and I go talk and then you can take a bath and get in your pjs and we will be all ready to have some dinner and make some popcorn. Deal? I can't wait to snuggle with my girls"

"Deal!" Sofia smiled widely. "I love when we all get to snuggle! It's super awesome!" she cheered, hugging both her moms before turning back to her room.

As soon as her door shut, Arizona threaded her fingers through Callie's and pulled her towards her room. Locking the door behind them she turned to the brunette, walking her backwards until her knees hit the mattress.

"We don't have much time to talk so what was it we needed to figure out?" she questioned even as her fingers found the hem of the Latina's shirt and began pulling it up.

"We need….Arizona" she gasped as her shirt was tossed onto the floor and the blonde bent to brush her lips over firm breasts.

"Yes, Calliope? What do we need?" she questioned teasingly, blue eyes on brown as she cupped her breasts and traced the lace of her black bra with the very tip of her tongue.

"Ari..we need..to decide what...to...tell..our daughter, Sof" she gasped as her head fell back when Arizona dipped her tongue beneath the fabric before lowering the straps and filling her hands with her beautiful bare breasts.

"Mmm" she murmured, sucking on a dark nipple. "What do you think we should do?" she breathed against her skin, grinning smugly as Callie's fingers found their way into her blonde curls, holding her close.

Her thumb found her other nipple and she lightly scraped her nail over and around it relishing in the shiver that made its way through the Latina's body.

Moaning softly even while trying valiantly to remember what it was they were supposed to be discussing, Callie sank to the mattress wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde who had quickly moved to straddle one strong thigh. Her hot mouth continued to suckle at her breasts as deft fingers moved to release the button on her jeans and draw the zipper down.

"What should we do with these few minutes, Calliope? Did you want to talk about something?" she whispered against her skin even as her hand slid down over course curls to find her swollen folds.

When the brunette just whimpered as she bucked her hips up, Arizona smiled dreamily up at her, butterflies taking flight as she found those gorgeous chocolate eyes focused right on her. "Do you know how I want to spend this time?" she questioned, thumb circling a hardened clit but not touching it.

"Arizona" she whispered, eyes narrowing in concentration as her fingers tightened in her hair.

"Hmm?" her tongue flicked lightly against her breast before her lips wrapped again around the peak even as she maintained eye contact. That dark gaze did amazing things to her insides and she could feel her desire pooling low in her abdomen. Rocking herself against the hard muscles in the Latina's thigh, she bit back a moan of her own.

"Tell me" Callie whispered, dark eyes fluttering as her chest heaved.

Kissing her way back up her chest and along her jawline, she nipped at a soft ear lobe before whispering hotly "I want to strip you of every bit of your clothes, Calliope, and then…" she gave a little yank to a swollen nipple and grinned when the brunette's head fell back. "And then, I want…" she moved her hand to the other nipple repeating her action even as her thumb pressed down firmly on the Latina's bundle of nerves. Gasping, Callie pulled the blonde tighter against her own thigh wanting to give her pleasure as well.

Arizona moaned as her own swollen core rubbed against the Latina. She could feel her arousal soaking through her pants and she couldn't help but rock against her even as she desperately clung to her train of thought. "I want to...bury my head between your thighs...and taste every bit of you" she gasped.

"MMMM….YES!" Callie panted, rolling them both over so that she Arizona was on her back. Standing quickly, the brunette stripped off her remaining clothes as the blonde watched with a bemused look on her face. Lifting herself off the bed, Arizona held her hands as she took in all of that bare caramel skin in wonder. Holding still for her, Callie trembled at the intensity of her gaze. Finally, wide and earnest blue eyes met hers. "You are...I find you miraculous" she whispered.

Red lips parted into a gorgeous smile "You do?"

"I so do" she murmured kissing her passionately before pulling away. "I have to go run Sofia's bath water" she said as she dodged the Latina's grabby hands.

Smiling at the brunette's protests, she dropped another kiss on her pouty lips. "I will be right back and I promise I will make it worth the delay if you are still naked when I get back"

Within seconds of her return, Arizona found herself equally naked and she giggled as Callie tossed her on the bed following closely behind.

"So beautiful" she murmured "You know we still need to discuss Meredith's visit" Callie said as she kissed down a pale neck and chest.

"When is she coming?" Arizona gasped as those clever lips found her breast.

"In a few days" Long fingers stroked over her creamy thighs, parting them gently and drawing closer to her soaked center.

"Mmmm...ok. We can talk later" she whispered as she wrapped her hands around firm thighs and pulled Callie higher up her body.

Finally understanding what she was wanting, dark eyebrows rose in surprise. "Yeah?" she questioned as Arizona encouraged her to turn around.

"Please, Calliope. We're running out of time" she begged even as the Latina carefully placed her legs on either side of the blonde's head.

Kissing down a firm belly, she wrapped her own arms around pale thighs spread wide and bent to press her lips against swollen folds. She hungrily breathed in the blonde's scent and licked up as much she could as Arizona's tongue searched, explored, twisted and dipped into her own core. Crying out with pleasure, she tried to remain focused as her center fluttered and her legs trembled.

The blonde wrapped her lips around a pulsating clit, sucking deeply as her nails scraped along the tender skin of the Latina's ass. Callie moaned loudly and grinded against her. Slipping two fingers deep inside of her she flicked her clit with her tongue before biting down on her gently. Her juices flowed freely over the blonde's waiting tongue as Arizona enthusiastically fulfilled every bit of her promise and then some as they both came again and again.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review :)**_


	34. Chapter 31

_**I truly love reading your reviews - thank you!**_

* * *

"Hey, Sofia, I was thinking I would cash in one of these birthday coupons tonight" Callie smiled and waved the little homemade booklet at her daughter who was busy arranging pillows on the couch. A huge grin made its way across her face as she beamed up at her. "Yay! Which one? Need a hug? A kiss? A back massage?"

Stroking her hand over her silky hair, Callie pretended to think about it. "Oh, that's a hard one! Can I get all 3?"

"It's your gift!" she grinned as she wrapped her arms tightly around her Momma's neck, kissing her cheek with a loud smack. "Popcorn!" she squealed moments later as Arizona walked in with a large bowl of the salty snack.

"Hey! What about my massage?"

Smiling mischievously, Sofia tossed some popcorn in her mouth. "After the movie, Momma. Coupons, please" she held out her hand.

"Hmmm" the Latina said suspiciously, handing over the two used coupons. "Is this an attempt to stay up after bedtime?"

Giggling and bouncing a little on her spot on the couch, Sofia just grinned up at her with sparkling eyes.

All freshly showered, the 3 of them had piled on the couch for movie night. Callie and Arizona held hands behind where Sofia laid stretched between them. Neither one could say they watched much of the movie as their gazes kept meeting over their daughter as they shared soft looks and tender smiles. Their distraction was in part to blame when they both jumped a little, separating their hands, as Sofia abruptly stood. "Okay, movie is over! 'Night Momma, 'night Mommy" she cheerfully said as she hugged them both.

"Wait! Where are you going, Mija? You still have a half hour before bedtime" her brunette mother exclaimed.

"I know, Momma, but you wanted a massage"

Callie's face showed her complete confusion. "So...how are you going to be able to give me a massage if you're going to bed?"

Rolling her eyes, she propped her hand on one small hip. Arizona bit her lip to hold back the laugh that threatened to burst out at the absolute duplication of the look she had seen the older Latina give many times.

Glaring at the blonde teasingly, Callie turned and raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Did you read the fine print, Momma?" she questioned. Huffing at her mother's repetition of "fine print?" Sofia picked up the coupon book and handed it to her, flipping it over so that she could see where her daughter had painstaking written, in the smallest print she could manage, _coupon good for ½ hour early bedtime so that Mommy can give you a back-rub._

Leaning over to see what was written, Arizona couldn't hold her laugh in anymore. The look on Callie's face was priceless as she realized her daughter had somehow outwit her.

"Sofia! You can't give me a coupon that makes Mommy do something!" her amusement was obvious though even as she tried to sound indigent.

Sofia darted a furtive glance in the blonde's direction before leaning in to whisper in Callie's ear. "Momma, you got to up your game if you want to get the girl!"

Callie gasped as she teasingly swatted at her daughters backside. "I've got game! What do you know about game? You..you go to bed baby girl! Enough out of you for tonight!"

Their daughter giggled as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and skipped down the hallway. "Goodnight Mommies!" she called back cheekily before shutting her door.

Arizona burst out laughing again as Callie looked at her completely aghast. "Did you hear what she whispered to me?" she demanded, still in shock.

The blonde stood and reached for her hand to help pull her up. "Oh, I think I got the gist of it" she teased, winking at her. "C'mon, Momma. We can clean this up later. Time to get started on your massage" she murmured, brushing her lips against the Latina's neck causing her to shiver as her hands slid beneath her shirt.

"Mmmm…" dark eyes opened wide with sudden interest, "Maybe that rotten little daughter of ours is on to something" she grinned as Arizona pulled her towards her bedroom.

* * *

"Little Miss" Arizona said as she helped pour the milk into their daughters cereal. "We need your help with something".

"Okay" she answered, still a little sleepy as she stirred her milk and cereal together.

Arizona's gaze met Callie's and they shared a quick grin both knowing their daughter's sleepiness would soon be a distant memory.

"Well, we are going to have some visitors in a few days and we aren't sure where they should sleep."

"Visitors?" she questioned excitedly

A knowing glint in her eye, Callie responded to the blonde, purposefully ignoring their daughter. "Maybe we can clean out that extra room?" The room next to Sofia's was still mostly empty, just housing a few boxes, a dresser, and the spare twin bed that had come from Arizona's house in Seattle.

"What visitors?" the little brunette questioned

"I don't know, Callie. We don't have much time and we would have to buy a bed and everything."

Nodding seriously, the Latina sighed. "You could go look today since you only work a half day"

"But who is coming?" Sofia demanded, cereal forgotten

"No, I really don't want a bed that we would just have to get rid of in a year or so" Arizona shook her head not noticing the confusion that flashed across the brunette's face. "Hey, I was thinking though that we could put the other twin bed in Sofia's room. It matches hers and would be great when she has friends over, plus that would take care of one of our visitors.

"WHAT VISITORS?" Sofia stood and looked back and forth between her two mommies before she moved to wrap her arms around Arizona's waist. "Please, Mommy!" she begged as she turned her little face up to hers and gave her the best puppy eyes she could. " Who is coming?"

"OH! We haven't told you yet, have we?" She tucked her hair behind her ear as she grinned at her teasingly.

Callie smirked their direction "Are you sure we didn't tell her? I thought we had"

Sofia shook her head "No, no you haven't! Please mommy?"

Arizona hugged her close then bent to meet her eyes. "How would you like Aunt Meredith and Zola to come and stay with us for a few days?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"ZOLA? ZOLA IS COMING?" she bounced with joy as she hugged Arizona again before racing over to hug Callie as well "Really? They're really coming?"

Smiling at her excitement, her Momma nodded. "They are, in just two more days. Think we can have your room ready by then?"

"Two days! Yay! Yes! I can clean it right now!" she said starting to leave

"Hey there, Little Miss, breakfast first please. Also we need to figure out where Aunt Meredith is going to sleep.

Moving to her seat, Sofia was much more awake as she enthusiastically ate her cereal. "3 mommas and 2 beds, so 2 mommas will have to sleep together." she said as she took another bite.

Arizona looked a little surprised at her quick summation. "That's true, although there is the couch"

Shaking her head, Callie spoke up again "As comfortable as that couch is, I'm not sure anyone would want to sleep on it for 4 nights" she said, pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Four nights?! YES!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Hmm...we could put Meredith in the twin bed and Zola and Sofia could double up?" looking at the Latina, she was disheartened to see her shake her head. The idea of spending 4 nights away from Callie was not something she was looking forward to. If Meredith shared a room with one of them there was zero chance they would be able to continue to sneak and spend the night together.

"I think the girls are getting too big to share a twin. Your idea to put both twins in Sofia's room was great! What do you think, Sof? Should we put an extra bed in your room for sleepovers?" a dark brow rose in question.

"Yes! That would be so awesome!" she cheered with excitement. "So will Aunt Mer snuggle in with you, Momma?"

Blue eyes flew up to meet brown before narrowing and dropping back down to gaze at the table. Callie's heart sunk as she also suddenly realized what that would mean for them. "Um...I'm not sure"

"I don't think Aunt Mer is into naked cuddling, Momma. You and Mommy should share and let Aunt Mer sleep by herself."

Callie nearly choked on the juice she had just lifted to her mouth. "Naked cuddling? There would be no naked cuddling!" she sputtered.

Sofia giggled up at her. "You like to naked cuddle with Mommy. I saw you a few weeks ago."

Dark eyes widened in trepidation as they flew to meet amused blue. Arizona remembered the moment perfectly when the Latina had opened her shirt enough to lay her cheek against the blonde's chest. "Sofia, baby, I told you it's not nice to talk about that"

"I know, mommy, but you said I could talk to you and momma about anything" her big brown eyes looking up at her made Arizona's heart ache. Their daughter was just perfect.

"Very true, but maybe next time wait until your momma isn't drinking anything" she winked.

Sofia covered her mouth, giggling again as her eyes darted to where Callie stood blushing at the counter. "Sorry, Momma" she grinned cheekily. The Latina's eyes narrowed as she took in her daughters smile and the blonde's smirk. "Cheeky monkey!" she declared, swooping her daughter into her arms before sitting in the chair she had been in and tickling her tummy as she laughed.

Moments later, as she sat next to Arizona, with their daughter on her lap, her heart fluttered with the perfection of the moment. "What do you think, Mommy? Want to be my roommate for a few days?"

Looking up in contemplation, Arizona pretended to ponder the question as she blew out a short breath before meeting her gaze again and smiling. "Ok" she nodded "I guess I could do that for a few days" she winked.

"Yay! Aunt Mer and Zola are coming to stay! I'm going to clean my room before we leave for school!" Sofia cheered as she squirmed off Callie's lap and ran down the hall.

"Slow down, Little Miss" the blonde called. She turned from watching her and found intense dark eyes studying her with a softness that took her breath away. Clasping her hand, the Latina brought it up so that her lips could brush over the soft skin. "Mine" she whispered and Arizona's heart melted into a molten liquid that filled every empty spot inside of her until she was filled completely.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts...?**_


	35. Chapter 32

_**Happy International Women's Day! A special reader suggested posting another chapter might be a fun way to celebrate. ;) This chapter may be a little rough and a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**_

* * *

Callie spent the entire morning in back to back surgeries and had a raging headache as she made her way to her office shortly after.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Callie" Tina said with a wide smile. "You just missed that pretty little Doctor that's been making you so happy" she winked.

"Arizona? Arizona was here?" she looked around in surprise.

"She sure was. She said she couldn't stay to see you but wanted to drop off some lunch for you and asked me to remind you to check your phone." Reaching down, the nurse scooped up a good size bag and handed it to the ortho goddess.

Callie's smile was soft as she took the lunch. "Thank you, Miss Tina. I'm going to work in my office the rest of the day. Please let me know if an emergency comes up."

"I sure will, Dr. Callie. You enjoy your lunch"

Walking into her office she set the packed lunch on her desk and sat down with a sigh. Her feet were killing her and she knew her headache was in part due to lack of sleep but she wouldn't have changed that for the world. Arizona's massage had turned in to several hours of love making that was tender and sweet and even now caused the Latina's pulse to race. Closing her eyes she let the memories dance through her thoughts before the scent of lasagna broke through and made her stomach rumble.

She filled her plate and took a few bites, moaning at the flavor. Reaching for her phone she saw she had a few missed calls from Meredith as well as a few texts from Arizona. Deciding she would call Meredith back after work, she opened the texts from Arizona and gasped as her eyes quickly focused on the photo she had sent.

Arizona was wrapped in a towel, curls still damp from the shower. The towel was wrapped dangerously low across her breasts nearly exposing the nipples that had spent a good part of the previous night against the Latina's tongue. Swallowing hard, she noticed drops of water that were tracing a path over creamy skin and sparkling blue eyes. The blonde's mouth formed a small pout and underneath the photo she had put the simple message "Missed you this morning". A big and beautiful smile spread over the brunette's face as she took in every inch of the blonde. Sending pics like this was not a normal activity for the peds surgeon but something the brunette could definitely get used to. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly enlarged the photo when she realized that the way the camera had been held she was able to see her reflection in the mirror. Her mouth went dry even as a dark eyebrow arched high because right there on her phone was a perfect shot of the blonde's very amazing and very bare incredible ass. It was several long moments later before she shook her thoughts free enough to send Arizona a text thanking her.

 _ **Thank you so much for lunch! It was delicious, although the amazing picture was even more delicious. Have I mentioned how absolutely gorgeous you are? Did you realize the towel was blocking the rest of the view? You should send me another one without the towel ;) ~ C**_

The response was nearly immediate. _**Towel stays on until you are home to take it off :) ~ A**_

 _ **If I didn't have so much paperwork to finish I would come home now and take you up on that. ~ C**_ Speaking of paperwork, she sighed as she looked at the stack beside her.

 _ **I would love that however it will have to wait because I have a surprise for you. Now be my "good girl" and get your work done so you can come home on time. ~ A**_

Callie nearly hummed with anticipation at the reference to being her good girl. She couldn't help the instant response her body had at the thought of the last time Arizona had been in her office and what had happened.

 _ **I love you so much. I think I might prefer being your bad girl though…. ;) I can't wait to see you tonight. ~ C**_

 _ **Mmmm….I like that too. Get to work, pretty lady! We have things happening tonight that you won't want to miss! Love you ~ A**_

* * *

"Hey! You're home!" her face lit up, dimples flashing, at the sight of Callie walking into the kitchen.

Not wasting any time, Callie immediately wrapped her arms around Arizona's slender waist and backed the blonde up against the refrigerator, crushing their lips together.

"Mmm...Calliope...wait…." she murmured breathlessly as an intent tongue darted past her lips.

"Nuh uh" the Latina's voice was low and husky "I've been sitting at my desk for hours trying to do paperwork and all I could think of was how you bent me over it and made me cum again and again". She slipped a hard thigh between the blonde's legs and pulled her tight against it as she again covered her mouth with her own. "I'm so wet for you" she gasped.

"Calliope! Wait!" she halfheartedly pushed against her even as she rocked down harder against her leg, her arousal building from nothing to mind shattering in seconds.

Callie grabbed her wrists and held them above her head and against the cool surface of the stainless steel refrigerator. Pressing tightly against her, she dragged her lips down the column of her neck, nipping and sucking as she went. She loved the way Arizona shivered against her and let out little moans as her tongue stroked her soft skin. "Callie" she gasped "that feels so good..but we have to stop".

"Why? Sofia is still at school and I have about an hour to strip you naked and have my way with you before I pick her up" she whispered, swallowing Arizona's protest as she covered her mouth again.

A moment later a very familiar voice behind her was like a bucket of cold water dousing her arousal. Tearing her lips from Arizona's she turned with a start.

"Well isn't this a familiar sight?" Meredith smirked at the two of them where they stood still pressed together as she tried and failed to cover Sofia's eyes who had walked in just ahead of her.

"YES!" Sofia exclaimed peeking through her Aunt's fingers at her two mommies as she did a little fist pump. "It worked!"

Brown eyes wide with surprise met apologetic blue. Arizona grinned and shrugged "I tried to tell you...Meredith came early"

Swinging back around she couldn't help a wide grin from spreading across her face "Mer! You're here!" she exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I guess that answers my question about you two being back together" she taunted good naturedly, hugging her back.

"Yay!" Sofia cheered as she rushed to hug Arizona, then turned and high-fived Callie. "Momma, you do have game!"

Arizona and Callie both blushed as Meredith laughed out loud.

"Hey little miss, how do you know I'm not the one with game?" Arizona tried to act offended.

Sofia shrugged. "Momma had to get you to wiggle her puzzle piece into you so she's the one with game this time. " Still cheering, she skipped excitedly out of the room.

Meredith's eyebrows shot up as she looked at the two women who were both blushing furiously again. "Do I even want to know?"

Callie laughed awkwardly "Uh...so how was the trip? You're here early! Where is Zola?"


	36. Chapter 33

_**Wouldn't it be so nice if I could just stay home and write as often and as long as I wanted? Alas, the stars barely align long enough for me to finish a chapter lately. Here is an extra long one as a small token of my appreciation for your continued interest in this story. Thank you again for all of the reviews :)**_

* * *

Despite the teasing Meredith directed at them, the two women both enjoyed catching up with their friend. After moving the extra bed into Sofia's room and changing the sheets on Arizona's bed they ordered pizza and spent the rest of the evening drinking wine and chatting while the girls made a fortress in Sofia's bedroom for their multiple night sleepover party. It felt so right and so familiar all being together again Arizona mused as her gaze moved from Callie to Meredith and back again just in time to catch the Latina's eyes on her. She grinned at her but her smile faded as she noticed those beautiful brown orbs darken. She knew that look, it was a look that made her blood run hot and her thighs tremble. Her own eyes widened with surprise as Callie turned back to Meredith, laughing at whatever she had just said.

"So, Arizona, how is the new Robbins-Herman Center coming along? Think I could get a tour while I am out here? Amelia would be so jealous" Meredith smirked.

Shaking her head a little to clear it, Arizona smiled and nodded. "Absolutely! I would love to show you around. We still have a little while until it's up and ready to go but it's coming along nicely" she grinned before glancing back at Callie and seeing her shoot her a lust filled wink edged with pride. Taking another sip of her wine, she tried to calm her now racing heart.

"It's so nice that you and Zola were able to get away, just the two of you. Do you have any specific plans while you are here?'

"Actually, I am meeting a Dr. Spencer at your hospital tomorrow, Callie. He wants to know more about the tiny livers and I needed a break from Seattle so here we are. Also, I thought it would be fun to show Zola around the city."

"Dr. Spencer? Eric Spencer?" she laughed when Meredith nodded "If I had to pick the one person in this hospital the most like Mark Sloan, Eric Spencer would be it. I hope you brought either your A game or some protection" she smirked.

As Callie and Meredith continued on with that discussion, Arizona slipped away to put the two girls to bed. After baths and stories, she smiled as she looked over at where Zola slept before bending to kiss Sofia goodnight.

"Mommy? Are you and Momma going to get married again?"

Smoothing dark hair back from an expectant face, she gazed at her daughter for a moment as she thought about what she wanted to say. Scooching into the bed next to her, she pulled her close. "We've had a lot of big things happen recently that we haven't really had time to talk about. Moving to New York, moving in with Momma in a brand new apartment, new school, and now your Momma and I dating again." her voice was low and soothing as she continued to stroke her hair. "I think that we should wait awhile before we do any other big things, don't you?"

Sofia's nose scrunched up as she thought about it. "But you love Momma, right?" dark eyes wide and concerned, so much like Callie's that it made her heart flutter. "I love your Momma more than I ever thought was possible." she whispered, a soft smile on her lips.

Wrapping her arms around her, Sofia gave her a tight hug. "I love you and Momma in the same bed. Now I won't have to decide who to go find when I have a scary dream." she said with a huge grin.

Laughing lightly, Arizona kissed her head again. "Do you have any other questions you want to ask me, Little Miss?"

Thinking for a second, she finally looked up at her again with a deep sigh "Do I really have to go to school tomorrow?" She pouted. Tickling her tummy until she giggled, Arizona nodded. "Yep. Zola and her mommy have plans tomorrow but how about we give you an extra long weekend and let you skip school on Friday? That will give you three whole days with Zola"

Sofia pumped her fist in the air "YES! Thank you! You're the best!" she hugged her again before snuggling back into her pillow. "'Night, Mommy".

"Goodnight, sweet girl. See you in the morning" she dropped one more kiss on her cheek before moving into the hall and closing the door quietly behind her.

Smiling as she listened to the laughter coming from the living room, she slipped into Callie's room. Their room, she corrected herself silently with a small grin.

Trading her day clothes for pajamas, she released a deep sigh as she sunk down on to the mattress and removed her prosthesis, rubbing her residual limb to try and ease the ache.

She grinned when the door opened to reveal a smiling Latina.

"Hey, you ok? Leg bothering you?" she asked, smile dimming as the concern in her eyes grew.

"It's ok. Just the normal amount" she eased back on the pillows and pulled her laptop towards her. "Having fun with Meredith?"

"Yeah! It's so great to see her! I just wanted to come check on you though. Thanks for putting the girls to bed. Were you going to come back out?" she reached out to massage her leg.

Arizona's eyes fluttered shut and she bit back a groan. "No, I think I'm going to stay right here. It's been a long day and the wine made me sleepy"

They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence as she continued to rub the blonde's thigh before leaning down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate.

Breaking away, Callie dropped several more small kisses on pink lips before finally standing. "I won't be too late" she promised as she gave her thigh one more squeeze. Sighing happily, Arizona watched her leave before opening her laptop and scrolling through her facebook feed. She had been on less than a minute before a notification popped up that she had a message from Teddy. She grinned as she opened the messenger feature.

"Arizona! How are you? How is New York?" - T

"Hi there! So good to hear from you! I'm doing really well. Excited about the new Center and looking forward to opening in a few more months" -A

"I heard about that - so exciting! I can't believe I'm finally back at Grey-Sloan and you're gone!" -T

They chatted back and forth for about 30 minutes talking about Teddy's pregnancy and their friends at Grey-Sloan before the conversation turned to Callie and Arizona.

* * *

Arizona had been quiet and withdrawn all morning, especially when her and Callie were alone. The brunette was growing increasingly worried and had asked several times if she were ok. The blonde would just plaster on a smile that didn't reach her eyes and nod. Finally cornering her in their room, Callie asked again and was surprised and perplexed when Arizona handed her the open laptop.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Callie. I'm only showing you because we have promised to be open and honest with each other. I just want some time to process and then we can talk about it if you want, ok? And please don't be mad at her. She is just trying to be a good friend."

Callie nodded in confusion as Arizona kissed her cheek and left to take Sofia to school as the Latina had to be at work soon. Blocking out the sound of Zola and Meredith getting ready for the day, she began to read the conversation visible on the screen.

"So I heard an interesting rumor just a little while ago" -T

"Oh yeah?" - A

"Are you really back with Callie?"-T

"Wow. That didn't take long" - A

"Apparently Meredith mentioned it to Maggie, who said something to Amelia, who mentioned it to Owen and...well...you know how it goes. Arizona, I have to ask, are you sure about this?" - T

"I have never stopped loving Callie. I love her so much that sometimes my heart aches with it" - A

"I love you, Arizona, so I'm sorry if this crosses a line but that is exactly what I'm concerned about, your heart aching because you love her. I remember how hurt and lost you were when she broke your heart and walked away. I remember you asking her if she missed you and you being left alone with the knowledge she didn't miss you enough. Are you sure you want to risk all of that heartache again?" -T

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I need to go. I will call you in a few days though and we can talk more. It was really nice catching up with you" -A

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you! I'm just concerned. I know you love her and she has the ability to make you incredibly happy but she also has the power to break you." -T

"Arizona?" - T

"Arizona? Please don't be upset. I support you either way, I promise" - T

"Ok. I love you. Please call in a few days" - T

"Fuck" she muttered as her body flooded with dread.

* * *

Callie's heart sank as she pulled in late that afternoon. She had given up on doing paperwork and left early, her mind completely occupied with Arizona and the conversation she'd had with Teddy. Her calls and texts had been largely ignored adding to her growing sense of dread. Her heart sank when she saw that Arizona's car was not in her normal spot. She had only had it for a few weeks but every time Callie pulled in and saw it she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Today though, the empty spot made her breath catch and her heart ache. Grabbing her bag she hurried inside to find the apartment quiet, no gorgeous blonde chasing two giggling girls, no movie playing on the large tv and none of the chatter Sofia seemed to have an endless supply of. Terror immediately tore through her at the very idea that Arizona could have decided Teddy was right and that she needed to move on. She wanted to believe that nothing could come between them after they had come so far but the lingering memories of the loneliness of being away from Arizona for the last few years was too overwhelming to have her thinking clearly.

She thought about calling out but her heart was beating so hard and fast and she was too afraid of calling and not getting a response. Her dark eyes scanned the empty living room for any sign of the girls or Arizona. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes when she leaned her ear against Sofia's door and was met with silence. She knew the room was empty before she hesitantly reached out to turn the knob. Covering her mouth, she swallowed back a sob as she slowly moved towards Arizona's room. The door was slightly open and she quietly pushed it until it swung wider. Her knees trembled as she took in the bed that had been stripped of all of the bedding. She closed her eyes and braced herself against the door frame as panicked thoughts raced through her head.

She jumped as a voice called "Callie? What are you doing home this early? Is everything ok?" Arizona questioned with concern as she took in the brunettes appearance.

Brown eyes flew open as she looked up in shock and then relief. Arizona in her black yoga pants and over-sized sweatshirt, hair swept up in a messy bun as she stepped from the closet with a small basket of clothes was the most welcome sight. Sitting the basket on the bed, she began to fold them as she looked over her shoulder shooting her a curious look. Since the Latina had left earlier, Arizona had had some time to think but wasn't quite ready to discuss her thoughts with the brunette just yet. She had hoped for a few more hours of quiet contemplation and, while she was always happy to see her ortho goddess, she had just craved the extra time alone.

Blue eyes fastened on brown when she received no response. "Callie? What's going on?"

Running a shaking hand through her hair, the brunette finally released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I uh...I was just...I was worried about you. You didn't answer my texts or calls and I was concerned."

"Oh, Sofia and Zola are in on our bed playing a game on my phone. They've been in there awhile and didn't even tell me" she shook her head and pulled out another article of clothing to fold. "I'm going to have to talk to her about that." she sighed before looking back at her again. Her nose scrunched up as she continued her folding. "Why were you so worried though?"

"After what Teddy said, and how you took it I just…"

Arizona sighed as she put the pajamas away and pulled another sweater from the basket. "Callie, we both said we would understand if one of us needs space"

"I know, I'm sorry but I panicked and I was...I thought you might have changed your mind about us and left"

She didn't look up as she continued to fold while she processed her words, letting a little time pass before she answered. She was hurt that the Latina didn't believe she was in this for good but at the same time wanted to assure her. "Callie, there are all kinds of things wrong with that sentence. 1. I have Sofia, did you think i would just leave her and Zola here alone?" her voice was soft and low.

"No, but your car was gone. I was worried you took her with you"

Irritation and disbelief flashed in her eyes at the lack of trust that she felt was completely unwarranted. She would never do that. "Meredith borrowed my car and Callie, I would never take our daughter and run away". Arizona turned away to put a stack of sweaters away.

Her face went blank as she stared at the blonde even as her body stiffened. "What exactly is that supposed to mean? Is that a slam on me? I didn't run away, Arizona, you let me take Sofia to New York. You brought her to me and said to go and be happy!" her voice was getting louder as her fear turned in to anger.

Surprised by the sudden defensive and yet aggressive choice of words, the peds surgeon turned back to gaze at her in astonishment. Blue eyes took in the anger, fear, and desperation that she had not taken time to notice before.

"Oh, for the love of…" Finally understanding what was going on with the brunette, she sighed loudly. Rolling her eyes, Arizona dropped the sweater in her hands, letting it fall to the floor. Quickly shutting and locking the door, she grabbed the Latina by the wrist and dragged her reluctantly to the overstuffed chair that sat in the corner of the room. Callie resisted at first but finally, with a huff, let her push her into it. Immediately climbing into her lap, Arizona took her tanned hands and wrapped them firmly around her own waist. Callie began to relax but her gaze remained cautious. Sliding her own hands over strong shoulders, up to cradle her neck as she played with the dark curls that were brushing her collar, Arizona let out a little sigh, her eyes soft as they gazed down into hers. "There that's better. Now...ask me" she said, all of her previous irritation gone as she calmly met dark eyes.

Searching the pools of blue that were looking directly into her own, she didn't even pretend not to know what the blonde was talking about. Swallowing thickly, she wet her lips. "Two needs and a want" her voice was low and hesitant.

Pulling herself closer, she maintained eye contact even as she brought her mouth nearly to the Latina's, her warm breath washing over her and making Callie's heart beat faster. "I need you" she brushed their lips together "and me" another brush "and Sofia to be a family". She pulled back just far enough to make sure Callie was paying attention. Dark eyes met hers, searching their depths. Arizona could see love, desire and uncertainty swirling in their depths. Leaning forward again, she continued. "I need to…" she nibbled on the brunette's full bottom lip, letting the tip of her tongue swipe delicately over it. "be able to love you for the rest of my life". Callie's hands tightened around her, even as one moved up to tangle in her hair. Her eyes were starting to become heavy lidded, pulse pounding as she listened intently to her words.

Shifting so that their breasts pressed together, she paused again until Callie's gaze focused on her. "I wanted a little bit of space this evening to process. I don't want to leave" she nibbled on that irresistibly plump lip again. "I don't want to fight" their breath mingled as she gently parted her lips, "And I don't want to ever stop doing this." This time it was Callie that drew her closer, slipping her tongue between pink lips and stroking hers as her hold on her tightened. The kiss was soft and loving as they explored each others mouths. Finally breaking apart, they gazed into each others eyes. "You aren't upset with me?" Arizona shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Even if I were, it wouldn't change what I just said" she whispered quietly, not breaking eye contact.

"But you need space from me?" the brunette questioned, her lush lips forming a small pout.

Butterflies took flight, tickling her insides as she took in the very adorable look on Dr. Calliope Torres' face. She couldn't help but lean forward and suck that cute little pout into her own mouth. Letting it go with a pop, she dropped another quick kiss on red lips. "I need space from the situation. I just need to be alone with my thoughts for a little bit then we can talk about it later. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Meredith is only here for a few nights. Why don't you and her go out and have some fun. I will keep the girls and it will be a good night. You won't even miss me"

"That's the problem. I will miss you. I miss you all day long." she played with the hem of the blonde's shirt, slipping her fingers underneath to stroke the warm skin. "I don't want to be away from you. I especially don't want to sleep in a different room. I can't sleep when you aren't next to me. Do we have to go back to separate rooms? Could you just….stay?" she whispered, gorgeous brown eyes wide and hopeful as they looked up into hers and Arizona felt those butterflies move to her chest, making her heart flutter in the best possible way.

Leaning in, she pressed their lips together in a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Finally breaking away for air, Arizona nuzzled into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. "I would love that, Calliope" she whispered into her ear, smiling when the brunette shivered beneath her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Arizona's face buried in her neck while her hand played with dark curls while Callie stroked the warm skin of her smooth back.

"Arizona?" she whispered, trying to pull her up to meet her eyes again.

"Hmm?" the blonde responded, finding she was reluctant to move from where she was snuggled up against her. Maybe she had been wrong before. Maybe she didn't need space from Callie but just some quiet time wrapped up in her arms.

"Would it….could I...will you take your shirt off please? I just…"

A soft smile tugged at her lips as she realized what the brunette was wanting. Giving her a quick nod and sitting up, she pulled the sweatshirt over her head and let it fall to the ground smiling at the gasp of the other woman when she realized the peds surgeon had been wearing nothing beneath the shirt. Pulling her close, she dropped a kiss on her forehead before cradling her against her, Callie's cheek pressed to the slope of her breast.

"I'm really sorry, Arizona" she murmured after a few minutes, shifting to allow her hand to reach up and gently cup a pale breast. The blonde bit back a gasp at the warmth of her palm against her sensitive skin.

"Sorry for what?" slender fingers combed through silky dark hair.

Glancing up at her quickly, she ducked her head again in embarrassment even as her thumb swept over a soft nipple. "I'm sorry for overreacting and expecting the worst. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to process and I'm sorry that I, for even a second, failed to believe in us." her voice was barely audible as her lips caressed the smooth spot between Arizona's breasts.

Lifting her chin up until their eyes met, the peds surgeon pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I love you Calliope. I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

Reaching up for another kiss, the Latina nodded. "I love you so much and I never want to live without you again." she slid her other hand so that she was now cupping both breasts. "Are we ok then?"

Arizona allowed a playful frown to flit across her face pretending to think about the question as she wrapped her arms around her neck "Well...you weren't really being my good girl so I'm pretty sure there needs to be some consequences for that." she teased.

Callie's grin was breathtaking beautiful before she tried to bite it back into a look of concern as one eyebrow arched high. "Consequences?" she murmured.

"Mmmhmm. Consequences" she smiled, dimples flashing.

"Hmm" the brunette nodded trying to appear serious even as her heart rate increased and heat raced through her veins straight to her center. "That seems fair. When would these consequences be happening?". Callie's thumbs found pink nipples that had now hardened into tight nubs. Circling them she nearly groaned as her lover shivered against her. She couldn't help but half wish Meredith was already gone so she could find out what exactly the blonde had in mind.

"Oh, I think you'll know" Arizona leaned in and whispered before sucking on a plump earlobe. Moaning low in her throat, Callie rolled her nipples between her fingers as the peds surgeon rocked their pelvis together.

"Maybe a little "community service" will lighten my sentence" she smirked before filling her hands with the blonde's perfect ass and lifting her high enough to lavish a taut bud with her tongue before sucking it deep into her mouth. They got lost in each others touch and barely heard the footsteps heading their way. They separated just before the knock sounded at the door. "Mommy? You have 12 new text messages from Momma. Did you want to read them?" Arizona laughed as Callie rolled her eyes. Climbing off the brunette she grabbed her sweatshirt and slipped it back on "I will be right out" she called giving the Latina a wink as she headed for the door. "Looks like community service will have to wait". Groaning with frustration, Callie flopped backwards on the bed making the blonde giggle. Opening the door, she never saw the giant grin that made its way across the brunette's face.

* * *

 _ **So...what do you think?**_


	37. Chapter 34

_**I'm so sorry...life is crazy right now. Hopefully you are all still reading and enjoying.**_

* * *

Her lashes fluttered open to find deep chocolate eyes gazing back at her. The Latina's weight pinned her slim body to the bed as Callie settled between her parted thighs. Arizona smiled softly as she bent to explore her neck and collar bone with full red lips. "Mmmm….feels so good" she murmured sleepily, shifting to give the brunette better access as her eyelids drifted closed again. "Did you have a good time with Meredith? You're home earlier than I expected" her hands slid into dark tresses, and she combed the silky strands with her fingers.

Slipping a hand beneath the blonde's tank top, she rested her palm against her abdomen. "Mmmhmmm...missed you". Her tongue darted out for a taste of the sensitive spot below her ear and she smiled as she felt Arizona tremble beneath her touch. Feeling a gentle tug on her hair, she moved to find pink lips.

"She wanted to talk to me about you. Well, about us" she murmured as her tongue swept over a bottom lip then darted inside to explore her mouth. Arizona's hands tangled deeper into her hair holding her close as the intensity of the kiss increased. The brunette tasted like wine mixed with Arizona's very favorite flavor, Calliope, and she couldn't seem to get enough. Finally breaking free for a breath, the blonde tried to form a coherent sentence. "About us?".

"Yep" The Latina's hand, which had been smoothing circles across Arizona's abdomen, was now creeping higher beneath her tank top. Long fingers began stroking over her ribs inching closer and closer to her firm breasts. Callie loved the smooth warmth of her skin and how her muscles quivered at her touch. Arizona's little moans and gasps of pleasure were filling her senses and she wanted desperately to see what other noises she could pull from her as she kissed every inch of her creamy skin. Pressing kisses along her low neckline, her hand inched higher, thumb finally sweeping a lower curve as the peds surgeon arched towards her.

"Callie...are you.. Calliope!" she called out as wandering fingers finally found a tight nipple. The Latina grinned as she lifted the tank top up and off of her.

"Meredith thinks I was a stubborn fool but that the time apart overall was probably a good thing and she is so incredibly happy for us that we are together. She wants to take you to breakfast. Now stop talking so I can make you fall apart" she grinned down at her cockily before lowering her gaze to her breasts and licking her lips with an exaggerated leer. "Hello, my pretties". The blonde's breathless laugh quickly turned in to a desperate moan as Callie lavished attention on each breast, licking and sucking and twirling her tongue around the tight nubs. Desire ran hot and wet through her veins, making her whole body pulse with it and her clit ache for the brunettes touch.

Desperate to feel the Latina's skin against her own, Arizona wrapped her hands in the back of her shirt and pulled at it until Callie sat up, straddling her thighs, and took it off. Moaning softly at the view of her luscious breasts wrapped in a black lace bra, the peds surgeon wasted no time before filling her hands with the beautiful mounds. "Off" she demanded, pulling the straps down, nearly delirious with the need to see all of her. Quickly undoing the back, Callie slid it down her arms and tossed it over her shoulder, breath catching at the look of want etched into the blonde's face. "So beautiful" she whispered, hands flexing over muscular thighs before moving to cover the newly bared breasts. She gave them a little squeeze, testing their weight as her gaze raked over dark nipples tight with need that she knew from experience were even more delicious than they looked. Cupping them reverently, she sat up and lifted one to her lips, circling Callie's nipple with the tip of her tongue until she felt her shiver and heard her whimper. Drawing it into her mouth, she sucked on it as she continued to flick the tip with the very end of her tongue.

Threading her fingers into blonde curls, she held her close as she lavished her breasts with attention. Her head fell back, dark curls nearly brushing her waist, and her eyes closed as the pleasure intensified. "Oh fuck, Arizona!" she gasped as she felt the heat of desire coil deep within her. Arizona wasn't relenting though as she moved from one breast to another, sometimes just feathering her tongue over the sensitive tips and sometimes biting and sucking them aggressively.

The Latina was close and the blonde was fascinated by her reaction to her every touch. Deciding to take it up another notch to see what Callie's response would be, she added her fingers to the mix, mimicking on one breast what her mouth was doing on the other breast. The response was immediate and intense as Callie dropped a hand to her lower back holding her firmly as she rocked her curvaceous hips desperate for some kind of friction on her hardened and aching clit.

Reaching down, Arizona deftly unsnapped the brunette's jeans, lowering the zipper. Knowing that Callie was close, she didn't waste time removing her pants instead slipping her fingers past her panties and straight into an abundance of slick wet heat. "YES!" Callie gasped out as slender fingers found her clit and rubbed it firmly before pressing it between two fingers and giving it a tug. Curling herself around the blonde, she wrapped her arms tightly around her as she rocked against those clever fingers, breast still firmly in between Arizona's lips. "OH, YES! Please baby!" she gasped.

Arizona gave her clit another hard rub, reveling in the tremors that were wracking the Latina's body. Exploring her folds with her fingers, she circled her opening before finally dipping the tip of one finger inside her. "You're so wet, Calliope. Is this mine?" she asked sliding one finger in as far as it would go before curling it inside her.

"Yours!" she gasped, grinding down hard against her hand while drawing her head impossibly closer to her breast.

"Mine" she agreed, moving to roughly pinch her clit at the same time she bit down on her nipple. The combination sent a nearly electric shock straight to Callie's core and she cried out from the intense mixture of pleasure and pain. Plunging two fingers inside of her, she urged her on. "Cum for me, Calliope. Be a good girl and cum for me"

It didn't take much longer before her orgasm completely overtook her, soaking the blonde's hand and leaving Callie a trembling mess as she rolled off Arizona and collapsed beside her.

Smiling widely, dimples evident, Arizona laid down facing her still sucking Callie's juices from her fingers. She couldn't help but admire the bare skin before her, breasts still red and wet from her attention, chest heaving, and covered in a light layer of perspiration. Leaning over she gave her breast another long lick, smiling wickedly as Callie whimpered. Caressing the skin of her abdomen, she took her time gently stroking all of that glorious naked skin as she waited for the Latina to recover.

As her hands smoothed past her belly button a thought came to her and Arizona slid down the bed until she was eye level with her zipper. Gently pulling the fabric open, she grinned when she found the butterfly tattoo. Gently she traced the outline of it with her tongue before pressing a kiss to the warm pink skin. "Mine" she whispered, half in awe and half possessively. "Mine".

"Yours" Callie murmured still boneless and recovering.

A beautiful smile lit up the blonde's face as she bent to leave another kiss. Making her way back up her body, she snuggled against the brunette. "I love you, Calliope" she whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I love you but I'm not through with you yet tonight. Give me one more minute and I plan on showing you exactly how much I love you."

Arizona must have dozed off because when she awoke again, Callie was no longer beside her. Once again she was straddling her thighs but this time she looked very determined as she slowly drew the blonde's damp panties down and off before kneeling beside her. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of Arizona, bare and ready, gazing up at her with intense love and desire. It took her breath away, just looking at her literally stole her breath, making her chest ache with love for her. She took in her blonde curls scattered over the pillows, eyes half closed, and every inch of her delectable body. Her chest was sprinkled with the tiniest of freckles and she watched as it rose and fell with each quick breath Arizona stole. A flush of need was creeping up her midsection and Callie knew it was only a matter of time before it covered her entire body

Pressing their lips together, they shared a passionate kiss, Callie groaning as she tasted herself on Arizona's tongue. The Latina took her time kissing her way down the blonde's body, paying homage to each freckle and scar along the way until she was between her parted thighs and Arizona was a writhing mess below her.

Wrapping her arms under and around her thighs, she pulled them further apart as she breathed in her intoxicating scent. "Mmmm..you smell so good" she whispered, grinning as Arizona instantly blushed. She gently kissed the outside of her folds admiring the smooth skin that was flushed and swollen already. Arizona's hands stroked through her dark hair as she whimpered in anticipation, trying to spread her legs further and groaning when Callie held them firm. She found it incredibly hot to be restrained and at the Latina's mercy.

Callie gently blew across her pelvis, watching as the small patch of curls danced and the blonde shivered. "Please, Calliope" she tried to buck her hips then whimpered again when she was held firmly in place.

Dropping another kiss on her bare folds, Callie used her thumbs to slowly spread her open. She was pleased but not surprised when she found Arizona's clit already peeking out of its cute little hood. She gently brushed it with her nose, smiling wickedly at the blonde's gasp before flicking it with the tip of her tongue. "Mmmm...so warm and soft and yummy. I think I could spend all night down here" she mused wincing as the fingers in her hair tightened in either excitement or protest. Parting her inner folds with a slow, broad sweep of her tongue, she groaned as the blonde's essence coated her tongue. There was no better taste in the world she thought as she thoroughly explored every fold and every hidden treasure Arizona had to offer. She smiled and nipped at her playfully anytime the peds surgeon attempted to buck her hips or grind up against her face. By the time she was ready to move to her opening, Arizona was writhing uncontrollably beneath her and begging for more.

"Shh baby. I'll take care of you" she murmured as she circled her opening with her tongue before plunging it as deep inside her as she could, then pulling it out and doing it again. Arizona pressed the back of her head hard against the mattress, one hand covering her mouth as the other maintained a firm grasp on Callie's scalp. As she felt her inner walls tightening around her, Callie moved her mouth back up to cover her clit as she slipped two fingers deep inside her. It didn't take long before Arizona was exploding around her, inner walls gripping hard and refusing to let her go until she was completely sated.

Lapping up as much as she could before Arizona pushed her away, Callie grinned up at her. "Hey - that's all mine!" she teased "I worked for that!"

Chest still heaving, Arizona tried to smile as she drew the brunette up to snuggle with her. "How on earth are you still wearing pants? Those have to go" she demanded, tugging on the denim waistband. Grinning widely, Callie quickly stripped them off before snuggling back in. They both reveled in the close contact, arms wrapped around each other as they listened to their heartbeats finally slow.

"So Meredith is happy for us?" Slender fingers stroked over a bare caramel colored hip.

"Mmmm….I like that" she whispered before answering. "She is. She says you're my McDreamy"

"I sincerely hope you discouraged her from that nickname!" laughing, she pulled Callie in for another kiss.

Dark eyes found hers. "Of course, that's Derick's name. I would never let her call you that." Her words were solemn but were ruined by the smirk that slowly broke through. "I told her you were more McHottie"

Arizona just stared at her for a minute stunned at the absurdity of the nickname. A laugh burst from her chest and out her mouth before she could even consider trying to contain it. Callie chuckled as the blonde tipped her head back overcome with laughter.

"You did not!"

"How about a little bet?" Nuzzling her breasts, she nipped at the soft flesh causing Arizona to shiver. Her arousal was stirring again and she gently nudged Callie closer to a pink nipple that was tight and ready for the heat of her mouth. "A bet? What did you have in mind?"

"If I can make you come three more times tonight, I get to call you McMiney" Fingers slipped between the blondes legs as a coy smile spread across the Latina's gorgeous face.

"Mmmm….you can call me yours anytime." she gasped just as a thumb and finger pinched her clit lightly. "You...deal….yes" she choked out as Callie bent to bathe her nipple with her tongue being careful to give it a firm flick at the end. Smiling against her skin, she got to work.

* * *

 _ **I'll try to do better updating...**_


	38. Chapter 35

_**This chapter was too long so I split it up.**_ _ **Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

Finishing the last touches of her light makeup, Arizona smoothed her hands down her thighs one last time before making her way back into their bedroom, not noticing the dark eyes peeping out from under the covers watching her every move. As she went to walk past the bed, a tanned hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back to collapse on the edge of the bed.

"Callie! You scared me!" she laughed as she turned to find the woman buried beneath the covers.

Smiling, she pulled her down next to her. "Where are you going? You should still be naked and under the covers with me" she complained as she snuggled up to her, burying her face in her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Meredith and I are going to breakfast, remember?" she turned to face her, pressing sweet kisses on her forehead, down her nose and to her pouting lips.

Losing herself in the kiss, it took a minute before the Latina responded. "You look really hot. I love you in those jeans" she murmured, lips moving down to caress the blonde's collarbone. Arizona's fingers threaded through her hair and she gasped as Callie's hands slid down and cupped her backside firmly, giving each globe a gently squeeze as she pulled her against her. "I always get so conflicted when you wear them. I love to see you in them but I also can't wait to peel them off" her grin was wicked and the peds surgeon couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmmm...that is a problem." her smile was mocking. "How about I wear them all day so you can enjoy them and then I make it worth your while when I let you peel them off of me tonight?" she questioned, a seductive glint in her blue eyes.

Full red lips formed into a pout again and Arizona couldn't help but drop a kiss on them before looking up to check the time. She had about ten more minutes before she told Meredith she would be ready and she could think of a few things to fill her time. She grinned as she pressed their lips together again, tongue slipping in to explore the Latina's mouth as she slowly pulled the blanket away, uncovering a very curvy and naked body. Callie shivered as a slender hand squeezed her breast before sweeping down her body, barely brushing her trembling skin before slipping between her legs to find a pool of wetness already forming.

"Mmmm…" the blonde whispered hotly in her ear "I think I have time for a little snack before I go". Kissing her one more time before moving down her body to lap up as much warm fluid as she could before her time ran out.

Hands clenched in the sheets, the Latina bit back a moan as blonde hair tickled her inner thighs and a clever tongue slipped deep inside her. A pale hand found her breast, fondling the quickly stiffening nipple as her tongue mimicked the same actions on her now distended clit. "Mmm...so good" Arizona whispered against her as she used her fingers to open her up wider so her magical mouth could explore even more. It didn't take long before the brunette was coming apart literally in her hand. Wiping her face on the sheet, Arizona moved up to press their lips together, her tongue stroking and darting in to share the intimate taste with her lover making Callie gasp. Cupping the brunette's breasts, she stroked her wet fingers over the sensitive buds, spreading the Latina's juices all around before bending her head to reclaim every bit of it. As the flavor faded, her fingers again stroked down the brunette's writhing body to rub her aching core until Callie arched stiffly against her. With a deep moan, she collapsed back on the mattress. Whimpering as Arizona bent to clean up her mess, she finally waived her off. Smiling smugly, Arizona dropped another kiss on her parted lips. "I'll see you soon. Don't miss me too much" she winked.

* * *

Arizona washed her face, reapplied her makeup and brushed her teeth before reluctantly leaving a naked, but fully sated, Callie behind. Walking to the kitchen she smiled as she found the girls busily covering their pancakes in syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles and chocolate chips. Kissing both of their cheeks as they chatted away she turned to find Meredith watching her, mug of coffee in hand and a smirk on her face.

"Good morning. Ready to go?" she grinned

"Hmm...sure you have the energy?" Meredith raised her eyebrows in mock concern "Apparently the girls thought they heard a bear in your room last night and had to sleep with me"

The blonde's face immediately flushed as she recalled the moment Callie had growled at her as she had teased her clit mercilessly before finally sending her over the edge. As the memory washed over her, her embarrassment eased and she smiled wickedly at her friend. "Well….it's a good thing you had plans with me this morning and not Callie" she winked.

Meredith burst out laughing "Nice, Robbins! It's about damn time you two figured things out"

Deciding to go to the diner just down the street, Arizona led the way, sliding into a booth in the corner as Meredith took a seat facing her. The friendly waitress took their orders and they chatted while she fetched them both a cup of coffee. Finally settling in, Meredith let out a breath and looked directly at her for a moment before speaking.

"So...you and Callie. How is that going?"

Arizona swallowed at the seriousness on the other woman's face. Her nerves danced a little before she remembered that Callie had said Meredith was very supportive of them. Taking a sip of her coffee before answering, she finally looked up with a grin.

"It's….wonderful?...great?...even better than it was in the past? I can't really explain it. I didn't move here expecting Callie to be an option for me. I came here because Sofia needed both her moms. I wasn't expecting to have all of this"

Meredith's gaze was steady as she studied her. "You're happy" she smiled. It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

Taking the time to really take stock of her overall life, Arizona nodded. "I am happy. Incredibly happy. Happier than I thought was possible"

Smiling, Meredith nodded. "I can tell. It looks good on you. When you and Callie first got together you were happy but this is different. It even looks different than when you and her first got married. I may have missed the wedding but I didn't miss the sneaking off to on call rooms and the smiles on your faces."

She should have been embarrassed but instead her eyes unfocused as she relived the early days of her marriage. "Those were good days. Callie finally healed and having her and Sofia both at home where they belong"

"You've had a tough few years. The Grey-Sloan curse. What makes it different this time?"

Smiling at the waitress as she delivered their plates, Arizona waited until she walked away before answering.

"I think that we are different people now. More open, more willing to compromise on issues that may seem important in the moment but aren't really, more able to talk about anything and everything."

Nodding, Meredith picked up a piece of toast and pulled off the crust. "You have always been really good about forgiving Callie, at least on the surface. Do you think you both can keep the past in the past?"

Arizona chewed thoughtfully before answering. "We have talked a lot about the past and how we felt then and how we feel now. We both made mistakes. I don't know that the past will stay in the past or even if it needs to. I think we can use the past to make a stronger foundation for our relationship now. I don't think we will throw our pasts in each others faces if that's what you mean but I do think it's important to not make the same mistakes we've made before"

"Glad to hear it, because Callie has been hurt enough. So have you. I think it's good for you both to move on with an emphasis on not repeating past mistakes. I love you, Arizona and we are good friends, but Callie is one of my best friends. I had to hold her up and comfort her when you were apart. I don't mind but I'm hoping I'm never needed for that again when it comes to her relationship with you". Meredith smiled gently even as her words took on a slightly firm tone.

Taking a long sip of coffee, Arizona focused on the table's chipped formica while she contemplated how to respond. Irritation threatened to bubble up but she tamped it down quickly knowing that although she may think Meredith was crossing a line, she was only trying to be a good friend to Callie. She was thankful that the other doctor had been there for the Latina during their break-up so she found she was willing to set her irritation aside. Finally setting her mug down, she looked up to find hazel eyes watching her patiently. "I love Callie, more than I've ever loved anyone besides my daughter. I won't make excuses for my past mistakes, but I can promise you that there will never be anyone that I want more than Calliope Torres. I understand your concern, you're a good friend and although I owe you nothing, I will say that her love is something I will treasure for as long as I live. I will do everything possible to never lose sight of that again.

Meredith searched her eyes for a minute before she smiled and reached over to grasp her hand. "You are a good person, Arizona, and I am so happy that you and Callie are back together." Giving her fingers a gentle squeeze she sat back. "And I'm extra happy you don't happen to be carrying any bricks with you." she teased throwing the blonde a quick wink.

The women both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence as they both thought about the conversation while they ate their breakfasts. Finally Meredith looked up with a smirk "And the sex? As good as ever?"

Arizona nearly choked on the bite she was trying to swallow. Taking a drink of water, she smiled at the other woman. "Let's just say there was no bear in our bedroom last night" she winked back as Meredith snorted. Sitting back, arms folded in her lap, Meredith looked at her in contemplation. "There is a glow about you" she squinted at her. "I think you are finally at peace with your life, you're truly happy".

Her smile was breathtaking as her dimples made an appearance. "I am soo happy. I have Sofia, a job I love, and I have Calliope. There is nothing more in this world that I need".

She nodded and smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "Peace looks really good on you, Robbins."

"Thank you" she smiled smugly before leaning towards her "Now, tell me about you and DeLuca" blue eyes lit up with curiosity.

Blushing lightly, Meredith laughed. "Well, I can definitely tell you there are no bears in my bedroom either." she grinned.

* * *

Arizona excused herself when they got back to their apartment. She smiled at where Callie and the girls were playing an intense game of Monopoly. By the pile of money in Zola's hand, the blonde guessed that Sofia's friend was beating them both.

"Hey" Callie called as she headed back to their bedroom.

Turning back to her, Arizona leaned against the door jamb and raised her eyebrows, a teasing smile on her lips "Hey yourself"

Grinning at her, the Latina moved her piece quickly, before standing up to follow her. Bending to leave a lingering kiss on her lips, she whispered "Everything ok?"

Winding her arms around her neck, Arizona leaned up for another kiss. Smiling, she nodded. "Yes. It was fun. We had a really good chat"

Dark eyes twinkled as Callie slid her hands down the back of her jeans to squeeze her backside. "Where are you going then? Want to play a game with us?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to try to call Teddy and then I thought we could all go to Central Park. It's a beautiful day and I think the girls would really love it"

"That's a great idea! I will pack a picnic lunch while you make your call. Also, the park will give me more of a chance to ogle your body in those jeans." she whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe with her teeth as her hands gave her another gentle squeeze.

Biting her lip, Arizona swallowed a groan.

"Hey! Momma? Are you going to try to naked cuddle Mommy again?" Sofia called out.

"Sofia!" Callie protested as she let go of the now smirking blonde and swung around to stare at their daughter.

Meredith burst out laughing as Sofia and Zola giggled.

"That's it, Mija! Tickle time!" Callie called as she moved purposefully towards the little brunette.

Sofia screeched as she ran to hide. "Help me Aunt Meredith!"

Meredith laughed as she shook her head. "I think I want to hear more about this naked cuddling" she smirked as she raised an eyebrow at Callie before turning and winking at Arizona.

Giving her a little wave, the blonde ducked into her room with a smile and closed the door quietly behind her. Reaching for her cell phone she dialed the familiar number.

* * *

 _ **I don't know about all of you but I haven't forgotten that Arizona promised Callie "consequences" for not being her "good girl" a few chapters back. I'm looking forward to seeing what Arizona has planned for her Calliope ;) Thats only a chapter or two away! So...who would like another chapter tomorrow? :)**_


	39. Chapter 36

_**Two chapters in two days as promised :)**_

* * *

"Arizona! I'm so glad you called!"

She couldn't help but smile at her friends exuberance. "Hey, Teddy. Do you have a minute?"

Handing the chart she had been writing on to a waiting nurse, she gave her a few instructions before making her way to her office. "Absolutely! I just came out of surgery and I'm headed to my office to put my feet up and have a snack."

Arizona stretched out on her bed and grinned. "Hows the baby doing?" she was a little bit sad that she wasn't there to witness the other blonde's pregnancy.

"If using my bladder as a trampoline and training for the FIFA is any indication, this little soldier is doing really well" she couldn't keep her happiness out of her voice as she moved behind her desk, sinking in her chair with a sigh.

"And how about you, momma? Doing ok?"

Teddy grinned, touched that Arizona was showing such concern. "Tired and hungry all of the time but let's talk about you. Big changes are happening! How are you doing?"

Rolling on to her back, the blonde reached up and twisted a lock of her hair. "I'm really happy, Teddy. I'm sorry about the other day, I just didn't expect news to reach Seattle so quickly. It surprised me."

"Well, first, I'm sorry if I crossed a line. You know I love you and you know I think you and Callie belong together. I just wanted to make sure you were sure. And second, are you kidding? You haven't been gone that long, Zona! I'm about to have a boiled egg and some string cheese and I guarantee you someone 2 floors down is already talking about it!" Teddy grinned as she listened to Arizona laughing, giggling herself at the only slightly exaggerated truthfulness of her statement.

A comfortable silence filled the line for a moment before Teddy quietly asked "You're happy? Callie is treating you the way she should?"

A soft smile tugged at her lips as she thought over the last few months. "I didn't know I could actually be this happy, Teds. I didn't think Callie would ever be an option for me again and I am more than thrilled that I was wrong."

"I'm so happy for you. Are you sure this isn't a pretty bubble you are in though that will eventually pop?" her voice was laced with concern and she nibbled on her snack nervously.

Thinking about her answer for a moment, the peds surgeon sighed. "I think we are going to work this time. Anything could happen, but this just feels different. We are much more open and honest with each other and we communicate so much more now. We are being careful to keep each other in sight emotionally and to be there. I can't really explain why it's different...I think we both grew while we were apart and I really believe we are ready to be together again."

Amazed at the calmness and peace in her friends voice, a slow grin spread over Teddy's face. "You sound over the moon in love." she cooed. "Makes my heart ache just listening to you. As soon as this baby makes an appearance, I am heading to New York so I can see for myself. Also, I want to talk to Callie. As your best friend it's my job to have the talk with her" she teased. "Make sure she's treating you like she should".

Giggling, Arizona sat up, looking for the picture of her and Callie that was sitting on the nightstand. Picking it up she laid it in her lap, tracing her finger over the brunette's face. "She treats my like a goddess but by all means, come out! I can't wait to meet that little baby that's already keeping you on your toes! Also, I just got a very softball 'best friend' interrogation by Meredith so it's definitely Callie's turn - just be nice" she laughed.

"Really? I'm surprised given the bond you two have shared since the plane crash".

Not wanting to let her thoughts go down that road, Arizona shrugged. "We will always have that connection but she is still best friends with Callie and best friend trumps plane crash" she grinned.

"Hmmm….true. Best friend trumps most things" Teddy smiled, smug with her own place in Arizona's life. "So...tell me more about the Center and how Herman is doing. Is she still a pain in your ass?"

* * *

It was a beautiful crisp fall day and the five of them enjoyed every minute of their time at Central Park. The girls loved running around and climbing on the stone statues especially the Alice In Wonderland one. The women laughed as the two girls ran and played then cooed at all of the animals at the zoo.

The three women picked up as if they had never been apart, sharing surgery stories and gossip about their co-workers at Grey-Sloan.

"You passed out marijuana cookies?" Callie burst out laughing at the blush that covered Arizona's fair skin.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault and it ended well. I mean other than the virtual patient Maggie lost and that stupid intern. Other than that we all had a good time" she giggled.

"Oh yeah. You had a great time." Meredith teased "Meanwhile Bailey and April were sharing secrets and Alex was AWOL."

Arizona hummed non-committedly. She was surprised that Maggie hadn't shared with Meredith the epiphany she had had while waiting for the effects of the marijuana to wear off. For half a second she thought Maggie hadn't remembered until she looked up to see Meredith throw her a sly wink.

"Hey girls! Let's get some ice cream" she called, anxious for the subject to be changed.

The women laughed as the girls came running back excitedly, shouting out their favorite flavors.

As they waited in line Callie slid her hand in Arizona's, squeezing her fingers gently as she smiled at her. "Thank you for suggesting this. I think everyone is having a really great time. Have I mentioned how great you look today?" Grabbing hold of the lapels of the Latina's leather jacket, Arizona pulled her in for a light kiss. "You have but I don't mind if you tell me again. My girlfriend is super hot so it helps my ego" she winked.

"Girlfriend?" a surprise but pleased grin tugged at full red lips.

Looking up for a minute as she pretend to think about it, blue eyes rolled back down to find brown as she grinned and nodded, dimples evident. "Yep, girlfriend. You are stuck with me and I'm never letting you go again"

Bending to press their lips together again, Callie smiled against her mouth. "Mmmm...that's good because I never plan on leaving"

"Hey, you two, get a room! We are trying to eat here!" Meredith teased as the two little girls giggled wildly, ice cream already in hand.

Raising one eyebrow high, the Latina yanked her girlfriend close, dipping her down for an over exaggerated kiss that had Zola and Sofia giggling uncontrollably and bouncing in their seats.

Blue eyes danced with amusement as the brunette stood her back up dropping another smacking kiss on her smiling lips. "Mine" she whispered in her ear before grabbing her hand and tugging her to the table to eat their treats before they melted. Meredith grinned at the happiness on both of their faces as they continued to sneak looks at each other. "You two are too much. I think I may be jealous" she teased, shaking her head as they both grinned at her.

Deciding to hit a few other tourist spots before heading home, it was no surprise that the girls both fell asleep soon after dinner. Announcing that she too was turning in early, Meredith finished her glass of wine and headed off to bed.

Callie drew the peds surgeon closer, stroking her palms dangerously low on the small of her back while she whispered in her ear. "How about I lock up and grab the wine and you meet me in the bathtub?". Arizona leaned up and brushed their lips together before nodding. "Mmm...that sounds perfect"

Callie grinned as she made her way through their room. The bathroom door was slightly open and the scent of the lavender bubble bath wrapped around her as she stepped into the candlelit room and looked down on the inviting tub. The only thing missing was a very wet and naked Arizona. Brow wrinkling with confusion she smiled when she felt slender arms wrap around her from behind. Taking the glasses and wine away from her, Arizona placed them on the counter before pulling her back into her arms.

Kissing along the length of the brunette's neck she reached around and slowly began freeing the buttons of her shirt. Callie's head fell back against the blonde's shoulder as her fingers stroked over every inch of skin she bared.

Her voice was low and husky as she struggled to speak. "You still have your clothes on"

Biting lightly at her collarbone before soothing the spot with her tongue, the blonde nodded. "Mmmhmm….I believe I promised you could peel these jeans you love so much off of me at the end of the day. Unless...you wanted me to do it myself?"

The Latina started to shake her head but stopped as the image of the peds surgeon slowly stripping every piece of her clothing off filled her head. She bit her lip and groaned as Arizona's hands spread her shirt open wide before cupping her breasts and squeezing gently.

"Mierda!" she gasped as the blonde scraped her fingernails over her hardening nipples. Slipping her shirt off the ortho goddess' strong shoulders, Arizona let it drop to the floor followed quickly by her red lace bra.

She kissed across her beautiful shoulders as her hands massaged her full breasts. Callie's hands curved around the back of her thighs pulling her tighter against her backside. Smiling as the brunette continued to murmur words in Spanish, Arizona swirled her tongue behind her ear, thrilled with the way she was trembling in her arms. Slipping a hand down, she toyed with her waistband listening to the Latina whimper as she brushed against the sensitive skin of her abdomen before lowering her zipper.

With a growl, Callie turned and lifted her onto the vanity, attacking her mouth with a passionate ferocity. She nearly ripped the blondes sweater over her head before her mouth fell to her now naked breasts. Arizona gasped as warm heat encircled her nipple while tanned fingers pulled enticingly on the other one. Making quick work of the blonde's zipper, she quickly stripped off the remainder of her clothes before dropping to her knees before her.

"Calliope" she gasped digging her hands into her hair and tugging firmly until brown eyes dark with lust finally met hers. "Kiss me" she demanded. Full red lips pressed against pink before both sets parted allowing the other woman's tongue entrance. Lost in the passionate embrace they finally broke apart, gasping for air. Callie held her gaze hungrily as she lifted her hand, kissing the tender skin inside the bend of her arm, against the inside of her wrist and finally the back of her knuckles. "Mine" she whispered, breath catching at the beauty of the blonde's magical smile. "Yours" she agreed pressing another kiss to her lips. Slowly lowering herself back to her knees, she kept eye contact until the blonde's eyes fluttered shut as she came with a hard shudder, filling the Latina's waiting mouth with her essence.

The water had cooled significantly before they ever made it to the bathtub. Arizona dipped her toe in the fresh running water as she wrapped her arms more securely around the brunette that was resting comfortably against her front.

Callie sighed with contentment, taking a sip of wine before placing her glass on the side of the tub, turning off the water, and snuggling back against her lover. "Did your talk with Teddy go well?" she asked, playing with Arizona's fingers.

"It did. She's a good friend" Picking up the body wash, she put a dollop in her hands and began massaging it into the brunette's skin.

Leaning to look up at her, solemn dark eyes met blue. "I hope you aren't worried about what she said. I'm not going anywhere, Arizona. I promise I won't ever do anything that will purposely hurt you."

Kissing those irresistible lips, she grinned at her. "I'm not worried, Callie. I think we are in a very good place and I intend to do whatever it takes to stay here"

"I get her concern, I just hate that I deserve it. The idea that I broke you for any period of time makes my heart hurt"

Arizona sighed softly as she stroked over her warm skin. "You don't deserve it, Calliope. I was just upset that Teddy heard so quickly and seemed doubtful. Not because I was concerned about us but because I am so very happy."

"I love you so much, Arizona. I want this more than anything" she whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey" Arizona whispered, using a soapy finger to tilt her chin so she could kiss her lips. "I love you and Teddy is over the moon happy for us" she smiled and nodded at Callie's questioning look. "She can't wait to come see us and give you the whole 'best friend' talk. I think, outside of Sofia, she may be our biggest fan" she grinned.

Leaning in for another deep kiss, Callie sighed as she broke away and rested her forehead against Arizona's. "Best friend talk, huh? I think I can handle that". They grinned as their lips found each others again.

* * *

They were all sad to see Meredith and Zola leave a few days later, their departure also ushering in an incredibly busy week. It had been a long day of meetings and phone calls and Arizona was beyond exhausted as she trudged down the hallway to their apartment two hours later than she had planned. She wanted nothing more than to relax in the bathtub with a glass of wine and a very naked brunette with sparkling brown eyes. Smiling a little at the image in her head, she slid her key into the lock and let herself in. Music was pulsating throughout the apartment and her exhaustion lifted a little as she listened to the sound of her daughter giggling in the next room. Curious as to what her girls were up to, she quickly dropped her purse and hung her coat up before making her way into the living room. The sight that greeted her had her heart tripping and then racing in a matter of seconds.

Pigtails flying, her daughter was in the living room wearing a t-shirt and a pair of bright purple boy-short panties with tiny hot pink butterflies that Arizona had never seen before and dancing her little heart out. The joy on her face as she giggled and shook her little tush had Arizona giggling quietly as well.

What had her heart racing though was not her daughter, but her lover, in an almost matching outfit and with her hair piled into a messy bun, dancing to the beat of the music. Arizona's smile was nearly bursting as she lowered her gaze to take in the bright purple boy shorts also covered in pink butterflies on a much more voluptuous set of hips. Callie smiled widely at their daughter before putting her hands up in the air and rolling her body. Arizona bit her bottom lip as the brunette's t-shirt rose up to expose a slim band of bare caramel skin and the tips of her favorite tattoo. There was nothing in this world quite like watching her Calliope dance. She was instantly wide awake, all tiredness forgotten as her eyes raked over the sultry Latina who couldn't help but move sensuously to the beat, not even realizing exactly how hot she was. She licked her lips as she felt her palms itch to hold on as she imagined herself pressing the length of her own body against that amazing ass as it continued to bump and grind against her.

Her daydream was shattered though when Sofia whipped around and caught sight of her. "Mommy! You're home!" she cried, running to wrap her arms tightly around her.

"Hey you two! What is going on here?" Arizona grinned down at her daughter, smoothing a few loose strands of her hair back before her eyes slid back to gawk at the sway of her lovers hips. Callie spun in her direction, blushing lightly even as a delighted smile lit up her face.

"It's Friday the 13th! Momma and I always dance in our underwear on Friday the 13th and then we watch a spooky movie! Will you dance with us? Please?!" she begged, bouncing up and down. Arizona looked up at her before answering and Callie bit back a gasp as their eyes met and she saw how desire had darkened the blonde's to a midnight blue.

"Every Friday the 13th?" she questioned, smiling back down at their daughter.

Sofia nodded her head, excitement still lighting up her face. "Yes! Every one! And Momma always gets us new underwear to dance in! She even got you some! I'll go get it!"

The little brunette took off running and Callie took the opportunity to pull Arizona in for a kiss. "Hey there" she grinned before her lips brushed over hers again, palms sliding to the small of her back to hold her close. The blonde returned her smile as her fingers slid into the hair at the nape of her neck, giving it a little tug. Tears filled her blue eyes and she ducked her head burying it in the crook of her neck to avoid the intensity of the Latina's gaze.

"Arizona? What's wrong?" Callie tried to pull back to look at her but the peds surgeon clung tightly refusing to be budged.

Concerned, she stroked her hand over blond tresses "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're dancing" Arizona sighed as she snuggled closer

Not understanding, Callie gave a little huff of a laugh. "Is it that bad?"

Finally pulling back just enough to meet her eyes, the blonde smiled and shook her head "No, not at all. It's just…." she stopped talking as she searched her face. She'd been there for a few months now and the significance that Callie was still dancing in her underwear did not escape her. Grey-Sloan was a small hospital and she had heard that the Latina had stopped dancing and it was one of the underlying reasons Callie had left her. She had suffocated the joy right out of her and effectively stomped out the music that always seemed to be thrumming through the brunettes blood when they first met. It was one of the things that had really drawn Arizona to her, how she always seemed to be moving to a beat only she could hear, her body moving gracefully and seductively.

Biting her lip, she looked up through her lashes. She didn't want to bring the mood of the room down even an ounce so she decided not to tell Callie the thoughts chasing their way through her head. "I just...I love you" she smiled up at her. The smile that broke across the brunette's face was breathtaking and Arizona felt herself falling even deeper in love.

Opening her mouth to speak, she stopped when Arizona smiled sweetly up at her, pressing her finger over her lips. "It makes my heart so happy to see you dancing again. I didn't realize how much I have missed it"

Callie maintained eye contact as she gently parted her lips and drew her finger tip into her mouth, sucking lightly as she watched those blue eyes she loved so much darken as her tongue stroked and flicked against her skin. Arizona's gazed dropped to mesmerizing red lips where they wrapped around her index finger. Her own lips parted and she gasped as a strong hand pressed low on her back causing her hips to press tightly against the Latina's.

"Mommy! Look! I found them!" The spell was instantly broken as Sophia came running back in the room swirling a pair of bright purple panties over her head.

It took a moment for the blonde to tear her gaze away from Callie's but when she finally did, she looked down and burst out laughing. "What on earth are these?! Where did you find them?" She questioned as she took the purple monstrosities from Sofia and ran her fingers over the silky material that had tiny little pink bones all over them.

Sofia covered her mouth with her hands as she giggled uncontrollably. "Momma found them! Put them on and lets dance, Mommy!" she cheered.

* * *

 _ **Anyone still reading? Is this story getting old?**_


	40. Chapter 37

**_Thank you for all of your reviews and for the ideas that were shared. I love hearing them!_**

* * *

"Tomorrow is Halloween" Callie said, laying the book she had been reading on the nightstand and turning to look at the blonde propped up on the bed beside her.

Arizona looked up in disbelief from where she was currently stitching a ribbon on the tutu she had made for Sofia's costume. Biting back a smile, she looked at her with an exaggerated wide eyed astonishment. "Tomorrow? Oh no! Whatever shall we do?" she teased, giggling as Callie swatted at her arm playfully.

Moving her pillow to the blonde's thigh she shifted in the bed so she could lay on her back with her head in her lap. "Why did she need a tutu anyway? I thought she was going to be a princess doctor?"

Sighing softly, Arizona continued to sew as she smiled down at her. "I don't know, she is being a little secretive with what the final product is supposed to be. I know she wanted hot pink converse high tops, and that the white lab coat Karev got her plays into it and this tutu but other than that she says it's a surprise."

Drawing circles on the peds surgeon's thigh, she nodded. "Hmm. Well, that should be interesting."

Arizona kept stitching as she nodded non-committedly. "I was thinking of relaxing in the bath tonight but its not looking good. I still need to finish this and read over that report for Nicole. Speaking of, why does Sofia always come find me when she needs anything sewn?"

Callie grinned up at her "I can't sew! I break bones for a living"

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! You are a surgeon, you absolutely know how to stitch something up!" Now it was the blonde's turn to playfully swat at the brunette as she laughed up at her. "Alright, fine. Hand it over. I can finish this while you read your report then maybe we can take a bath before we both pass out."

Gratefully handing over the costume, Arizona ran her fingers through the silky dark hair tickling her thigh. Brown eyes met blue and they grinned at each other for a minute before Callie began sewing. "Your birthday is coming up" she ventured, darting her gaze up to find blue eyes still on her.

"Mmmhmm" Arizona murmured as she halfheartedly reached over for the small stack of papers. "I know these reports are necessary but I'm really getting tired of reviewing them. Sometimes I almost forget I'm a surgeon when I get buried under so much paperwork"

Callie wasn't sure what in that statement made her thoughts jump back to a few weeks earlier but she remembered she had wanted to ask the blonde about that night. "Hey, what was going on with you a few weeks ago when Sofia and I were dancing? It seemed like you wanted to say something but then held back. Was it something from work that had upset you?"

Taking a moment to think back, she finally shook her head, biting her lip as she thought how best to answer. "No, it wasn't that. It was just seeing you dancing again".

"Okay…"

Knowing the Latina was confused with her answer, she continued. "You stopped dancing...you know, when we were still married. I should have noticed it then because when you are happy you seem to have music pumping through your veins" she gave her a small smile as she grew thoughtful, her fingers continuing to play with the silky dark tresses of the Latina's hair. "It's one of the things that drew me to you. That first night at the bar, it wasn't the first time I had noticed you. I'd seen you there before with friends, and around the hospital. You just have this way of moving that is so...you" she grinned as Callie smiled back up at her, surprise evident on her face. "Anyway, at some point you stopped and I didn't notice. I should have noticed. I should have noticed before I suffocated all of the joy out of you, before my behavior stole all of that amazing music away. I just should have noticed." she sighed softly, gaze drifting around the room but focused on past events. Not wanting to interrupt, the brunette stayed silent but couldn't help but reach for her slender hand, twining their fingers together. The movement shook Arizona loose from her thoughts and she raised their joined hands up in order to press her lips to Callie's fingers. "Anyway, I love to see you dancing. I've really missed it. I don't want to ever see that music gone again." her teary eyes glistened and she smiled as the Latina reached up to brush the tears away.

Sitting up, Callie turned to face her, one hand on either side of her hips as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Circumstances may have dimmed my inner joy for a time, Arizona, but not you. Don't you understand? You are the music in my veins, you are my hearts song, it's always been you my heart has been searching for. You are the melody to my harmony". They gazed into each others eyes for a moment before they both started giggling.

"Alright, alright. That last bit was pretty cheesy but you know what I mean" she giggled before dropping another kiss on waiting pink lips. "I love you, Arizona Robbins" she whispered.

"I love you too, Calliope Torres, always and forever". Bending forward for another sweet kiss, the brunette pulled back with a sigh. "Thank you for sharing that with me. Maybe next time don't wait so long?"

Arizona nodded, dimples popping. "During a dance party just didn't seem like a great time to talk about it" she winked.

"Hmm…" she looked at her with an exaggerated suspicious glare before grinning widely. "I'll let it go this time but only because it was totally hot watching you dance in your underwear with us. Makes me want a private viewing." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively then laughed when Arizona playfully poked her in the side. "Anytime, Dr. Torres, anytime".

Settling back down with her head in the blonde's lap, she again picked up the tutu. "So, about your birthday...anything special you want to do?" Callie had learned her lesson years ago about trying to surprise the blonde with anything elaborate. While she fully intended to make the day as special as possible, she knew it was best to ask the peds surgeon what she wanted and then listen to what she said.

"Callie? There was something else I wanted to talk to you about" she nervously chewed on her bottom lip as dark eyes looked up to find hers.

"Yeah? What about?"

"I would like to invite your father to come and visit". Her heart rate picked up a little as she waited for a response and the questions she knew were coming.

The Latina focused on the material in her hands, watching the needle slide in and out of the fabric. When they had divorced and she had chosen to move to New York, her father had been incredibly disappointed in her but also very angry with Arizona. He hadn't ever said anything directly to the blonde as far as she was aware, but his disdain was fairly obvious on the times when they had spoken when Sofia was in Seattle. The Robbins had been much more understanding and Callie was grateful to still have a rather close relationship with the blonde's parents and wished her own family had offered the same. Her father had eventually accepted Callie's choices but couldn't seem to get past that Arizona had been with another woman, a fact the Latina desperately wished she had kept to herself.

"Callie?"

Sighing, she tied off the end of the thread and carefully moved to place the finished tutu on the nightstand. Arizona was aware of her father's feelings so knew exactly what she was getting in to, the brunette was just hesitant.

Laying back down, she turned to face the blonde, hand stroking over the bare thigh her head rested on. "Ok" she responded even as anxiety flooded her.

"I know how your father feels and I know he may not like that we are back together but the holidays are coming up and I want him to feel comfortable spending them with us if he would like to. Our families should feel welcome. Sofia would love to see him and I know you would too. He loves you and is just being protective, I can't fault him for that. And, unless he has changed his position on throwing women up against walls, I can handle whatever he sends my way. " she teased, tucking a lock of hair behind the brunette's ear.

Smirking, the Latina glanced up at her before resuming drawing circles with her fingertips on pale skin. She watched in fascination as goosebumps rose wherever she touched. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own home and I don't want to invite any negativity in. This apartment should be our safe zone, you know? Our own little cocoon."

"Well, even if it gets rough out there" she tilted her head towards the door "we'll always have our bathtub, wine and this bed." she grinned, dimples flashing.

An answering grin lit up the Callie's face. "We may need to get a refrigerator for our room in case we need to hide out" she teased as Arizona giggled. A comfortable silence filled the room as both women became lost in thought. They had both missed quiet times like this, just being together and talking.

"You never answered me about your birthday, Dr. Robbins. Anything in particular you would like?"

"Yes, actually".

The Latina looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Smiling down, Arizona nodded, fingers stroking over dark hair again as Callie shifted onto her back. "How about two needs and a want?"

A slow grin filled the brunette's face. "There's that much? That's awesome! Yeah - please share" The blonde rarely asked for anything, especially for her birthday and Callie couldn't wait to hear what she was wanting.

"I would love to spend the day with you and Sofia. I was thinking we go to the aquarium. Sofia said she hadn't been there yet. Then, later that night, I would really love to go on a date with you. Just me, you, some wine, good food, maybe some music…" her fingers continued moving as she looked across the room, lost in her own thoughts, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Breath catching in her throat at the beauty of the woman above her, her eyes drank in the quiet serenity of the peds surgeon as she remained lost in her own thoughts. Finally with a sigh, she picked the report back up and grinned at the woman in her lap.

"That sounds absolutely perfect, Arizona. What about your want?" she turned on her side to face her, snuggling in a little closer.

She smiled down at her, slow and salacious. The Latina's eyes widened as she visibly gulped. "You" the blonde whispered, fingers tugging at a lock of dark hair. "I want you. All to myself, at my mercy, all night long."

"Me?" her voice low and husky as every cell in her body sat up and took notice, straining to hear more.

"MmHmm" she nodded "Whatever I want, all night long. I want you tied to the bed, open and waiting for whatever I want to give you. Naked...and sweaty…. and begging as I take you again and again. Then, your consequences. I haven't forgotten about those"

Callie's breath hitched even as her pupils grew so large that her eyes appeared black.

"I want you to bend over the bed and let me turn that marvelous behind a glorious shade of pink and then I want to take you with the strap on until you come completely apart, boneless in my arms." The brunette's heart raced and heat pulsated through her veins.

"After that, I want to gather you up and hold you until you wake up. That's what I want, Calliope. I don't need it, but I want it with every fiber of my being" Shaking herself loose from the visions clouding her eyes, she looked down at the now panting brunette and grinned with her dimples popping. "Okay?" she questioned with a teasing twinkle in her blue eyes.

Dark brown eyes stared up at her. "Mierda" Callie whispered under her breath even as she nodded slowly. "Mmkay". She stared at the blonde for a moment longer as she waited for the trembling in her limbs to slow before standing and pulling her up. "I think you promised me a bubble bath, Dr. Robbins. How about I help you undress?"

Giggling, Arizona followed her to the bathroom, the report completely forgotten for now.

* * *

The next night, Callie was wiping down the kitchen counters after dinner as she waited for her two girls to emerge from where they had been locked in the bathroom for the last 30 minutes. She smiled as she listened to their low voices and giggles drifting down the hallway. Finally hearing the door open she looked up just in time to see the little giggling brunette bounce into the kitchen.

She was dressed in the purple tutu with bright colored pink and purple striped leggings underneath. Her pink high-top converse shoes were glittery and so much like something Callie imagined Arizona would have loved as a child that she nearly laughed out loud. Sofia had topped off the outfit with a hot pink t shirt with the words "Rock Star" in silver glittery letters, a white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up and a stethoscope around her neck. Her beautiful dark hair was pulled up into a high side ponytail with hot pink and purple extensions clipped in.

"Momma, look! I'm a triple board certified surgeon! I break bones, help kids and save babies! I'm a total rock-star!" The proud smile on her daughters face matched the one on Arizona's as she came up behind her and Callie couldn't help but laugh and clap wildly.

"Yes you are, Mija! A freaking rock-star! That costume is amazing - I love it!" she bent to hug her, careful not to smudge the little girls makeup.

"Let's go get some candy!" Sofia cheered as she skipped to the door to wait for her moms.

Callie looked at the blonde, smiling at the blush that rose on her cheeks. "She is amazing! You did a great job!"

Arizona just nodded, a blush still staining her cheeks.

"What? What is it?" the Latina questioned with concern

The blonde shifted uneasily before slowly pulling her pant legs up to expose her matching bright pink glittery high top converse shoes. She just shrugged sheepishly when smirking dark eyes flew up to find blue. "They were just so awesome! I couldn't help it" she pushed her lips into a pout.

Laughter burst from full red lips causing the blonde to giggle as well. Grabbing her hand, she gave the peds surgeon a gentle tug as she pulled her closer to kiss those pink lips she loved. "C'mon my little rock star, your mini me is waiting for us" she teased.

* * *

 _ **Would appreciate your thoughts! For those of you with concerns...this story is far from over! May is just an incredibly busy month.**_


	41. Chapter 38

**I know, I know...I'm sorry. I had to rewrite this one a few times. For some reasons I had difficulty getting my vision translated to words. Thank you for all of the reviews! I enjoy reading your reactions and when you discuss the chapters together. Makes me happy :) Here is part 1..**

* * *

Red lace. Red lace and black silk. Red lace and black silk against tanned skin was all she could focus on as the goddess before her danced closer and closer, slow and deliberate. Her breath hitched in her throat as the other woman moved with the beat of the music that was playing low and seductive in the background. The room was dark, lit only with a few candles, their reflections dancing in the glass of the windows as if tossed about by a gentle wind.

Her eye widened as the other woman beckoned her with one finger, hips rolling continuously, a taunting smirk on her face. Instantly dropping her purse and keys, she barely registered the sound of them hitting the floor. She swallowed as she felt her arousal pool deep and low in her belly. Callie danced closer, coming within inches of touching her before she slowly reached for her hand, pulling her close enough for toned arms to drape over her shoulders. Fingers slid up the back of her neck to twist in the tiny blond hairs that had fallen loose from her long french braid, the touch making her shiver. Butterflies took flight inside her as she looked up into the dark, dark eyes of her lover, the smug confidence and sexual power radiating from her was intoxicating. Her hands found their way to black satin covered hips and she curled her fingers around them pulling them tight against her own, addicted to the way they moved beneath her palms. She gasped as a strong thigh pushed its way between her legs, even as those smiling red lips came closer, kissing along her clavicle until they found the notch where her pulse beat rapidly against her skin. She could feel the brunette smirk against her skin as the fingers twisting in her hair gave a sharp tug and she moaned out loud as more of her neck was exposed to those wicked red lips that sucked at her pulse point.

By the time Callie had moved from her neck to her jawline, Arizona was completely soaked with her own need, grinding down on the bare thigh trapped between her own. Her head was tipped back as far as it would go and she could barely keep her lids, heavy with desire, open. Slender fingers found the hem of the satin negligee and slid beneath, searching for and finding the warmth of her curves and exposing the slim straps of her panties. It was the brunette's turn to gasp as Arizona slipped her fingers beneath those straps and, taking a small step back, gave them a hard yank. She felt the scraps of silk and lace brush against her skin as they fluttered to the floor.

Instantly, the blonde was upon her. Her thigh pressed hard against the Latina's core as she dug the fingers of her left hand into silky dark tresses. Her other hand moved down to cup the swell of the brunette's delectable ass, drawing her tight against her. She pulled her face down close enough to press their lips together. The kiss was demanding from the start as tongues dueled, stroking past each other and delving into the wet heat of the other woman. Passion burned hot between them as they were both swept away by the intensity of the moment, breaking apart just long enough to draw in gasping breaths before they pressed together again and again. Callie held Arizona's face cupped in her hands as she sought to deepen the kiss impossibly more at the same time the blonde's hand found and cupped her breast, massaging it before raking her fingers over her pebbled nipple. A low moan ripped from the back of her throat and she could feel the wetness seeping from her core and painting her bare sex with her need.

Feeling the Latina's wet folds drag over the thin material of her pants where the brunette worked herself against her thigh, Arizona bit back a deep moan. Pulling free from the blonde's lips, Callie dragged in a gasping breath as she tried to clear her head. "You blow my mind every time you touch me, Arizona." she closed her eyes and took a step back, finding and holding the peds surgeons hands still against her chest. Pressing their foreheads together, she bit her lip at the loss of pressure against her needy clit. Finally, catching her breath, her lashes fluttered open to find midnight blue ones staring up at her in question. The blondes chest was still heaving and her pink lips were swollen from their kisses. Pressing her palms against the peds surgeons chest, she smiled as she felt the rapid beat of her heart. "But tonight is all about you". Steadying herself for a moment, she slowly started to release the buttons of her blouse, brown eyes flashing up to meet blue as full red lips pulled up into a proud smirk. She loved the feeling of the blonde's skin as it trembled with the release of each button.

"About me?" she was mesmerized by how those tanned fingers were slowly inching their way down her body, revealing more of her pale skin with the release of each button. Her hands wrapped around the brunette's wrists as she watched, loving how her caramel skin looked against her own "My birthday isn't until tomorrow"

Smoothing the fabric open, she smoothed her hands upwards until they cupped the blonde's amazing breasts. Her nipples pushed against the lavender silk and the Latina's mouth watered at the sight. Sending Arizona another smug grin, she bent to take one of the nubs into her mouth, sucking it strongly and leaving a wet spot on the fabric covering it.

"Calliope" she gasped as she arched up into her. Full lips found the column of her neck and her eyes fluttered shut as soft kisses were left along the length of it. A seductive "Shhh" was whispered hotly in her ear right before teeth nipped at a soft lobe, tugging it gently before it was encased in the warmth of the other woman's mouth. "Sofia is at a sleepover and tonight, you are mine. You'll have your chance soon enough".

Arizona's core clenched with need as Callie rolled a nipple between her fingers while her mouth found hers again. Turning them, she pressed the brunette against the wall grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. Holding them there with one hand, she quickly yanked down the bodice of the negligee exposing both of her magnificent breasts to her lips and tongue. Drinking in the sight, she gave a low hum of approval. "Mmmm….I don't think so, Dr. Torres. Our daughter is out of the house and I owe you a spanking. Tonight you are mine, and then we will see what happens tomorrow night."

Dark eyes fluttered shut as a moan was ripped from the Latina's throat when Arizona sucked her tender peak deep into her mouth. The blonde latched on, holding the aching nipple between her teeth while flicking her tongue back and forth before sucking it deeply into her mouth again. She whimpered when Arizona pulled back, letting the bud pop loose from her lips. Her fingers continued their delicious torment of the now wet and stiff peak while her mouth moved to the neglected nipple, already tightly drawn and waiting for her. Callie shivered at the onslaught, liquid arousal beginning to seep from between her folds and run in rivulets down her thighs as her hips bucked forward.

When the blonde finally released her she looked into midnight blue eyes that had an erotic and fierce look in them that took her breath away. "Go over there and keep dancing for me. I want your eyes closed and your hands on your body. You can touch wherever you want but not here." she whispered, her voice hot and demanding as she slid a hand down to cup the brunette's bare mound. Her eye widened in surprise at the absence of dark curls and Callie bit her lip as she waited for a reaction. Not breaking eye contact, Arizona ran her fingers over her smooth skin in awe. A slow and wicked smile slowly spread across her face, deep dimples setting in. Leaning in, she kissed her long and hard as her fingers continued stroking over her mound before slipping between her legs to continue their exploration. The blonde shivered at the amount of wetness she found there, all for her. "Mine" she claimed, spreading her hand wide and squeezing her firmly. "Mine. Close your eyes and dance for me, Calliope. Don't stop until I tell you."

Her hips bucked again, chasing Arizona's retreating fingers. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she gasped for air. The coolness of the air was keeping her now exposed wet nipples tight and hard and she shivered from the feeling. She loved it when her lover took charge, when the slender blonde became sexually demanding and aggressive. It turned her on more than she had ever imagined possible and she found herself craving these kind of nights where she had no say in what was going to happen. She trusted Arizona and knew in reality that she would never do anything that Callie didn't want to do, but the illusion of having no control made her knees weak and her sex flutter with need.

"Calliope, do you understand" the peds surgeon questioned as the Latina still leaned against the wall for support.

Nodding, she took a few more deep breaths. "Dance until you say stop. Touch myself but not what's yours."

Grinning proudly, Arizona leaned forward and dropped another kiss on her lips. "What else?"

"Umm….eyes closed."

Thumbing her nipples, the blonde nodded again, a sweet smile on her lips. "Good girl. But if you aren't touching what is mine then these are off limits too." she cupped her breasts, squeezing lightly. "And these" she murmured as her hands slid around to massage her backside. "And definitely these" she leaned forward and captured her lips again. "These are all mine. Now go over in front of the window and start dancing. I want to watch you" Giving the brunette a firm smack on her ass, she smirked when dark eyes widened and she moved to do what she said.

It took the Latina a minute to clear her mind and focus on the music still playing. It took another minute before she became lost in the beat, her movements becoming slow and sensual. Arizona watched on with satisfaction as she gazed at her. Moving her hands up over her abdomen and between her breasts before burying them in her own hair, the brunette moaned softly as her hips rolled, and the blonde knew the movement was more than likely providing a little pressure to the Latina's sensitive clit. She watched for a bit longer before finally tearing herself away to gather a few things from her room and change her clothes.

Still dancing, Callie's mind began to wander as she began to replay in her mind the way Arizona had pressed her to the wall and taken control. Her insides clenched at the memory of those cool fingers finding and stroking the bare skin of her sex. She moaned softly, hands drifting down to cover her own breasts, surprised to find them bare. Thoughts of the window she moved in front of in her mind, she only hesitated a second before she lifted her straps back into place. As her hands smoothed down the silk of her lingerie, she bit her lip in temptation. She had heard Arizona make her way to the bedroom and had listened intently but had not heard her return. Not being able to resist touching the hardness of her nipples, she reached up to roll them in her fingers through the silk, but gasped when her hands were swatted away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Arizona's voice was hard and angry although Callie knew it was forced. She was willing to play the role though because nothing made her wetter than a demanding blonde peds surgeon. Dark eyes flew open to meet stormy blue which made her reconsider if her emotions was more real than she had thought. "I was just...I didn't think you'd want me naked in front of the window…" her voice trailed off as she raked her eyes over her lover.

Arizona had changed out of her work pants and was now wearing the jeans that Callie loved. Her shirt was still unbuttoned showing off the lavender bra beneath that still hadn't quite dried from the Latina's earlier attentions. Her toned abdomen rippled with every movement and the brunette bit back a moan at the sight of all of that creamy soft skin. The jeans she wore could have been painted on for the way they caressed and hugged her ass. Slung low in the front, Callie's eyes narrowed at the very prominent bulge. "Oh fuck…" she murmured eyes flying up to see Arizona's smirking back at her. "Exactly. You don't listen very well, naughty girl. I think we might need to jump straight to your punishment."

* * *

 **Two days..tops..before I post part 2.**


	42. Chapter 39

_**I'm sure most of you have figured out that this story has a solid M rating. I just felt the need to point that out again. Thank you for all of the reviews! Over 1000 now! Very much appreciate your feedback :)**_

 _ **As promised, part 2...**_

* * *

Turning the brunette she pushed her closer to the window. "Hands on the glass, Calliope" she murmured as she stepped in close behind her and swept her dark hair to the side. Licking up the nape of her neck, she nipped at her lobe as she watched the Latina follow her directions. This was very reminiscent of what had happened in her dream which had become a recurring fantasy and ideas of what to do were warring inside her mind. Her lips wandered back down the column of her neck, and she sunk her teeth into the skin above the other woman's raging pulse point before soothing it with her tongue. She smiled as the brunette shivered. Looking up, Arizona admired their reflection in the glass.

Callie's hands and forehead were pressed flat against the window and her eyes were shut. Her beautiful lips were slightly parted as she panted with need. Her dark curls draped over one shoulder and Arizona could see how tight her nipples were pebbled beneath the dark silk. Her black gown skimmed down her gorgeous body, its red lace hem hitting high on muscular thighs. Wrapping her arms around her lover she lowered the straps of her negligee back down until those very full breasts filled her hands. She smiled when a dark head rolled against the glass as she pinched both nipples between her fingers before giving them a sharp tug. Moaning loudly, Callie tried to grind back against her but Arizona smacked her on the ass. "You don't move, Calliope. You're only job right now is to keep those hands on the fucking window"

The brunette whimpered trying hard to obey. It was so rare for the blonde to ever cuss outside of sex and to hear her do it always instigated a rush of arousal in the Latina that made her knees weak.

"When I tell you to dance in front of the window and to not touch your breasts, that's what you do. If I tell you to strip naked and walk down the fucking sidewalk, then you better start taking off your clothes, do you understand Calliope?"

She could feel her arousal streaming down her legs and all she could do was nod. Arizona yanked hard on her hips until they were several inches further back making her ass an easier target. "I asked you a question, Calliope" she warned as she shoved up her negligee and raked her nails down the bared skin of her ass.

"Yes! Yes, I understand" she gasped

"Ma'am" Arizona demanded as she reached around to tweak her nipple again.

"Fuck! Yes, I understand, ma'am!" Callie cried out.

"That's better. Now I'm going to give you that spanking that you seem to so desperately need and you are going to keep your hands on the glass and take whatever I give you. I want you to count each one and thank me for it. Ready?"

"Arizona?" The desperate pleading in her voice immediately got the blonde's attention. Moving to her side, she grasped her chin and gently moved it until their eyes met. Dark chocolate eyes searched hers for a long moment. Blue eyes softened in understanding and Arizona winked playfully at her. That big, beautiful smile she loved made it's way across the brunette's face and she leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Ready, Calliope?" she questioned softly, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Stealing a quick kiss, Callie nodded with a small grin. "I am now, yes ma'am"

Returning her grin, Arizona stroked her hand down her back to her waiting ass cheeks and gently patted one. Smoothing a few soothing circles over her skin she finally pulled back her hand and brought it down with a quick but firm smack.

A groan was ripped from her throat as heat spread over her backside. "One! Thank you, ma'am" she cried out as hot arousal gushed from her core. Another swat landed on her other cheek and she pushed back into it, feeling the fire spread as smack after smack reigned down on her tender backside. By the time she got to twenty, her legs were shaking with the intensity of the orgasm building inside of her and she moaned as more of her juices gushed out between her now swollen folds.

Arizona caressed the reddened skin lovingly before dipping her fingers down between her legs. She gasped as she felt the abundance of wetness. "Mmm...I think you liked that, Calliope. Do you like it when I spank the naughty out of you?" She wrapped her hand in her dark curls and pulled her head back. Moaning deep and low, Callie nodded, "Yes, ma'am." she cried out as Arizona slipped two fingers deep inside her.

Wet heat surrounded her fingers clenching them between her soft walls. Keeping a firm hold on her glossy dark locks, the blonde withdrew her fingers and held them at the very edge of her opening, circling teasingly. It wasn't long before the Latina couldn't take it anymore and pushed back, impaling herself on those waiting digits again and again.

Arizona watched in fascination, her fingers coated with her lovers essence. Her heart literally ached at the magnificent site before her, at the amazing woman that she got to live with, and laugh with, and love every single day. She adored every inch of the Latina and could hardly believe she was somehow lucky enough to be standing behind her, her own hand-prints still visible on that luscious ass as she fucked her self on the blonde's fingers. She could hardly believe how much the brunette wanted her, how much she loved her and that she was willing to give them both this chance.

Her thrusts were coming hard and fast now and Arizona knew she was close. She watched in fascination as she arched up making her fingers slide in even dipper.  
"YES PLEASE! OH PLEASE! HARDER!"

Thrusting in as hard as she could, the blonde twisted her fingers searching for and finding that spongy rough spot that drove Callie mad. Stroking it firmly, she gazed in wonder as the Latina shattered with the intensity of the orgasm that rolled over her in waves.

Black silk fluttered to the floor and Callie gasped as she was pressed nude up against the cold glass of the window. Arizona pressed up tight against her, helping her to stay on her feet as she recovered, her soft pink lips trailing over her neck and shoulders. It was a long moment before Callie took on more of her own weight and was able to shakily stand. Slender fingers slid around the curve of her hip to trace the pink tattoo that was above and to the left of her pubic bone. "Mine" Arizona whispered as she held her firmly in place, tongue lapping at the fine layer of perspiration coating her skin. She gazed at their reflection in the glass. The neighbors on their balconies didn't bother her in the least because she had made a point of always looking up no matter what time of day she returned to their apartment and she had realized that the windows were designed for them to see out but the reflective glass kept others from seeing in, especially in this dark lighting. She had also come to realize though that Callie had a bit of an exhibitionist streak though so she had decided to keep the information about the windows to herself for now. Inching her hand lower and lower, she finally came to the smooth silkiness of the skin that was normally hidden beneath coarse black curls. "So pretty and smooth for me" she whispered hotly in the Latina's ear, watching her shudder and whimper. "I want to caress all of that beautiful bare skin with my lips and then clean all of this delicious wetness up with my tongue"

Moaning, Callie shifted and Arizona grinned at the new surge of moisture. Slipping her fingers into her folds, she found that tender nub and circled it, smiling as Callie's lips bucked against her hand. "Do you like that the neighbors in the next building can see you? That they watched me spank that pretty little ass, saw me fuck you over and over, and are now watching your naked body respond so nicely to my every touch?"

Callie whimpered.

"Open your eyes baby, and look for the people out on their balconies enjoying this beautiful night and the sight of you submitting herself to me." She gave her a moment to open her eyes and when it didn't happen she gave her clit a harsh pinch. Gasping, the brunette's eyes flew open and started searching. There were indeed several people out on their balconies, and even though Callie didn't think she could get any more aroused she could feel another powerful orgasm building. "Do you think they want to watch you cum for me? Do you think we should show them that you are mine?"

"Yes….yes, ma'am" she gasped, letting her head fall to her shoulder.

Arizona smiled, dimples deepening as she pressed tighter and tighter circles around the sensitive little bundle while her other hand reached for her zipper.

* * *

 _ **Part 3 coming soon...**_


	43. Chapter 40

_**I know it's been a while but I haven't forgotten! Life just got crazy busy. Hope you enjoy part 3**_ _ **:)**_

* * *

Thrusting her hips forward, she pushed the silicone toy along the length of her folds as she continued to move her fingers over her very hard and swollen clit. The Latina braced herself against the window with one straining forearm as she pulled Arizona closer with her other arm, hand grasping her neck as the blonde peppered her bare shoulder with open mouth kisses.

"Zona...please" she moaned out, the first part of her name lost in a breathy moan as her sensitized nipples nudged the cold glass of the window again. The sensation, along with all of the others wracking her body, fell somewhere between painful and pleasurable and she trembled with the intensity building inside of her.

Leaning in close, Arizona breathed hot words of seduction into her ear. Moving her hand to cover a firm breast, she kneaded it before rolling the nipple between her thumb and finger. Callie's head dropped back to rest on the blonde's shoulder as she whimpered in desperation. She tried to speak but only managed to gasp out a mixture of unintelligible words in what seemed to be both English and Spanish. Grinning smugly, the blonde bent her knees just enough to nudge the brunette's opening with the toy when she thrust back up.

"OH FUCK" she moaned loudly.

"Calliope, that guy on the balcony across from us is standing looking this way. Do you think he can see how painfully tight your nipples are? How delicious they look all drawn up and pouty as if they are begging me to wrap my lips around them?" The Latina moved more frantically against the toy teasing her opening and Arizona's fingers.

Slipping her hand further down between her legs she bit her lip to hold back her own groan as she felt Callie's juices gush out, coating her palm with her essence. "Do you think he can see your bare pussy and how needy it is for me right now? How absolutely fucking wet you are?" Arizona dragged her sodden fingers up over that bare mound, past the brunette's rippling abdomen as it clenched in response to her touch. Continuing on, she painted each nipple with the wetness before pressing her fingers to full red lips.

The Latina immediately opened her mouth and sucked them into her mouth, rolling her tongue over and between each digit as she sought out her own flavor. Arizona shifted as her own core clenched, soaking her jeans. Her hands sought for and found curvy hips and she flipped Callie around so that her luscious ass was now pressed against the glass. Kicking her feet further apart, Arizona enveloped her breast with her mouth moaning at the taste of the other woman.

One pale hand moved to grasp a full breast as the other guided the tip of the toy to the brunette's opening. "Please Arizona…" her voice nearly gone as she seemed to breathe out the words. The blonde wrapped her hand in dark silky hair and pulled, mouth finding the curve of her neck as she thrust the toy as deep as it would go. Callie's hands found the curve of the blonde's ass and she pulled her harder into herself, wrapping one leg around her waist which opened her up even more for each thrust.

'YES, OH YES, HARDER" she gasped. It only took a few strokes before the brunette shattered in her arms, moisture dripping down her legs as wave after wave crashed over her in the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Her whole body thrummed with the power of it as she was held boneless against the glass, toy still moving slowly deep inside her as her inner walls continued fluttering around it.

Arizona kissed down the soft skin of her neck, tongue darting out to taste as she made her way to her collarbone. Dropping kisses along the length of it, her abdomen remained pressed against Callie's as she waited for the brunette to regain her strength enough to stand on her own. The blonde tried hard to keep her hips still but they kept bucking shallowly against the Latina's almost in time with the pulsing of her own core as the base of the double ended toy rocked against her. Callie, leg still wrapped around the blonde's waist, whimpered with each movement drawing Arizona's attention back to her face.

Her head rested against the window and her eyes were closed, a look of serenity gracing those features that Arizona loved so much. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as she struggled to slow her breathing and regain her senses. Tanned hands wrapped loosely around the peds surgeons neck as she slowly grinned that wicked grin that never failed to set Arizona's blood on fire.

Dark eyelashes, long and thick, fluttered against caramel colored skin before opening to reveal deep brown eyes. Arizona's heart clenched at the beauty of the action. The two shared an intimate look, a full conversation happening between them without one word being spoken. Finally, dark eyes drifted down to take in her flushed chest still covered by a lavender bra, then fluttered back up to meet blue, the act stirring up the butterflies in the blonde's abdomen.

Callie shifted, lowering her leg and stretching it out before wrapping it tightly back around Arizona's waist. She glanced down again as a slender hand took its place against the back of her thigh, holding her in place. Brown eyes met and held blue as she pushed the shirt the blonde was wearing off her shoulders and pulling it free so that it fell to the ground. Next she reached behind her releasing the clasp, the scrap of lavender loosening and sliding down slender arms. Shaking it free, Arizona's hand found her thigh again while the other reached up searching for Callies. Threading their fingers together, she pressed their hands against the glass beside the brunette's head.

Callie tightened her leg around her, encouraging Arizona to continue thrusting. She began by slowly moving, short and shallow, until the brunette bit her lip and she could see arousal building deep in the depths of her eyes again. As her channel became hot and slick again, Arizona increased her movements, gasping as the toy rubbed against her with each movement. Callie's lips found hers and they kissed deep and long until Arizona had to break for air. The Latina moaned as her eyes fluttered shut before she forced them back open. Grinding against the blonde, she smirked as she felt the blonde's movements become more erratic. The smirk was short lived though as Arizona pounded into her, hard and fast with a grinding rotation of her hips every time the eight inches of silicone she wielded bottomed out against her already sensitive cervix. Gasping, Callie's head fell to her shoulder and she buried her face in the curve of the blonde's neck while her other hand drifted down to press crescent shaped marks into the pale skin of her backside.

"Oh shit! I'm going to…"

Arizona opened her mouth to reassure her just as a moan ripped free from deep inside of her as Callie ground down, the movement stimulating her throbbing clit in just the right way as to send her tumbling over the edge. Her orgasm, fierce and demanding, washed over her so intensely that she barely felt the Latina's mouth on her breast until her teeth closed down on her tender nipple. Thrusting deep inside her tightening channel one more time, she collapsed against her as the brunette's cum gushed, hot and wet, all over her lower abdomen.

Their mouths met again in a sloppy kiss as they clung to each other, their kiss finally slowing with their heart rates. Exchanging words of endearment, they stroked each others skin as they both recovered.

Arizona stepped back, gently pulling out of her as she quietly moaned. Callie lowered her leg, standing unsteadily for a moment before she regained her balance watching as Arizona carefully removed the extra appendage from her own core and dropping it onto their pile of clothes. Finding the clock hanging on the far wall, the Latina smiled tenderly down at her. "Not anywhere near midnight yet. How about we go take a nice warm bath and then I'll make you dinner?" Her voice teetered between hoarse and husky.

Nose scrunching up cutely, Arizona tilted her head. "What happens at midnight? Do we turn into pumpkins?" her dimples danced merrily.

One perfect dark eyebrow arched high "Very cute. No pumpkins, but I do intend to usher in your birthday with my face buried between your legs"

Arizona hummed in anticipation "mmmm….I think I'm going to like this birthday". Dropping another kiss on red lips she gave her backside a light swat. "What are you waiting for, woman? Get that bath water going! I'll blow out the candles and be right there."

Laughing at her antics, Callie made her way out of the room swinging her hips provocatively as she threw the blonde a wink over her shoulder. Arizona grinned, eyes dropping to take in that perfect ass, her own faint hand-prints still visible.

Blowing out the candles, the peds surgeon glanced out the window as she finished. The man on the balcony across from them was staring in her direction, a dazed look on his face and his beer seemingly forgotten. Curious, she watched for a minute, mind racing about the accuracy of her assumption regarding the windows. All doubts were quieted though when he slowly raised three fingers and kissed them before raising them above his head in her direction. Blushing furiously, she gave him a quick nod before blowing out the last candle and pulling her shirt back on.

She watched in silence as a woman joined him on the balcony, carrying a toddler. He turned to his pretty companion with a grin and drew her in for a kiss that looked a little intense with a child present. The idea that their little display might have been his inspiration caused Arizona to blush even harder. Thank goodness there was at least 50 yards between the two buildings. How much could he have possibly seen?

* * *

 _ **So...I know it's late...but what did you think?**_


	44. Chapter 41

_**Thank you for your reviews and your patience! In my defense, I had most of this chapter written and had even started a new chapter. Sometimes I start with where I want it to go and kind of work backwards. As I did that this time, the characters just decided to take me in a different direction. I guess our ladies were not quite ready to leave the bedroom yet. Hope you like it. :) This chapter is definitely rated M...**_

* * *

"Hey, you" Callie whispered sleepily, dark eyes fluttering open which caused a matching fluttering inside Arizona's abdomen.

A slow and sexy grin made its way across the Latina's face as she gazed up at the beautiful blonde who was currently straddling her naked body. "Hey yourself" Arizona's dimples flashed as a playful smile tugged at her pink lips.

"What are you up to, birthday girl?" Enjoying the mischievous sparkle in those blue eyes she grinned as Arizona rolled her eyes upward for a moment. "Hmm...I thought, for my birthday, I would have my way with my gorgeous girlfriend" her dimples popped again as their eyes met.

Nodding slowly, Callie arched a brow skeptically even as her eyes darted down to take in the red negligee the blonde was currently wearing. All of that creamy skin on display. "Oh, really? Your girlfriend, huh? Anyone I know?"

Pretending to think about it, the blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...I'm not sure. Do you happen to know a breathtakingly hot Latina woman with skin the color of fresh caramel, warm brown eyes that you can get totally lost in,..." Callie smiled softly up at her at the description. "...and a smile that lights up the entire world and makes you want to instantly drop your panties?"

Astonished brown eyes widened as Callie laughed huskily.

"Did I mention she also has an amazing laugh and perfect breasts?" her hands found said breasts and massaged the warm mounds before she bent to take one of the dark nipples into her mouth, sucking on it lightly for a minute before sitting back up and grinning at the brunette's pout at the withdrawal. "Do you know her?"

"Hmm…I think I might" she said, distracted for a moment as she looked up and examined her wrists before turning back to the blonde. "Few questions….first, does that mean you aren't wearing panties?, and second, is this amazing woman currently naked and tied to your headboard?"

Gasping mockingly, Arizona nodded. "You do know her!" she grinned playfully

Snorting, Callie rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork! I really love that about you. Also, you look really beautiful in that gown." her eyes raked over her again, pausing at her breasts before meeting her gaze again with a knowing grin "Care to explain though why I can't move my arms?" Her wrists were comfortably resting just above her head but had a bright silky scarf wrapped around each one, the other end secured to the headboard. Giving them a test tug, she found she was only able to raise her hands a few inches. Eyebrows arched high, she turned back to stare at the blonde.

"It's my birthday" she shrugged with a wide grin as if it explained everything

"Mmhmm" Callie nodded sarcastically "….which you don't celebrate…." she teased.

"Well, I've decided to reward myself this year with a little research project. I'm going to see how many times I can make you orgasm in the next hour." Her slender fingers danced along her sides, sliding up to tease her nipples again as she leaned in for a slow kiss.

"Mmm…" Callie moaned into the kiss before reluctantly drawing away even as she arched into her touch. "You have the very best ideas. I'm still a little sore from last night though. I seriously hate to disappoint you, but I'm not sure how much I can take"

It had been a pleasure filled night. After what happened in the living room, Arizona had caught her right before she had been prepared to get in the bath and had dragged her to the bed where she had proceeded to drive her out of her mind cleaning up the mess she had made...before making it again. After that, they had shared a light dinner and long bath with Arizona cradled in front of the brunette. Wrapped in her arms and unable to move, Callie had brought her to orgasm with her fingers twice before pulling her from the cooling water and carrying her back to bed. As promised, they had ushered in the midnight hour with the Latina's head buried securely between her legs and her name on Arizona's lips.

Arizona bent forward to kiss her again letting her tongue stroke over hers lazily until Callie's heart was racing. "Leave that to me" she murmured against her swollen lips. Dropping another kiss to her mouth she quickly made her way down between the brunette's parted thighs, stopping briefly to kiss the butterfly painted near her now smooth mound. Callie's head fell back and her eyes slammed shut as a clever tongue slid over her bare skin, finding its way easily between her lower lips where it began to trace over and around each of her folds.

Purposefully keeping the strokes of her tongue light, she explored every bit of the Latina's beautiful center, flicking softly over her aching bundle of need and barely brushing over her opening while she soaked up each of the brunette's gasps and whimpers. It wasn't long at all before her juices began flowing only to be lapped up bythe blonde's waiting tongue.

Arizona waited until the ortho surgeon was writhing beneath her and yanking at the scarves around her wrists before she focused all of her attention on her cute little clit that had found its way from beneath its hood and stood firm and proud just waiting for her mouth to take possession of it. Her lips found it first as she gently kissed it before flattening her tongue over the hardened nub. Callie's hips bucked as she took it in her mouth and sucked on it, occasionally scraping it with her teeth.

"Mierda!" she gasped as she felt the orgasm she didn't believe possible building low in her abdomen.

Arizona grinned as she drew back and blew over the sensitive bundle before gazing up the brunette's body where her head was pressing in to the pillow, brow furrowed at her withdrawal. Moving higher, she smiled down at her as brown eyes fluttered up again to meet her own. Her fingers took their place drawing tight circles around her clit as Arizona bent closer to her breasts "Hello, my lovelies" she whispered, kissing each tightly drawn up nipple as Callie huffed below her. Her mouth lowered and she ravished each breast with her lips and tongue as her fingers kept up a slow and steady rhythm.

The Latina couldn't decide between arching her breasts higher or bucking her hips as her orgasm continued building. Whimpering with need, she gasped out "Please! Please, Arizona!"

Deciding not to tease her, the blonde lifted her head from her chest, letting the nipple in her mouth slide free with a pop. Kissing back down her body, she used one hand to massage her bare mound, gently spreading the apex of her folds open a little more. Taking her clit in her teeth, she flicked it furiously with her tongue even as she slid two fingers just inside her entrance playing in the wetness pooled there before slamming them in as deep as they would go.

Callie's breath was coming in short and shallow gasps as her thighs began to tremble around Arizona's head. She was still sensitive from everything the night before but apparently her body craved the blonde's touch. Her hips chased her fingers, attempting to rise up to meet each thrust but Arizona kept her firmly in place as her mouth latched on to her aching clit. Her vision began to fade at the edges as the intensity of her orgasm threatened to overwhelm her.

Finally, with one final thrust, Callie went stiff as the dam inside her burst and wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. Arizona quickly moved her mouth to her opening, moaning as several gushes of warm fluid filled her mouth, coating her with the brunette's unique essence.

Her fingers kept rubbing her gently through her spasms only stopping once the Latina sunk back into the mattress. Lapping gently as she tried to lick up as much of her juices as she could, she finally stopped when Callie whimpered and shifted beneath her. Kissing her way back up her still trembling body, she found her lips again, sliding her tongue into the warm recess of her mouth and letting the brunette taste herself.

Moaning, she leaned up into the kiss, stroking her tongue against the blonde's as she pulled on the restraints tied around her wrists. "Arizona, can you untie these? I want to touch you" she whispered, before claiming her mouth again.

Finally breaking free for a much needed breath, Arizona shook her head with a mischievous grin. "That's only 1. I think I can do much better, Calliope". She laughed lightly when dark eyes widened as her fingers slid back into her opening. "You are so wet. Think you can take three fingers this time? Eyebrow raised as she didn't wait for a response. Her fingers slid in, filling her tight, slick channel.

Groaning at the sensation, Callie's dark eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip in both dread and anticipation as those fingers wiggled inside of her, stretching her and sliding in deeper.

As she repeatedly thrust in and out of her molten core, Arizona watched, mesmerized by the beauty of the woman before her. Soft skin stretched over firm muscles and even softer curves. Her arms tied above her head, breasts high and firm with pebbled nipples that begged to be sucked, perfect hips and a newly bared delectable mound wet with her need. Her body glistened with perspiration as she rocked up to meet the thrust of her fingers. She was magnificent and she was all hers. She became lost in the vision of it as she continued to caress her, inside and out. Arizona could feel her own center pulsating with need, and could feel the wetness slowly dampening her thighs but she couldn't get enough of touching her, tasting her, claiming her.

"Arizona! Please! Fuck...I need you!" her voice was filled with want as she begged her to give her more.

Straddling one of her muscular thighs, Arizona ground her own needy clit against it, her wetness dripping down the brunette's leg and making her whimper even more. Working in a fourth finger, Arizona stroked her other hand up a quivering tanned thigh, using her thumb to trace the line where leg and center met. Callie whimpered loudly as her walls were stretched even more. Unintelligible words were breathed out with every gasp as Arizona pulled her fingers free before pushing them back in even deeper.

She knew a few minutes of this was all the brunette was going to need before she came apart again. Within minutes, Callie was pleading for relief and Arizona, still rocking against her, crooned words of love and reassurance as she pressed against her clit while twisting her fingers that were buried deep inside her, stroking down her inner wall and finding her sensitive g-spot.

The brunette shattered around her fingers as another intense orgasm wracked her body. Callie cried out at the intensity, words Arizona didn't understand but could guess at their meaning. Smiling smugly, she slowly slid her fingers free as the brunette continued to tremble and gave her own hips a few more thrusts before she too was overcome with waves of pleasure. Breathless, she collapsed beside her kissing the side of her breast as she painted her dark nipples with the wetness coating her fingers and waited for her to recover.

Finally, her beautiful eyes opened and found the blue ones watching her intently. "Hey there. We're up to two" Arizona grinned, her palm idly stroking over the warm skin on her abdomen, occasionally drifting higher to cup a full breast or play with a pebbled nipple.

Callie laughed, still a little breathless. "That was pretty freaking amazing. How about you untie me now and let me do that to you. It's your birthday"

"Oh! That reminds me! When I was picking out your birthday gift, something else caught my eye and I decided to order it for myself!" Dropping a kiss on Callie's cheek, she rolled over and leaned down to pull something from beneath the bed.

Curious and a little excited to see what had caught her lover's attention, Callie watched with wide, dark eyes as Arizona's negligee inched its way up her back exposing her perfect ass and swollen folds. Her mouth watered at the sight and she tested her wrist bonds again.

Climbing back on top of the brunette, Arizona grinned at her as she held up what looked like a slender black wand with a thin leather tongue attached to one end. "Do you know what this is?" she asked trying to tamp down her excitement but her blue eyes gleamed with it.

Callie bit her lip as her clit began to throb again. "Hmm...that's looks like a riding crop"

"Yes! Do you know what I'm going to do with it?" she waved it in the air.

Callie bit her lip again as a flush moved over her body "Tell me" she whispered, feeling her nipples tighten painfully in anticipation.

Blue eyes darkened as she took in the brunette's obvious spike in arousal. "I've been practicing a little but one good thing about a surgeon is we have steady hands." she drew the strip of leather down in a line between her breasts, over her abdomen and patted her tattoo gently. "And I operate on tiny little humans before they are even born so I'm very practiced in manipulating tools to go to any tiny spot I want them." she flicked her wrist and smiled at the sound it made as it hit the butterfly wing just enough to sting the Latina's skin.

"Oh, fuck me" Callie gasped, her eyes wide and imploring as the vision of the angelic blonde holding that crop imprinted forever on her brain. It was hot. Beyond hot, and she needed more.

"Does it sting when I mark you, Calliope? Should I mark you again? Mark you as mine?"

Her hips shifted as she whimpered, nodding her head. "I'm yours, Arizona."

The leather tongue hit the other wing of the butterfly before Arizona moved on, letting her feel the heat of the crop on her hip, abdomen, inside of her thighs and just below her clavicle over and over. Each touch of the crop set her nerve endings ablaze and she begged for more. When her body was completely flushed, Arizona rubbed the leather against a nipple. Dark eyes flew open and met blue. "Yes!" she murmured right before the tip of the crop hit her sensitive peak. A gush of wetness soaked her core as she arched up into it. "Oh shit! Again!" she gasped as her lover made her body sing with each fall of the crop moving from nipple to nipple and back again. Callie's head fell back and her eyes slammed shut as the sensations ripped through her.

Bending down, Arizona sucked a now red pebbled nipple into her mouth and soothed it gently with her tongue. Treating the other breast to the same, she smiled smugly against her skin as Callie struggled in her restraints. "Arizona! I need you!" she gasped then fell silent, holding her breath as she felt the crop move lower. It circled her belly button before traveling even lower. She trembled as it grazed teasingly over her folds before it came down with a sharp snap on her smooth mound. With each touch of sharpness, pleasure quickly followed swallowing up any pain. Her hips bucked and she moaned loudly, spreading her legs wider without any thought.

A tap of the crop on her hardened clit nearly sent her into the abyss and when a flick of Arizona's wrist brought down the leather tongue directly on her bundle of nerves, Callie thrashed wildly as her orgasm overtook her, calling Arizona's name out so loud she was there would be complaints from the neighbors.

Kissing her way up her body, Arizona soothed each spot with her lips and tongue causing the brunette to tremble beneath her. Finally reaching her swollen red lips, she smiled down at her before kissing her deeply.

"How about you roll over?" she whispered, grinning at the brunette's whimpered response

Although she felt completely boneless, Callie did her best to comply. With Arizona's help she was able to roll over and get her knees beneath her. Now she was laying face down on the bed, arms still stretched above her head, knees tucked under and ass pretty much in the air.

Arizona slid her hands from her shoulders down to her thighs, enjoying the warmth of her skin. Drawing the riding crop down the same line she had followed, she left little taps across her shoulders and down both sides before letting it drift over the curve of her backside. She loved how completely exposed the brunette was and slowly brought the crop down until the leather tongue taps against her puckered opening. Callie whimpered and her hips shifted as the leather circled in and pressed against it. Just as Arizona bent to whisper in her ear, the doorbell rang.

Nipping at a tender earlobe, Arizona chuckled. "Saved by the bell, Calliope, Sofia's home and she said she was bringing me donuts for my birthday"

Quickly moving to the side of the bed, she rolled her silicone lining on and attached her prosthetic. Slipping into her robe, she moved towards the door.

"ARIZONA!" Callie yelled in alarm

"Oh, right" she laughed as she turned back and untied her wrists. "That would have been an entire conversation I would never want to have with any of our kids" she winked before dropping another kiss on pouty lips and disappearing out the door.

Wet, horny and a little sore Callie quickly pulled on some clothes. She smiled as she heard Sofia and Arizona giggling together in the living room. It wasn't until she was nearly to the door when what her girlfriend had said finally registered with her "...any of our...kids?"

* * *

 _ **So...reviews are welcome and appreciated :)**_


	45. Chapter 42

"Sofia!" The familiar voice of her once father-in-law was filled with joy at the prospect of talking with his granddaughter and Arizona cringed a little in trepidation of dashing that hope.

"Uh, no. Sorry. This is Arizona"

There was a slight pause before Carlos spoke again, voice much more subdued. "Ah, Arizona. Is Sofia ok?"

"Yes! Healthy and happy and doing very well" she quickly assured him

"I've heard she is very happy with your recent move. So then, Arizona, I'm guessing you have a reason for calling" he said more as a statement than a question.

Biting her lip before continuing, Arizona nodded even while knowing he couldn't see her. "I do. I was wanting to see if you would like to come visit? Sofia hasn't seen you in a few months and I also wanted to talk with you"

"Oh?" curiosity laced his voice.

"Yes, please"

"I have a very busy schedule. Did you have a timeframe in mind?"

"We would very much like you to come around Thanksgiving although I would like to speak with you before then if possible."

The line fell quiet for a moment and Arizona pulled the phone from her ear just long enough to make sure she hadn't lost the connection. Finally, Carlos spoke "We are having a little reception at our hotel in Boston on Saturday evening. Why don't the three of you join me? You could come earlier so that I can see my daughter and granddaughter and hear whatever it is you would like to say. Afterward, you can all attend the reception with me."

Letting out a relieved breath, Arizona's mind tried to quickly remember their schedules. "Let me check with Callie, but I think we could make that work."

"Wonderful. I will send my plane for you. I know you have an understandable aversion to flying but I assure you my plane is carefully maintained and my pilot is well trained and has been with me for years. Although I would be happy to send a car if you prefer"

"Thank you, sir. I think Callie and Sofia would enjoy the short flight better than weekend traffic. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I will let you know our plans as soon as I talk with Callie"

* * *

The next day was a whirlwind of preparation and packing as they made arrangements to be out of town for a few days. Arizona's nerves about speaking to Callie's father nearly made her forget her trepidation about flying although she very much appreciated the strength and warmth Callie provided as she held her hand nearly the entire flight.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the plane touched down and finally came to a halt. The relief was short lived though as she spotted Carlos waiting on the tarmac.

Squeezing her fingers, Callie whispered "You know you don't have to do this. I can talk to him and it will be fine."

She gave her a shaky smile and shook her head. "No, I want to. It will be ok. It can't be worse, right?"

Kissing her cheek, the Latina followed their very excited daughter as she rushed down the steps and into the arms of her grandfather.

"Sofia! You are getting so big! I nearly didn't recognize you!" His proud smile lit up his face as he scooped the tiny brunette up and into his arms

"It's me, Abuelo! Really!" Sofia boasted, pointing at herself

Laughing, Callie reached her father who immediately pulled her in for a hard hug. "My beautiful daughter. I've missed you, Calliope"

"I've missed you too, Daddy"

Standing back, Arizona smiled wistfully as she watched the little reunion. Catching her gaze, Carlos moved towards her. "Hello, Arizona. So good to see you" Carlos embraced her briefly, dropping a kiss onto her kiss. Callie looked on with a grin as astonished blue eyes met hers over her father's shoulder.

"Good to see you too, sir" she stammered.

"Come, Come! I had a late lunch prepared and then there will be just enough time for you to prepare for tonight."

Confused, but hopeful, Arizona followed them as they made their way to his waiting car.

* * *

"Daddy, that was delicious. Thank you." Callie grinned

"Thank you, Calliope. I remember your fondness for chicken and pasta and when I tried this dish a few weeks ago I knew you would enjoy it. Arizona? What did you think?"

"It was delicious, sir. Thank you so much. I would love to have the recipe" she smiled sweetly.

One dark eyebrow arched high as Callie turned to look at her "Really?"

"Unless you think you can make it without the recipe" she winked

Laughing, the Latina squeezed her fingers "That's what I thought. Alright, Sofia, how about we get you into a bubble bath and then try on that beautiful dress Abuelo bought you?"

"Yay! I rock princess dresses!" she cheered making Carlos laugh. "Well, I can't wait to see. Why don't all three of you go and relax and take your time getting ready? I took the liberty of having a few dresses delivered for each of you and you are welcome to take your pick or keep all of them, whatever you would like. The car will be waiting at 6."

"Thank you, Daddy" Callie smiled. Turning to look at Arizona she was surprised by the dismayed look on her face.

Forcing a smile, the blonde echoed her thank you.

"Oh, and Arizona? I will make sure I am available at 5:30 if you would like to still chat"

The relief on her face was visible as she nodded "I would very much like to. Thank you, sir"

* * *

Smoothing her palms down the front of the beautiful blue dress, Arizona paused before knocking softly at the older Torres' office door.

"Come In"

Opening the door, she slipped in and smiled timidly in his direction.

"Arizona. You look beautiful in that gown. I had a feeling it would suit you" his gentle gaze and tender voice confused her but she shook it off as she stood in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir. I love it. That was very kind of you"

"Please, have a seat. I think I know what this is about but I will let you take the lead"

Pulling her shoulders back, Arizona met his gaze. "I love your daughter, sir. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone else besides Sofia. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know I have made mistakes and I know you obviously have misgivings about the renewal of our relationship but I want you to know that you are always welcome in our home. I want you to feel comfortable and to know that you are welcome to visit as often as you are able. I will try to make myself scarce if need be but I just needed you to know that they need you and love you and I would very much like you to be there."

Carlos regarded her in silence for a long moment before speaking. "I was disappointed when you cheated on my daughter, but that was actually easier to understand given the circumstances and everything you had gone through. Understandable didn't make it right but I think you know that. You were not the same Arizona then that my Calliope married. You were not the same woman she fell in love with"

Arizona paled as he began speaking. Her fingers twisted together with anxiety but she was determined not to cry.

"When you left for Malawi, you gave up on her but realized you were wrong and came back.I wasn't happy about that but you were not yet married, which makes a difference. A very big difference. When you found out she was pregnant, you fought for her and to be a mother to Sofia. When Callie was in that accident, you fought for her and for Sofia. Then your accident happened and all the sudden I learn you cheated on her. I will admit I was not overly fond of you at the time and it took me a while to step back and really look at it. At why. As I understand it, you weren't swept up by lust, you didn't want a relationship with that woman, you were still invested in your marriage so I had to wonder what happened. It took a while but I finally realized that while you hadn't given up on my daughter, you had given up on yourself. You had given up on being happy after the loss of your leg. You struggled finding your place in the world and rediscovering your role as a surgeon and as a wife and mother. You didn't give up on Calliope or Sofia, it was you that you gave up on."

Recognizing the truth in his words, she lost the fight with herself, tears began sliding down her cheeks. She had given up on herself.

"I know how you fought Calliope for the right to Sofia, the right to be her mother while my daughter was making foolish decisions. I know how much it must have torn at your heart to then turn around and let Sofia go with her so that Calliope would have the joy of being with her every day. I know that you love my daughter and granddaughter. The problem I have had with you the last few years, Arizona, is that you stopped fighting for Calliope. You stopped fighting for your family. "

She was nearly sobbing now as his words washed over her.

"I love my daughter and to me she is perfect although that doesn't mean I don't see her faults. She ran when she should have stood firm. She took the easy way out and that was wrong." Standing, he came around the desk and took a seat next to her. "I love my daughter and I love my granddaughter and I want every happiness in this world for them. She hasn't been happy for a long time, not since you. Sofia wasn't happy in New York without her mommy and was not happy in Seattle without her momma. You made a good choice, Arizona. You took the first steps to reunite your family and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Her sobs increased as he gently patted her knee and handed her a few tissues.

"You are right where you belong, Arizona. I couldn't be happier that you have fought to reclaim your family. I am very happy that you have taken your rightful place back in our family and I would consider it a great honor to visit Calliope, Sofia and you." Pulling her in for a hug, he patted her back a few times before releasing her. "Now I think you may want to go reapply some of that makeup before we leave and also assure my daughter, who is no doubt pacing the floor above us, that I have not changed my position on throwing women up against walls" he winked at her.

Laughing through her tears, she nodded happily. "Thank you so much, sir".

"You may call me Carlos or Dad, no more of this sir nonsense. We will save that for the colonel"

Laughing again, Arizona couldn't help but hug him one more time. "Thank you, Carlos. I will take very good care of both your girls"

"I have 3 girls now and I expect you to take good care of all of them" his look was stern but loving and she nodded sheepishly.

* * *

Having no time to recount their conversation before the car was leaving, she filled Callie in as they shared a drink at the reception's bar. "I'm just so glad we came" Brushing the tears from her face, Arizona beamed up at her. Looking around for Sofia, she smiled. Carlos had claimed the little girl as his "date" for the evening and they had big plans of dancing, then popcorn and a movie leaving her two mommies alone for the entire night. Turning back to the very sexy brunette next to her, she bit her lip as her gaze raked over her. "Dance with me?" she asked, lacing their fingers together and giving them a slight tug.

"Are you kidding? Of course! I've been wanting to get my hands on you all night" The very form fitting blue dress the blonde was wearing had the Latina daydreaming about all the different ways she wanted to take it off of her.

Not releasing her hand, Callie pulled her to the dance floor before she drew her close by wrapping her other arm around her waist. Sighing with utter contentment, Arizona rested her head on her shoulder and enjoyed the nearness as the Latina guided her across the floor.

They danced nearly through the entire song in silence before Arizona lifted her head enough to press a warm kiss below her ear. She smiled at the little hum of approval as the brunette pulled her even closer. Tilting her head up to grin softly at her, she let her eyes drift over her face as if memorizing every detail. "Calliope, do you want to know some of the things I love about you?"

"Is it my boobs? Because you may have mentioned that once or twice" she teased

"Mmmm...well yes" her gaze dropping to the neckline of the sinful black dress she had on that displayed her cleavage very well and was just this shade of decent. "but I also love how you watch me from across the room. No matter where you are, when I look up it only takes a moment for your eyes to find mine and then that gorgeous smile makes dozens of butterflies take flight in my abdomen"

"Butterflies, huh?" voice husky, eyes darkening

"Mmhm. Dozens and dozens." she dropped another kiss on the hollow of her collarbone. "I also love how when we enter a room your fingers close possessive over my hip holding me close. I really love that"

"You do?" Callie's voice held a hint of wonderment that she had that much effect on her even still.

"I do" she grinned, dimples on full display. "I love that you want everyone to know I belong to you"

"Hmm..know what I love?" Her eyes were solemn even while filled with adoration. "I love how when you are near you always find a reason to press your hand to my chest"

"They're really great boobs" Arizona winked playfully.

Callie laughed before smiling back down at her. "I'm not denying that but while you're feeling me up you're also feeling for my heartbeat. It's the same reason you like to sleep with your head on my chest"

"Guilty. I love listening to that steady beat. Love hearing it get faster when I kiss you and then slow again when you are completely relaxed." Their eyes met and held as they swayed together, gazing tenderly at each other.

"Arizona, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Do you remember when Meredith was here?"

Looking at her strangely, she tilted her head "I know it was just my birthday, but I'm not that old!" she teased "Of course I remember, it was just a few weeks ago".

Rolling her dark eyes, Callie smiled at her. "Not what I meant but ok. So when we were getting ready for them you said we shouldn't buy furniture for the extra bedroom because we would just have to get rid of it in a year."

Nodding, Arizona kept her eyes on where Sofia was dancing with Carlos. "She's starting to look a little tired, isn't she?"

"Hmm, yeah maybe." Callie frowned at her attempt to distract her "What did you mean when you said that about the bed?"

Arizona turned to give her an assessing look. "Exactly what I said. I don't want to buy a bed we will just have to get rid of in a year or so". Reaching out, she let her fingers trace the heart necklace the brunette had taken to wearing again..

"Arizona, why do you think we would need to get rid of it?"

"Because it would be much to big. Plus it just wouldn't be safe. I know its a good sized room but by the time we fit everything else in, a big bed just wouldn't fit."

"Arizona Robbins!"

The blonde looked up sheepishly before lowering her gaze back to the necklace again. "I was...I guess…." shaking her head, she shrugged.

"Also the other night you mentioned our kids…..Is that...what…..what did you mean?"

Blue eyes darted up to meet brown. "I'm not sure how to say this. If you are still interested and we both are completely committed to each other and our little family then I would very much like to make our family a little bigger."

Callie stared at her for a long moment before a wide and beautiful smile broke out "Really? You want….wait, we are talking about a baby and not one of our weird misplaced friends right? You're not thinking of moving DeLuca in or anything?"

Giggling, she shook her head. Pulling the brunette as close as possible, Arizona wrapped her arms around her and grinned up at her softly. "Two needs and a want, Calliope"

"I need you" she said with a tender kiss

"I need Sofia" she said with another kiss

"I want to know if you are thinking about trying for another baby"

Arizona bit her lip as she considered her. "Do you want more?" she asked cautiously.

"I do, but I want you more. I want you to be happy more than I want anything. Do you want another baby?" Callie's dark, expressive eyes shone with love, honesty and a little hope.

Arizona wasn't able to resist pressing her lips to those lush red lips, losing herself for a moment before continuing. "I do. I want another little Calliope running around, making messes, driving Sofia crazy and stealing our hearts." Callie's arms tightened around her. " I do. So much.

"Another baby" Callie whispered, her eyes shining with happy tears. "Are we talking pregnancy? Surrogacy? Adoption? How? When?" she was so excited that she could barely wait for the answers.

"I think I would like to try again, together. I want to carry your baby. That doesn't mean it doesn't scare me...the possibility of losing another baby, of disappointing you. I want this but only if we want it. If we believe we are strong enough."

"Arizona, I wasn't..I hope you don't think...when you...I wasn't disappointed in you. It wasn't your fault." her voice broke a little.

"No, Callie. I know. Shh….it's ok" she soothed, leaving soft kisses on her cheek. "I know you didn't blame me, it was just a difficult time. It will be different this time. We are in a great place and we will face whatever happens together this time, if we decide that's what we want to do. I know it will be a little rough the first few months while we launch the clinic but then things should calm down and my schedule should be pretty regular. I really want this with you." she whispered the last words as her fingers tangled in dark curls.

Nodding, the Latina fell silent again as they resumed swaying together to the music. "I love you so much, Arizona" she whispered fervently in her ear. "I'm going to take such good care of you." she smoothed a hand down to cover her abdomen.

"I love you to. So much"

"I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you, on one condition"

Brow creased with concern, the blonde pulled back to look at her. Her breath caught in her throat at the beauty of the woman grinning down at her. "We go upstairs and start practicing right now"

Arizona's smile instantly lit up her face. "Let's go say goodnight to Sofia."


	46. Chapter 43

_**Hi there! i haven't abandoned or forgotten, life is just taking all of my time up right now. Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's a bit longer of a chapter for you. :)**_

* * *

Callie had fallen asleep completed sated after hours of passionate alone time with her beautiful girlfriend. Her body was pleasantly sore as she stretched and turned in Arizona's arms to face her. She loved watching the blonde sleep, her pink lips parted and her long eyelashes resting against her cheeks. Reaching out, Callie pushed blonde curls from her face so that she was able to see her more fully. Arizona sighed softly and moved closer to the warmth of Callie's bare body. The Latina reached out and smoothed her finger across pale skin dotted with the cutest freckles. She still sometimes couldn't believe that they had been able to find their way back to each other but here they were. The single most amazing, beautiful, talented woman in the world was currently in her bed, naked, and snuggled up against her. She felt her desire building as her fingers explored the roundness of her shoulder before pushing the sheet down her arm until her beautiful breasts were exposed. Dark eyes grew even darker as they took in all of that creamy skin topped with soft pink nipples. Content for now with just the view of them, her fingers moved to her spine, where she absentmindedly traced each vertebra from the nape of her neck to the swell of her backside. Arizona shifted in her sleep, letting out a little moan as Callie dipped one finger down the crease of her buttocks trailing it down until she found the tight rosebud opening hidden between them. Pressing her finger firmly against it, she moved it in a slight circular motion, grinning when Arizona shifted and pressed in closer against her hand. She paused and watched her carefully until she was satisfied the blonde was again sleeping soundly before moving down until her mouth was even with her breasts. Brushing her lips over a soft nipple she nuzzled between her breasts taking a deep breath and inhaling the intoxicating scent of the woman in her arms. The scent was addictive and she knew she would never get enough of it. It was something she had craved and thought she would never know again when they had been apart. Taking another breath, she drew the scent deep into her lungs and the thought came to her that having Arizona as her girlfriend was only fulfilling half of her dream. She wanted her 100% in her life again, forever and always. She wanted Arizona as her wife. Slender fingers stroked through her hair and she looked up to find the love of her life grinning sleepily down at her. "Calliope" she sighed softly, the word spoken with such love and adoration that Callie could barely breathe. Rather than respond with words, she closed her lips around a stiffening nipple and suckled it deep inside her mouth. For the next hour, she proceeded to show Arizona exactly how much she meant to her.

* * *

The following week was a busy one and Arizona found herself desperately missing the brunette, who had been swamped with emergency surgeries at the hospital. She had stopped by several times, trying to catch her for just a few minutes but had been unsuccessful. Two nights in a row, Callie had barely made it home before midnight and had been gone again by 6am. She hadn't made it home at all on the third night. Now it was Thursday afternoon and, except for a few hurried texts, she hadn't spoken to her since she had sleepily kissed her goodbye thirty three hours earlier. Arizona wasn't upset, she just missed her smile, her arms, her voice, her kisses, her teasing...just everything.

Closing up her office, she wearily made her way to her car knowing that she would need to be there to pick up Sofia and that they would most likely be on their own tonight. Her despondent spirit brightened somewhat at the huge smile on their daughters face when she saw her car in the pickup line. Running straight to her, she excitedly climbed in and hugged her tightly. "Mommy! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here baby. How was your day?"

She maneuvered the car through traffic as she listened to Sofia talk enthusiastically about school and an upcoming field trip to a science museum. Arizona loved listening to her and hearing the joy in her voice. It reaffirmed to her how happy Sofia was here in New York with both of her mommies.

The elevator was empty as Sofia pushed the button for their floor and the doors closed shut. "I can't wait to tell Momma about the field trip. Do you think she will be home before bedtime tonight?" Having two surgeons for mothers meant it wasn't unusual for Sofia to have them work late but it didn't mean she wasn't feeling her other mothers absence as well. Squeezing her hand gently, Arizona smiled down at her. "I'm not sure, honey, but if not, maybe we can try to facetime her"

Sofia nodded as the elevator doors slid open on their floor. The delicious scent of someone's dinner filled the hallway. Sofia giggled as both of their tummies grumbled at the same time. Arizona couldn't help but laugh as well. 'Mmmm….that smells so good! Maybe we can order pizza tonight". Cheering, Sofia bounced down the hall to their door, waiting impatiently for Arizona to unlock it. Her key was barely in the lock when the door swung open to reveal a grinning Callie.

"Momma!" Sofia squealed and flung herself into her arms. Callie bent to catch her and picked her up dropping kisses all of her face as she giggled. "I missed you, mija"

"I missed you too!" she said even as she twisted to get away from all of the kisses. Setting her down, Callie gave her bottom a little swat. "Go put your stuff away and wash your hands. Dinner in 10 minutes. I made your favorite chicken and pasta."

"Yay! Even better than pizza!" grabbing her bag, she disappeared down the hall.

Arizona had watched them, blinking back tears of happiness and relief at the sight of the brunette. Shutting the door, she turned back to find Callie inches away.

"Hello there, Dr. Robbins" her voice was low and husky as her eyes drifted over her face and down to her lips. Moving in even closer, she slid her hands inside Arizona's jacket and firmly grasped her hips, pulling their pelvises tightly together.

Arizona didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her neck and lift her face for her kiss. Callie quickly parted her lips with her tongue and delved inside seeking the taste she had been craving since she'd last had the blonde in her arms. It was a long moment before they separated and smiled at each other. "I've missed you, Calliope. So much"

Tugging her jacket off her shoulders, Callie nodded. "I've missed you too. I don't like sleeping in on-call rooms unless you are there with me. I'm so sorry I haven't done better this week but I'm hoping to make it up to you tonight."

Arizona's head tilted and she looked up at her, indecision plainly written all over her face.

"What?"

"I don't know what to say...I really want to tell you that an apology isn't necessary because you're a surgeon and that's what we do, but on the other hand I really, really want to see how you intend to make it up to me." she shrugged, her dimples flashing.

Callie laughed lightly "Well, how about we consider it not so much as an apology as a demonstration of how much I've missed you?"

Pulling her in for another kiss, Arizona smiled against her lips. "Deal" she whispered before exploring her mouth again. Breaking apart for air, she pressed her forehead against the exposed skin below the brunette's collar bone giving herself a tantalizing view straight down the top of her plum colored shirt. Smoothing a palm over Callie's chest she toyed with the button at the top of her vneck button up. "You look really great in this blouse. Is it new?"

"It is. I've had it for a while just haven't worn it."

"Mmm...I really like it, almost as much as I like those jeans. They are both going to look really great on our floor later" she murmured, looking up and loving how those deep chocolate eyes went a little darker at her comment. Her stomach decided to interrupt them by rumbling loudly and completely ruining the moment making Callie giggle and pull-away.

"Alright, first dinner. Sounds like I definitely need to feed you before anything else. Then we spend some time with the munchkin and get her into bed. After that, you are all mine."

"Momma!" Sofia called from the bedroom.

"Coming, mija" Dropping another kiss on Arizona's lips she gave her bottom a little swat as well before sauntering confidently down the hall. Tossing a saucy wink over her shoulder, she added a little extra sway to her hips for the blondes benefit, laughing at her exaggerated moan.

Hours later, after a friendly squabble over who got to hold who, Arizona found herself submerged in warm water and cradled in front of Callie as they enjoyed a soothing bubble bath together. Taking a sip of her wine she moaned softly and put the glass on the floor, loving the feel of her body pressed against the Latina's. Soft lips were making their way down her neck where Callie was alternating between kissing, sucking and nipping at her sensitive skin and her eyes fluttered at the sensation.

Tilting her head to give her better access, Arizona stroked her tanned thighs and tickled the skin behind her knees.

"Callie?"

"Mmmhmm" she had found a soft earlobe and was lavishing it with attention.

"Can we talk about having a baby?"

Sitting up, Callie wrapped her arms around her waist more snugly and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Of course. Which part did you want to talk about?"

Threading their fingers together, Arizona looked up at her. "How do you want to do it? Should we call Addison? Find someone here?"

"We both trust Addison. If she is willing, I think we should definitely involve her. Then we can start looking at donors."

Arizona nodded and then fell silent.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked growing concerned

"I don't know. It's nothing."

"Arizona…"

"It's really nothing. I just...there are a lot of things to think about"

"Are you changing your mind?"

"No" Arizona shook her head emphatically "I want this. I want this with you"

"Okay….so two needs and a want...baby related"

Sighing softly Arizona played with Callie's fingers as she thought about her response. "Ok...if we are going to try for a baby I need for us to do it together, start to finish"

"That isn't a problem. I will be there every step of the way. The conception, every appointment, every ultrasound and the delivery and every day in between." she kissed Arizona's temple before reaching for the body wash. Pouring a small amount onto a loofah, she soaped it up and began running it over the blonde's shoulders and chest.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling of Callie washing her while she thought over what else she wanted to say. "I can't think of any other needs right now but I have a few wants. I just...some may seem silly and I know they don't really matter in the long run but it can still be a want, right?"

"Yes. It's okay to feel how you feel. What is it? I can help you talk through it and, if you want, we can decide together. You aren't alone."

"I want this baby to be biologically related to Sofia. I definitely want to have your baby, Calliope. I want to use your egg."

Callie's hand stalled where it had been washing over her breasts. "My baby?"

"Our baby"

"When you said that before I thought you just meant...I didn't realize you wanted to use my egg." her voice was filled with wonder and love. "Are you sure, Arizona?" At the other woman's nod, Callie smoothed her hands over her abdomen and rubbed small circles against her skin.

"You know I would love any baby no matter whose egg we used, right? Even adopted."

"I do know that Callie and I would to. I just really want the baby to be biologically related to Sofia."

"I understand but I just want to say that I would love to have a blonde haired, blue eyed toddler with dimples running around being bossy and stubborn" she teased

"Hey!" Arizona slapped at her arm as Callie laughed.

"We can try to find a donor that closely resembles me and see what happens." Arizona said softly after settling back against the naked brunette, content to just be in her arms.

"My baby" Callie said, wonder still in her voice as her palm covered Arizona's abdomen.

"I wish we could make a baby ourselves. Part me and part you. Although Sofia is so much like you it's a little scary."

Smiling smugly, Arizona nodded. "I know. What a lucky girl we have"

Callie laughed out loud making the blonde giggle. "I love you so much, Arizona"

Her eyes closed as fingers slid across her abdomen and down between her thighs. Arching into them, Arizona moaned softly as Callie found and circled her clit. "I love you too, Calliope. So much" she whispered just as the Latina's other hand covered her breast.

* * *

"Mommy?" Sofia asked just a few days later, climbing into the blonde's lap where she sat in the oversized plush chaise catching up on some research.

"Hey there, Little Miss. Did you get your homework done?" she smiled at her as she carefully marked the page she was reading and put her book aside.

Sofia nodded as she turned to straddle Arizona's thighs and twisted a lock of blonde hair around her fingers.

Solemn dark eyes looked up into her own and the peds surgeon felt the familiar ache in her heart. Sofia had no idea just how much she was loved and every time those beautiful eyes met her own, Arizona felt that love intensely. Sofia's eyes were every bit like her Momma's although the feelings they invoked in the blonde were vastly different versions of love.

"Evan at school said that I only have one real mommy and one real daddy. Is that true?"

Heart sinking at a conversation she should have expected eventually, Arizona tucked a strand of dark hair behind the little girls ear. "Does it feel true?"

"No. I have you _and_ momma. You're both my mommies but he said one of you isn't my real mommy."

"How about I get momma and we all three talk about this?"

At her daughter's nod, Arizona picked up her phone not wanting to dislodge the little girl from her lap. Thankful she was home, she texted Callie who was in the bedroom putting laundry away and stroked Sofia's hair where she snuggled against her chest.

Within minutes Callie appeared, smiling down at where the two of them were cuddled up in the chair. "Hey there, mija. What's going on? Mommy said you had some questions for us?"

The peds surgeon lifted up a little so that Callie could slide in beside her, craving the strength of her arms and the warmth of her body against her own for this conversation. Wrapping her arms around both of her girls, the Latina smiled encouragingly at their daughter.

"Evan said I can only have one real mommy, not two." she said, her brown eyes shining with tears and her bottom lip poking out into an adorable little pout.

"He did, huh? Well which of us is a pretend mommy then? Mommy feels pretty real to me. Oh no! Is it me? Am I invisible?" Callie coaxed teasingly.

Sofia tilted her head and gave her a measured stare. "He said that my real mommy is the one that had me in her belly. I was in your belly, right momma?"

Even as she smiled at Callie's attempt to lighten the mood, Arizona couldn't help but blink back a few tears at that comment. She had struggled so much with securing her place in Sofia's life and in her heart, she could barely stand that a silly little boy was bringing it into question.

"Yes. You know what? How about I tell you a story about how you were born?"

Smiling and nodding her head, Sofia snuggled in tight against Arizona, turning to look at her momma expectantly. Callie grinned softly down at the image of Sofia on the blonde's lap as Arizona stroked her long dark hair and kissed her head. Heart tripping at the twinge of sadness on the peds surgeons face, she gently squeezed her thigh before beginning.

"Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away called Seattle.." she paused as Sofia giggled.

"There lived a very beautiful princess named Callie."

"A Rockstar Princess, momma!"

"You are absolutely right, my mistake!" she laughed. "A beautiful princess that was a total rockstar, especially at breaking and building things. Anyway, this princess desperately wanted to be a momma and had a best friend named Mark who didn't know he wanted to be a daddy. Do you remember us telling you about your daddy, mija?"

"Yes! He was a doctor that helped people look and feel better and he gave me his charm!"

"Yes, a plastic surgeon. He was a great plastic surgeon and he was an even better daddy. Well Princess Callie and her friend Mark found out that Callie was going to have a baby and that he was going to be the daddy.."

"Me!"

"How did you guess? Yes, you! The problem was the Princess didn't want to marry Mark no matter how good looking or funny he was. Princess Callie had her heart set on being a momma with her one true love, another princess. This princess was the most beautiful of all of the princesses in the world. She had golden hair, enchanting blue eyes, and a magical smile that lit up the world like the sun. She was the most awesome of all of the princesses"

"Mommy! That's you! You're the awesomest!" Arizona grinned at her and nodded even as she blushed slightly at the description.

"The only problem was Princess Arizona lived in a kingdom on the other side of the ocean called Malawi and that made Princess Callie very sad because Malawi was so very far away and she wasn't sure the other princess was ever coming back to Seattle." Cautious blue eyes lifted to meet hers. Winking, she continued.

"She didn't know that Princess Arizona had her heart set on marrying Princess Callie as well and was even then traveling across distant lands to find her."

"Meanwhile, Princess Callie wasn't sure what to do and she felt lost and scared without her one true love. She was so upset that at first she didn't recognize Princess Arizona when she finally found her"

"Why, Momma? Why didn't she recognize her? Were Princess Callie's eyes blurred by tears?"

"Yes, mija, that's exactly what happened. You are so smart! She didn't recognize her because tears were blurring her vision. That didn't bother Princess Arizona too much though because she knew that when Princess Callie felt better she would realize that it was her and that they would live happily ever after. Even though Princess Callie didn't believe this princess was truly her one true love, she found herself wanting to spend time with her. Well, one day, after a particularly emotional day, Princess Callie was sitting in the castle Princess Arizona was living in when she noticed the Princess carrying all of her things into the castle. Princess Callie wasn't happy and she asked her what she was doing. She hadn't said she was moving into that castle! Why was she carrying in her things? And do you know what Princess Arizona said?"

Sofia shook her head no, eyes wide.

"Princess Arizona told her to sit down. She said that's enough of this. We are together. I love you and you love me and we are together. Now sit down because that is my baby in there and I don't want anything to happen to my baby!"

"Me!" Sofia cheered

"Yes! Well Princess Callie was shocked and blinked back the tears that had been blurring her vision. When she saw Princess Arizona standing there smiling at her, she finally recognized her, her one true love" Dark eyes met and held blue.

"What did Princess Callie say next?" Sofia demanded breaking their locked gazes.

"Um..she said "your baby, huh?" and Princess Arizona smiled and shrugged and said "Our baby"

"And then they lived happily ever after?"

"Well not quite. Do you remember us telling you about the accident that happened the day you were born?"

"Yeah, that's a sad story. You were hurt, momma"

"I was but I'm all good now and so are you! Do you know who made us both all better?"

"Who?"

"When you were born you weren't breathing, but remember how mommy's smile is magical?"

Sofia nodded and grinned up at her mommy

"Well she smiled that magic smile at you and all of the sudden you were breathing and your little heart was beating. It took awhile for you to be able to come home from the hospital...three whole months! You were a fighter though and also, whenever you needed a little extra boost, mommy was always there with her magical smile."

"I was one pound, one ounce strong, right mommy?" she asked Arizona and the blonde smiled and nodded through her tears.

"So you have one daddy who gave you his charm, and a momma that carried you in her tummy and gave you your dark hair and brown eyes, and a mommy that made you breathe with her magical smile and kissed those dimples into your cheeks...which one do you think is not real?"

Sofia gazed at both of her moms as she tilted her head just like Arizona while she thought it all out. "Hmm...I think Evan is conflicted and needs to reevaluate how he sees the world" she said, one eyebrow arched high as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Callie and Arizona both burst into giggles and then hugged the little girl until she too was giggling.

* * *

"Well, there is actually one other option"

"Eww...no, mom. Just no"

Arizona perched on the edge of a stool watching as her mom put the finishing touches on the lasagna dinner she was making. They had just returned home from New York when her mom had called announcing they were coming for a visit two weeks later. Deciding it was perfect timing, Arizona had looked forward to this weekend and the chance to discuss the decision her and Callie had made to have a baby. She knew her mom had been hurt last time when she had lost the baby before telling her she was pregnant. This time they were in a much better place and she wanted those she loved behind her every step of the way. Her mom had been thrilled at the prospect of another grandchild and they had spent the last 30 minutes or so discussing Callie and Arizona's options.

Laughing she shook her head "No, Arizona. God forbid you ever got close to one of those!" she chuckled.

Grinning, the blonde reached out to swipe a grape from the bowl of fruit salad. "True that"

Reaching across the counter, she took her daughter's hand. "There is another way though. Your brother, he did something about 6 months before his last deployment. Something he wasn't going to tell you about until the time was right and you were ready. He wasn't sure you would ever choose to have kids but wanted you to have this option if you wanted it."

"Tim? Tim did what?" her brows drew together and she cocked her head to the side in confusion "Ok, you've lost me. What are you talking about?"

"He went to the Cryobank in New Jersey. I can't remember why he chose that particular one, but that's where he went. I think he went 2 or 3 times but I'm not sure. I have the paperwork somewhere. It's all there. We've been paying the storage fee but maybe now...well, that's up to you dear. Now you know it doesn't matter to us biologically where any grandchild comes from. Any child of yours is 100% our grandchild. It's just another option to consider. Takes the choosing a donor and wondering about family history out of the equation."

Arizona stared at her, wide-eyed, as she processed this new information. Her mother kept talking while she wrapped and put the food away for dinner later, rambling on about paperwork and Tim but the peds surgeon didn't comprehend anything else she was saying. Her thoughts were scattered never settling on one long enough to think anything through. "Momma, Tim….he did that for me?"

"Well yes dear. Of course you wouldn't be able to use it with your egg but you could with Callie's. A Robbins and Torres...although that sweet Sofia already has your dimples and personality. Not sure you could get more Robbins than that girl!"

"What was that? What's happening?" Callie appeared as if summoned by the sound of her name, catching just the end of the conversation.

Arizona looked up at her, eyes wide and unseeing but filled with tears. So many emotions flitted through them that Callie couldn't identify one before it was replaced with another. Wrapping her arms around her, she drew her close.

Barbara smiled at Callie and patted Arizona's hand. "I'm afraid I just dropped a big surprise on her. A good one though, I think. I'll let you two talk" she said, kissing them both on the cheek before leaving them alone.

"Hey, are you ok?" her dark eyes were laced with concern as she pulled Arizona up and into her arms. Clinging to her, hands clasped tightly around the edges of her leather jacket, the blonde just stared at her. "Arizona?" her concern was growing as she watched her girlfriend continue to struggle with her emotions.

"A baby" her voice filled with awe "We are going to have a baby" Joy finally broke through her myriad of emotions and dimples set deeply into her cheeks as she grinned up at her.

"I know..we..are you ok, Arizona?" Callie voice was hesitant

"Our baby. Mine and yours. Sofia's sister or brother. Another Robbins Torres!"

* * *

 _ **This chapter covered a few things. Thoughts?**_


	47. Chapter 44

_**Thank you for all of the reviews. I am so happy you enjoy reading this because I really enjoy writing it. :)**_

* * *

Callie held her close as Arizona, excitedly and tearfully, explained the news her mother had just shared. The Latina's beautiful grin lit up her face before Arizona claimed her lips in a passionate kiss interrupted by the loud clearing of her father's throat.

The two woman blushed as they pulled apart. Trying to look stern, the colonel said "If it is ok with her moms, we would like to take Sofia to a movie before dinner.". His gruff tone was belied by the twinkle of amusement in his eyes and Arizona quickly nodded before hugging him. "Thank you, Daddy" she whispered in his ear. Patting her back, he winked at Callie. "Your mother and I thought you two might need some privacy to digest the news she shared. We will be back promptly at 18:00 so your mother can finish preparing dinner."

Kissing his cheek, Callie thanked him. He turned to leave and the Latina took the opportunity to claim Arizona's pink lips again. "Don't move. I'll be right back" she whispered huskily before turning to follow the colonel.

Waving goodbye one last time as Sofia excitedly followed her grandparents out the door, Callie quickly secured the locks before leaning her forehead against the frame. As she took a moment to process what she had just been told, a slow smile made its way across her face.

Arizona nervously bit her lip as she waited for the ortho surgeon to return. Her heart flipped as the brunette entered the kitchen striding straight for her. She giggled as Callie grabbed her and lifted her onto the center island. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she gazed down at the beautiful woman in her arms. "Are you happy?"

Callie couldn't breathe for a second as she thought of just how happy the blonde made her. She couldn't believe they ever had let themselves get to a point where they could have missed out on this amazing life together. "So happy, Arizona. You make me so happy" she murmured, tears turning her eyes shiny.

"We are going to do this, right? We're going to make a baby together?" her voice echoed with hope and love.

"We are going to make a baby together" Callie affirmed, nipping at her bottom lip and causing Arizona's eyes to drift shut as she pressed closer.

"Is it wrong to celebrate before we even really begin?"

Callie's hands slid beneath the hem of her shirt to find warm skin. "Let's celebrate us, our family, our love, and the possiblities for our future." Smiling softly at each other, their lips met and clung together as Callie slowly inched her fingers higher and higher until they were brushing the bottom swell of Arizona's breasts.

"Calliope!" she gasped, pressing into her as her fingers found a tight nipple and rolled it firmly. Lifting Arizona's shirt over her head, she let it drop to the floor as she gazed at all of the exposed creamy bare skin. Her breasts were high and full, and she could see her nipples pushing out from behind the black silk of her bra. Groaning deep in her throat, she filled her hands with them, squeezing and massaging. Arizona's head fell back, and she whimpered as she tried to guide the Latina's mouth to her aching chest.

Resisting, Callie searched for and found the clasp keeping the material securly in place. Dark chocolate eyes watched intently as the silk was released and her breasts spilled out. "So beautiful" Callie murmured before lowering her head to lick at a strawberry colored nipple, already ripe and swollen.

Arizona gasped at the sensation and buried her hands in glossy dark hair. Although her body demanded more, she forced herself to hold as still as possible as she watched the Latina lavish her breasts with attention. Her tongue slowly traced around her areola before lapping at the very tip of her nipple. Groaning, the blondes lashes fluttered but she was determined to keep her eyes open. Tanned hands continued to cup her breasts as Callie left hot, open mouthed kisses over her pale skin. Being careful to touch every inch of the gorgeous mounds, she stopped occasionally to suck on a freckle or swirl her tongue over a sensitive spot making Arizona gasp and moan and beg for more. As her mouth worked on one breast, her fingers caressed the other, drawing spine tingling circles on to the delicate skin.

Arizona's fingers tightened in her hair as she switched back and forth from one breast to another. She whimpered in protest every time she seemed close to covering her nipple with those divine lips only to drift away again. She could feel her clit pulsating against the seam of her jeans where they pressed against it. Rocking her hips, she tried to get some relief but it was nearly impossible with Callie standing between her spread legs. Sliding one hand down, she attempted to unbutton them only to be swatted away.

"Mine" the Latina growled and finally, finally covered an aching nipple with the warmth of her mouth. Arizona bucked and writhed against her as her tongue circled and flicked at her swollen bud before sucking it deep into her mouth. Finally letting it go with a pop, she kissed the blonde's lips. Her fingers found and released the snap and drew the zipper of her jeans down. "I can't wait until you are round and full, my baby growing inside of you." she spread her palm over Arizona's lower abdomen. "I can't wait to see our baby nuzzling your breast. It's hard to think of you looking more beautiful." "You are going to be so stunning" she whispered, her mouth dropping down to her other breast as her fingers slid inside the open zipper. "Mmm...you're soaked" her fingers stroked through her folds, slick with her arousal. Callie coated her fingers in it before sliding them out. Arizona's hips bucked and she cried out in protest. A sexy smile spread across the brunettes face as she used her wet fingers to paint the blonde's breasts with her own arousal before following the same path with her tongue, lapping up every bit.

Eye's widening and chest heaving, the peds surgeon lifted her hips as the brunette worked her jeans down her legs to join the pile on the floor. Now sitting on the kitchen island in just her black lacy panties, she watched Callie's gaze sweep over her body before grasping her thighs and spreading them wider. Kissing her deeply one more time, Callie placed a hand in the center of her chest and gently pressed down until Arizona was supported only by her elbows as she lay across the island. Grasping her hips, the Latina pulled her forward until her ass was at the very edge.

Arizona watched as Callie pushed the silk covering her sex to the side, exposing her pink and swollen folds to the open air. Moaning softly as one tanned finger brushed down the length of her she pushed her hips up towards the brunette only to have Callie firmly press them back down. "So pretty all swollen and ready for me" she winked, rubbing the skin with the tip of a finger before sinking it deep inside of her. Core clenching, she whimpered as butterflies erupted in her abdomen when the Latina smiled wickedly at her. "Know what I think?" she whispered with an arched brow.

Barely even able to form a coherent thought let alone verbalize it as Callie very slowly moved her single digit in and out of her tight channel, Arizona could only shake her head.

"I think we are going to have to work on stretching you out to make room for that Torres baby"

"Calliope!" she moaned as another finger worked its way in beside the first. "Oh yes! Please!"

She stroked in and out of her a few more times before pulling away despite the blonde's protests. Removing her panties, she also removed her prosthesis and silicone sleave, leaving Arizona nude, chest heaving, nipples hard and pointing, and her clit pulsating in demand. Her skin was glistening with perspiration, and Callie could see her need coating the inside of her thighs. Her folds were swollen and open like a flower framing her opening and decorated with her arousal, begging for more attention. Completely memorized by the goddess laid out in front of her she ran her hands from her thighs to cup her breasts and then back down again. "As close as we are to me taking you right here, I'm not sure I could look your parents in the eye if I make you cum in the same spot your mom will be putting out dinner in just a few hours.

Gathering her into her arms, Callie carried her to the bedroom. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Arizona quickly unbuttoned her shirt as she pressed open mouth kisses along the length of her skin. Nipping at her earlobe, she grinned when Callie gasped. Quickly releasing the Latina's bra, she slid it all off of her as she was gently lowered to the mattress. Clinging to the brunette, she pulled her on top of her and bit down on a taut nipple, sucking it as deep in her mouth as possible. Callie's head fell back and she moaned at the sensations rippling through her.

"I want to taste you" she gasped as Arizona moved to her other breast, fingers fondling her hard and wet nipple as her teeth grazed the other.

"Please, Calliope. Stay with me. I want you up here" she whispered in between kisses.

Moaning softly, Callie nodded.

"Off. Take them off" Arizona demanded as her hands slid beneath the waistband of her jeans to cup her backside. Pulling away to kneel between her spread legs, the Latina wiggled out of the rest of her clothing. Dropping one teasing kiss on the cute clit peeking out from it's little hood, she smiled as Arizona groaned and dug her fingers into her hair. Grinning, she looked up at her. "Sure you want me up there?"

Biting her lip in indecision, her body made the choice as her legs spread wider and her fingers tightened. Laughing lightly, Callie bent and gave her slit a long slow stroke with her tongue before sucking her clit firmly into her mouth. Holding it between her lips, she lashed it with her tongue over and over as Arizona writhed beneath her.

"OH YES!" she gasped.

Lapping up her arousal as it gushed out of her, Callie drank her fill as Arizona continued to tremble and grind up against her. Finally pulling away, she climbed up and gave her a deep kiss, stroking the inside of her mouth with her tongue coated in the blonde's own juices. Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around her neck as she returned her open mouthed kiss.

"I love you, Calliope" she said with a gasp as the Latina parted her thighs and shifted between them so that their cores met. They both moaned deeply as their clits rubbed firmly together. Finding a rhythm they rocked and grinded against each other.

"Arizona! I'm so close!" she whimpered as the blonde's hands moved to cup her ass, nails raking down the tanned skin and pulling her closer.

"CALLIE!" she gasped out as her orgasm built higher and higher finally sweeping her over the edge.

The feeling of Arizona's release hot and wet against her sent the Latina crashing over the edge as well, the blonde's name on her lips.

Collapsing against each other, they both panted as their bodies recovered from the amazing rush of pleasure.

Arizona rolled towards her and Callie tucked her against her side, blonde head resting on her shoulder as they snuggled together. Dropping soft, sweet kisses on caramel skin Arizona smiled softly. "Robbins-Torres" she whispered after a long moment, stroking her hand over Callie's breasts loving how even now her body reacted instantly to her touch.

Exhausted, yet sated, Callie rolled her head in her direction. "What?"

"We'll need to make room for a Robbins-Torres baby"

A soft smile lighting up her face, Callie turned to her and kissed her until they were both breathless again. "Our baby"

* * *

 _ **A little short but lots more to come!**_


	48. Chapter 45

_**How did three weeks already slip by? I have good intentions every day and these stories are constantly in my head it's just a matter of getting them out in print. Thank you for reading and for all of the feedback!**_

* * *

Slipping in to the back of the small lecture hall, Arizona looked with pride over the two dozen doctors currently listening to Nicole teach, nodding in acknowledgement at the ones that looked her way. The construction of the center was complete enough that they had begun with their first fellowship group and Arizona couldn't be more excited about the possibilities. Not wanting to interrupt, she leaned against the back wall to watch for a few minutes.

"Dr. Robbins! Nice of you to stop in." Nicole grinned from the front of the room, stopping what she was doing and turning in her direction.

Surprise evident on her face, Arizona smiled at the other doctors in the room "Thank you, Dr. Herman. I thought I would come by and present a case we just received if you can spare a few minutes. I believe it correlates with your discussion."

"Did you bring scans?"

"I did. If I could get your assistant to load them for me, this should only take about 10 minutes"

Gesturing to the front of the room, Dr. Herman gave her the floor. "10 minutes it is but I'm watching the clock" she smirked.

Laughing lightly, Arizona began. "This is a 26 week old fetus. From these scans can anyone tell me what they see?" She smiled as every hand went up.

"That seemed to go really well" Nicole grinned as the last student slipped out the door. "Nice of you to bring me a patient with the exact condition I was teaching."

"Yes, I was impressed with their knowledge. These doctors seem to be really on top of things. I think they will all do well with their fellowships. I do have a question though" Arizona slipped her hands into the pockets of her lab coat and turned to Nicole, hip resting against the table.

"Well, spit it out Robbins, I don't want to spend all day waiting" she teased

"I just wondered why each time I walk into one of your lectures you know instantly that I'm here. I was positive I entered silently this time" her head tilted in confusion although the other doctor couldn't see it.

"Ah, that's an easy one. I usually don't hear you come in. I do, however, hear the entire group suddenly sit up straighter and can feel two thirds of them go into instant heat."

Arizona just stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter "They do not!"

"Oh, please Robbins, don't try the humble act with me. Either they want to be you, want to be with you, or both. It's quite distracting and annoying." she smirked

"Nicole! You're making that up!" she said, amusement evident in her voice.

"Then how do I know it's you, Dr. Robbins? Of course they do...unless your appearance has changed dramatically, even I remember how good looking you are."

When her comment was met with silence, she paused for a second. "Don't go getting all smug, Robbins, I'm still not going to sleep with you"

Laughing again, Arizona reached for her phone as it buzzed with a message. "Saved by the bell, Nicole. We will have to finish this conversation later" she teased, running a mocking seductive hand down her arm and letting her voice drop a little.

"We need to hire an HR person tomorrow! This sexual harassment is getting out of hand!" Nicole grumbled, smiling as she heard Arizona laughing on her way out of the room. Even though she would never openly admit it, it was really good to hear the happiness in the blonde's voice.

Arizona's mood skyrocketed even more when she saw she had a text from Callie. Grinning, she quickly opened it.

 _ **Hey - hows your day going?**_ _~ C_

 _ **Good! Better now that I'm chatting with you :) How's your day?**_ _~ A_

 _ **Fine but I miss you**_ _~ C_

 _ **I miss you too. I can't wait for our date tonight**_ _~A_

 _ **I hate to say this but we need to postpone. I have a surprise for you**_ _~ C_

 _ **Oh no! Is this a good surprise? Or are you working late?**_ _~ A_

 _ **Nope. :) I'll be home on time along with your surprise. Could we go out tomorrow night instead? Or, if you aren't tired, would you maybe want to share a bath and some wine tonight? Or both!**_ _~ C_

 _ **Mmmm...you wet and naked? Please. Seriously, PLEASE! ;)**_ _~ A_

 _ **LoL. As long as you are also wet and naked, I am all in! See you tonight - love you!**_ _~ C_

 _ **Can't wait! Love you too**_ _~ A_

Arizona sighed as she slipped her phone into her pocket. The last few weeks had been magical. They had such a great visit with her parents, then Thanksgiving with Carlos which went incredibly well. Sofia was doing so great,and they'd had so much fun family time making smores on their balcony and playing at the park and then there were the nights. She bit her lip as those memories flooded her mind. Loving Callie was a gift, a miraculous gift. She loved nothing more than being wrapped around her, skin against skin, as they demonstrated their devotion to each other over and over. She couldn't imagine ever getting enough of her amazing body, giant heart and soulful eyes. Sighing softly, she fingered the heart necklace resting between her breasts a smile playing on her pink lips.

Hours later she finally put the last of her paperwork aside and stood to stretch her tired body. Closing up her office, she found herself happily anticipating seeing her girlfriend again. It was amazing to her how much she missed her during the day when they were apart. She craved her company, her touch, her kiss. With visions of the brunette firmly in her mind, she couldn't resist pulling her phone out to call her "Hey you" Arizona chirped as soon as Callie answered her phone. "I'm on my way home in case you need to get my surprise ready"

Laughing lightly, Callie winked at the redhead sitting next to her who listened to the call on the cars speaker phone. "Nope. All ready and just pulling into the apartment complex."

"Great! I'll swing by and get Sofia and meet you there"

"Perfect! I'm going to order dinner in if that's ok"

"That sounds so much better than having to cook tonight. Hey Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"I really hope my surprise is something red and sexy and that showcases your incredible breasts" her voice low and husky.

There was a moment of stunned silence before a familiar voice spoke up "Damn, you're good Robbins! 2 out of 3, although I think I could probably find a way to showcase her breasts but I am pretty sure you would break my million dollar hands"

Stopping in her tracks, Arizona tried in vain to place the voice until the other woman started laughing. Smiling widely, she answered "Addison! What an awesome surprise!" she grinned even as butterflies erupted in her abdomen at the thought of why the redhead was in town. "I sure hope you plan on staying with us while you are here! Callie, the guest room is all ready. Don't you dare let her stay at a hotel" she demanded teasingly.

"Oh no, I already made her cancel her reservations. So..good surprise?"

"One of the best! Although, Addison? See that gorgeous incredibly hot Latina sitting next to you? You weren't wrong...she's all mine. No touchy touchy"

Addison's laugh rang out across the line as she looked at Callie with an arched brow. The Latina was flushed a deep red even as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I will keep my hands to myself but after a few drinks I make no promises" she teased, giving Callie a slow wink

"Hmmm….sounds like it's going to be a dry week for you" Arizona grinned before ending the call, excitement for the week ahead thrumming through her veins.

It wasn't long before she was happily following an excited Sofia off the elevator and down the hall. Flinging the door open, Sofia took off at a run when she spotted Addison on the couch. "Aunt Addi!" she squealed as she jumped on the laughing redhead and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

"Well, hello there munchkin! If I had known you would be so excited to see me I wouldn't have bothered bringing all of those presents with me" she teased as she squeezed her back.

"Presents?!" Sofia pulled back excitedly "You brought me presents?"

"Hmm...maybe just a few" she teased, winking at her.

Sofia squealed again and gave her another tight hug, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Aunt Addi! Can I open them now?"

"You sure can, sweetie. I think I left them in on my bed, why don't you go take a look?" she answered, eyes on Sofia's mommies who were only half paying attention as they stood across the room wrapped in each others arms.

Callie slid Arizona's coat off her shoulders and draped it over a nearby chair before wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close. Addison watched as Callie kissed along the length of the blonde's neck, nuzzling against her pale skin. Arizona, smiling and releasing a breathy giggle, tipped her head back to give the Latina better access even as her eyes rolled back in her head with the pleasure the brunette was creating.

"You know you two are disgustingly sweet, right? I mean, how do you still affect each other so much after all these years with just a few kisses?"

Looking into each other's eyes they both laughed a little before Callie tilted Arizona's face up to hers, stealing a quick kiss.

" That's not even fair! I'm getting a little hot just watching you two! One touch from you, Callie, and her knees are weak and she's completely at your mercy" Callie pulled back to catch the blonde's dreamy expression even as Arizona smiled brightly and forced her eyes to find the redhead.

"You would understand completely if you had ever experienced the Calliope Torres method." she laughed, checking to see if Sofia was near before adding on " But that's never going to happen, because we need you to help us make a baby and you can't do that if I break your face" she said sweetly, dimples popping.

Laughing, Callie kissed her cheek. "It helps that I find Arizona completely irresistible. I mean, look at her!"

"I can tell since you can't seem to be in the same room for 5 minutes and keep your hands and lips to yourself." Addison scoffed teasingly. "You both are going to have to teach me your secrets. That's what I want in payment for being dragged all the way out here" she smirked

"Please, you've been dying to come out here to tease me, harass Arizona and spoil Sofia"

"True. By the way, Arizona, let me know when it's a good time to give you the whole best friend talk. You know the one where I threaten to end you if you hurt Callie? Even though I love you, it's my best friend obligation."

"Addison!" Callie gasped

Threading her fingers into dark tresses, Arizona just smiled up into chocolate brown eyes gaining Callie's full and immediate attention. Pressing their bodies together, she pulled her into a deep and lazy kiss with lots of tongue.

"Okay! Just stop!" Addison laughed.

Pulling reluctantly apart, the two lovers smiled deep into each other's eyes for a moment before Arizona broke away and went to hug Addison. "I am so glad you are here" she said as she pulled the red head up and into her arms. "Also, I am so happy that Callie has such a wonderful friend" she murmured before pulling back and kissing her cheek. Addison gazed into glistening blue eyes for a moment before her attention was drawn to dimples and a soft smile. Shaking her head, she stepped back. "Damn, that was really good!" she said laughing. "Alright Callie, I get it now, she puts people under some kind of perky happy spell and its nearly impossible to break free!"

Callie just giggled. "And now you know one of the reasons why she is just so irresistible". She looked over at Arizona who just smiled smugly and sent her a slow and seductive wink that had the Latina inching closer.

Stepping between the two, Addison held up both hands. "Oh no you don't. No more making out until after you feed me!"

Laughing, Callie turned to grab her phone.

"Just to be certain, Sofia doesn't know anything about this?"

Arizona and Callie both shook their heads just as Sofia skipped into the room. "Know anything about what? Do I get another surprise?" she asked excitedly.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Arizona bent down and grinned at her. "Sofia doesn't know that after dinner we are going to show Aunt Addi how we make s'mores New York style".

"Yay! Aunt Addi, you are going to love them! They are so yummy! Mommy, look what she brought me!" she dumped her pile of gifts on the floor for Arizona to view.

Callie sent the redhead a reproachful glare at the large pile of toys and books "Addison, seriously?"

"What? You knew what would happen when you invited me to visit. I love buying little girl stuff and sadly Henry isn't interested. Besides, you should save the scolding until after I take her shopping later next week" she winked, laughing at Callie's narrowed eyes.

"How is Henry doing? You should have brought him!" Arizona said while flipping through one of the new books.

"I actually thought about it but Jake ended up taking the next 3 weeks off and they have 'Man Stuff" planned" she laughed. "I was informed that I wasn't invited and shouldn't worry although I will definitely be checking in. I'm hoping I can lure them out here for a weekend."

"You're staying out here for 3 weeks?" Arizona looked up in surprise.

"As long as you will have me" she winked again. "We can talk more tomorrow. Tonight, I'm ready for dinner and s'mores!"

The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of their dinner. Jumping up and following Arizona to the door, Sofia's dark hair flew behind the excited little girl.

Watching her go, Addison shook her head. "You've sure built yourself a wonderful life, Callie. I will hurt her if she breaks your heart again."

"She won't" Callie said confidently before turning and taking her hand "Thank you so much, Addison. Thanks for being a great friend, for loving my daughter and for coming out to help us."

Bumping shoulders with the other woman, Addison smiled at her. "Of course. I'd do anything to help you, you know that."

"Do you think it will work?" she bit her lip with concern.

"Fun times tonight, medical stuff tomorrow. This is going to be a one day at a time thing, Callie. Both of you will need to be examined and have some blood work done and then I will know more. Is Arizona going to let me touch you?"

Callie laughed a little as they watched Arizona trying to carry in the food with Sofia dancing around her. "I'll check her purse for bricks before we leave the house" she teased, all of her focus on the blonde's gorgeous smile framed by deep dimples.

* * *

 _ **I had someone ask about the timeline of this story. I'm not sure what exactly they meant but so far this story doesn't have an end point yet because I have a lot of things in mind for their future. I would love to hear your thoughts though so please leave me a comment or review! Thanks for reading :)**_


	49. Chapter 46

_**I know, I know..I am way behind in updating! This isn't the chapter I had planned but how about this as a little teaser before the baby making starts? Also, I just wanted to say again how much I appreciate all of the people reading and commenting on my little story. I love reading your comments and, despite appearances, your "desperation" for more is my motivation. ;) I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

Stretching languidly, Callie rolled over and snuggled up to the warm naked body on the other side of the bed. She loved Fall when the weather turned cooler and all of the leaves started changing colors. One of her favorite parts though was waking up to a semi-cold room, deep under the covers with Arizona curled up beside her. Skin on skin contact made waking up like that even more delicious as she pressed tightly against her so they could share body heat. She couldn't resist peeking under the covers though to admire the dip of the blonde's waist and the curve of her hip as she lay curled on her side, her back against the Latina's front.

Smoothing her hand over soft skin, Callie signed with contentment as she buried her face in the curve of Arizona's neck. She ran her fingers over her hip bone and then back up to splay her fingers over the slight concave of her abdomen. She smiled softly as she imagined how, with any luck, the area would soon swell with a baby bump. She couldn't wait to kiss Arizona's expanding tummy, read and sing to their new addition and feel it move inside her. Callie was convinced that pregnancy would only enhance the blonde's beauty and she couldn't wait to be there all along the way. Moving upwards, she slipped her fingers between Arizona's full breasts, smiling as she shifted beneath her hand.

Arizona's eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, flushed pink from sleep. "Mmmm….." she murmured, reaching up to tangle her fingers with the ones currently squeezed between her breasts "Calliope". Her name came out in a breath and Callie could tell that she was still sleeping by the dreamy quality of it. Her smile widened at the recognition that even in her dreams she was hers. Waiting until she drifted off again, she slipped her hand out free to slowly tug down the blanket to expose creamy mounds topped with pink nipples, she watched over the blonde's shoulder as they pebbled and tightened in the chilly air. Arizona's eyes fluttered again, a small crease forming between them before slowly smoothing out again as Callie covered one breast with her hand, feeling the fullness of it. She stroked her thumb on the bottom curve, loving how warm she was. The hardened nub pressed against her palm and she spread her fingers to catch it in between her fingers. It was unusual for her to wake up spontaneously during the predawn hours of a day off but, on the rare occasion, she loved being able to watch Arizona sleep. She was so peaceful and beautiful and it made her heart ache in a good way as she moved carefully, not intending to wake her lover but unable to abstain from touching her.

Her mind wandered as she continued to use her thumb to gently stroke around her areola enjoying the bumps and ridges that slowly softened as her hand warmed her skin. Callie bit her lip as she thought about the day ahead. Today was the day they would begin the process of getting Arizona pregnant and the Latina was nervous but also knew that one way or another they would add to their little family. They had both been through so much over the years that she couldn't help but believe that this was going to go to work. She smiled softly at the image in her mind of Arizona cradling a baby as Sofia cuddled close. Sighing softly at the images of rocking and singing and family outings that danced in her head she pressed a series of soft kisses along the length of the blonde's neck, smirking when Arizona groaned and her eyes blinked open. She swiped a thumb directly across her now stiffening nipple and watched as goosebumps broke out on pale arms.

"Calliope" she gasped as tan fingers pinched her sensitive nub firmly, giving a little tug and causing an answering sensation deep in her core.

"Mmm...I love waking up to you in my arms" she whispered, sucking at her earlobe.

Arizona tried to turn to face her, but Callie kept a firm hold on her. "I just….let me touch you" her voice was low and husky and Arizona's eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Biting her bottom lip, she could only nod as Callie continued to play with her breasts, moving back and forth, massaging them and teasing her nipples. It didn't take long until she was grinding back against the Latina eager for more contact. Reaching back she grasped the back of her thigh trying to pull her closer.

Callie chuckled when a lewd moan was ripped from pink lips as her clever fingers stroked down a rippling abdomen to find a hardened clit beneath soft curls. Slipping a finger between her folds, she gave her own little gasp at how wet Arizona already was.

Her hips bucked against her hand and she whimpered softly when Callie pulled away just enough to press her on to her back. Propping herself up on one elbow, the Latina smiled down at her before claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Throwing her leg over a slender thigh, she held her in place as she lazily continued to play in her wetness. Her fingers found her opening and circled it playfully before dragging them purposefully up to press circles against her pulsating clit. Back and forth, over and over as Arizona panted beneath her, whimpering and gasping against her lips. She loved the silkiness of her arousal and feel of her wrapped around her fingers. Finally breaking away for air, her darkened gaze took in the blonde curls, flushed skin and swollen lips and her heart fluttered in her chest, hard. What she had intended to be slow and sweet love making suddenly shifted to something else. "Mine" she whispered, the word coming out a little harsh as her own need built inside of her. "Mine" she demanded again as dark lashes fluttered open to reveal midnight blue eyes that shone with intensity and love.

Raising a trembling hand to cup her cheek, even as her body arched up into her touch, Arizona nodded, a breathy "Yours. Always. Everything. All yours". Callie thrust two fingers unexpectedly deep inside her in response and watched as her head tipped back, neck straining as her orgasm grew closer. Dark eyes raked over her before Callie bent her head to take a pink nipple in her mouth. Arizona cried out at the sensation as Callie's mouth closed around her, her tongue flicking and stroking in concert with her thumb as it rubbed against her clit, fingers still stroking the spongy nerve center deep inside her.

"Do you like having me deep inside of you?" she whispered against her breast, lapping at the tip with her tongue and making the blonde writhe against her.

Arizona clawed at Callie's back as she tried to pull the Latina on top of her wanting, no needing, to feel her body against her own. Tearing her mouth from her now swollen nipples just long enough to shift between her thighs, Callie moaned as she pressed their hips together. Her hands continuous movement now rubbing against both of their cores as they grinded against each other.

"Oh fuck!" Arizona gasped even as her fingers dug deep into dark curls that fell against her chest as Callie again claimed her breasts. She whimpered as her nipple was caught between the Latina's teeth, the sharp tug inflaming her already overly sensitive skin. Pulling her head up, she found the brunette's mouth and immediately slid her tongue deep into its heat.

Spreading her legs as wide as possible, she moved a hand down to scrape fingernails over the Latina's firm backside, swallowing her moan as she pressed her closer. "Calliope!" she begged, arching and bucking beneath her.

Callie slowed her kiss, pulling back as she panted, chest rising and falling rapidly. Their gazes met and held as the intense need receded just enough for the tenderness to come out more fully. Arizona's tense body relaxed slightly as Callie bent one more time to claim her mouth. This time though it was slow and sensual, tongues stroking together. Arizona whimpered in protest as long fingers were withdrawn from inside her but the whimper turned in to a soft moan as she felt the Latina's hardened clit rub firmly, hot and wet, against her own.

She gasped softly as Callie worked both hands up and beneath her, holding her in her arms as she grasped her shoulders from behind and moved her hips sensually against hers.

Slender hands moved to cup and hold beautiful caramel breasts, thumbs teasing dark nipples as Callie groaned deep in her throat.

It didn't take long until they were both on the brink of release. "Callie, look at me" Arizona whispered urgently against kiss swollen lips

Callie felt it more than heard it and struggled to pull away. Dropping several more kisses on those pink lips she loved, she finally met her dark gaze. "Cum with me, Callie. I want to see you fall apart" she said, smiling lovingly up at her.

Callie bit her lip as she nodded, She was close, so close, and she could feel that Arizona was on the edge as well. Lifting Arizona's thigh, she opened her up just a little more and rocked hard against her.

"Mmmm..YES!" Arizona gasped around the dark nipple she had pulled into her mouth. Catching her breath, she flicked her nipple with her tongue before biting down on it. Callie moaned deep and loud as her hips pressed tightly one more time, before her whole body went stiff. That last thrust was all Arizona had needed as well, their orgasms crashing over them in one solid wave.

They both collapsed in each others arms, Callie laying between Arizona's thighs with her head on her chest listening to her rapid heart beat. It was several long moments before Arizona lifted her hand to stroke her fingers soothingly through tangled dark hair. Burying her face between the blonde's breasts, Callie kissed the taut skin there before tasting it with the tip of her tongue.

Humming with contentment, Arizona smiled down at her as dark eyes peeked up at her. "Good morning, Calliope" she murmured. A gorgeous smile lit up the Latina's face "The best kind of morning" she whispered as she rolled to her side, bringing the blonde with her. Snuggling together, Arizona drew the covers over their sweat coated bodies before the chill of the air became too much. The lay quietly in each other's arms for a while just enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning hour.

Arizona turned her face into the other woman's chest, dropping a kiss in the notch at the center of her collarbone. "Today is the day" she whispered, looking up at her.

Nodding, Callie gave her a soft grin. "Are you excited?"

"I am but I'm also a little nervous." she said, laying her head on the Latina's shoulder and brushing her lips against the curve of her neck. "What if it doesn't work?" she whispered

"Then we talk about it. We can try again or find another way. Whatever we do, we do together." she found her fingers and entwined them with her own.

"What if none of that works?"

"Then we still have our little family. You, me and Sofia."

Arizona nodded before biting her bottom lip which Callie knew meant she wasn't done. Tucking blonde curls behind her ear, she waited patiently as Arizona thought about what she wanted to say.

Sighing softly, she finally relaxed again. "I love our life right now. I hope this works though"

"Me too" she whispered "This baby is a definite want. I can't even put into words how much I want this baby. You and Sofia though are my need to haves."

Lifting her head, blue eyes met and held brown before Arizona smiled at her. "I love you, Calliope Torres, and I can't wait to be pregnant with our baby". Tears pricked the corner of the brunette's eyes as their lips found each other again.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter begins the process... Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!**_


	50. Chapter 47

_**Thank you for all of the comment and reviews! I hope you like this next chapter...**_

* * *

"Ok, Callie. Everything looks good here. Your ovaries look nice and healthy, FSH levels are in the normal range, and the bloodwork you had done last week is good." Addison grinned as she removed her gloves and tossed them into the nearby bin. Arizona squeezed Callie's hand as she pushed her gown down and sat up, covering herself carefully with the paper sheet across her knees.

"No adhesions?"

"On your ovaries, no. You do have significant scarring and adhesions in your uterus though. If they start bothering you I could eventually remove them but they may come back."

Callie nodded, biting her lip as she thought for a moment. "They won't get in the way of harvesting my eggs though?"

"Not at all" Addison smiled reassuringly. "You will be completely sedated for the procedure though, but I will get them. I'll step out while you two ladies switch places and then I'll take a look at Arizona, ok?" She said, stepping out of the exam room at their nod and closing the door behind her.

Callie looked up into loving blue eyes as Arizona smiled softly down at her. "One down, one to go" she whispered with a grin. Squeezing her hand again, the blonde nodded as her dimples deepened. "Halfway done" she agreed.

"Arizona? We're not too fragile for this, right?"

"I'm not feeling fragile at all. Are you?"

"No. Actually, I think this is the strongest our relationship has ever been"

"I agree. We've been through so much, and whatever happens we will face together, ok?"

"Ok" her smile widened as she leaned up for a kiss. "I guess we better switch before Addison comes back"

Arizona had just climbed up on the table when a knock sounded at the door. "Ready?" she called as she opened the door.

Several minutes later the peds surgeon was flat on her back with her feet up in stirrups as Addison carefully inserted the speculum inside of her. Arizona bit her lip as the metal contraption opened her up enough for Addison to slip in a scope. "Alright, I'm just going to have a quick look around your uterus to make sure everything looks good. Your bloodwork and pap smear from last week came back normal. Callie, you said your period should start soon, correct?"

"Yes, it's pretty much like clockwork" she nodded. "Normally it would start in two days but after the exam today, I expect it may start tomorrow"

"And you, Arizona? I would guess yours is pretty soon as well?"

"Mine and Callie's usually happen about the same time."

Addison's eyebrow rose as she looked between them. "Well, I bet that week at your house is just awesome" she laughed

"Aren't you glad you're staying with us?" Callie winked

Laughing, she shook her head. "Guess I do get to see it first hand, don't I?" she carefully removed the scope and speculum, pulling the sheet down to preserve the blonde's modesty.

"Ok, Arizona. You can sit up" Placing her instruments back on the tray, she slid her stool over to the counter to pick up their charts. "Everything looks great. So based on that and the fact that your cycles are already synced, we have a few options. We could go the more traditional route, as far as IVF goes, and wait a month or so while I medically prepare Arizona and then we do a trial run and if everything goes well then we would begin the actual IVF process"

"Ok. What's the other option?"

"Your periods are already synced which could possibly make the prep work unnecessary for the most part. If you choose this option, Callie would start injections tomorrow to increase her FSH levels which should increase your egg production. Arizona, I would also start you on low dose estrogen and progesterone supplements as well as prenatal vitamins. I would monitor you both and as soon as Callie's follicles are nice and plump with eggs, I would retrieve her eggs and take them to the lab where I have already arranged to have the specimen from the cryobank relocated. Then we wait and see how they develop. On day 4 or 5, I would then use a catheter to place one of the embryos into Arizona's uterus."

"Only one embryo? Would it be better to try more than one just in case the first one doesn't take?" Callie questioned, holding a slender hand in her own as they both sat on the side of the exam table.

"We could but I don't recommend it. It could also increase the chances of something going wrong or multiple births."

Looking up, Arizona tilted her head as she considered the options. "Ok, so the first option may take three months or longer?"

"Give or take, yes" Addison agreed

"The second option, may or may not work but if it doesn't we would do the other option which in total would take four months or longer?"

"Theoretically. Although the mock run would no longer be necessary so we are probably looking at the same timetable either way" leaning against the counter, Addison propped a hand on her hip.

"If it did work though, we could be pregnant in…."she added the timeframe up in her head "in a little over two weeks?"

Addison nodded. "If it works the first time. Remember though that there is a chance it won't"

She turned to look at the Latina "What do you think, Callie?"

Dark eyes regarded her, concern evident, before flicking back up to look at the redhead. "What do you recommend, Addison?"

"I am pretty confident in both options. It just depends on what you two decide" she gave them a reassuring smile.

"Are there any downsides to doing the faster option?"

"Medically speaking, no. Emotionally, if it doesn't work….well, it's disappointing to say the least"

Anxious dark eyes met steady blue. "Arizona?"

She bit her lip before answering "It's a practice round, right? We plan on it taking at least three months but if it happens before then even better?"

"Are you sure?"

"As long as that's what you want too"

"Ok. Lets do it" her smile was wide and breathtaking and Arizona clenched her hand tightly as butterflies took flight inside of her. "Let's make a baby"

* * *

"So, if it takes 3 or 4 months to work that means we may have a baby by next Christmas" Callie said as they sat in a corner booth at their favorite little cafe.

"Ohh...that would be fun! A spring baby would be fun too. Think of how cute those pictures would be with our baby all dressed up for Easter and surrounded by little baby chicks and bunnies" Swiping a fry from Callie's plate, Arizona grinned at her.

"We are not throwing our newborn in with a bunch of farm animals" Callie said, sternness in her voice as she stared at the grinning blonde.

Arizona huffed and rolled her eyes teasingly "Fine, stuffed bunnies and chicks. Oh my goodness, that would be so cute! We could even get the baby and Sofia coordinating outfits!"

"Hmm...that would be really cute. We definitely will need to get lots of those photos in before Sofia gets old enough to realize her parents are insane" Callie grinned as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Arizona tossed her napkin at the brunette, feigning a pout. "Her parents are awesome and you know it". Taking another bite of her salad, she grew thoughtful. "Sofia would be a great big sister. She would be over the moon excited. If everything goes well, how do you think we should tell her?"

"I don't know but that will be fun to plan" she smiled, eyes turning wistful. Silence fell around them as they both got lost in their own thoughts. Finishing her lunch, Callie finally looked up at the peds surgeon sitting across from her.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I wasn't sure how long this would take so I arranged to be out the entire day"

"Me too. We still have a few hours until we need to pick up Sofia and Addison was meeting up with a friend of hers. Anything in particular you'd like to do? Want to go shopping or anything?"

"It's actually not unbearably cold today. What do you think about a walk through the park and then just some quiet time at home?"

"I think that sounds fabulous. Want to go to the one by our apartment?"

Arizona's eyes lit up and her dimples popped. "Oh yeah, they have that beautiful tree with all the pink leaves."

* * *

Strolling together through the park hand in hand they both enjoyed the crisp fall air and the crunch of leaves beneath their feet.

"I love Fall" Callie sighed as she found a park bench and pulled Arizona down to sit beside her.

"Me too. I love all of the colors of the leaves. It's so beautiful" she agreed, snuggling in close and smiling as the brunette wrapped an arm around her.

"So...would you want a little girl or a little boy?"

Smiling softly, Arizona leaned up to kiss her cheek. "I see us with another little girl but a little boy would be fun too"

"UP!" a little voice demanded from beside them. Looking down in surprise, they found a beautiful little girl with big brown eyes gazing expectantly up at them. "Up!" again she demanded with a pat against the bench.

"Oh my goodness! Aren't you a little cutie!" Arizona cooed. The little girl smiled up at her from beneath her little pink toboggan as she pulled herself onto the bench and then plopped herself in the peds surgeons lap.

"Ahh..she likes you" Callie grinned as she scanned the area for frantic parents. Seeing a couple rushing their way, she nudged the blonde. "Momma and Poppa on their way"

"Lily! There you are! I am so sorry, I looked away for barely a second but she is really fast"

"She's adorable" Callie grinned

"Thank you. I'm Paul and this is my wife, Amy and that little monster in your lap is Lily."

"Hi, Lily" Arizona grinned down at her even as she tried to place the familiar looking couple.

"You know, I think I recognize you two." Paul said as he scooped up his daughter. "Do you live in those new apartments over there?" he asked, pointing towards there apartment building

"Yeah" Calllie grinned "My name is Callie, and this is Arizona. Do you live there too?"

"No, we actually live in those. I think our balconies are across from each other. You have a little girl right?"

Arizona's blood froze in her veins as it finally clicked that this was the guy who had been out that night she had taken Callie against the living room window. The night she had pressed her nude body to the cold glass and brought her to multiple orgasms with her fingers and a strap on. The night she had spanked her until she had cum all over her hand. Her face went pale as her mind played the memories back. A random stranger had been bad enough but to actually meet the man who had stared endlessly in their direction as she stroked the tight channel of the brunette was too much for the peds surgeon and she clasped Callie's hand tightly as her body stiffened with her inner panic.

Looking up at Arizona as her grip tightened on her hand to a nearly painful level, Callie's eyes narrowed in concern before she smiled distractedly back at the other couple. "Um..yes. That's our daughter, Sofia"

"Not to sound like a stalker, but you three seem to have a ton of fun together." Amy smiled. "And I'm totally jealous every time I see you out there with a bag of marshmallows"

Callie laughed "Well maybe you could all come join us one evening"

"Oh yeah! That would be really fun!" Amy grinned up at her husband

"Hey, have you ever seen Eli Manning in your building?" he asked

"Eli? No, why? Does he live around here?" intrigued, Callie rose an eyebrow.

"No idea but he was on the balcony right above yours not too long ago. Remember, honey?"

"Oh yeah! Early November, It was the same day Lily and I came back from visiting my mom." she laughed, turning back to Arizona and Callie "We'd been gone for nearly a week and I still think he was more excited seeing Eli than he was seeing us!" she teased.

"No way, babe. I saluted Eli" he said, kissing three of his fingertips and holding them up high "I would never kiss him the way I kiss you though." he winked "I definitely would use much less tongue"

Slapping her husbands chest she scowled teasingly at him as they all laughed. Arizona sagged into Callie's side as relief washed through her. Laughing along with the others she tried to ignore the slight blush hoping they would think it was the brisk fall air.

"We better get Lily home before she gets too cold. It was really nice to meet you two though! Definitely looking forward to a smores night" Amy lifted Lily from her husband's arms.

"Anytime! We would love that" Arizona smiled flashing her dimples, much more relaxed now.

Saying goodbye, Callie waited until the couple had walked away before turning back to her girlfriend. "What was that all about?" she questioned.

Flushing, Arizona dropped her eyes as she searched for words.

"Arizona" Callie demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I uh...you remember that night against the window? Uh..the night you met me at the door in the lingerie?"

Eyes darkening at the memory, Callie gave her a slow and sexy smile "Of course I remember. That was a pretty unforgettable evening"

"It was" Arizona leaned forward and press their lips together, swiping Callie's bottom lip with her tongue.

Indulging them both for a minute, Callie stroked their tongues together getting lost in the sensations. Finally breaking apart, she leaned her forehead against Arizona's as they both caught their breath. Thinking over the conversation, she tensed as she realized what Arizona had thought. "That guy, Paul, he was the one out on his balcony that night, wasn't he?"

Shooting her a guilty look, Arizona nodded and gave her a tentative smile. "Yes, I thought he had maybe been able to see. At first I thought it wasn't possible but then he did that little salute I thought he was looking at me but I didn't have the nerve to tell you. Thank goodness Eli was above us! That would have been really awkward" she murmured

"ARIZONA! I can't believe you didn't sa;y anything!" she didn't know whether to laugh or be upset.

"Well, you thought he was watching and you didn't seem to mind! It seemed to make you even more excited"

"Are you kidding? I knew there was no way you would let anyone else see me naked. My excitement was 100% all about you" she laughed, pulling the blonde tight against her and claiming her lips again.

"You aren't mad? We aren't fighting?" Arizona looked up hope evident.

"Oh no, we are definitely fighting." she grinned as the blonde's lips pushed into a pout. "We are fighting all the way back to the apartment and then I'm going to let you make it up to me" she whispered huskily as she nipped at her earlobe.

"Mmmm" Arizona hummed, grinning up at her. "That seems fair. Let's go home so I have time to apologize appropriately"

Laughing, Callie let her pull her quickly back to the park entrance.

* * *

 _ **Please leave me a comment and let me know that you are still reading!**_


	51. Chapter 48

_**What a crazy quarter it's been! I have so many ideas for both my current stories and struggle to find time to get them down. Thank you for your patience and for reading. Hoping for 2 more chapters by the end of the month. Fingers crossed!**_

* * *

"Hey, mija! How would you and Aunt Addie like to go do something fun with Mommy and I tonight?" Callie asked the next morning as she was making breakfast.

"Something fun? Like what?" Sofia's eyes narrowed in consideration as she tiredly pushed her hair back. She took after her momma with her love of sleep and was sometimes a little slow moving in the morning. As soon as she was fully awake though she was all smiles and dimples like her mommy. The mix of personalities caused her mothers no small amount of amusement and Callie smirked as she looked over at her.

"It's a surprise. So, what do you think?"

"Hmm….I really need more information, Momma."

"More information about what?" Arizona asked, breezing into the room and heading straight for the coffee pot. The scent of her perfume wafted behind her and Callie smiled as she breathed it in. Giving the brunette a gentle pat on her backside where she had just injected her with the now daily dose of hormones, Arizona grabbed a mug to fill. She was going to drink as much coffee as she could before she had to potentially give it up for 9 months.

"I was just asking Sofia if she wanted to go do something fun with us tonight" she placed a plate full of pancakes in the center of the table and slid onto an empty seat.

"Tonight?" her nose scrunched cutely in confusion "What's happening tonight?"

"It's a surprise, Mommy" Sofia said, adding pancakes to her plate before covering them thickly with syrup.

"A surprise? I really need more information, Callie" she sat at the table and winked at her daughter who giggled back at her.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette gave an exaggerated sigh. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise. C'mon, you'll love it! Who's in?"

"Who's in for what?" Addie asked, slumping into an empty seat and stealing Callie's mug. Taking a long sip, she cringed lightly and reached for the small bowl in the middle of the table. "Needs more sugar"

"Callie has a surprise for all of us tonight."

"Really? Tonight? What is it?"

"IT'S A FREAKING SURPRISE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?" Callie threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Hmm….what do you think?" Arizona asked their daughter as she swirled a bite of pancake around her plate with a fork.

"Momma, I just had other plans for tonight. Can we do your surprise another night?"

"You have other plans" Callie deadpanned looking at Arizona who shook her head no and shrugged. Turning her gaze to her daughter she waited.

"Yep, I have a date" she said with a grin

Choking on the hot liquid in her mouth, the blonde grabbed a napkin to press against her lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"What? She can't possibly be 21 yet, right?" Callie, still confused, turned to the still sputtering peds surgeon.

"You mean 35 and no" she finally choked out, wiping her mouth again.

Rolling her eyes, Sofia giggled "A date with Aunt Addie. She's taking me to dinner and a play and then we are going to a hotel!"

Callie's eyes shot to the redhead who was trying to hide her obvious amusement. "Addie?"

"I asked you a few days ago, Cal. We are going out for a girls night, right Sof?"

"Right" she grinned excitedly before turning back to Callie and biting her lip. She stood to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck, giving her a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry, Momma. You aren't going to be too sad if just you and Mommy go are you?" Concern laced her voice and softened her momma right up.

"Of course not, Mija" she hugged her to her side. "I will take mommy out tonight and you go have your girls night and we will do something fun together another time."

"Thank you, momma" she grinned, giving her a kiss on her cheek then giggling as Callie tickled her. Pulling away, she gave Arizona a hug and kiss too. "You'll go with momma tonight, right?"

"Of course. I'll keep your momma busy so you can have fun with Aunt Addie" Arizona whispered loudly while shooting Callie a salacious wink over their daughter's shoulder. Addison snorted as she stood. "Alright that's my cue to take off. Sofia, I'll pick you up right after school. We need to dress up all fancy so we will have to go dress shopping first"

Squealing with excitement, Sofia wrapped her arms around the redheads waist. "Yay! I love new dresses! This is going to be awesome!"

Arizona took advantage of the distraction to slip her hand high up on the Latina's bare thigh and brushing her fingers beneath the fabric of her tiny sleep shorts, finding the lacey hem of her panties. Dark eyes immediately flashed to meet her own. Smiling, she moved her fingers again, stroking a little more firmly. "I have my orders, Calliope." her voice low and sultry. "Just let me know what to wear and when to be ready and I will keep you busy all night".

Grabbing her hand and putting it back in the blonde's own lap, Callie smiled at her as she leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on her now pouting lips. "I can't wait"

* * *

Pulling her phone from her coat, Arizona grinned as she read the new text.

 _Are you busy? Meet at your office for lunch? - C_

Slipping the phone back in her pocket, she punched the button on the elevator and slipped inside, carrying the large lunch bag with her. Arriving on the third floor, she waved at Tina cheerfully.

"Hi there, sweetie. Dr. Callie isn't in her office right now but I'm gonna page her for you. I think you probably just made her entire day" she smiled, reaching to do just that. "You go ahead and go in and make yourself comfortable. I'll find her and send her your way"

Thanking her, she smiled as she opened the door to the ortho doctors office. Placing everything on the table in front of her sofa, she pulled off her coat and draped it over the back before leaning against the brunettes desk. She didn't have to wait long as she heard Callie's voice in the hallway. "Hey Tina, why was I paged 911 to my office? What's going on?"

"You have a visitor, Dr. Callie. I went ahead and let them in"

"A visitor? Why did you let them in? I hope this doesn't take long. I want to sneak out for a little bit over lunch." She didn't wait to hear her response as she pushed her door open, glancing at her phone again hoping for a response from Arizona.

"Hey there, pretty lady" Arizona grinned, moving to hug the stunned brunette. The Latina looked up to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen coming closer. She was in a white blouse, tight black skinny jeans and knee high black boots, blonde curls laid delicately on her chest and shoulders and her dimples framed a gorgeous smile. Every cell in the brunettes body seemed to sigh with contentment at the very sight.

"Hey! You're here!" Callie said, obviously surprised but still wrapping her up tightly in her arms after locking the office door behind herself.

"I am. I guess we had the same idea" she giggled "I was just getting in the elevator with our lunch when I got your text. I have a patient I'm meeting here in about an hour so I thought I would surprise you" she dropped a kiss on the brunettes cheek. Growing concerned when Callie still clung to her, she stroked her back as the Latina buried her face in the crook of her neck. "Calliope?"

Sighing softly, she kissed the soft skin of her neck and snuggled in closer. "I just really needed to see you" she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Arizona questioned, even as she maneuvered them both over to the sofa and pulled Callie down to sit with her.

Finally pulling back enough for their eyes to meet, she shook her head. "I just….it's been a rough morning. I had a surgery that didn't go well and...I don't know...I just missed you."

"Mmm…" Arizona's gaze turned thoughtful. "How can I help?" she asked, gathering her in again and stroking her hair. "Want to do two needs and a want?"

Callie sighed as she snuggled closer giving a contented little hum "Ok. I need you to lay down here with me. I need you to take off that blouse. I want to just be with you for a little bit" pleading dark eyes gazed up to her and Arizona laughed lightly.

"Done, done and done" she reached for her top button but Callie gently swatted her hands away and slowly unbuttoned it herself, eyes never leaving the loving blue ones staring back at her. Moving from button to button, she finally pulled the fabric apart and slid it off creamy bare shoulders. Dropping a kiss on the newly revealed skin, she carefully draped the shirt over the back of the sofa.

The Latina raised one eyebrow as her eyes dropped down to take in the full breasts in-cased in a satin bra. "You are so beautiful" she whispered reverently as she reached out to trace the lacy edge of a full cup.

Arizona threaded her fingers through dark tresses and massaged the Latina's scalp, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. Scooting back she moved a pillow against the arm of the sofa and laid against it, pulling the brunette down on top of her. She grinned as Callie immediately buried her face between her breasts giving an exaggerated sigh.

Shifting so that she was wedged between Arizona and the cushions, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her face still snuggled against her pale breasts. Throwing her leg across Arizona's thighs she gave another little sigh.

"Comfortable?"

Callie nodded "You?"

"Always when I'm in your arms" she whispered, stroking her fingers through silky dark hair. The lay quietly together for a while before Arizona spoke up again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want to take off your bra?"

Arizona giggled in response "Well, I'm not opposed to it"

Smiling in return, Callie pulled her up enough so that she could reach the clasp undoing it with one hand before pushing the blonde back down. Propping her head up with one hand, Callie used the other hand to slowly pull the satin fabric down, watching as her breasts spilled free from the fabric.

Arizona loved watching Callie look at her. When they were apart, this was one of the things she missed the most. The Latina's unwavering attention was intense, The way she looked at her, the love and want that would war in those dark eyes. They tenderness she would use when she reached out to caress her skin. Being loved by Calliope Torress was a heart stoppingly beautiful thing. Her heart fluttered and butterflies filled her abdomen as goosebumps covered her skin. Her breath caught in her throat, nipples tightening as the Latina's gaze swept over them. Knowing that sex was not Callie's intention right now had no bearing on her body's response no matter how hard Arizona tried to focus.

Tossing the garment to the ground she laid her head back down on the peds surgeon's shoulder. Arizona snuggled in closer continuing to massage her scalp and stroke over her glossy hair. Dark eyes watched in fascination as the blondes breasts flushed a light pink and her nipples grew rigid.

"You're gorgeous" she whispered, her hand moving to cup one firm breast.

"Mmmm, so are you" Arizona hummed. "Are you ready to talk now?" she tried to ignore the lower register of her voice.

Finger idly circling a pink areola, she marveled at the way the skin reacted to her touch almost swelling up to meet it.

"I'm just feeling unusually emotional today. I'm not sure if it's because my cycle is starting, or because of my patients or because I hate being away from you. This morning was just a lot" she sighed again, pinching her nipple lightly between her fingers and smiling at Arizona's small gasp.

Trailing her fingers over the now evident blue veins just below the skin of those creamy mounds, then down to her abdomen, she wrapped her arm tightly around her waist, pulling her closer and shifting down until her lips could press against the side of her breast. They lay together quietly for another ten minutes, hands gently stroking each other as they took comfort in each other's arms.

"I love you" Callie whispered, pulling on her hip until Arizona turned to face her.

"I love you too, Calliope" she whispered back, a grin on her lips. Callie looked up into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Do you feel better?"

"I do. I just needed some quiet time with you"

"You can have quiet time with me whenever you want. You just tell me and I'll make it happen" she promised. "Are you ready for some lunch?"

Dark eyes met hers and she watched as they turned mischievous. "I am" she grinned widely before those plush red lips wrapped around her breast, sucking her nipple deep into her mouth. Arizona's eyes rolled up and she moaned as the warmth of the brunette's mouth surrounded her. Callie held her nipple between her teeth, flicking her sensitive nub with her tongue.

"Calliope" she gasped as the Latina bit down lightly, giving a gentle tug before continuing to suck. Strong hands moved to the base of her spine and held her tightly in place as the brunette lavished her breasts with attention, moving from one to the other and back again as Arizona desperately tried to quiet the noises slipping from between her parted lips.

"So good" she whispered, tongue swirling over a swollen strawberry tip. "I love how you taste and how your skin feels. I just want to get lost in you" Callie whispered as her kisses slowed.

Trying to calm her racing heart, Arizona slid her hands beneath the brunette's scrub top to the warm skin beneath. Pulling it up so their bare abdomens pressed together, both women moaned softly at the contact. Wrapped firmly in each others arms, they kissed languidly.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? We could stay in and do this all night long" Arizona whispered against her ear.

Callie looked up at her, her intentions wavering. "Would you be disappointed?"

"I have no idea what you had planned but I admit I'm intrigued. I will never be disappointed with spending time with you though. Will you be disappointed? Are we able to do it a different night? I want to do what you want to do."

Callie considered before nodding with a soft smile "It will be fun to do with Sofia so maybe we can go on Sunday night instead?"

"You mean if Sofia doesn't have another "date"?" Arizona laughed.

"Holy crap...I about died" Callie rolled her eyes

"Our daughter is going to be the death of us. Can you even imagine when we have another one and they gang up on us?"

"They wouldn't dare!"

"Callie, if this works this baby will be half Robbins and half Torres. Which half do you think would _not_ gang up on us?"

"Good point. We are going to have to keep them separated" the Latina nodded resolutely causing the blonde to giggle again.

"So dinner in, lots of cuddling, and maybe a movie?" Arizona questioned

"Sounds perfect" her grin was slow and beautiful and made the butterflies in the peds surgeons abdomen take flight again as she bent to gently kiss pink lips.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Like I said, I hope for 2 more chapters by the end of the year. I would love to hear what you would like to see happen with our two beautiful ladies :)**_


	52. Chapter 49

_**Hello and happy holidays! Thank you for all of the great feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

As much as Arizona's lunchtime visit had brightened her morning, Callie's discomfort and general feeling of malaise grew as the day dragged on and by the time she entered their apartment she was more than relieved that they had decided to spend the evening in. Hanging her coat in the closet, she went in search of Arizona.

Finding her in the kitchen, she walked up behind her and grasping slim hips and snuggling up against her body. "Well, hello there" Arizona said smiling as she leaned back against her and turned her face up for a kiss. Indulging her, Callie kissed her softly, swiping the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip before pulling back and laying her head on her shoulder. Arizona's hands rested over tanned ones that were now locked around her waist.

"You ok?"

Callie pressed her nose into the crook of the blonde's neck, brushing the sensitive skin with her lips. "I'm ok. Just crampy. It's getting bad enough that I considered giving myself a partial hysterectomy a few hours ago" she joked.

"Really? You hardly ever get cramps" Turning off the oven, Arizona turned to hold her in her arms, reaching to feel her forehead.

"I know and these are really bad. Like first few months of puberty bad"

"Hmm...you don't have a fever. You've only had two injections of the hormones. Seems like it would be too soon to have this effect. Should we text Addison?"

"No, it's ok. I think laying down will help. Something smells really great. Thank you for making dinner"

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she visually assessed her. "I think that dinner can wait. How about a nice hot bubble bath and a glass of wine?"

"Seriously?" Callie questioned, relief evident in her eyes.

Arizona nodded with a grin and Callie gave her a hug. "You are the best. Thank you so much."

"Gotta keep my baby momma happy" Arizona teased with a wink and a firm pat on Callie's nicely rounded ass.

Laughing, the Latina shook her head. "You are insane and I love you so much"

* * *

Bathed, fed, and on her second glass of wine, Callie let herself be led into their bedroom where Arizona had lit candles and turned back the bedding.

"Wow, this is amazing Arizona. I'm not sure I'm up for…"

"Sex? I kinda assumed that was off the table for the evening." she said, dimples coming out. "Instead I thought we could snuggle, watch a movie and I could give you a, um, a little massage."

Drawing her into her arms, Callie nuzzled her neck "Mmm...that sounds amazing. You are taking such good care of me, thank you. It sounds perfect."

Pulling away, Arizona maneuvered her over to the bed where she had piled all of their pillows against the headboard. Slipping her pants off, she removed her prosthesis and sleeve and got comfortable before reaching for the end of the belt holding Callie's robe closed and pulling her closer. She smiled at her as she patted the mattress between her thighs. "C'mere, pretty lady, lay right here and let me hold you"

A breathtaking smile lit up the Latina's face as she crawled up and leaned back against her, head pillowed against her chest and Arizona's arms around her.

"Comfy?"

"Between your legs? Absolutely" she teased, grinning when Arizona giggled.

"You're so bad"

"How are you going to give me a massage if I'm laying on top of you?"

"You'll see" she grinned kissing a caramel colored cheek.

"Have I mentioned how amazing I think you are?"

"Hmmm...maybe a few times but, please, continue" she teased, making the brunette laugh.

Sighing happily, Callie relaxed against her. "Well, you are. You are amazing and I love you"

"I love you too, Calliope"

Arizona stroked her dark, silky hair and occasionally dropped a kiss on her neck or shoulder as they settled in to watch the movie Callie had picked. Gradually she increased the frequency of her kisses, moving her lips down the length of her neck and nipping at her earlobe and pulse point. Reaching for a tanned hand, she carefully massaged each finger, then her palm, moving up her arm as far as she could reach beneath her sleeve before releasing her and finding her other hand.

Occasionally, Callie would let out a little hum of contentment and Arizona would hide her grin. The blonde slipped a hand inside the opening of her robe and rested it over her heart, counting the beats for a moment before drawing random patterns across the top of her breasts, careful to stay well above her nipples. She could tell nearly instantly when Callie's focus shifted entirely from the tv to her, although her dark eyes continued to stare off in that direction.

Her hands moved down, fingers finding the curve of her ribs and palms caressing the side of her full breasts. She took her time stroking over the warmth of her skin, keeping her touch firm to avoid tickling. Callie shifted in her arms, eyes fluttering shut as Arizona found the soft skin between her breasts. Her robe was opened much more now and the blonde surgeon could just make out the edge of a dark nipple, the sight of which made her mouth water.

Reaching down, she slowly untied her belt and pulled her robe loose, spreading the material open. Her delicious curves were now completely bare down to the black bikini briefs covering her sex. The vibrant pink of tattooed butterfly wings peeking out from beneath the silky material.

"Arizona" there was warning and hesitation in her voice but the blonde just nuzzled into the crease of her neck, kissing the soft skin there and causing the brunette to shiver.

"I want to help you relax, Calliope." her husky voice breathed into her ear. "That's all, nothing else. Just lay back, watch the movie, and feel. If it starts making it worse I'll stop, ok? Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely, I trust you" she murmured as those lips found the edge of her ear, trailing over it seductively. Hands continuing to work their way down her body, she focused most of her attention on her tender abdomen.

Callie cleared her throat before murmuring, "Would I be pressing my luck if I asked you to take that tank off?"

Kissing her shoulder, Arizona smiled against her skin. "Not at all. Whatever you want, I'm here"

Callie turned her head so that her cheek rested on Arizona's now bared breast, the heat of her skin having an instant calming effect on the Latina.

It wasn't long before the brunette shifted to lay across their bed, removing her robe completely in the process. Her head now on Arizona's thigh, she looked up at her from beneath lowered lashes and the blonde's heart clenched hard inside her chest. The move gave Arizona better access to her body and she took a minute just to look at her.

"You still take my breath away. Every time I see you. At work, at home, clothed, naked...every single time my breath hitches just a little bit. After all of these years, you take my breath away"

"I do?" her voice sweet, doubtful, hopeful.

She didn't answer though as she brushed over now tightened nipples with the back of her hand, mesmerized by her body's response to the simple touch.

"Your heart, your eyes, your body, all so beautiful. I'm completely addicted to every miraculous part of you." she whispered, words full of wonder.

Callie tried to sit up to kiss her, but Arizona threaded her fingers through her hair and gently pushed her back down. "Shhh...let me" she whispered, her other hand gently pressing circles into the warm skin of her abdomen. Nodding, Callie let her eyes drift shut again as Arizona spent time slowly and methodically stroking every inch of bare skin she could reach before finally drifting down to toy with the waistband of her black panties. When she felt the Latina stiffen, she went back to soothing the area right above that was slightly distended. Waiting until Callie had relaxed again, slipped her fingers beneath the panties and brushed them over tight back curls.

A tanned hand flew down to cover hers, the black silk pressed between them.

"I'm on my…."

"Shh...you tidied up after your bath, yes?"

She nodded looking up at her with heavy eyelids, need obvious in those dark chocolate depths.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Hesitating only briefly, Callie bit her lip and nodded "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Mind?" she grinned, tucking a dark lock of hair behind Callie's ear. "There is nothing else I'd rather be doing right now"

"I'm not sure I can return the favor…"

"Who's keeping score? I want this. I want to make you feel better. Please, Calliope, let me touch you" Nodding the Latina reached down to remove her final piece of clothing.

Reaching above her own head, she grabbed a pillow and pulled it beneath her head until her mouth was level with Arizona's bare breast. "Is this ok?"

"Anything you want" Arizona's soft smile was immediately replaced with a gasp as Callie sucked her rosy nipple deep into her mouth.

Trying to keep her own touch soft and slow, Arizona's head fell back as she groaned at the strong pull caused by Callie's attention, a pull that went directly to her core.

Playing with the dark curls covering her mound, Arizona gave a few gentle tugs that were answered by nips of the Latina's teeth on her swollen nipple.

"Calliope" she gasped.

Kissing the tip, Callie reluctantly stopped before pulling her close for a deep kiss that took both their breath away. Grasping her hips, she helped the blonde doctor turn so that they were laying side by side. Arizona propped up on her elbow as Callie continued to lay flat on her back, relaxing back into the pillows. Kissing her softly again, Arizona covered a full breast with her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before rolling a dark nipple between her fingers enjoying the little hums of pleasure coming from the Latina. Looking up to find dark eyes on her, she smiled as pale fingers swept slowly down to trace her own initials etched in butterfly wings then through dark curls to find a swollen clit. Circling it lightly as Callie gasped and shifted beneath her, she stared deep into the dark eyes that she loved for a long moment. Lowering her head so that they shared the same pillow, Arizona nuzzled against her and began whispering.

"I yearn for you, you know. When I'm...at work at the center, or at the hospital, or even just running to the grocery...I yearn for you." Not being able to resist the pebbled tightness of the dark nipples just inches from her lips, she tickled one with the tip of her tongue as her fingers continued to explore the brunette's soaked folds.

"Even though I get the awesome blessing of coming home to you each night, I hope that I see you, that I get to talk to you during the day...that I get to kiss you. And when I do …." her voice sent shivers down the brunette's spine and Callie found herself holding her breath as she continued. "Every time it….makes me catch my breath...just a little. And my heart flutters and tiny little butterflies...dance inside of me. Seeing you, touching you, and um...loving you is all l can even think about." Her hand slid down a firm caramel colored thigh before slowly returning, fingers dancing over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as the brunette spread her legs even more and reached above their heads, threading their fingers together.

Arizona's blue eyes sparkled as she continued. "When we're apart, I can't wait to see you again. I count the hours, the minutes, the seconds until I can wrap my arms around you. Until your lips are against mine, and I can feel the heat of your skin and hear the beat of your heart….until I can taste your lips" Arizona nuzzled against her as she coated her fingers in her arousal then painted her full breasts with it.

Moving to lick up every bit as Callie arched towards her whimpering, she continued "I have to be so careful at work to keep my anticipation in check because when I don't," her fingers parted her, exposing her sensitive bundle to the coolness of the air as she continued to stroke her lightly. "I get so….wet…..just thinking about you and how you touch me and the way you can make me lose my mind." Arizona's touch grew a little firmer, the circles a little tighter over her hard and aching clit.

"My nipples get so sensitive and I just want your lips wrapped around them. And my panties….my panties cling to me because...mmm…"she whispered, suckling at the sensitive spot below her ear as her fingers again quickened. "they are soaked with my need for you."

Callie was whimpering in between gasping out words that Arizona couldn't understand. A blush covered her chest and neck and her cheeks were flushed a soft red. Her hips rolled continuously as she bent her knees but them straightened them again, straining towards slender fingers. "For the way you touch me, with your fingers and….your tongue….lapping, stroking and sucking"

"Ariz..ona. Oh! I'm going to...OHHH!" Callie cried out as her sex spasmed beneath the peds surgeons hand.

Lightening her touch, Arizona continued stroking her gently until the last wave of her orgasm had melted away. Her hand found its way to a tanned abdomen, rubbing circles into the skin there.

"Oh my...that was...I" the Latina gasped, unable to finish a thought.

"Feel any better?" Arizona smirked

"I feel incredible. You're incredible...Did you mean all of those things?" she murmured, turning to press their bodies together as her lips found waiting pink ones. Hands dropping to Arizona's hips, she held her close as she kissed her deeply.

Breaking away for much needed air, Arizona smiled down at her as her hands wandered down to cup the firm roundness of her backside.

Eyes still heavy lidded, Callie grinned back before her gaze dropped to Arizona's exposed breasts. Tracing a trembling finger over the blue veins beneath the pale skin, her eyes fluttered up to meet blue before those dark lashes swept down again causing the blonde's heart to race. "Calliope" she whispered, pressing the ortho doctors hand against her heart so she could feel what she did to her with just a look.

A beautiful smile lit up the brunette's face, her racing heart being the only answer she needed. Fingers finding a pink nipple, she fondled it before taking it in her mouth again, sucking and licking the tender tip

Stroking her hair even as she tried to contain her own desire, Arizona gave a breathy laugh. "You aren't going to be able to keep doing that when I'm pregnant you know".

A dark eye opened to look at her before closing again as she enjoyed the taste of her skin. Finally letting it go with a loud pop, Callie moved to the next one. "They won't be tender your entire pregnancy, will they?"

"Mmmm" she hummed with contentment as the Latina lapped at her. "I meant eventually I will start to lactate"

Callie was quiet a moment before responding, a blush on her cheeks. "Would it be weird if I was looking forward to that? To finding out what that tastes like?"

* * *

 _ **Hmm...I don't know...what are your thoughts?**_


	53. Chapter 50

_**Lost someone very close to me at the beginning of the year. I have to say that it threw me for a loop and left a giant hole in my life that will never be filled. Anyway, that's where I have been and I apologize for not letting you all know but I'm just not that big of a fan of "notes from the author".**_

 _ **Thank you to those still following my stories. I appreciate your patience and your reviews and comments. This chapter is filled with several small parts that I hope read smoother to you than they do to me. I may end up rewriting portions of it. Also, I wanted to mention that I am not a doctor and do not speak Spanish so please forgive any errors. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

"Ok, lets have a look" Addison smiled reassuringly as she carefully inserted the transducer into Callie's vaginal canal.

"Please, please have good news. I don't think I can take even one more day of those extra hormones. I'm not sure Arizona can take one more day either."

Squeezing her fingers, Arizona smiled down at her. "Hey, you haven't been terrible and I've enjoyed all the extra... cuddling you've been wanting"

"Extra cuddling?" Addison questioned, staring at the ultrasound screen "You two can barely keep your hands off of each other without all the extra hormones. How could you possibly cuddle more?"

Grinning widely, Callie laughed "Well, there's cuddling and then there's …... _cuddling_ "

Raising an eyebrow, Addison stared at her a moment before responding. "To preserve Sofia's innocence, her and I may have to move to a hotel for the next few months." she teased causing Callie to laugh out loud.

Arizona though was watching the screen carefully, the smile slowly fading from her face.

Looking up at her, Callie froze. "What? What's wrong? Did it not work? Are my eggs not there?"

Sensing her building panic, Arizona looked down at her, eyes shining with tears. "If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing, your eggs look amazing"

Turning quickly to Addison, she looked for confirmation "Addie? What do you see? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Perfect." she smiled. "I see at least 7 eggs just waiting for me to scoop them up."

"Arizona? Why are you crying?"

"It's really happening, Callie. One of those tiny little eggs is going to become our baby." she smiled brightly, dimples popping. "Sofia's little brother or little sister...I just….I'm so happy"

Callie squeezed her hands, eyes shining with her own tears of happiness.

After comparing their schedules, it was determined that Arizona would give Callie the trigger injection at 9pm that night, meaning that she was scheduled for the retrieval at 9am on Friday, just two days later.

* * *

"I'm really glad you decided to do this tonight" Arizona said as she buried her very cold nose into the side of Callie's warm neck.

Yelping, Callie tried to push her away as she snuggled closer beneath the blanket. "You keep your freezing nose to yourself!"

"But you're so warm and irresistible" she grinned, slipping her hand out of its mitten and beneath the brunettes shirt to rest on warm bare skin.

"Arizona!" she gasped causing the blonde to tilt her head back and laugh.

"What? I've been wearing a mitten, how cold could it be?" she teased, grinning up at her.

"Momma, look!" Sofia exclaimed, pulling their attention from each other and up to where their daughter was bouncing excitedly next to Addison. "Look at all the lights!"

Callie had surprised the three with a carriage ride through Central Park and Sofia was loving every minute of it, Addison however did lock look as enthused.

"Ok, listen little miss" she said with one eyebrow raised in a teasingly stern manner. "You pull this blanket off me again and you are riding up with the horses"

Giggling, Sofia's eyes lit up. "That would be awesome! Mommy, can I…"

"Absolutely not, no way." Callie cut her off before she even had a chance to ask. "My plans for the night do not include a trip to the ER. If you promise to help keep Aunt Addie warm though, I promise to get you a hot chocolate and a cookie"

Giggling again, Sofia snuggled up against Addison and wrapped her arms around her. "Hug me, Aunt Addie. This is for cookies!" she demanded. Laughing Addison kissed her head, pointing out the next set of lights to their right.

"So….you have plans huh? For tonight?" Arizona breathed into her ear as she leaned into her and moved her hand to stroke her inner thigh.

"I do" she grinned, dropping a kiss on waiting lips. "I have this new book I want to read and I thought I would have a little alone time in a hot bath later."

Arizona pulled back to look into her eyes, seeing the teasing glint there. "Hmm…." she said "That bathtub is going to be really crowded then because I already have plans to share a hot bath and a glass of wine with my very gorgeous and incredibly sexy girlfriend"

"Oh" Callie pushed her lips into a pout "Anyone I know?"

Not being able to resist, Arizona nipped at the full red lip poking out. "Well, lets see. She is super pretty…"

"Gorgeous"

"What?"

"I believe you said she was very gorgeous" amusement dancing in her dark eyes.

"Oh, you're right...very gorgeous, brilliant, with huge….." Callie raised her eyebrows waiting for the rest.

"...eyes" she finished, giggling as Callie pinched her side. "Huge, beautiful eyes that steal my breath every time they look my way. And she is hot, like dirty hot" her voice dropped lower along with her eyelids as her arousal built.

Clearing her throat, Callie said "Incredibly sexy"

"Yep, that too" Arizona grinned "And she has the biggest heart and she is all mine"

"Well she sounds pretty amazing. I guess you can both join me" she teased

"Oh, I don't share. She's all mine and I'm all hers."

Drawing her closer, Callie cupped her cheek and brushed their lips together. Darting her tongue out, she had just slipped it between pink lips when they were interrupted

"Moms! Stop kissing, you are missing all the lights and corrupting the young!" Sofia giggled, pocketing a $5 bill from Addison as she snickered beside her.

"Ooooh, look!" Addison cooed as the carriage came to a halt. There, before a beautiful display of lights, a man had just dropped to one knee before his stunned companion. The four of them joined in the cheering of the small crowd that had gathered as the woman nodded furiously before throwing herself in the mans arms.

Sofia giggled and clapped as Addison looked on longingly. Snuggling together, Arizona turned her head to avoid the brunette's gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, it's so romantic. They have their whole lives in front of them and they are committing their futures to each other. It's beautiful" she smiled, blue eyes meeting brown for a brief moment before darting away again.

"Arizona…"

"Really I'm fine. Now where are we going for the promised hot chocolate and cookies?"

"Huh uh. Two needs and a want" she whispered, using two fingers to tap under the blonde's chin so she would look at her.

Arizona laughed nervously, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear "Ok….hot chocolate, a double chocolate chocolate chunk cookie, and extra whipped cream"

"Arizona…" her voice held a bit of a warning as she arched an eyebrow and stared her down. "What you just saw. Two needs and a want"

Eyes shining bright beneath the lights hanging above them, Arizona squeezed the Latina's hand. "Bathtub talk?"

Considering for a moment, Callie nodded before grinning and dropping a soft kiss on her lips "Ok, bathtub talk"

* * *

"When I get married, I want a really pretty dress that's better than all the princess dresses! And at my party, I want donuts, ice cream and cookies and a giant cake!" Sofia announced before taking a big bite of the chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

Looking on, the three women laughed at her excitement.

"Also ponies! I want a white pony to ride to the church on!"

"Sounds like Mommy and I better start saving now" Callie teased as she winked at Arizona who was sitting across from her in the large booth they had found tucked away in the corner of their favorite bakery cafe.

Blue eyes smiled back at her before looking back down at the mound of whip cream topping her mug of hot chocolate.

Callie's grin faded a little as she saw how far away the blonde seemed to be, her mind obviously focused elsewhere as she swirled her tongue around the tip of the cream.

"What kind of cake do you think you'll want, Sof?" Addison asked, sipping on the hot coffee she held cradled in her still cold hands.

Bouncing in the seat next to Callie, Sofia rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Hmmm…...chocolate!" she exclaimed "How about you?"

"My favorite is carrot cake...with cream cheese frosting. I wonder if they have any here?" Addison responded turning to look at the menu hanging behind the counter.

"How about you Momma? What kind of cake is your favorite?"

Tearing her eyes from the way the blonde's tongue was licking away, she smiled at their daughter. "I like lots of different kinds, but probably red velvet. How about you, Mommy?" she asked, trying to draw Arizona's attention back to them.

"Arizona?" she grew more concerned as the blonde continued to lap at the whipped cream with a far away look on her face.

"Mommy!" Sofia demanded, lips pushing out into a small pout

Blue eyes darted up and she smiled "Sorry, little miss, what did you say?"

"I wanted to know your favorite flavor"

"Oh, that's easy" she grinned before turning her heated gaze to the older Latina "I've just been sitting here craving caramel covered with cream"

Callie's mouth went dry as those midnight blue eyes met her own and then, as Arizona lapped at the whipped cream again without breaking eye contact, every ounce of fluid in her body seemed to streak down to her center.

"Alright!" Addison tossed her napkin on the table and slid out of the booth. "I'm going to go get some carrot cake to take back….and maybe run next door for some batteries. You two are killing me"

Arizona tossed her head back and laughed at her friend before turning to wink at where Callie was still sitting stunned. "I think she is going to like the surprise we have for her. By the way, do we have any whipped cream at home? I really want to see how fast it melts on warm caramel" she asked, eyes widening with false innocence even as her gaze dropped down to take in the brunette's cleavage.

"Mierda" Callie whispered under her breath. "I think she will love it, although I may love it more. Mija, it's time to finish up. It's almost bedtime"

"Momma? Why does Aunt Addy need batteries?"

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Addison asked as their cab stopped at the hotel owned by Callie's father.

Shooting the brunette a wide grin, Arizona turned and grinned at their friend. "Well, we thought, after all you've done for us we would do something nice for you."

"What do you mean? You're kicking me out?"

"Hardly" Callie scoffed "But you won't need those batteries" she said with an arched brow as the door closest to Addison was opened.

"Hey babe" Jake said, leaning in to kiss her cheek "Surprise"

"Mommy!" Henry squeezed between them to wrap his arms around her neck.

After a mini reunion on the sidewalk, hugs all around, and a huge tip for the cab driver they were finally back at their apartment building short one very grateful and excited Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery Reilly who would be spending the night with her family.

* * *

"Now, about my favorite flavor" Arizona whispered as she pressed Callie against their bedroom door. They two had managed just barely to keep from touching each other because of Sofia, but the little girl was now sleeping soundly down the hallway and two closed doors away.

"...what was it again?" Callie whispered, pulse pounding as Arizona pinned her wrists up and against the door and bent to suck on the sensitive skin right below her ear.

"Mmmm..." she hummed, tongue making a slow and tortuous swipe along her collarbone. "Warm caramel...so good. These stay here" she demanded, pushing gently on her wrists before releasing them to work on the buttons of the Latina's shirt.

Content with letting Arizona lead, Callie kept her hands up until she had been stripped to the waist. Digging her fingers into her own hair, she tried to comply even as her knees weakened. Arizona took her time exploring her soft abdomen, sliding her hands up to trace her ribs and explore the area between her breasts. She was careful to not actually touch her breasts with anything other than her hot breath as her mouth traveled slowly along the same path as her hands. Caressing the warm skin with her lips and then finally her tongue, she slowly moved back up to find red lips waiting for her. Swallowing the other woman's gasp, she slid their tongues together as one slender hand finally brushed against the underside of a full breast, the touch barely perceptible but just enough to have the brunette whimpering as her tongue stroked her bottom lip.

She whimpered again as Arizona drew her tongue back into her mouth and sucked on it, both hands now cupping her breasts and squeezing gently before tracing their fullness with her palms. Her neglected nipples were almost painfully tight and her core fluttered with need as Arizona continued the tortuous massage, stopping occasionally to squeeze the now swollen mounds but always careful to avoid her nipples. Breaking away from the kiss, Arizona again let her lips wander down the length of her neck occasionally moaning at the taste of the brunette beneath her tongue. "You taste so good, Calliope" she whispered, nipping at the skin beneath her teeth.

Callie could feel her legs trembling and tugged at her own dark curls as her need built. "Arizona, please!" she cried out "please, please, please"

Fingertips circled her areolas, nails dragging over the tightened skin as Callie begged and pleaded. Her hips bucked as she continued trying to find some relief for her pulsating clit but Arizona refused to let her ride her thigh, pressing their hips tightly together to hold her in place. Desperate, Callie reached down to touch her own breasts but her hands were quickly slapped away. "These stay above your head or I will tie them to our headboard" Arizona whispered hotly in her ear as she pressed her wrists to the door again.

"Oh fuck" Callie gasped as her knees threatened to buckle at the image.

Tearing her mouth from the brunette's delicious skin, Arizona looked up at her eyes lit with intrigue. "Is that what you want, Calliope? Do you want me to tie you up and have my way with you?"

Callie gasped as fingers finally found a tight nipple and rubbed over it causing the brunette to forget the question.

Wrapping an arm around her neck, Arizona threaded her fingers through dark curls and gave a firm tug. "I need an answer, Calliope"

She whimpered as another hot gush of fluid threatened to ruin her jeans but remembered to nod. "Oh fuck, yes! Please!"

Arizona was on the edge of an orgasm herself, fully dressed and completely untouched, as she gazed in wonder at the brunette. Her eyes were shut, head tilted back against the door, and so much glorious caramel skin on display. Dark hair fell in gentle curls over her shoulders and just brushing the top of her naked and now swollen breasts. Her nipples were dark and distended, begging for the blonde to suck them into her mouth. This isn't exactly how she thought this would go tonight but she certainly wasn't against it. The thought of having Callie tied up and at her mercy made her own center clench with need.

Releasing her, she took a step back just enough to watch herself lower the brunettes zipper. The scrap of white silk looked incredible against her skin and she found she desperately wanted to remove them with her teeth.

"Take your jeans off, but not those panties. Lay on your back in the center of the bed and don't you dare touch your breasts, those are mine" she demanded, quickly shedding her own clothes while she watched Callie rush to follow her directions. Reaching in the closet to grab a few silk scarves, she quickly crawled onto the bed to straddle the brunette before giving her another deep kiss as she teased her nipples with the scarves.

"Arizona" she gasped, arching up towards her.

"Hands above your head" she said, scooting up until her wet folds brushed over tight nipples as she tied each of the brunette's wrists to the headboard. The sensation was more than arousing. Grasping the headboard, Arizona slowly dragged her center over each tight nipple a few times moaning as they pressed against her clit.

"OH YES!" Callie gasped overwhelmed by the sensation of her course curls scraping her overly sensitive breasts and the wet heat of her arousal coating her skin.

Arizona had to force herself to move back down to circle her nipples with her tongue, lapping up the wetness she had deposited there and causing another gush of arousal to coat the brunette's thighs through her soaked panties. Looking down to see it glistening on her beautiful skin, she looked at Callie and grinned before dropping another heated kiss on her lips. "You are making quite the mess, Calliope. I can't wait to clean that up for you" Whimpering, the brunette tested the ties holding her arms above her head. Finding very little give, she bucked her hips towards Arizona who sat up to gaze with adoration at the woman below her.

"You are so beautiful, Calliope. Always. I really love you like this though. Out of your mind with need, nearly naked, and completely at my mercy. I could get use to this" she smirked as she teased her nipples with the very tip of her fingers before raking her nails over them and causing the brunette to whimper as her eyes slammed shut and her head pressed into the pillows beneath her. Giving her breasts another squeeze, she rubbed her nipples, sometimes barely brushing them and other times applying firm strokes that had the Latina cursing and twisting her wrists against the scarves holding them in place. Reaching for the can of whipped cream she had strategically put near the bed while Callie was reading to Sofia, she rolled the cold can over her nipples smiling as she hissed at the contact. When Callie began endlessly begging and pleading and arching up, Arizona gave each nipple a sharp pinch before tugging on them. "Oh fuck, Arizona!" she cried out just as the blonde bent her head to stroke her tongue over each tip. Callie gasped and moaned as her velvety tongue flicked and rubbed over her before engulfing her nipple in wet heat. Her fingers toyed with the other nipple as she moved back and forth between them. Opening the can, she sprayed a dollop of the cold cream on each tip before preceding to lick and suck it off. Callie could feel the orgasm building within her. It seemed that it was always building when Arizona was near. She wasn't expecting it to suddenly explode out of nowhere though, the sensations spreading like waves through her body the moment Arizona bit down.

* * *

"So...that proposal was pretty great, yeah?" Callie murmured in her ear as she used a soapy cloth to wash the last remaining remnants of the whipped cream off of pale breasts. Arizona had spent nearly an hour worshiping the brunette's body, fulfilling her promise to clean the wetness from between her thighs and bringing her to completion several times before finally untying her. It had taken Callie a few minutes to regain her strength but when she did, Arizona quickly found herself on her back with the rest of the cold cream slowly melting on her heated skin.

Taking a sip of her wine, Arizona nodded."It was beautiful. She was so excited and what he said was so heartfelt" She pressed back into the Latina's warmth, loving being cradled in her arms as they relaxed in the warm scented water.

They fell silent for a moment as they both remembered what they had witnessed

Reaching down to lace their fingers together where they rested on her abdomen, Arizona tilted her head so that she could see the dark chocolate eyes that she loved. "I need you, I need our family, I want to be by your side forever. Those are my two needs and a want. I love our life right now, Calliope. I am so incredibly happy. When I see two people at the beginning of their journey it just reminds me of ours. Where we started, where we are now and everything in between.

Despite her skin being tender from the trigger injection Arizona had given her, Callie's eyes grew heavy as she looked down at the blonde in her arms loving the contrast of their skin and the way Arizona's fingers tangled in her own dark curls that had fallen from the messy bun she had tossed them into. Her blue eyes were warm and intent as she gazed up at the Latina, lips parted in invitation. Her gaze lowered to linger on bare breasts topped with tight pink buds and their clasped hands right below. It was perfect. A perfect moment that she never wanted to forget. "I love you, Arizona." she whispered, pressing their foreheads together before brushing their noses together. "I love you too, Calliope" she breathed out just as their lips touched.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Suggestions? Please?**_


	54. Chapter 51

_**Hi...still here. What a horrible business this virus is. I find myself buried in news briefs and articles and any information that gives us all any hope that it will be gone soon, of which there is little. I've had a hard time finding the motivation to write. I love Callie and Arizona though and do want to finish the stories I've begun.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and for all of you that took a moment to write a note of encouragement or appreciation. I truly enjoyed reading them and they gave me a little spark of happiness in all of the craziness. Thank you especially to those that created an account just so they could send me a personal note! To those of you who complain that there is too much sex and not enough story, I try to find a happy balance and appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my stories but if they make you uncomfortable I understand that they are not for you. There are so many amazing writers out there and I'm sure you will find one you love! I appreciate all of you and hope that you and yours are all safe and well.**_

 _ **Also, I've been meaning to mention that I'm not a doctor and my knowledge of IVF is limited solely to my own research.**_

* * *

"You know one of the things I love about living with you?" Callie asked

Looking up in surprise, Arizona grinned at the reflection of the Latina who was leaning against the bathroom door, fingers tucked into the front pocket of her jeans. Leaning forward just a bit as she applied the last of her make-up, she smacked her now gloss covered lips. "I'm not sure but I know I really love this" she responded, turning to wrap her arms around her waist.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked, threading her fingers through blonde curls to cradle her neck.

"I love us, just being together. You watching as I get ready, me watching as you get dressed"

"Not undressed?" she teased, one dark eyebrow raised

"Mmmm….I love that too but I prefer helping with that part" she smiled playfully up at her as Callie let out an approving hum "I like that too" she agreed huskily before stealing a kiss. "And I also really love how you sing to yourself as you get ready in the morning"

Blushing, Arizona turned back to the sink "I don't sing to myself"

Laughing, Callie moved to wrap her arms around her from behind. "Uh...yes you do. It may be under your breath and indiscernible most of the time but you totally do it. Also, I love how you line up all of your products in the corner of the counter."

Arizona gazed at her through the mirrors reflection before looking down at the corner of the counter she had claimed. Her expression turned thoughtful as her mind raced trying to process the Latina's sincerity. Reaching out to touch her perfume bottle she was briefly overcome with insecurity. She traced the top of the ornate lid as she looked up to find dark eyes watching her. "Does it bother you, Callie? Should I keep them somewhere else?"

"What? No! I'm serious. I love seeing little parts of you all over our home because they remind me it's _our_ home and that we are _together._ I am ridiculously happy every time I see your purse by the door, or your book and lip gloss by the bed, and all of your beauty products lined up. I even love it when I find a pair of your panties that somehow ended up mixed with mine"

Relieved, Arizona turned in her arms so she could hug her close. "Just so you know" she said grinning as she dropped a quick kiss on her lips "I'm pretty sure those are the panties you take off of me and refuse to give back"

"Hmmm…..so it's more like a souvenir collection...in progress" she teased, moving to cup her rear end and pull the blond doctor tighter against her. "You know if you keep insisting on wearing panties, I'm going to need a bigger drawer"

Giggling, Arizona twisted her fingers in dark curls and was drawing her down for a deep kiss when Sofia came running into the room.

"Mommies! Are you ready yet? I've been waiting forever!" arms folded over her chest she stomped her little foot with no small lack of patience. Smiling into her lover's amused eyes, Arizona turned to their daughter. "I just need to give your Momma her morning kiss and then we are all ready. Think you can wait that long?"

"Go on then, kiss her!" Sofia said, gesturing impatiently toward Callie even as her eyes twinkled with happiness.

Giggling, Arizona turned to give her a chaste kiss but then gasped as Callie tightened her grip and dipped her low making exaggerated kissing sounds as Sofia laughed. Taken off guard, Arizona clung tightly to her as red lips attacked her face and neck.

"Momma, don't take all the kisses" Sofia giggled trying to tug Arizona out of her arms.

Setting the blonde back on her feet, Callie raised an eyebrow at Sofia. "Don't take all the kisses? You want some kisses too, Mija?" she growled as she scooped up the little girl and pulled her between them.

Sofia squirmed and giggled uncontrollably as her cheeks were peppered with kisses from both her mommies.

* * *

"Mommy, look! We found it!" the little girl jumped with excitement as she pushed her colorful toboggan out of her eyes. Her cheeks nearly matched in color the bright pink scarf and gloves she had on to ward against the cold.

"Ohh, Sofia. Good eye, that is one beautiful tree" Addison admired as she strolled up hand in hand with her husband.

"That looks perfect to me" Arizona said, grateful that their daughter had picked out a Canaan Fir which was by far her favorite kind. "What do you think, Callie?"

"I think I would take a Charlie Brown tree if it meant we finally got to go inside and warm up" the brunette teased even as she gave the tree a thorough going over making sure there were no obvious flaws.

The two families had met up at the tree farm and had slowly been inspecting what seemed like hundreds of trees over the last 45 minutes. Sofia had been by far the harshest critic as she searched for "the absolute bestest most awesomest tree ever". After finally deeming they had indeed found said tree, the group moved inside, Jake volunteering to oversee the tree being tied on to the top of their vehicle.

"Momma, look at all the lights! Ohh...they have a cookie and hot chocolate station! Wait..there's Santa!" Sofia was beside herself with excitement as her and Henry took in all of the Christmas wonders nestled inside the large barn-like visitors center. They all wandered around a bit before they finally decided to start with coffee and cocoa and go from there.

Sofia pouted as they moved towards the tables arranged in the middle of the festivities. Henry took one look at her and tugged on her sleeve. Pointing to the face painting booth, Henry turned to Addison, eyes pleading "Mommy, if Sofia and I promise to stay together and stay where you can see us, can we please go visit some of the booths? Pretty please?"

Smiling down at her son she helped him out of his coat and gloves before she ruffled his hair. "If Sofia's mommies don't care, I think that's a fine idea as long as you wait for me before you visit Santa"

Eyes lit with excitement, the two turned to Callie and Arizona "Mommies, please?" Sofia begged, bouncing on her toes in excitement as she too quickly took off her winter gear and handed it to Arizona. Reaching for Sofia's hand, Henry grasped it in his and gazed up solemnly at the two women. "I will take good care of her and we promise not to go too far."

Biting back a grin, Arizona turned to the brunette. "What do you think, Momma? Think we can trust these two to visit a few booths without us?"

Callie raised a teasing brow as she looked at them "You promise to stay together, use good manners, and not go too far, and wait to visit Santa until we are with you?"

At their fervent nods, Callie smiled and shrugged. "Go have fun then but check in every 20 minutes or so. We will be at one of these tables"

"Yay!" Sofia cheered as she dropped Henry's hand and turned to go. She hadn't made it far though when, rushing to catch up, Henry stopped her. The women couldn't hear what he said to Sofia but watched in astonishment as Sofia smiled bashfully up at him before giving him a quick hug. Slipping her hand into his, they took off to the nearest booth.

"It's a good thing Henry is still so young" Arizona stated with pursed lips "otherwise that would seem a lot less innocent"

Callie looked thoughtfully after the two youngsters before cutting her eyes to Addison who looked equally amused and surprised. "Henry ever talk about liking Sofia?"

"No. I mean he talks about her occasionally I guess but...that was odd, right? I mean he usually doesn't play much with girls. Although he may have picked up some things from Jake. He's pretty protective of me and has been teaching Henry how to be a gentleman. I'm actually a little impressed." she said, smiling in her son's direction. "He's going to be a real ladies man one day".

"OK! Well, why don't you two go save us a table and I will go get coffee and see what smells so amazing" Arizona said, handing Sofia's coat to Callie.

Dropping a kiss on her lips, Callie thanked her before sinking into a seat at the nearest empty table. Piling on their coats on one chair, they checked on their kids before relaxing. "So...how was last night? I see you can still walk" Callie teased.

"Mmm...barely" Addison smirked, not at all shy about sharing "Thank god you reserved us a two bedroom suite or there would be no end to Henry's therapy bills.

"Nice" Arizona laughed as she slipped into her seat, just hearing the end of the conversation.

"Where's the coffee?"

"Well, I happened to run into this very handsome guy who was willing to trade coffee for a night alone with a really hot woman. He's in line for our drinks now." she laughed at the confusion on Callie's face "I'm a gold star and I don't share so I guess it's up to you Addison" she teased threading her fingers through the Latina's just as the redheads eyes landed on her husband carrying a tray of beverages their direction.

"Well if I must, I must" she sighed, eyes scanning over his tight jeans before sending him a seductive wink.

Finally catching on, Callie laughed. "Hey, why don't you two go spend some time alone then meet back at our place for dinner? I bet Henry would like to help us put up the tree and decorate for Christmas." Arizona nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea! You'd get at least 4 or 5 hours at the hotel before you'd have to leave again"

"That would be amazing!" she said, leaning in closer "Are you sure you two wouldn't mind?"

"Are you kidding? We owe you big time! You cleared your schedule for weeks so you can be here with us. It's the very least we can do" Arizona smiled "Go and be with your husband"

"Hiya" Jake placed the tray of drinks on the table "4 coffees and 2 hot chocolates extra whipped cream" Leaning over, he kissed Addison. "Hey beautiful" he husked.

"Well hello there, handsome. I heard you traded coffee for some alone time with a hot woman"

"I did indeed. Desperate times call for desperate measures" he winked

"Mommy, look!" Sofia called as she ran up to the table, pulling Henry behind her. "I got a butterfly!" pointing to the blue wings on the side of her face. The adults admired her butterfly and Henry's shark for a moment as Sofia told them all about the experience. Henry noticed the hot chocolate cups waiting for them and gave Sofia's hand a tug. Looking up at him with questioning eyes, Henry smiled at her. "Sofia, would you like to sit down and have a cup of hot chocolate?" he asked, carefully pulling out the nearest empty chair for her. The adults all went silent as they watched this little scene play out. "Thank you, Henry, that would be really awesome" she beamed as she slipped into the chair and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. Scooting over, she patted the other half of the seat "How about you sit with me?"

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she quickly turned to take in Callie's reaction. The brunette was hiding her expression behind her coffee cup but her arched brow did not go unnoticed. Leaning a little closer to the blonde she whispered "He lives on the other coast. I think we're good"

Addison rolled her eyes at the two of them and laughed. "Hey Henry, Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona wondered if you would want to spend the day at their house today helping them decorate for Christmas and then your dad and I will join you all for dinner. Would you like that?"

His little face lit up and he quickly abandoned Sofia in order to hug Callie and Arizona. "Thank you" he grinned up at the blonde. Arizona's heart melted as his little arms wrapped around her neck "I'd very much like to spend the day with Sofia".

"Sofia AND her mommies" Callie corrected teasingly. "All three of us"

Addison and Jake both snickered at the exchange as Sofia clapped excitedly. "Yay! But first we visit Santa!"

* * *

Later that evening, after a fun evening with Addison and her family and an exhausting day of decorating, Arizona sighed as she curled up on the end of the couch. The living room was dark and quiet except for the dim lights of the now decorated Christmas tree.

"I am so glad Sofia fell asleep quickly" Callie said as she handed her a glass of wine before sitting beside her.

"Me too." Arizona took a sip of her wine then leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I had so much fun today"

"I did too. That Henry's a little charmer. We are going to have to keep our eyes on him. Did you see them hug each other goodbye?"

"I did and i never want to see a boy with his arms wrapped around her waist again. Is it too early to start building a tower? No windows though because that certainly won't work unless we keep her hair short and I love her long hair."

"Hmm...I'll look into it. I bet my dad would have some ideas" Callie chuckled, taking another drink of her wine before moving both of their glasses to the coffee table and pulling the blonde into her arms.

"I'm going to miss Addison when she leaves."

"Me too" Arizona sighed, leaning against her shoulder. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked slipping her hand beneath Callie's pajama pants and resting her palm over her lower abdomen.

"I'm so ready. Not really for the procedure but definitely for the next step." she kissed the top of her head "How about you?"

Arizona pulled back until their eyes met. "I'm ready...anxious, but ready."

They spent the rest of the evening snuggled up on the couch whispering and laughing quietly together, exchanging soft kisses and enjoying the quiet beauty of the night.

* * *

"Calliope" she whispered in her ear, softly tucking a few strands of dark hair behind her ear. "Wake up, Calliope" she continued, kissing the smooth skin below her ear before nuzzling her neck. "Come on pretty lady, open up those gorgeous eyes for me". She squeezed her hand encouragingly as dark lashes fluttered.

Blinking her eyes open, she slowly smiled as Arizona's face came into focus. "So beautiful" she whispered at the sight of blue eyes and dimples.

"Hey there" Arizona grinned "You did so well"

Callie's brow furrowed as she looked around trying to remember. Eyes widening in alarm, she turned back to Arizona. "Did she get them? Were they ok?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" she teased, gesturing to where Addison stood on the other side of the bed.

"Addison? What happened?"

Smirking, Addison made a note in her chart before putting it aside. "What happened is that your very accomplished doctor harvested ten very lovely eggs which are meeting some new little friends as we speak"

"So it worked?" she asked, turning to the blonde still holding her hand.

"It did indeed" Arizona smiled as she stroked her head. "We are one step closer to having a few of those ten kids we planned on"

Callie's grin was slow but eventually lit up the entire room. "Oh my god, we are making a baby" she breathed out as Addison laughed.

"You're just now realizing that? Maybe we gave her too much anesthesia" Addison mused "let's wait a bit longer and then you can take her home."

Arizona nodded before leaning down to brush their lips together "We are making a baby" she sang softly.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Suggestions? I'd love to hear from you :)**_


End file.
